Magos Shinigami
by Chillis
Summary: El Instituto de Investigacion ha detectado un alma fragmentada en Inglaterra, asi que mandan un escuadron para acabar con esa alma. Lo que nunca les dijeron fue que esa alma era del Inombrable de la comunidad magica. Ahora tienen que proteger al Elegido.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

**Magos Shinigami **

**Capitulo 1**

Todos en el Seritei estaban preparándose para la batalla contra Aizen, de nuevo; los capitanes de las trece divisiones estaban teniendo su reunión donde se discutían los temas más importantes en el Seritei

-¿Por qué Jushiro es el único con silla?- Kyoraku Shunsui se quejo desde su posición, todos los capitanes estaban parados menos Ukitake Jushiro y Yamamoto-sou taicho

-¿Celoso Shunsui?-pregunto Jushiro con una risa

-Es por su enfermedad- Unohana Retsu contesto tranquila.

-Alégrate que Nanao-chan no está aquí, porque si no ya estuviera pegándote con el libro que siempre trae- comento Jushiro intentando molestar a su mejor amigo

-Sí, no me sorprendería que muriera de una contusión, ahora le ha dado por leer libros más grandes que una enciclopedia. Creo que está leyendo uno de magos o algo por el estilo.

-Qué bueno que lo comenta, Kyoraku-taicho, ya que de eso quería hablar- dijo Kurotsuchi –taicho sonriente

-¿De libros? Será mejor si lo platica con mi Nanao-chan, ella tiene un abanico de temas que…

-No me refiero a libros, me refiero a magos, Kyoraku-taicho. No sé si acuerden de la comunidad mágica que reside en Inglaterra-solo los capitanes veteranos (Unohana, Yamamoto, Kyoraku y Ukitake) asintieron.- Hay una comunidad de humanos con gran cantidad de reiatsu, el cual lo canalizan en lo que autodenominan "magia", pero es un kido en un nivel reducido, llámese Bakudo o Hado.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante? Nunca han representado un peligro para el flujo de almas.-comento Ukitake, sentándose mejor.

-Pero ahora lo es, o eso es lo que suponemos.-explico Kurotsuchi, alzando su mano blanca haciendo un gesto- Lo único que sabemos es que hemos encontrado el mismo Reiatsu en siete lugares diferentes, hace unos dos, tres años humanos habían sido ocho, pero inexplicablemente desapareció uno. Y hace dos días hubo un gran aumento en el Reiatsu, como si se hubiera fortalecido de manera alarmante.

-¿No podemos mandar a las fuerzas especiales?-pregunto Soi Fon, pensando en que podría mandar a su teniente y no lo tuviera que ver comer sus galletas de arroz todo el día. Su división le urge una limpieza de tantas migajas.

-Me temo que no. Nos hemos conectado con los shinigami infiltrados en esta comunidad mágica, y nos informa que están al borde de una guerra, al parecer hay una organización llamada La Orden del Fénix, la cual esta prediciendo una guerra en esta comunidad, pero su gobierno niega tales predicciones.

-Sus problemas no nos interesan, ahora estamos hasta los codos con lo de Aizen.- comento Soi Fon, enojada de que su oportunidad de deshacerse de Oomaeda no podría ser.

-Se equivoca, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" o la persona a la cual suponemos el reiatsu fragmentado pertenece tiene esta idea de conquistar el mundo mágico, es muy poderoso y si Aizen se entera de esto nos sería contraproducente, lo que habíamos planeado era destruir los fragmentos de esta persona, y cuando el alma se reconstruya mandarla al infierno.

-¿Le temen tanto como para no querer mencionar su propio nombre?-pregunto Kuchiki-taicho

-Al parecer ha mutilado a una generación de magos y brujas antes de que un bebe lo paro.

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto Hitsugaya-taicho interesado.

-Hay tres maldiciones imperdonables, las cuales al usarlas fragmentan el alma, la más mortal es el Avada Kedavra, o la maldición asesina, es con lo que ha matado a los humanos. Se dice que cuando quiso matar a una familia de magos solo murieron el padre y la madre de la familia y este 'innombrable'. Según mis fuentes, la madre se sacrifico por su hijo, activando una magia antigua y esta hizo rebotar la maldición matando al 'innombrable'. Pero este está vivo, también suponemos que fragmento su propia alma para encadenarse al mundo de los humanos y "no morir".

-Interesante-murmuro Ukitake-¿Cómo encadeno sus fragmentos al mundo material?

-Los coloco en objetos, como que se unieron a estos para mantenerlo vivo. Esta es una práctica de magia negra y es muy difícil desprenderte de la mitad en tu alma, y ni que decir de fragmentarla en ocho partes. Esto desafía toda regla natural, mágica y espiritual, ya hemos confirmado esto. Tres de estos ahora siete fragmentos se encuentran en movimiento. Uno es el mismo "innombrable", otro que mantiene siempre cerca es su mascota al parecer y la última es de un chico, pero no es cualquier chico

-El que lo derroto siendo bebe- dijo Hitsugaya atando los cabos.-De seguro tiene una vendetta en contra del chico.

-Sí, y este chico sigue siendo protegido por la magia activada por su madre, pero solo dura 17 años según mis cálculos. El chico tiene, cuanto mínimo, unos quince años de edad. Así que este escudo, o protección le queda unos dos años de duración. Y no lo protege todo el tiempo, solo cuando está en una casa en específico, la casa de sus tíos maternos, así que la protección está relacionada con la sangre, en la casa en la que habita la sangre parecida a la de la madre es la que completara la protección. Y como todos deben saber la sangre más parecida a la de alguien es la de su propio hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Yamamoto-sou taicho?-pregunto Komamura-taicho diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos los capitanes.

-Mandaremos a un capitán, un teniente con un escuadrón para proteger al chico.-contesto Yamamoto- sou taicho

-Olvidaba mencionar que el chico estará en una especie de internado mágico, es una escuela donde aprenden a usar magia y a controlarla, está en un punto de Escocia, nadie sabe su actual posición, ni los mismos profesores. Le sugiero mandar a gente que se tengan la apariencia de entre 11 y 17 años, hacerlos pasar por estudiantes, o como escoltas especiales del chico. –A un lado de Kurotsuchi, Hitsugaya-taicho se tenso- ¿Algún problema Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Ninguno, prosiga-dijo este intentando mantener su enojo, no quería que su torre de papeles aumenten a un nivel alarmado si es que va, pero siempre le tocan este tipo de trabajo.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, usted está encargado de esta misión-dijo Yamamoto- sou taicho, golpeando su bastón en el piso, Hitsugaya solo suspiro

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho.

-¿A quienes piensa llevar?

-A Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika y a Kuchiki Rukia, nos serviría su experiencia en el mundo material.

-¿Qué me dicen de el Shinigami Substituto Kurosaki Ichigo? Sería el único que sabe del mundo material al 100%-sugirió Ukitake, recordando al chico de cabellos naranjas

-También infórmenlo- dijo Yamamoto-sou taicho.- Hitsugaya-taicho, vaya al mundo material con su escuadrón lo más pronto posible, informe a Kurosaki Ichigo antes de recibir más información sobre la misión. Tendremos que ponernos en contacto con el mundo mágico. Se concluye la reunión.-dijo volviendo a golpear su bastón, clara señal que habían terminado.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama oyendo música cuando, al mismo tiempo, se abrieron las puertas de su cuarto, closet y su ventana, haciendo aparecer a una extraña colección de gente.

En la puerta de su cuarto estaba su hermana menor Karin, fulminándolo con la mirada. En su closet estaba el peluche llamado Kon y en su ventana estaba un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes. Ni bien abrió los ojos y la luz de su techo se cayó

-¿Qué rayos?-preguntaron Ichigo y Kon al mismo tiempo

-Ichi-nii tenemos que hablar-la voz de Karin sonaba desde la puerta

-Hola Ichigo- un tipo de pelo rojo agarrado en una coleta salió del hueco en el techo, tenía sus cejas tatuadas. Seguido de un chico calvo, una rubia de gran pechonalidad, y de un chico con unas plumas en su ceja izquierda. A un lado del chico de pelos blancos estaba una chica de la edad de Ichigo de pelo negro y ojos violeta, todos ellos y el tipo en la ventana vestían hakamas negros y traían espadas, y el de la ventana traía un haori blanco arriba del hakama

-Rukia-murmuro Ichigo mientras los colgados del techo cayeron al piso.-Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Nee-san! –Grito el peluche intentando abrazar a Rukia, pero esta lo pateo y salió volando a los pies de Rangiku- ¡Que ángulo!- Rangiku lo piso antes de lanzarlo y caer en la cabeza de Karin- Eto… Ichigo…

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti Kurosaki.-dijo el de los ojos verdes.-Estamos en una misión, y tu estas en ella.

-Ichigo…-volvió a decir Kon, pero nadie le hizo caso

-¿Tú no eres el muñeco de Yuzu? Bostov o algo así-dijo Karin agarrando al muñeco que había en su cabeza y ponerlo en su brazo, al cual Kon se abrazo- ¿Ese no es Toushiro?

-No, soy Kon y sí, es Hitsugaya Toushiro ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto el peluche, Karin asintió y Kon intento volver a llamar la atención de Fresita-kun

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto Ichigo, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que Karin estaba parada enfrente de todos. Karin, cansada agarro a Kon, quien se quejo y lo lanzo a la cara de Ichigo-¿Qué rayos?-volvió a decir viendo a la cosa que le lanzaron-Kon metete al closet- El peluche se puso rígido.-Kon no es hora de juegos, ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu hermana-murmuro Kon muy bajito que nadie lo oyó.

-¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí!

-¿Qué dijiste Kon?

-¡Con un comino háganme caso!-grito Karin quitándose su pantufla y lanzándosela a su hermano, el cual le dio directo en la cara-¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin me hacen caso!

-¡Karin! ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?-pregunto Ichigo nervioso

-Desde que Toushiro, cabeza de piña, el calvo, el de las cejas emplumadas, Rangiku, Rukia y Kon aparecieron.- dijo apuntando a los shinigamis y alma modificada que habían en el cuarto, todos tragaron gordo.- ¿Favor de explicar?

-¿Tienes hermanas?-pregunto Renji

-¡Cuánto tiempo Karin! Ya has crecido mucho

-Lo mismo dijo Rangiku, cuánto tiempo ¿podrías explicarme lo que pasa?

-Eto… ¿Taicho?-dijo volteándose a Toushiro quien miraba fuera de la ventana

-Karin y yo somos los únicos que podemos ver almas-intentaba explicar Ichigo

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto Karin

-Ellos son shinigami-dijo Kon saltando al pecho de Karin, y ella lo tiro murmurando un "pervertido"

-Ya lo sabía, saliste de tu cuerpo enfrente de mí, por si no lo recuerdas, -pregunto Karin

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Ichigo rascándose la nuca

-Una tarde, la placa que tienes en el pantalón había empezado a pitar cuando trate de decirte que yo sabía que eras, pero no me dijiste nada

-Conoce demasiado-murmuro Hitsugaya-tenemos que comunicarle a Yamamoto- sou taicho.

-Vamos con Urahara-proporciono Renji

-¿Conocen al de chanclas y sombrero? ¿El que tiene una tienda?-pregunto Karin, interesada

-¿Lo conoces?

-El vive con Jinta y Ururu ¿Qué esperaban? Aparte Yuzu y Jinta son muy amigos-dijo Karin con una sonrisa recordando como Jinta se había comportado cuando Yuzu estaba cerca.

-¿Jinta le ha hecho algo Yuzu?-pregunto Ichigo, Karin negó

-No es tiempo de preocuparse por los novios de tus hermanas- Dijo Hitsugaya mirando fuera de la ventana.- ¿Desde cuando has visto almas?

-Desde siempre-dijo Karin sentándose en el piso a un lado de Kon, quien estaba mirando a todos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre las almas?

-Estoy en negación-dijo mirando a otro lado. El resto se veía confuso

-Nunca acepto sobre las almas, simplemente las ignora-explico Ichigo- Y creo que también lo hace por Yuzu, quien no puede ver almas-Karin asintió desde su lugar

-Es horrible tener algo que tu gemela no.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa amarga- pero ya empezó a ver siluetas. No sé si preocuparme o felicitarla, siempre quiso verlos, creo que fue por Ichigo y yo. También supe de Rukia viviendo en tu closet, pero no dije nada, sabiendo que tarde que temprano tendrías que explicarlo.

-Vamos con Urahara ¿o nos dejas poner un comunicador en tu cuarto?-pregunto Hitsugaya saltando a la cama

-Como quieras, ¿Qué es más rápido?-pregunto Ichigo

-El comunicador-dijeron todos los shinigami, se presentaron y se pusieron a instalarlo; Karin, Ichigo y Kon estaban sentados en la cama viendo como una pantalla se adhería a la pared con una apariencia grotesca mientras Ichigo le explicaba sobre la Sociedad de Almas

-¿Ellos que tienen que ver contigo Ichigo?-pregunto Karin

-Yo soy shinigami substituto

-Ya veo-dijo Karin quedándose rígida de repente- Yuzu, viene…

Ni bien dijo eso y la puerta se abrió y los shinigamis saltaron por la ventana o subieron por el hueco del techo

-¿Qué quieren de cenar?-pregunto Yuzu vistiendo su mandil y con una cuchara en su mano

-Algo sencillo-dijo Karin sonriéndole

-De acuerdo, ¿van a cenar aquí?-pregunto Yuzu curiosa

-Sí, hay temas que debemos discutir-dijo Ichigo

-Ya veo, me avisan si necesitan algo-dijo cerrando la puerta y los shinigami reaparecieron.

-Esa estuvo cerca-murmuro Ikkaku sentándose en el piso. Pronto le siguió Yumichika y Renji. Rukia se sentó en el escritorio y Rangiku en la silla.

-Está listo- dijo Hitsugaya parándose enfrente de la pantalla-Este es Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capitán de la decima división-ni bien dijo eso Yamamoto-sou taicho apareció en la pantalla

-¿Paso algo, Hitsugaya-taicho?-pregunto Yamamoto inspeccionando la habitación

-Ha habido una complicación-dijo mirando de soslayo a Karin, quien solo le sostuvo la mirada. –Kurosaki Karin ha sido informada sobre la Sociedad de Almas

-¿Alguno de los presentes le conto?-todos negaron con la mirada- ¿Ella puede verlos?

-Hai-dijeron todos los shinigami al unísono

-Ella tiene casi la misma cantidad de reiatsu que su hermano antes de entrar a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo Rukia en un tono severo-Yo sabía que una podía vernos pero como ha estado en negación jamás pensé que implicaría un problema

-Yo tampoco-murmuro Ichigo para sí.

-Tiene que convertirse en shinigami-dijo Yamamoto- Y si tiene el potencial de Kurosaki Ichigo, podrá ir a la misión con el escuadrón

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron los hermanos Kurosaki

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho. Requeriremos de Urahara para convertirla en shinigami.

-La quiero como shinigami para antes del primero de septiembre. Se les mandara alguien con la información de la misión cuando ella sea convertida.-dijo antes de que la imagen desapareciera. Todos se giraron a ver a la próxima shinigami. Ella tenía una cara de shock.

-¿Shinigami, yo? Si, cuando los cerdos vuelen…- dijo Karin, en la mente de Ichigo apareció la imagen de Bonnie-chan, el jabalí de Shiba Ganju siendo lanzado por el cañón de los Shiba. Conociendo a Ganju lo habría intentado en el pasado o en un futuro cercano.

-En ese caso, serás shinigami-dijo Ichigo, Karin lo vio horrorizado- punto final, vamos a lo de Urahara-dijo sacando a Kon del peluche y tragándolo. En un instante apareció Ichigo en su uniforme y con Zangetsu en su espalda

-Wow-dijo Karin-Esperen ¿Cómo me voy a…?

Ichigo la alzo cual saco de papas y se la puso debajo del brazo antes de utilizar shumpo hacia la tienda de Urahara.

-Llegamos-dijo Ichigo bajando a una Karin muy mareada

-Lo que digas-dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio- ¿Qué era eso?

-Shumpo, es como nos movemos a grandes distancias-explico Ichigo esperando al resto. En eso la puerta de la tienda se abrió, revelando a un tipo con sandalias y un sombrero- hola, Urahara

-Buenas tardes Ichigo, y tú debes ser Karin.- dijo Urahara, Karin asintió, haciendo sonreír al vendedor.- Pasen, les serviré una taza de te mientras esperamos al resto-dijo entrando a la tienda. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preparar el te ya que llegaron a los pocos segundos-Perfecto, pasen.-dijo cubriéndose la sonrisa con su abanico.

Todos entraron al comedorcito que había en la trastienda. Un gato negro estaba sentado donde Ichigo sentó a Karin, dicho gato se subió al regazo de Karin

-Hola, gatita-dijo Karin acariciándole detrás de la oreja

-Finalmente alguien que se da cuenta que soy mujer a la primera-dijo la gata, Karin no grito porque Dios es grande. –Soy Yoruichi, mucho gusto

-El placer es mío-tartamudeo Karin- Kurosaki Karin.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarles?-pregunto Urahara cuando se sentó.

-Yamamoto – sou taicho ordeno que Karin debe ser shinigami-dijo Ichigo mirando a Urahara- ¿Podrías asegurarme de que no le pasara lo que me paso?

-Podría, pero eso depende de la persona-dijo Urahara mirando a Karin- Pero si Karin-chan es como yo creo que es te lo podría asegurar. Estará lista en cinco días. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Ninguna-dijo Karin.

-En ese caso vamos al sótano.

* * *

-¿Magos? ¿Magos?- preguntaron Ichigo y Karin cuando se enteraron de la misión cinco días después. Karin ya una shinigami hecha y derecha, con su shikai descubierto y sin un hollow interno.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-murmuro Ikkaku

-¿No necesitaran gigai?-pregunto Karin, quien ya estaba enterada todo, desde lo de Rukia hasta lo de Aizen.- ¿Cómo le haremos para ir a Londres?

-Abriremos un senkai en Hogwarts, ya que Kurotsuchi- taicho tiene localizadores en el reiatsu, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. Cuando el chico este en Hogwarts podremos aparecernos. –Explico Rangiku desde su lugar en el cuarto de Ichigo.- Estaremos ahí como escoltas del chico, pero también como alumnos.

-¿En qué grado estaremos?-pregunto Rukia interesada.

-Karin y Hitsugaya-taicho en primero, y el resto en quinto-dijo Yumichika quedito, ya que él era el que estaba a un lado del dicho capitán. El cual se enojo pero no comento nada.-Iremos por nuestros útiles escolares a la decimotercera y de ahí partiremos a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo se llama el chico?-pregunto Karin

-Potter, Harry-dijo Hitsugaya- Estaremos en la Sociedad de Almas por una semana antes del primero de septiembre.

-¿Qué le diremos al viejo y a Yuzu?-Karin lanzo otra pregunta al aire.

-¿Qué nos vamos de intercambio?

-De acuerdo… pobre Yuzu se la pasara sola.-murmuro Karin viendo por fuera de la ventana. De repente se acordó de algo- ¿Apareceremos de la nada? ¿Llegaremos con nuestros hakama y zanpakuto así como si nada? Se llevaran el susto de su vida al vernos

-Yamamoto-sou taicho ya hablo de eso con el director, nos dejara usar las zanpakuto, y no tendremos que usar varitas. Tampoco necesitaremos gigai.

-¿Varitas? –preguntaron todos

-¿Ellos usan varitas?-pregunto Ichigo

-Por lo visto, si. Pero no somos magos, así que no hay necesidad. –dijo Renji mirando en su celular.

-¿Quiénes saben inglés?-pregunto Hitsugaya. Solo Ichigo y Karin alzaron las manos

-¿Cuentan las clases de inglés que me dieron?-pregunto Rukia

-No, solo fueron muy pocas-argumento Ichigo

-Pensé que de eso se encargaría el director de Hogwarts.-comento Rangiku

-Solo quería saber. Así que solo tres, sin contar a Kuchiki.

-Nos quedan dos semanas aquí-murmuro Karin viendo el atardecer por la ventana.

**Mi primer crossover de Bleach y Harry Potter.**

**La transformación de Karin es necesaria. Tendrá varios pairings, por ahora tengo contempladas un Hitsugaya/Karin, Ichigo/Rukia, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, y ya.**

**Si no han leído los 7 libros de Harry Potter espérense varios spoilers, pero si ya vieron la 6ta película o leído el 6to libro le entenderán. Pero esto inicia en el quinto libro y después del rescate de Orihime (para los que leen el manga, voy a revivir y/o poner a todos los Espada, excepto a Zommari, a Aaroniero y a Barragan, y no pienso poner a Yammy, es completamente necesario, así que no me vengan con "pero Ulquiorra murió en Las Noches…" o algo por el estilo)**

**También, los que han leído **_**Yakuza Love **_**ya sabrán cual es la zanpakuto de Karin. Si, no tengo tanta imaginación, ahorita necesito ver los ataques xP**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Chillis**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Se me olvido ponerlo en el capitulo anterior, NO me pertenece todo lo que ustedes reconozcan, lo que si es mio es a mi querida Kananmaru, a.k.a. la zanpakuto de Karin-chan. Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling y Bleach es de Kubo-sensei.

Me algero que las unicas dos personas que comentaron les haya gustado la idea, y recuerden que no siempre actualizare pronto por la escuela (el lunes tengo examen de Frances, por ejemplo)

_-Japones- _

-ingles-

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 2**

El escuadrón de Hogwarts, como se autodenominaron estaban enfrente del senkai que los llevaría al castillo de Hogwarts en algún punto de Escocia, según la doceava división.

-No olviden escribir-recordó Ukitake quien estaba despidiéndose de los ahora alumnos de intercambio/guardaespaldas.- Y me traen algunos dulces…

-Hai, Ukitake-taicho-dijo Rukia a un lado de Karin y Rangiku.-Nii-sama, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Rukia-dijo el inmutable Kuchiki-taicho antes de agacharse y murmurarle algo al oído de la enana- Tráeme unos tés, me gustaría probar el te ingles.

-Hai, Nii-sama-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa dirigida su hermano, quien se la regreso por unos segundos.

-¡Nos vemos minna-san!-dijo Rangiku antes de entrar al portal seguidos del resto.

* * *

-Después de la selección y antes de comer les quiero contar que tendremos unos alumnos de intercambio desde Japón. –La voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el Gran Comedor antes de que murmullos iniciaran.-Mientras tanto, le presento a la mueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge-continuo Dumbledore señalando a una señora petisa de pelo color caramelo y vestida de un color rosa chillón. Pero Dumbledore no pudo continuar con los avisos ya que Umbridge se paro para dar un discurso (N/A: Ni loca lo escribiré aquí, les daré la versión resumida que Hermione nos hizo el favor de traducir al cristiano) que claramente mostraba la intervención del ministerio en los asuntos de Hogwarts. Nuestro trío de oro, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter tragaron gordo.

Ni bien Umbridge termino y en la puerta del gran comedor apareció unas puertas redondas, claramente japonesas, las cuales se abrieron para mostrar otras dos puertas esta vez rectangulares las cuales también se abrieron para pasar a los shinigami. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kuchiki, y los dos Kurosakis salieron de estas puertas en ese orden, traían sus uniformes shinigami y sus zanpakutos en la cintura o espalda, en el caso de Hitsugaya y los Kurosaki.

_-Wow, hay mucha gente-_comento Ikkaku viendo las mesas con interés.

_-¿Qué esperaban? Es una escuela-_contesto Ichigo

-_Urusai- _dijo Karin viendo al frente, donde había un tipo que podría competir con Yamamoto-sou taicho en el largo y blanco de su barba. En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando a Kuchiki-taicho con Yoruichi en su versión gatuna.

-_Byakuya-bou bájame-_Siseo Yoruichi

-_Olvidaron esto-_dijo Byakuya poniendo en el piso a Yoruichi quien le siseo antes de dirigirse con el resto del escuadrón- Dumbledore-sensei, el Gotei 13 está agradecido por su colaboración en los asuntos de la actualidad. –dijo en un inglés perfecto, sin errores o acentos- Y por aceptar a los embajadores del Gotei 13 en su prestigiosa escuela.

-No hay de que Kuchiki-taicho-contesto Dumbledore usando el titulo del noble en japonés.- En cambio estamos agradecidos por su intervención.- a esto Byakuya solo asintió como despedida.

-_Una queja y regresan al Seritei, esto aplica a todos-_Dijo Byakuya mirando a los hermanos Kurosaki, quienes no le pusieron atención

-_Lo que digas Byakuya.-_Dijo Ichigo inspeccionando el techo.

-_Nos vemos en un año-_dijo Hitsugaya evitando cualquier pelea que Ichigo podría iniciar

-_Nos vemos Hitsugaya-taicho, minna-san-_Dijo Byakuya antes de abrir el senkai y se escucho un leve "Byakushi" de Yachiru.

-¿_Qué haces aquí, Yoruichi?-_pregunto Karin

_-Ordenes de Kisuke, está muy interesado con estos magos_

-El gato hablo-dijo un chico de segundo asustado

-Empezaremos con la selección. Iniciemos con los de primer año- dijo Dumbledore con el sombrero seleccionador- veamos… Hitsugaya Toushiro-leyó de un papel.

El mencionado avanzo al banco que había, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero. A los dos segundos el sombrero grito "Gryffindor" y la casa estallo en aplausos. Hitsugaya se sentó en esa mesa, separado del resto de los alumnos quienes murmuraban y apuntaban a su pelo blanco

-La siguiente, Kurosaki Karin-volvió a leer el papel. Yoruichi la seguía de cerca cuando esta se fue a sentar al banco.

El sombrero volvió a gritar "Gryffindor" y las dos chicas fueron a sentarse a un lado de Hitsugaya, quien tenía una expresión enojada.

-Sigamos con los que irán a quinto. Abarai Renji- leyó Dumbledore de nuevo, todos los ingleses se sorprendieron cuando vieron al cabeza de piña y sus tatuajes. El sombrero volvió a gritar "Gryffindor"

-Veamos, Ayasegawa Yumichika

-_Ese sí que es un sombrero muy raro- _comento Karin intentando iniciar una conversación.

_-Si- _dijo Yumichika quien se sentó enfrente de los dos shinigamis de primero y a un lado de Renji.- _nos lee las memorias o algo así. Aparte esta todo mohoso y remendado._

_-Me pregunto si esta hechizado-_pregunto Renji.

-_¿El sombrero? Sí, eso parece-_Dijo Rukia sentándose a un lado de Karin, y uniéndose a la plática, e Ichigo también se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.-_Y todos venimos a parar a Gryffindor. Eso sí que esta raro_

_-Eso significa que todos somos valientes, leales, valerosos y caballerosos-_Dijo Ichigo antes de que todos lo vieran raro- _Eso me dijo el sombrero._

_-Esto llamara atención a todos. Ellos no saben sobre shinigamis-_ Comento Hitsugaya con voz severa

_-¿A quien venimos a proteger?-_pregunto Ikkaku. Todos miraron a la gran mesa de Gryffindor.

-_¿Ese chico de lentes, pelo negro y ojos verdes que está separado de todos excepto la chica castaña y el chico pelirrojo?-_pregunto Yoruichi apuntando a unos lugares más lejos de su posición actual en la mesa

-_Yay, todos estamos juntos-_Exclamo Rangiku cuando llego a la mesa, vio que todos miraban a Harry-_¿Ese es Potter?_

_-Eso parece._

-Ahora que estamos completos, hora de comer- dijo Dumbledore alegre mientras la comida parecía en la mesa.

-¡_Esto es genial! Me estoy muriendo de hambre-_ dijo Renji mirando a toda la comida que había aparecido. Los elfos domésticos se tomaron la molestia de prepararles comida japonesa.

Después de que todos repitieran plato como mínimo tres veces y un postre los alumnos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

-_Qué bueno que los encuentro-_ dijo el profesor Dumbledore en un fluido japonés cuando los shinigami iban a seguir a la gente que intentaba salir del comedor- _quiero que me sigan.-_dijo separándolos de la gente. Todos lo siguieron por curiosidad que por obedecer, y el los llevo a su despacho. Cuando entraron se encontraron el chico de gafas. Todos se tensaron al sentir el reiatsu.

-_Ichi-nii, me duele la cabeza-_dijo Karin empezando a sudar como si tuviera fiebre.-_Tanta tristeza, desesperación y un poco de… ¿maldad?_

_-Esto es muy interesante-_murmuro Rukia mirado a Karin.

-Se me olvidaba-dijo Dumbledore dándoles unos brazaletes de metal.-_Estos son unos traductores, traducen del japonés al inglés. Se desactivan cuando los tocan con la mano derecha o se los quitan_

Todos se pusieron los brazaletes rápidamente, incluso Yoruichi, Karin estaba apoyada en Ichigo y el resto estaban parados mirando al chico de gafas.

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto Harry mirando curioso a los shinigami y de vez en cuando mirando a sus katanas y el cuchillo de carnicero de Ichigo con un poco de miedo.

-Tranquilo, nadie desenfundara nuestras zanpakutos.-dijo Toushiro dando un paso al frente.- Toushiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la decima división del Gotei 13.-se presento, volteándose para presentar al resto-Rangiku Matsumoto, mi teniente, Renji Abarai, teniente de la sexta división, Ikkaku Madarame, tercer oficial de la onceava división, Yumichika Ayasegawa, quinto oficial de la onceava división, Rukia Kuchiki de la decimotercera división, Ichigo y Karin Kurosaki, shinigamis substitutos.

-¿Shinigamis?-pregunto Harry confundido, nadie pudo contestar su pregunta ya que la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a una maestra y dos alumnos, los dos chicos que estaban con Harry.

-Aquí están Albus-dijo la maestra

-Gracias Minerva-dijo el director, la maestra asintió antes de salir.

-Harry-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Qué está pasando?

-Por favor tomen asiento-dijo Dumbledore, señalando a solo dos sillas que había. Los shinigami se sentaron en el piso, los ingleses los vieron confundidos.- los he llamado por algo que me llamo la atención.

-¿y qué seria eso, profesor?-pregunto Harry

-Hitsugaya-taicho ¿nos haría el favor de explicarnos?-pidió Dumbledore, el chibi-taicho se paro

-Somos shinigami, o dioses de la muerte, nosotros mandamos las almas de los humanos a la sociedad de almas. Todos menos los Kurosaki venimos de ahí y somos almas. Estamos aquí porque nos encontramos un reiatsu, o poder espiritual que es como tu huella digital, fragmentado en ocho partes aquí en Inglaterra, en el verano el centro de investigación confirmo un aumento repentino en este reiatsu y también hace unos… tres años humanos el número se había reducido a siete.

-¿Vienen a investigar este poder espiritual?-la chica de pelo castaño pregunto. Todos los shinigami asintieron.- ¿Han localizado a todos los fragmentos?-

Rukia saco su celular, lo abrió y se lo paso a la chica.- Hay dos en este edificio, dos en Londres, en algún punto del campo y otro quizá en el norte de Inglaterra.

El director estaba sopesando lo recién dicho.- Si se encontrara alguno ¿Cómo los destruyes?

-Los shinigami no destruyen almas, las purificamos.-Explico Hitsugaya- los únicos con poder para destruir almas son los Quincy, y es una especie casi extinta.

-Ishida es el único que queda-murmuro Ichigo.- ¿No habría forma de purificar los fragmentos y cuando lleguen a la Sociedad de Almas destruirlas o mandarlas al infierno?

La chica le paso el celular a Harry y empezó a pitar como loco

-¿Un hollow?-pregunto Rangiku, Hermione le quito el celular y se lo dio a Rukia.

-Está en el lago, aparecerá…- se escucho un rugido afuera-ahora. Ichigo, ve por el

-¿Yo por qué?

-Porque eres el shinigami substituto.

-Yo voy-dijo Karin parándose y saltando por la ventana, Hermione ahogo un grito apagado cuando Rangiku y Yumichika saltaron siguiendo a Karin. Los ingleses se agazaparon en la ventana.

-Camina sobre el infierno ardiente, Kananmaru-grito Karin desenfundando su zanpakuto, la cual salieron lenguas de fuego cubriendo la katana, en su mano izquierda salió un abanico de madera amarrado a su muñeca.

En el lago se encontraba un hollow de tamaño mediano, su máscara parecía la de un jabalí.

-Que rico, un shinigami-dijo el hollow acercándose a Karin.-Acabare contigo

-Eso quisieras-Contesto Karin. Ella agarro su abanico y lo abrió, en el instante se cubrió de fuego, y lanzo el abanico como si fuera un disco, el cual le dio al hollow en el cuello, y Karin jalo la cadena que conectaba el abanico, aplico un poco de reiatsu en la cadena la cual empezó a incendiarse junto con el hollow que se empezó a desintegrar.

-Eso estuvo genial, bravo Karin-dijo Rangiku abrazando a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ron alarmado

-Eso, fue su zanpakuto y el monstruo era un hollow, almas que no pudieron ser llevadas a la sociedad de almas o que su corazón albergaba una pena incontenible que lo consumió.-explico Rukia- Ese era uno pequeño si lo comparas con los Menos Grande que son Adjuchas, los Gilligans y los Arrancar.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto Karin sonriente.- Es la primera vez que intento usar el abanico. Kananmaru insistía en usarlo, dragona latosa.

-¿Kananmaru?-pregunto Harry mirando a la katana

-Oh, es mi zanpakuto-dijo Karin alejándose un poco de Harry para evitar el dolor de cabeza-el espíritu de mi espada.

-Todos los shinigami tienen una, excepto Zaraki-taicho-explico Renji

-Y créeme, no necesita uno-comento Ichigo sarcástico.- No es necesario que tenga una zanpakuto con shikai. Con su reiatsu es más que suficiente.

-¿No hay algo en el mundo mágico que separe trozos de alma para encadenarlos al mundo material?- pregunto Hitsugaya al director

-Lo hay, pero no estoy seguro que sea eso-dijo Dumbledore.- Es magia negra, claramente prohibida por el ministerio.

-¿Pero es posible?-presiono Hitsugaya

-Sí, es posible

-Si Aizen se entera estamos perdidos-murmuro Hitsugaya. – Estaremos pendientes de los fragmentos ¿Alguna idea de quien sea el dueño del reiatsu?

-Solo una persona.

* * *

Era lunes… primer día de clases.

-Vamos Kurosaki, que tenemos clase de transfiguración- dijo Hitsugaya cuando termino de desayunar dirigiéndose a Karin

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Karin, Toushiro? Nos vemos chicos- se despidió Karin

-Nos vemos-corearon Rukia y Rangiku, ya que el resto tenía la boca llena

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Nunca me has dicho.-murmuro Karin dando vuelta en un pasillo.-Yoruichi, ¿vienes?

-Claro Karin-dijo la gata saltando al hombro de Karin. -¿Qué clase tienen?

-Transfiguraciones-contesto Karin, Yoruichi parecía alegre- ¿Por?

-Sabes que me transfiguro en gato ¿verdad?- dijo Yoruichi sonriente

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Karin- ¡ni si quiera traes ropa!

-¿Y? eso no es un impedimento.

-Estaremos en un salón lleno de niños de once años. Con una profesora.-comento Hitsugaya cuando estábamos entrando al salón, donde dicha maestra estaba acomodando unas cosas.

-¿Y?-rebatió Yoruichi- si me traen unas ropas me las pondré.

-¿Y durante? ¿No has pensado en la mente de los niños? Los espantaras-argumento Karin poniendo su mochila en la mesa, Yoruichi se sentó arriba de este

-Pero es divertido ver sus reacciones. Un ejemplo es la de tu hermano. Su cara era todo un poema, estaba todo rojo y tartamudeaba

-¿Se lo has hecho a Ichigo? Con razón no te quiere cerca cuando estas convertida en gato- comento Karin, la maestra apareció detrás de Hitsugaya y Karin

-Buenos días sensei-dijo Yoruichi, a la profesora McGonagall se le fueron los colores a la cara.

-El… gato hablo- tartamudeo

-Soy gata-dijo Yoruichi- él porque tengo la voz grave no implica que sea hombre. Si quiere se lo muestro-dijo bajándose de la mesa

-Pero, ¡no tienes ropa! ¡Estarás desnuda! ¡Yoruichi!- argumento Karin, Hitsugaya miro alrededor para ver si eran los únicos aquí y uso shumpo para ir y cerrar la puerta. Yoruichi ya había empezado a cambiar de gato a mujer.

-Accio Ropa de Yoruichi-grito McGonagall y unas telas entraron por la ventana y avanzaron hasta donde Yoruichi estaba sonriente.

-No veas Toushiro- dijo Karin moviéndose a donde estaba Toushiro y le cubrió los ojos.

-Kurosaki, con Matsumoto he visto todo- dijo Toushiro mientras intentaba destaparse la cara

-¿Todo? ¿Así como completamente desnuda?-pregunto Karin, a Toushiro se le subieron los colores a la cara.-por lo visto, no.

-Listo, niños. Ya estoy vestida.-dijo Yoruichi vistiendo su blusa naranja y mallones negros.- No mas escenas triple equis.

Karin le quito las manos de los ojos y Toushiro abrió la puerta donde los alumnos empezaron a entrar.

-¿Eres animaga?-pregunto la maestra convirtiéndose en gato y de nuevo a humana

-No sé que sea eso, pero si te refieres a cambiar de gato a humano sí.

-¿Cómo y cuando aprendiste a hablar en tu forma gatuna?

-Desde siempre y no tengo idea de como

* * *

-Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Rukia viendo el horario-Vamos, sigamos a Harry.

-Me pregunto cómo será esa clase-murmuro Ichigo-Porque dudo mucho que nos enseñen a acabar con Aizen con un hechizo.

-Ron dijo que era una clase genial, si evitas ser hechizado, claro-dijo Ikkaku agarrando un pan tostado antes de pararse.

-La maestra es nueva-dijo Rangiku- oí unas chicas comentar que el puesto de maestro de DCAO esta maldito.

-¿DCAO?

-¿Maldito?

-DCAO son las siglas de la materia-explico Rangiku- y cada año cambian de maestro.

-Eso sí que esta raro.-opino Rukia

-¿Viste como se puso Karin cuando entramos al despacho anoche?-pregunto Yumichika a Ichigo

-Sí, ella siempre ha sido sensible a las emociones de las almas. Hubo una vez, cuando el alma de un niño estaba dentro de un periquito, le dolía la cabeza, al grado de que se desmayo. ¿Te acuerdas Rukia?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Tendremos que comunicarle eso a mi taicho-comento Rangiku cuando llegaron al salón. Decidieron sentarse detrás del trío de oro, Ichigo Rukia y Renji en una mesa y detrás de ellos Ikkaku, Rangiku y Yumichika.

-Ustedes, los de las espadas, entréguenlas-dijo la profesora Umbridge cuando apareció enfrente del salón, los shinigami se tensaron

-No podemos, sensei- dijo Rukia tranquilamente.

-He dicho que me las entreguen.-remarco- Y alcen la mano antes de hablar.- Ichigo alzo la mano

-Creo que Rukia le ha dicho que no podemos, aparte Dumbledore-sensei nos dio permiso de traerlas.

-¿Pero acaso ve al profesor Dumbledore aquí señor…?

-Kurosaki-dijo Ichigo con la mano aun levantada- No pero que yo sepa el director de la escuela es él, no usted.

-Eso se verá señor Kurosaki. En ese caso, saquen sus libros, guarden sus varitas. El ministerio quiere que aprendan de la manera más segura posible. Aparte su educación en esta materia ha sido muy variada y muy poco… concisa. Así que quiero que abran sus libros en el primer capitulo y que lo lean.

Todos obedecieron excepto Hermione quien tenía su brazo alzado, intentando llamar a la maestra, pero esta la ignoraba olímpicamente. A los dos renglones nuestros shinigami preferían ver los infructuosos intentos de Hermione. Cuando la mitad del salón miraba a Hermione la maestra desistió de ignorarla

-¿Algo que quiera opinar, señorita…?

-Granger, quería saber si tendremos clases prácticas durante el ciclo escolar.

-No habrá necesidad de eso, señorita Granger, ya que el ministerio quiere que aprendan defensa de la forma más segura

-¿Sin practicarla? ¿No se supone que la mitad del TIMO de DCAO es práctico?-pregunto Parvati

-No alzo la mano. Pero el ministerio permite que con el examen teórico se pueda calificar a los alumnos. No hay necesitad de practicar los hechizos

-¿No hay necesidad?

-No alzo la mano, señor Potter- Harry alzo la mano

-¿Y que si, en un caso hipotético, alguien nos atacara?

-Nadie atacaría a unos jóvenes de quince años- Ichigo bufo ante esto

-¿Algo que quiera agregar, señor Kurosaki?

-Claro, Umbridge-sensei. Solo quiero decirle que a mis quince años y he sido atacado de las peores formas posibles. Y creo que hablo por mis compañeros cuando digo que todos, como mínimo hemos sido heridos.

-Pero si ustedes llevan espadas ¿Cómo esperan no ser atacados?

-Sensei, Ichigo tiene razón- dijo Renji alzando la mano por si las dudas- Hemos sido atacados innumerables veces y sin ser nuestra culpa

-Mire-dijo Ichigo mostrando su pecho, donde estaba lleno de cicatrices- Para cuando me hice esta-dijo señalando una que corría desde su hombro hasta su ombligo- Era cinta negra en karate y sabia kendo. Y esta-dijo una cicatriz transversal en su abdomen- fue cuando me cortaron en dos, lo único que me unía a mis piernas era mi columna

-Esa se la hizo mi taicho-comento Renji recordando- Y Esa fue mía-dijo señalando una en el hombro izquierdo.- Esta te la hizo Aizen-dijo señalando una en el esternón

-Sí, y estaba en bankai.

-Pero inexperto en el bankai-comento Rukia riendo

-Mira que a ti Aizen te saco el Hogyoku del pecho-dijo Ichigo como si ser abierto en el pecho fuera cosa de todos los días

Ikkaku se cruzo de brazos.- En nuestra división las cicatrices son como trofeos

-Pero tu división es barbárica-comento Rangiku.- Si no fuera por la cuarta división la tuya ni existirá.

-Ran-chan tiene razón. Ustedes barbaros.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto la profesora sin entender.

-Nuestro punto es, que hay gente que si atacaría a alguien como nosotros- dijo Ron alzando la mano.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo quien?

-Aizen, Grand Fisher, Grimmjow- listo Ichigo

-Kuchiki-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, la onceava- siguió Renji

-Yamamoto-sou taicho, la central 46-comento Rukia amargamente

-Los Arrancar, especialmente los Espada- agrego Ikkaku

-La gente que va en contra de tus puntos de vista-dijo Yumichika

-Tosen, Gin-murmuro Rangiku triste

-No sé, alguien como Voldemort-dijo Harry sin pelos en la lengua, todos los magos palidecieron.

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no ha vuelto, no hay pruebas-argumento Umbridge

-¿Quiere pruebas?-dijo Harry arremangándose la manga del brazo izquierdo, la cual se veía una cicatriz a lo largo del brazo- ¿Eso no es suficiente prueba? ¿Y la muerte de Cedric, que fue si Voldemort no ha vuelto?

Nadie pudo decir nada porque el celular de Rukia empezó a sonar, Toushiro y Karin aparecieron en la ventana

-Son Arrancar, tienen que venir-dijo Toushiro antes de salir corriendo seguido de Karin. Todos los shinigami en el salón agarraron sus zanpakutos y salieron por la ventana.

-¿Saltaron por la ventana?-pregunto Parvati acercándose a la ventana- ¿Caminaron por el aire?- ni bien dijo eso y todos se pegaron a la ventana intentando ver qué pasaba afuera.

-_Vaya, vaya. Ya hay shinigamis aquí_-la voz de Grimmjow resonó por los patios.

-_¿Qué quieres Grimmjow?-_pregunto Ichigo quitándose la pulsera y sacando a Zangetsu.

_-Venimos a hacer una investigación Kurosaki- _dijo Ulquiorra apareciendo a un lado de Grimmjow_.- Ahora háganos el favor de moverse, basura._

_-Nunca-_dijo Renji_.- Ruge, Zabimaru-dijo _sacando su zanpakuto seguidos del resto. Ichigo, Renji y Toushiro estaban en bankai.

_-Karin, aléjate_- pidió Rangiku

_-¿Cómo? ¡Si quiero probar mi bankai!-_dijo Karin

_-Ahorita no, Karin. Espera para utilizarlo en un momento más adecuado_-dijo Rukia_ – Serias más ayuda en Shikai._

_-Hai, Rukia. Camina sobre el infierno ardiente, Kananmaru-_grito Karin intentando alejarse del bankai de Toushiro_. –Vamos por Ulquiorra, -_dijo Karin, viendo que Ichigo estaba muy ocupado con Grimmjow, y Renji no podía con Ulquiorra.

_-¡Vamos!- _gritaron Rangiku y Rukia uniéndose a Karin.

_-¡Renji!-_grito Rukia al ver como el Bankai de Renji se destruía_.- Baila, Sode no Shirayuki_

_-Gruñe, Haineko_

_-¿Qué es esto?-_pregunto Ulquiorraal ver a las tres chicas. Pero no dijo nada más para esquivar a Rukia, Haineko y el abanico de Karin._- Adiós, basura.-_dijo apuntando a las chicas con un dedo

-_¡Va a lanzar un cero!-_grito Rukia desesperada. Karin abrió su abanico de nuevo y dibujo un rectángulo en el aire, el cual se formo con lenguas de fuego.

_-Detrás de mi-_grito Karin poniéndose detrás del rectángulo que reflecto el cero, pero las empujo unos metros.

Ulquiorra uso sonido para ir donde Grimmjow e Ichigo peleaban, este último con su máscara de Vizard puesta. –_Es hora de irnos, Grimmjow, misión fallida-_Dijo abriendo una garganta hacia Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow le lanzo una mirada a Ichigo antes de seguir a Ulquiorra

_-Para la próxima Ichigo-_Dijo Grimmjow limpiándose un hilito de sangre que brotaba de su boca.

-Se abrió el cielo- murmuro Umbridge mirando a los Espada.- ¿Qué son?

-_Rayos, se me olvido que estaban ahí-_dijo Ichigo mientras la máscara se rompía- ¿_Donde esta Kon cuando lo necesitas?_

_-Está en tu cuerpo, probablemente destruyendo tu imagen allá en Karakura-_contesto Karin sellando su zanpakuto. Ichigo gruño. –_pongámonos los traductores_

-Renji, te dieron-dijo Ikkaku sonriente pasando por la ventana

-Cállate que tú no hiciste nada.-dijo Renji guardando a Zabimaru

-¿No perdieron nada?- pregunto Rukia mirando a Ichigo- A ver, dos piernas, dos brazos, diez dedos, una cabeza… Ichigo, estas completo.-dijo sonriente

-Cuanta fe, Rukia-murmuro Ichigo.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Toushiro jalando del brazo a Karin y saltando por la ventana.

-Nos vemos, Taicho, Karin-chan-se despidió Rangiku y yéndose a sentar en el banco seguida por el resto de los shinigami.

-¿Quién dijo que nadie atacaría a jóvenes de quince años?-pregunto Ichigo viendo a la maestra- Y ni que decir de Toushiro y Karin, quienes son más jóvenes.

Umbridge no pudo decir nada ya que la campana sonó en ese instante y los shinigami usaron shumpo para salir de ahí.

**Ta-da otro capitulo, este salió después de tres chocolates y un vasote de agua de horchata.**

**Deje a una clase con el pedo cuadrado con la pelea. MUAHAHA**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Muchismias gracias por sus reviews... como no tengo los libros cuando escribo es probable que no me acuerde de algunos hechizos y demas, si tengo algo mal somo me avisan.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 3**

La vida en Hogwarts era tranquila… lo más tranquila que puede estar con unos shinigami tomando clases, una maestra del ministerio a.k.a. La Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, la brigada inquisitorial, y Hollows apareciendo de vez en cuando. Solo los que sabían del secreto de los Shinigami era el trío de oro.

-Estoy harta de la clase de DCAO-dijo Hermione un día en la sala de la torre de Gryffindor donde Ron, Ginny, Harry, y los shinigami intentaban hacer la tarea.- No hacemos clases prácticas, necesitamos alguien que nos enseñe magia defensiva- rezongo mirando a Harry, quien peleaba con su mochila que se trago su pluma. (N/A: A mí me pasa todo el tiempo… perdí muchas lapiceras xP) Harry sintió la vista de Hermione sobre él.

-No, a mi no me miren. Ya ves a Umbridge que no podemos tener clases ni actividades extracurriculares sin su permiso. Ellos se libraron por ser shinigami-dijo Apuntando donde Ichigo y Karin peleaban con las plumas y la tinta.

-Que anticuado, es igual a la Sociedad de Almas-murmuro Ichigo remojando la pluma en la tinta.

-Ichi-nii, alguien nos está viendo-dijo Karin terminando de escribir- ¡Termine! El inglés es tan difícil.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Rukia inspeccionando su libro de pociones.

-Harry-dijo Karin enrollando el pergamino. -¿Se les ofrece algo?-pregunto girándose al trío de oro.

-Queremos tener clases de DCAO prácticas, pero Umbridge nunca nos dejaría. ¿Alguna idea?-dijo Hermione alegre mirando a los shinigami, quienes se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿No hay alguna sala, cuarto o algo por el estilo que este escondido?-pregunto Yoruichi en su forma gatuna, la cual según ella es mas cómoda.

-Deja saco el mapa-dijo Ron quitándole la mochila a Harry

-Hey ¿Quién te dio permiso de esculcar mis cosas?-pregunto el dueño de la mochila

-¿Qué haces Yoruichi?-pregunto Ichigo alzando su vista del pergamino

-No ha habido forma de estudiar los hechizos defensivos de los magos. Umbridge-sensei no les enseña y los de primero no tienen esa clase-dijo Yoruichi

-¿Y si ellos tienen sus clases podríamos aprender eso?-pregunto Toushiro alzando una ceja

-Eso es una grandiosa idea-comento Rangiku quien estaba sentada en un sillón tomando algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

-No cuenten conmigo-dijo Karin guardando su libro de transfiguraciones- No creo que aguantare el dolor de cabeza

-No entiendo cómo es que te duele cabeza cuando Harry esta un metro tuyo-dijo Renji comiéndose una rana de chocolate

-Yo tampoco-dijo Karin- me acuerdo que la última vez que me pasó algo así fue con un periquito.

-Con el periquito de Chad ¿verdad?-dijo Rukia pensando- Ese periquito tenía el alma de un niño dentro. ¿Será que Harry tenga dos almas en su cuerpo?

-¿Es eso posible?-pregunto Ikkaku uniéndose a Rangiku

-No tengo idea-dijo Rukia jugando con su pluma

En eso se escucho un crack y un elfo domestico apareció

-¡Dobby!-dijo Harry feliz-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Dobby estaba limpiando los cuartos de séptimo grado cuando oí su plática, señor. Dobby sabe de un lugar que nadie conoce.

-¿Dónde queda, Dobby?-pregunto Hermione feliz

-Es la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo Dobby haciendo gestos apuntando al retrato de la dama gorda. –Es en séptimo piso. Solo necesitan pensar en algo que necesiten y la sala se les revelara

-¿Algo así como si alguien necesitara unos baños, aparecerá uno?-pregunto Ron

-¡Ron!

-Sí, algo así señor-dijo Dobby- si me disculpan-dijo antes de desaparecerse.

-Ahora la cosa seria quien se apuntaría a las clases-murmuro Ginny mirando al trío de oro- podría decirle a Luna y a unas amigas

-A cuanto que nadie de Slytherin iría-dijo Renji agarrando otra rana de chocolate. –Son unos lame botas del ministerio, solo porque son de la nobleza

-Hey, mas respeto-dijo Rukia-Si Nii-sama se entera te va como en feria

-Matsumoto, ponte a hacer tu tarea-dijo Toushiro sin levantar la vista del libro que leía

-Pero, taicho no hay necesidad, si no vamos a estar aquí el próximo año, ¿por qué hacer la tarea?

-Porque yo soy tu superior, y congelare tanto el Sake como tu cuenta cuando regresemos-amenazo Toushiro como si fuera cosa de todos los días- Y harás todo el papeleo que hay en tu escritorio, mas el mío.

-¿El tuyo? ¡Pero taicho!

-He dicho.-dijo acabando con la discusión

-A cuanto a que no hará el papeleo-dijo Renji – ¿quien quiere apostar?

-Renji, es obvio que no hará el papeleo-comento Karin sentándose a un lado de Rangiku.-Rangiku, haremos un trato entre tú y yo. Te daré dinero para sake con la condición de que hagas el papeleo que dijo Toushiro. Y no te lo daré hasta que hayas terminado y que Toushiro lo haya comprobado ¿Entendido?

-¿Cómo de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-pregunto Rangiku interesada

-¡Pero no tienes dinero!-dijo Ichigo apuntando a Karin

-Si tengo, gane unas apuestas allá en la sociedad de almas-dijo Karin tranquilamente-más de los Hollows que he acabado, y todas mis mesadas que he estado guardando. El chiste Rangiku te daré dinero suficiente para armar una fiesta. Solo cuando termines tu trabajo ¿le entras?

-Le entro. Lo que sea por el Sake-dijo agarrando la mano de Karin sellando el pacto.

-Te apuesto que si hará el papeleo-dijo Ikkaku a Renji

-Sale-dijo Renji

-¿Podían dejar de apostar?-pregunto Toushiro enojado _Espero que Matsumoto si cumpla el trato, ya me harte del papeleo_ pensó o mejor dicho rezo.

-¿Se apuntan para las clases de Harry?-pregunto Ron viendo el pergamino que tenia Hermione, quien lo paso a los shinigami quienes firmaron en el instante en que se les puso enfrente.

-¿Cuándo será la primera clase, Harry-sensei?-pregunto Ichigo riéndose entre dientes

-Se discutirá después de nuestra ida a Hogsmeade-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire.

* * *

-Toushiro, me aburro-dijo Karin ese fin de semana, como todos los alumnos de primero y segundo no podían ir a Hogsmeade se quedaron en el castillo-Y no tengo mi balón para echarme una cascarita con alguien. ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al verlo dirigirse a la puerta de la torre

-A entrenar, hace tiempo que no saco a Hyorinmaru-contesto este inmutándose- ¿vas a venir o no?

-Claro-dijo Karin agarrando a Kananmaru que estaba a un lado de su silla.-Vas a aprovechar que está nevando afuera

-Así es, no siempre se puede entrenar estos medios.

-Suertudo, Kananmaru de seguro derretiría todo. Tengo una idea ¿Tu manejas el clima verdad?

-Si ¿por?

-Y podría derretir la nieve y evaporarla, y tú podrías congelarla de nuevo. ¿Te sirve de entrenamiento?

-Podría, pero eso no nos prepararía para la guerra. Más bien tendríamos que coordinarnos para hacer ataques conjuntos ¿pero como juntar fuego y hielo?

-¿Puedes congelar el fuego?

-Nunca lo he intentado.

-¿Y si yo derritiera un poco de tu hielo para que cayera en un oponente y cuando el agua le caiga tú la congelas?

-Podríamos intentarlo. Pero en otro momento me gustaría saber porque tu shikai es parecida a la mía.-dijo Toushiro cuando salieron del castillo y llegaron a un patio desierto.- Siéntate sobre los cielos congelados Hyorinmaru-la zanpakuto de Toushiro creó una ventisca, le creció la cadena con la media luna, y la espada se cubrió de hielo.

-Camina sobre el infierno ardiente, Kananmaru-grito Karin antes de que su espada se cubriera de fuego y el abanico apareciera en su mano izquierda. La nieve alrededor de Karin empezó a derretirse y evaporarse. Karin abrió su abanico y lo lanzo donde estaba Toushiro y se enredo alrededor de la espada, que se empezó a derretir.

Toushiro libro su espada y ataco directamente, Karin lo bloqueo sin ningún problema, Hyorinmaru derritiéndose y Kananmaru congelándose. Se separaron para ver el daño en sus zanpakutos. En eso los dos Shikais desaparecieron para que las zanpakutos se materializaran. Un dragón de hielo y ojos rojos apareció detrás de Toushiro y un dragón de fuego y ojos azules apareció detrás de Karin.

-No deberían atacarse en ningún tipo de liberación- dijo Hyorinmaru severo- Nos están hiriendo ¿verdad Kana-chan?

-Tienes razón-dijo Kananmaru sonriente-En cambio les mostraremos un ataque combinado.

-Donde nos usaran en nuestra máxima capacidad, sin la necesidad de herirnos-agrego Hyorinmaru

-Hyo-kun y yo multiplicamos nuestros ataques a la decima potencia cuando trabajamos juntos

* * *

Los shinigami de quinto estaban con el trío de oro en la Cabeza de Puerco junto con al menos veinte personas más para las clases de DCAO.

-Nos comunicaremos con estos-dijo Hermione pasando unos galeones falsos- Estos galeones arderán cuando se decida la nueva fecha para la clase, y las clases se darán en la Sala de Menesteres, Harry será el maestro, acompañado con Ichigo y Rukia-dijo Hermione

-¿NANI?- Gritaron Ichigo y Rukia

-¿Qué significa 'nani'?-pregunto Ron, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que ser senseis?-pregunto Ichigo-¡Nos podrían descubrir!

-no te preocupes, de eso ya me encargue, si alguien revela algo sobre lo de las clases, eso incluye su estatus nos daremos de cuenta de quien es-dijo Hermione

-Pero eso no explica lo que vamos a ensañarles- comento Rukia

-Harry nos enseñara defensa mágica y ustedes va ser físicamente, ya saben, karate o kendo-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Para eso está mejor Ikkaku, que no por nada está en la onceava-dijo Rangiku

-No, serán Ichigo y Rukia. La primera clase será mañana a las tres. Qué suerte que mañana es domingo.-dijo Hermione cambiando de tema- Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de la gente que había ahí, mayormente conformados por Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Como Renji dijo, nadie de Slytherin apareció.

-Vamos a darle la moneda a Karin y Toushiro-dijo Ichigo agarrando tres monedas y saliendo de la taberna seguido del resto de los shinigamis. –Maestro de karate… jamás pensé que tendría que ser maestro

-Yo tampoco-dijo Rukia abrazándose a si misma

-Parece que Toushiro está enojado. Hace mucho frio-dijo Rangiku tranquilamente. Todos pararon antes de hacer shumpo hasta Hogwarts.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!-grito Karin emocionada, ella estaba parada a un lado de Toushiro y estaban dentro de un tempano de hielo moldeado en la forma de un castillo que había en el patio de la entrada.

-¿Cómo salimos?-pregunto Toushiro golpeando el hielo. Karin puso sus manos en una pared antes de que empezara a derretirse

-Así-dijo Karin- Estoy enfocando mi reiatsu en mis manos, formando calor en las palmas. Genial

-¡Karin!-grito Ichigo desde el otro lado de la pared, en eso la pared cedió y se cayó encima de Ichigo- KYAAA

-Lo siento Ichi-nii-dijo Karin ayudando al Fresita-kun

-¿Qué hacían en ese castillo de hielo?-pregunto Rangiku admirando el tempano

-Lo creamos, estábamos aburridos, así que Toushiro hizo aparecer un bloque de hielo y yo lo esculpí con Kananmaru. Toushiro ayudo, ¿verdad Toushiro?- Este asintió- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Mañana inician las clases de Harry-dijo Renji mirando alrededor- ¿Y Yoruichi?

-Esta con McGonagall-sensei porque está intentando transfigurarse con ropa-explico Toushiro- y en cambio le esta enseñando a McGonagall-sensei como hablar en sus formas gatunas.

-Vamos adentro, me estoy muriendo de frio-comento Rangiku quien titiritaba.

* * *

-Expelliarmus es uno de los hechizos defensivos más sencillos pero uno de los más eficaces. A mí me ha sacado de muchos aprietos.-dijo Harry estando hasta el frente de los integrantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore. –Necesito un voluntario-dijo Harry sacando la varita. Ron alzo la mano

-Alégrate de que Hermione me pago por ser el conejillo de indias-murmuro este parándose enfrente de Ron

-Varita lista Ron-dijo Harry, ni bien Ron saco la suya Harry lanzo un Expelliarmus, el rayo color azul impacto de lleno a Ron, hizo volar la varita de este y Ron salió volando.

-Eso es un Hado-dijo Rukia con los ojos como platos

- Es Sokatsui, pero a menor escala-dijo Toushiro mirando a Harry

-¿Algo que quieran comentar?-pregunto Hermione quien estaba cerca de donde los shinigami estaban.

-Sí, pero se lo diremos cuando sea nuestro turno-dijo Rukia antes de girarse a Toushiro – ¿Kurotsuchi-taicho dijo algo sobre esto?

-Sí, lo explico, dijo que ellos canalizaban su reiatsu para realizar magia. Esta magia es un kido a un nivel muy bajo, llámese Bakudo o Hado

-Ahora quiero que ustedes lo intenten-dijo Harry después de las explicaciones

-Si quieres que lo hagamos a nuestro modo, espera una gran explosión-dijo Rukia tomando su posición y apuntándole a Ichigo- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Pandemónium, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Hado #33 Sokatsui

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo antes de ser golpeado y salir volando- ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarme enana? Para la próxima avisa

-Eso estuvo… -murmuro Harry sorprendido.- ¿Es un poder de shinigami?

-Sí, es kido, o artes demoniacas, solo las pueden utilizar los shinigamis-explico Toushiro parándose. El celular de Rukia empezó a sonar

-Un capitán llegara aquí…-un senkai se abrió en la pared- …ahora. ¿Me pregunto que necesita?

Todos los magos salieron asustados al ver las puertas y se pegaron a la pared contraria. Las puertas se abrieron revelando a Zaraki-taicho

-¡Kenpachi!-grito Ichigo agarrando a Zangetsu por si las dudas

-¡Taicho!-gritaron Yumichika e Ikkaku

-_Hola, enanos-_dijo Kenpachi cuando apareció-_Necesito que cuiden a Yachiru. Ikkaku, estas encargado de cuidar a Yachiru_

_-Demo, Zaraki-taicho… estamos en medio de una clase_

_-Tonteras, la cuidaran hasta que venga por ella ¿Entendido?_

_-Hai, Zaraki-taicho_

_-¡HOLA CEJITAS, BOLA DE PINICHIO, SHIRO-CHAN, RAN-CHAN, CHAPPY-CHAN, TATOOS-KUN, FRESITA-KUN, PERA-CHAN!-_la voz de Yachiru sonó desde el hombro de Kenpachi antes de que una mata de pelo rosa apareciera en la calva de Ikkaku (N/A: Pera-chan es Karin, como su nombre significa membrillo, y membrillos es una pera... si ustedes entienden)

_-Adiós, Yachiru. Ahorita vengo_

_-¡Adiós Ken-chan!_

-¿Alguien trae el traductor de repuesto?-pregunto Karin sentada a un lado de Ikkaku y Yachiru. Zaraki ya había desaparecido por el portal. Toushiro le dio el brazalete-Yachiru-chan _te tengo un regalo_

_-¿En serio, Pera-chan?_

_-Sí, mira es esta linda pulsera, deja te la pongo-_Dijo Karin poniéndole el traductor a Yachiru

-Gracias-dijo abrazando a Karin-¿Y toda esta gente?

-Son nuestros compañeros- dijo Yumichika

-¿Soy yo o los de Japón tienen pelo de colores raros?-pregunto Ron un poco más alto que un murmullo

-Solo la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo son los que son naturales-explico Rangiku- el resto es artificial.

-¡Ranita! ¡Regresa!-dijo Yachiru persiguiendo a una rana de chocolate por toda la sala.

-¿Cómo se llama la nena?-pregunto Ginny

-Yachiru-dijo Rangiku

-Yachiru-chan, yo te daré otra ranita de chocolate y te la comerás-dijo Ginny, esto llamo la atención de Yachiru.

-¡Gracias! Eto… ¿tu nombre?

-Ginny

-Gracias Gin-Gin-dijo Yachiru sonriente abrazando a su nueva amiga- ¡Ran-chan tengo una nueva mejor amiga!

-¡Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga!- dijo Rukia toda triste

-¡Tengo muchas mejores amigas!-contesto Yachiru- Eto… me aburro

-¿Te cuento un trabalenguas?-ofreció Hermione, Yachiru asintió-A ver, repite después de mi "Pablito clavo un clavito en la calva de un calvito"

-"¡Yachiru clavara un clavo en la calva de Bola de Pinichio!"-dijo Yachiru sonriente, Ikkaku se espanto- Necesito clavos y un martillo- dijo Yachiru en voz alta en sus manitas apareció un clavo y un martillo- ¡Ahora, la calva!

Durante cinco minutos Yachiru persiguió a Ikkaku con un clavo y un martillo.

-No le vuelvan a dar ideas a la niña- dijo Ikkaku cuando Karin tuvo la delicadeza de agarrar a Yachiru, quitarle el clavo y el martillo y empezar a darle cosquillas a Yachiru

-Ahora, escuche por ahí que Shiro-chan tiene dulces en sus bolsillos, ve y pídele uno-murmuro Karin en el oído de Yachiru- Y también que Byakushi esconde una montaña de dulces en su oficina, así que cuando regreses busca por la montaña. No le digas que yo te dije, ¿trato?

-Trato-dijo Yachiru dirigiéndose hacia el chibi-taicho.

-Ustedes pueden continuar con la clase-dijo Ichigo intentando calmar la situación- Para la próxima serán nuestras clases.

-Creo que mejor terminamos-dijo Hermione viendo como el hielo empezó a hacerse presente en la sala. Todos los jóvenes magos salieron corriendo literalmente.

-Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, ¿tienes dulces? ¿Tienes dulces? ¿Tienes dulces?

-No

-Vamos a comer-dijo Yumichika saliendo de la sala, y todos salieron de la sala, Yachiru mordiendo la calva del calvito.

Cuando nuestros queridos shinigami llegaron al Gran Comedor todos miraban a Yachiru, las chicas parecían interesadas por la lindura e inocencia de la teniente de la división más sangrienta, si es toda una ironía. A la hora del postre la nena ya antes mencionada arraso con todo, y andaba a mil por hora, dándole a todos apodos y corriendo por todos lados.

-Que linda niña-comento Dumbledore comiéndose una pastilla de limón

-¡Yachiru! ¡Si no te comportas le diré a Zaraki-taicho!-amenazo Renji infructuosamente

-Pero piña-san, Ken-chan no haría nada, culparía a Cejitas y a Bola de Pinichio.

Las puertas de un portal volvieron a aparecer revelando a Zaraki-taicho y Kuchiki-taicho

-¡Nii-Sama!

-¡Ken-Chan! ¡Byakushi!

_-¿Quién le enseño_ _inglés a Yachiru?-_pregunto Kenpachi, Karin aprovecho para quitarle el brazalete traductor antes de que Yachiru saltara al hombro de Kenpachi

-_Nadie, fue este traductor- _explico Karin mostrando el brazalete

_-¿Qué haces aquí "Byakushi"?-_pregunto Ichigo aguantando la risa

_-Vine a entregarles esto_-dijoseñalando a los gigais que Kenpachi tenía en sus hombros. Kon y Claudia en los cuerpos de Ichigo y Karin respectivamente (N/A: Claudia es un tipo de Alma Modificada, creada por el Gotei 13) Empezó a repartir los gigais y los cuerpos.

-¿Esos son sus cuerpos?-pregunto Ron poniéndose pálido

-No, son falsos-dijo Rukia entrando a su gigai. Si Ron no estaba pálido ahora sí que lo estaba viendo como entraron a sus gigais.

-_¡Kon, ven aqu_í!-dijo Ichigo persiguiendo a su cuerpo. Agarro su placa de Shinigami substituto y le dio a su cuerpo, donde la pastilla verde salió de la boca. Agarro el león de peluche que estaba amarrado a su pantalón y le puso la pastilla en la boca y un traductor al peluche

-_Mi cabello… ¿es esa una falda_?- pregunto Karin mirando a su cuerpo antes de entrar en el-_ odio las faldas. ¿Y qué es esto? No, me cortaron el pelo- _se quejaba Karin viendo que su pelo estaba ahora en capas y un poco ondulado

-¡Nee-san! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¡déjame abrazar----! –dijo el peluche Kon antes de intentar abrazar a Rukia y haciendo contacto con el pie de esta.

-No has cambiado-dijo Rangiku tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Karin se sentó a un lado de ella, saco un gato de peluche y puso a Claudia ahí junto con un traductor.

-_Nos vemos enanos- _dijo Kenpachi entrando al portal seguido de Byakushi.

-Este gigai es muy incomodo-dijo Renji estirando los brazos

-¿A quien se le ocurrió cortarme el pelo?-pregunto Karin mirando al peluche que tenía enfrente

-A Yuzu y a mi-dijo Claudia

-A mí me gusta como se ve-murmuro Toushiro mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Solo Karin lo oyó y se sonrojo. Hermione agarro a Kon

-¿Cómo puedes hablar?-le pregunto mirando al peluche

-Soy un alma modificada-dijo Kon con orgullo- si quieres mas respuestas tendrás que darme un besito-dijo descaradamente, Hermione lo lanzo lejos de ella, cayendo en la cara de Ron quien se lo lanzo a Harry y este a Ichigo- Nadie me quiere

-Eso te pasa por pervertido-dijo Karin mordiendo un pastelillo

-Ves, ni tu hermana me quiere- dijo Kon cayendo en la mesa.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra primer clase!-dijo Rukia alegre cuando todo el ED llego a la sala de menesteres, que ahora parecía un dojo.

-Primero, les explicaremos que es lo que somos, ya que magos no somos-dijo Ichigo, Rukia se puso su guante y le dio a Ichigo- ¡Enana no hagas eso!-dijo cuando salió de su cuerpo. Karin agarro a Kon y lo puso en el cuerpo de Ichigo y le hizo un Bakudo para que no se moviera, y todos los shinigami salieron de sus gigais o cuerpos en el caso de Karin

-Nosotros somos Shinigami. O Dioses de la Muerte. Somos los encargados del flujo de almas entre el mundo material y la Sociedad de Almas-dijo sacando un proyector y poniendo sus dibujos Chappy para explicar.- Hay dos tipos de almas, los pluses, o los buenos. Y los hollow, o los malos, estos últimos son los que hemos estado purificando y mandándolos a la Sociedad de Almas.

-No puedo creer que haya sacado esos dibujos-comento Ichigo, Renji asintió.

-Ustedes magos, tienen un reiatsu, o poder espiritual muy alto y los utilizan para realizar su magia. Que en los shinigami se le llama Kido o artes demoniacas. Hay dos tipos de Kido, el Bakudo y el Hado. El Hado es una vía de destrucción y el Bakudo es una vía de atadura

-Sus hechizos defensivos son Kido a un nivel muy reducido.-explico Toushiro, llamando la atención de todos- Hay 90 encantaciones de Bakudo y 90 de Hado. Para hacer el kido más potente se tiene que decir una encantación. Los más proficientes en kido pueden usarlo sin necesidad de decir la encantación. Por ejemplo su hechizo desmaius es un Shakkaho muy débil.

-Ahorita estamos en medio de una guerra en la Sociedad de Almas. Tres capitanes traicionaron al Gotei 13 y están usando Hollows en su nivel más fuerte en contra del Gotei 13-agrego Renji

-Hay tres tipos de Menos, que son Hollows más poderosos: Los Adjuchas, los Gilligan y los Arrancar. Ellos están usando estos últimos. Nosotros estamos aquí por razones diferentes. Nos hemos encontrado un reiatsu dividido en siete partes. Y dos de esas partes están aquí, es nuestro deber reunir el reiatsu y mandarlo al infierno-dijo Toushiro parándose.

-No sabemos de quien podría ser. Si tienen alguna sugerencia-dijo Karin desde su lugar- Por favor háganosla saber. Podrían de ser de gran ayuda.

-¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?-pregunto Ginny interesada.

-¿No se supone que el ya no existe?-pregunto alguien de Ravenclaw

-Todavía existe-dijo Harry cansinamente- ¿Cómo sabemos donde están esas partes?

-Tenemos un localizador, con el mapa de Inglaterra. Pero no puedo aumentar la vista-dijo Rukia picando algo en su celular. Ichigo se lo quito

-Mira, enana, le das clic aquí y aumenta la imagen.

-¿Cómo fragmentas un alma?-pregunto Neville.

-Realizando una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables-dijo Hermione- pero el hecho de separar un alma del cuerpo no tengo idea.

-Con esto-dijo Rukia mostrando su guante- Harry, ven.- Dijo Rukia, para cuando Harry se acerco ella le pego en la frente con el guante, el cuerpo de Harry cayó con un golpe y su alma encadenada al cuerpo estaba parada a un lado.

-Imposible-dijo Toushiro- hay dos cadenas.-dijo apuntando a la cadena del pecho y otra en la frente del cuerpo- ¿Pero de donde es la otra?

-No tengo idea-dijo Rukia regresando a Harry a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Harry- me duele la cabeza

-Bienvenido al club-dijeron Ichigo y Karin

-Te acabamos de separar tu alma de tu cuerpo pero sin matarte. Cuando la cadena se rompe es cuando estiras la pata-dijo Renji cruzado de brazos- Y tienes que esperar por un shinigami que te mande a la Sociedad de Almas.

**Hasta aquí llegamos**

**No tengo idea de lo que está pasando**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: De nuevo gracias por sus reviews. Este es uno de los capitulos mas faciles de escribir, por ahora. Y algo que lei en otro x-over de HP y Bleach sobre todos los shinigami tienden a ir a Gryffindor, asi que me puse a pensar y decidi que el motivo en esta historia de que esten en Gryffindor es porque son los guardaespaldas de Harry, punto final xP

Y lo siento por tardarme un poco, la escuela me esta matando (me cambiaron todo mi horario de clases T^T)

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Felices fiestas a todos!-se oía por todo el Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban regresando a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con su familia. El trío de oro y nuestros shinigami se quedarían estas fiestas

-Me pregunto cómo estará Yuzu-dijo Karin viendo a toda la gente saliendo del castillo para ir a la estación de trenes. –de seguro estará triste porque no estaremos estas navidades.

Se separo de la ventana de la Torre para ir a sentarse a un sillón. El día anterior había sido la última clase del ED antes de las fiestas, y el resto de la escuela estaba empacando para irse.

-Ichigo deja pasar-pidió Rukia intentando pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, este intentaba lo mismo. En eso noto algo en el marco

-Oigan tortolos, miren arriba de ustedes-dijo Karin apuntado arriba de ellos. Renji Rangiku volteo de donde estaba antes de sonreír

-Ya saben lo que sigue

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Yumichika antes de ver a donde Rangiku apuntaba

-¡BESO! BESO, BESO, BESO-grito Ikkaku desde las escaleras

-¿Quién?-pregunto Renji saliendo de su cuarto con la camisa desabrochada, y la corbata deshecha.- Ya era tiempo

-No… pero, yo ella… Argh-dijo Ichigo intentando alejarse pero hielo apareció en sus pies y en los de Rukia- No tú, Toushiro.

-Hitsugaya-taicho para ti-dijo este

-Gracias Toushiro-dijo Karin.

- Ichigo y Rukia sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E- cantaron Rangiku y Yumichika

-Sé un hombre y bésala, Ichi-nii-dijo Karin entre risas.

Ichigo suspiro y miro a Rukia- ¿Saltas o me agacho?

-Las dos-dijeron Renji e Ikkaku. Para esto Ichigo y Rukia le hacían competencia al pelo de Renji.

Rukia se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a Ichigo y este se inclino un poco. Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, y profundizaron el beso.

-Wow, creo que ya pueden parar-dijo Karin viendo lo acaramelados que estaban. Rangiku estaba tomando fotos

-¡NO! ¡NEE-SAN!-lloro Kon saltando para atacar a Ichigo- ¡NO TOQUES A MI NEE---!- Ichigo le pego al muñeco y rompió el beso.

-Saben que, yo hago mutis por el foro-dijo Karin mirando de nuevo fuera de la ventana. Toushiro se sentó a un lado de ella y muy lejos de la pareja en potencia que salió de nuevo por el retrato.

-Me pregunto quienes serán los pobres incautos que pasen por ahí-comento Rangiku sentándose enfrente de la puerta con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Creo que después de esto el viejo aumentara con los comentarios de querer nietos-dijo Karin dibujando en la ventana.

-Ronald, te estoy diciendo que no copiaras mi redacción-dijo Hermione cuando se abrió el retrato de nuevo. Esto hizo que Rangiku se acomodara mejor en la silla.

-Por favor, Hermione. Soy tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? Y los mejores amigos se ayudan ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, ya que están debajo del muérdago-dijo Rangiku alegre- Y hay una tradición que seguir. Así que ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

-A cuanto que estos terminan casados-aposto Renji

-Va, paga el Sake el perdedor-dijo Ikkaku

-¿Ya tan pronto otra pareja?-pregunto Karin –Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué esperan?

Hermione miraba el piso y Ron estaba con las orejas de un rojo peor al de Ichigo y Rukia combinados. Hermione se acerco a Ron, le dio un beso de piquito y salió corriendo a su cuarto. A los pocos segundos se escucho un grito apagado

-¿Ron? Tierra llamando a Ron. Ron, deja de explorar el planeta Venus. Houston, lo hemos perdido

-Déjalo Rangiku, que el beso lo atonto-dijo Karin riendo- Si todas las reacciones serán así mejor me uno a tu espera.

Ron se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes casi atropellar a un niño de primero y golpearse dos veces con los muebles. En eso apareció Ginny con una sonrisa desde su cuarto. Y dirigiéndose al retrato. Karin y Rangiku aguantaban la respiración.

-Hey Ginny, ¿has visto a Ron y Hermione? Es que los he perdido-dijo Harry apareciendo en el rellano del retrato. Para esto Rangiku estaba saltando en su silla de la emoción

-Hermione está en su cuarto, subida en la nube nueve y estaba yo buscando a Ron-dijo Ginny apuntando de donde venían los grititos de Hermione. En eso Yumichika carraspeo y apunto al muérdago

-Creo que olvidan algo-dijo con burla en su voz. Ginny y Harry alzaron sus miradas.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Ginny sonrojándose, Harry asesinaba con la mirada al pobre muérdago

-Ándale, que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Karin emocionada- que hay gente que quiere pasar-dijo parándose.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Eso no cuenta!-dijo Rangiku-Taicho, haga lo mismo que hizo con Ichigo-ni bien dijo eso la temperatura bajo, hielo apareció en los pies de Harry y en los de Ginny. De paso congelo la cerveza de Rangiku-No, mi cerveza de mantequilla. Karin, derrítela

-No quiero morir como paleta de helado-dijo esta. En eso Harry y Ginny se besaron rápidamente. El hielo desapareció. Harry salió huyendo con la cara toda roja y Ginny se quedo ahí parada viendo como se iba antes de dar saltitos y unirse a Hermione en los grititos.

-Raros-dijo Renji

-Oigan, hace tiempo que no veo a Yoruichi-dijo Karin

-Estoy aquí-dijo Yoruichi sentada arriba de la chimenea.-Ya era tiempo de que Ichigo y Rukia se declararan

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Rangiku

-Ichigo se le confesó a dos salones de aquí

* * *

-Está tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo-dijo Toushiro antes de salir de su cuarto en su gigai, traía unos pantalones de franela azules por pijama. Salió de su cuarto lo más lento posible aunque no necesitaba tanto sigilo, sus compañeros de cuarto estaban en sus casas. Llego a la sala y se sentó mirando donde Karin había estado sentada esa mañana en la ventana.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto una Karin amodorrada, vestía un blusón rojo hasta las rodillas. Toushiro se sorprendió al ver lo que Karin vestía, casi nunca usaba las faldas de la escuela, y eso es un logro viendo como la Suma inquisidora era sobre el código de vestimenta.

-¿Tu no?-pregunto Toushiro desviando la mirada.

-Me duele la cabeza.-dijo tumbándose en el sofá que estaba a un lado del de Toushiro, se veía que estaba sudando

-Estas ardiendo-dijo Toushiro al tocar su frente.- Y no me refiero a tu reiatsu- agrego al ver la cara que ponía Karin

-No quites la mano-dijo Karin agarrando la suya- esta tan fría. A lo mejor me quita el dolor de cabeza.

En eso se sintió un cambio en el reiatsu y Karin se tenso

-Toushiro. Duele.-dijo Karin retorciéndose por el reiatsu y el dolor- Tanta maldad, tanto… ¡AH!

-¡Karin ¿Qué pasa, Karin?!-pregunto Toushiro alarmado. Karin lo abrazo

-Ayúdame, Toushiro.-dijo antes de lanzar un grito que helo al taicho.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-dos gritos sonaron en la torre de Gryffindor, uno provenía de Karin y otro de Harry

-Viejo loco-grito Ichigo levantándose rápidamente

-¡Harry, despierta!-dijo Ron viendo como Harry se retorcía entre sus sabanas

-¡Déjame Yachiru!-grito Ikkaku- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pétalos jotos-murmuro Renji agarrándose la cabeza- ¿Quién grita?

Yumichika se paro, agarro un vaso con agua que tenía en su buro y se lo lanzo a Harry quien se levanto de un tirón

-Ron… tu padre…. Esta gravemente… herido…-dijo Harry entre bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué paso?- los gemelos Weasley aparecieron en la puerta

-Harry dice que vio a papa herido-dijo Ron palideciendo

-Renji, ve por Toushiro-dijo Ichigo- Ikkaku, ve por McGonagall-sensei

Los nombrados salieron utilizando shumpo. A los pocos segundos apareció Renji

-Ichigo, Karin está al borde de la histeria allá abajo-dijo Renji. Ichigo se paro rápidamente de su cama y salió corriendo a la sala

-¡Karin!-dijo al ver su hermana llorando a los brazos de Toushiro murmurándole algo al oído, de los cuartos de las chicas aparecieron Hermione, Ginny, Rangiku y Rukia.- Hermione, Ginny, algo le paso a Harry, será mejor que vayan a verlo-dijo Ichigo seriamente, las dos chicas subieron a los cuartos de los chicos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall cuando llego seguida de Ikkaku.

-Harry dice que vio al padre de los Weasley herido, no nos revelo mas-dijo Yumichika saliendo del cuarto

-¿Y con Kurosaki?

-No sabemos, pregúntele a Toushiro.-dijo Renji mirando a los shinigami de primero. McGonagall subió a ver a Harry

-Yo lo vi, Toushiro, se sentía tanta maldad y deseo de poder que….-dijo Karin histérica al oído de Toushiro-Mato a sangre fría, a un hombre y a una mujer, fue por el bebe pero el hechizo reboto y hubo un terremoto, el piso se vino abajo, y… y…

-¿Y qué Karin?- pregunto Toushiro

-Dolor, como se te hubieran arrancado el brazo por la fuerza, no cortado, arrancado. Y vacio, un sentimiento de soledad.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Toushiro, Karin asintió y volvió a abrazar a Toushiro, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y McGonagall bajaron

-Ustedes, vengan con nosotros ahora-dijo McGonagall abriendo el retrato, todos los shinigami la siguieron, Toushiro cargaba a Karin entre sus brazos.

El camino al despacho de Dumbledore fue rápido, ya que iban corriendo, y a la vez silencioso, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba los pasos de todos y uno que otro sollozo de Karin. Al llegar al despacho se encontraron con el director mirando unos libros. Los cerro rápidamente y los invito a sentarse, Harry tomo rápidamente un asiento, Toushiro iba a poner a Karin en el que estaba a un lado de Harry pero esta se negó prefiriendo sentarse en el piso muy lejos de Harry, y obligando a Toushiro quedarse con ella.

-Harry ¿nos harías el favor de explicar lo sucedido?- pidió Dumbledore

-Tuve un sueño en el que había una serpiente, dentro de un edificio de baldosas negras, se dirigía hacia una puerta, pero la puerta estaba siendo vigilada. Así que la serpiente ataco a la persona. Esa persona era el señor Weasley. Después de que lo ataco la serpiente regreso por donde había venido, dejando al señor Weasley desangrándose en el pasillo

-Minerva, llama a Molly, dile que sus hijos van en camino, usaremos la red flu para llevarlos a Grimould Place-dijo Dumbledore- Dime Harry ¿de qué punto de vista viste la escena?

-¡Eso no importa ahorita, el señor Weasley esta desangrándose!-dijo Harry lleno de furia, desde su lugar, Karin se tenso.

-No de nuevo… no, NO-grito Karin abrazándose a Toushiro por segunda vez

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Ginny, preocupada.

-Tenemos una teoría, puede ver las memorias de las almas. Y siempre le han afectado así-explico Ichigo intranquilo-la última vez que le paso eso había estado en contacto con un periquito que tenía el alma de un niño dentro.

-Dime Karin, ¿fue la misma memoria?-pregunto Toushiro. Karin asintió lentamente, intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué es lo que vio?-pregunto Rukia poniéndose su guante

-Alguien, un mago matando a una pareja-dijo Toushiro, Karin volvió a asentir. Rukia separo a Harry de su cuerpo

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto Harry viendo a su cuerpo.

-Hay dos cadenas-dijo Rukia

-Estas implicando que esta compartiendo su cuerpo con otra alma-dijo Toushiro atando los cabos- Lo que Karin está sintiendo son las memorias de esa alma. Hay que acabar con ella

-¿Cómo? Puede ser solo un fragmento-dijo Renji viendo algo translucido que estaba conectado con la cadena que había en la frente del cuerpo.

-Rompe la cadena-dijo Toushiro- Puede irse a unirse al núcleo del alma o convertirse en un plus. Pero supongo que pasara lo primero

-De acuerdo-dijo Ichigo parándose, agarrando su placa y convirtiéndose en shinigami. Agarro a Zangetsu y corto la cadena.

Al momento en que toco la cadena el fragmento de alma grito antes de salir volando por una ventana.

-Y se unirá al núcleo del alma-dijo Rangiku feliz metiendo a Harry a su cuerpo-Ahora quedan seis fragmentos del alma.

-He estado investigando sobre eso y me encontré con algo llamado Horrocrux, y entra perfectamente en la descripción-dijo Hermione, Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir

-Eso era lo que tenía en mente, señorita Granger. Pero esto será discutido otro día, ahorita tenemos que ver a Molly-dijo Dumbledore pasándoles el polvo flu

-Kuchiki, manda la orden, nos vamos a la Sociedad de Almas a dar nuestro reporte.-dijo Toushiro desde donde estaba, Karin había caído dormida después de que el fragmento salió del cuerpo de Harry, su dolor de cabeza y su fiebre desaparecieron.-Le encargaremos nuestros gigais y cuerpos-dijo Toushiro separando a Karin de su cuerpo, y haciendo lo mismo con su gigai. El resto lo imito-Mandaremos a alguien por ellos

-Claro Hitsugaya-taicho.-dijo Dumbledore alzando la varita, haciendo que los cuerpos flotaran y entraran a un cuarto. Los magos estaban yéndose por la chimenea y un senkai se abrió en la pared.

-Nos vemos después de las fiestas-dijo Toushiro todavía cargando a Karin antes de saltar al portal.

-Nos vemos-dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas. Ni bien desapareció el senkai y la puerta de su despacho se abrió por segunda vez

-¿Dónde están?-la chillona voz de Umbridge sonó desde la puerta.- Me entere que había alumnos levantados a estas horas ¿Dónde están?

-Salieron por un asunto de suma importancia

-Salieron ¿Y con qué permiso?

-El mío.-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que enervo a Umbridge

-La próxima vez que pase eso quiero que me informe de inmediato, esta se la pasare pero el ministerio se enterara.

* * *

-La llevare a la cuarta división-dijo Toushiro cuando llegaron al Seritei, antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien le agarro el brazo

-Yo me encargo de ella, Toushiro-dijo Ichigo intentando agarrar a Karin pero Toushiro salió corriendo

-Terco-murmuro Ichigo antes de irse a la decima división siguiendo al resto.

-Toushiro, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Karin a la mitad del camino a la cuarta división

-Estamos en la sociedad de Almas-dijo Toushiro parando y bajando a Karin.- Potter tenía un fragmento del alma que buscábamos.

-Oh-dijo Karin antes de sonreír- Vamos a tu división.

-Como quieras-dijo Toushiro

-Gracias Toushiro, por estar a mi lado-dijo Karin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y usar shumpo hasta su división.

-¡Karin!-grito Toushiro alcanzándola.-no hay de que-dijo cuando la alcanzo.

* * *

-¡Papa! ¡Ichi-nii y Karin vinieron!-grito Yuzu al abrir la puerta de la casa y abrazo a su gemela

-¡Yuzu! Te extrañe-dijo Karin devolviendo el abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, un poco aburrida. Jinta y Ururu me han estado visitando. ¿Y qué tal tu nueva escuela?

-Una locura, tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado, pero eso luego. Quiero llegar a la cama.

-Pasa-dijo Yuzu dejando entrar a Karin antes de abrazar a Ichigo

-¿Está bien si traemos gente para esta navidad?-pregunto Karin poniéndose sus pantuflas.

-Está bien, cuantos más mejor-dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno, porque acaban de llegar-dijo Ichigo viendo detrás de él. Rukia, Rangiku y Toushiro estaban en la banqueta de enfrente de la casa, vistiendo sus gigais.

-¡KARIN, ICHIGO, ¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS HIJOS QUERIDOS?!- grito Isshin desde las escaleras y se lanzo a Karin para abrazarla, esta solo se hizo a un lado y le metió el pie haciendo que Isshin se cayera arriba de Ichigo- ¡que reflejos Karin!

-¡Muévete!-grito Ichigo pateando a su loco padre.

-Pasen-dijeron Karin y Yuzu al mismo tiempo a los shinigami.

-¿Esto es común en esta casa, Kuchiki?-pregunto Toushiro apuntando a Isshin embarrado en el poster de Masaki llorando a lágrima viva. Rukia asintió antes de entrar a la casa seguida de unos Toushiro y Rangiku escépticos.

-¡Rukia-nee-san! Cuanto tiempo-dijo Yuzu al ver a la enana Kuchiki.

-Hola Yuzu-dijo Rukia sonriente- Te presento a Hitsugaya Toushiro y Matsumoto Rangiku-dijo Rukia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Mi tercer hija ha vuelto!-grito Isshin desde su lugar en el poster. En eso noto a los dos shinigami detrás de Rukia- Mucho gusto, Kurosaki Isshin-dijo este rápidamente, suprimiendo su reiatsu.

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Toushiro viendo al patriarca de la casa, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, aparte no entendió bien el nombre cuando lo dijo.-Hitsugaya Toushiro

-Matsumoto Rangiku-dijo esta sonriente.

-Muchísimo gusto-dijo Isshin antes de ser golpeado por Karin

-Pervertido.-dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Yuzu estaba cocinando.

-Y dime, Toushiro. ¿De dónde conoces a mi hija?-pregunto Isshin alzando las cejas

-Preferiría que me llamara Hitsugaya y la conozco por parte de Ichigo-contesto mientras la temperatura bajaba poco a poco.

-Ya veo, por parte de Ichigo.

-Más bien por parte de Rukia-murmuro Rangiku metiendo el dedo en la llaga

-Rukia, mmm… eso me recuerda. ¡Ichigo, ¿y mis nietos?!-grito de repente, arriba se escucho algo caerse y groserías por parte de Ichigo- Al parecer están trabajando en eso.

-Oh, deje le cuento. Ichigo y Rukia ya están saliendo-dijo Rangiku por lo bajo, pero se oyó por toda la cocina. Yuzu dejo caer la cuchara, Karin solo meneo la cabeza e Isshin salió corriendo para molestar a la nueva pareja.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas para Ichigo y Rukia-murmuro Karin tomando un poco de refresco

-¿Por qué lo dices Karin-chan?-pregunto Yuzu agarrando la cuchara.

-El viejo estará pidiendo nietos más seguido-dijo Karin, Yuzu solo asintió

-Mientras que no destruyan la casa todo estará bien- ni bien dijo eso y se escucho algo caer por las escaleras.

-Ese fue su padre ¿verdad?-pregunto Rangiku- ¡Karin-chan que familia tan graciosa tienes!

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Y donde se conocieron?-pregunto Yuzu acabando con un incomodo silencio- Karin, ayúdame a poner la mesa

-Nos conocimos en la escuela-dijo Karin poniendo unos manteles en la mesa

-Nos conocimos en el verano-replico Toushiro al mismo tiempo. Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada

-Toushiro, fue en el primer día de escuela-dijo Karin entre dientes

-No Karin, fue dos días antes de entrar a clases-dijo Toushiro imitando la postura de Karin. La temperatura bajo unos grados antes de aumentar de nuevo.

-Sí, lo siento. Me equivoque, fue dos semanas antes de clases- dijo Karin sarcásticamente la temperatura aumentando drásticamente

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Toushiro haciendo que la temperatura bajara

-¿Está mal el termostato? Esta subiendo y bajando la temperatura a cada rato-dijo Yuzu a nadie en particular. Esto llamo la intención de los chibi-shinigami (a.k.a. Karin y Toushiro)

-No sabría decirte, pero que papa no se entere, porque de seguro lo intentaría arreglar, y nos saldrá más caro el candil que la mecha

-Te digo algo, Yuzu-chan- murmuro Rangiku a Yuzu en el oído- estos parecen matrimonio peleando a cada rato.

Yuzu asintió y se rio, los chibi-shinigami la vieron extrañados.

* * *

-Esos shinigami son bien raros-comento Ron en la mañana de Nochebuena sentado en una cama, con el estaba Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

-A mí se me hacen interesantes-comento Hermione sentada a un lado de Ginny en la cama de Harry- He buscado información de ellos en…

-… la biblioteca-dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny entre risas.

-Y casi no hay nada-siguió Hermione frunciendo el seño. –Ellos sí que saben mantener un perfil bajo.

-¿buscaste en la sección japonesa?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Hay una sección dedicada a la cultura japonesa?-pregunto Harry asombrado… como él no se la pasa encerrado en la biblioteca como su mejor amiga.

-Sí, y si, pero como dije lo único que sé es lo que nos han dicho.

-¿Los han oído hablar japonés? Suena de lo más raro.-comento Ron acostándose en la cama-sobre todo cuando lo hablan rápido.

-Yo nos los entiendo-dijo Harry tocándose la frente, tenía que admitir que desde que Ichigo corto ese fragmento de alma ya no le dolía la cicatriz.

-Tienen diferentes tradiciones a las nuestras. ¿No se han fijado que agradecen antes de comer? ¿O que son muy formales y casi siempre te hablan de usted?-listo Ginny con los dedos

-¿O que a veces exageran mucho con las expresiones?-agrego Harry

-Eso explica el estilo anime y manga…-murmuro Hermione sumida en su mundo.

-¿En serio están muertos?-pregunto Ron de repente

-Ya viste, cuando el tipo con la bufanda y los clips del pelo llego con el del pelo en punta les entrego sus cuerpos.

-Gigais-corrigió Hermione- Solo los de Ichigo y Karin eran cuerpos. El resto al parecer eran cuerpos falsos

-¿De qué estarán hechos?-pregunto Harry pensando en la idea de un cuerpo falso

-No tengo idea. ¿Has visto al chico de pelo blanco, Toushiro, actúa demasiado maduro?-comento Hermione

-Hermione, son almas, quizá envejecen más lento como nosotros. Aparte es un capitán. Nadie en su sano juicio le daría el puesto de capitán a un niño de primaria-dijo Harry parándose

-A lo mejor. Ya deja de sobarte la cicatriz que me desespera-dijo Ginny dándole un manotazo a Harry quien no dejaba de agarrarse la cicatriz

-¿Qué son los Horrocrux?-pregunto Harry

-Lo que eras tú-dijo Hermione

-¿Algo con el pedazo del alma de alguien más?

-Exacto, Ron. El proceso es muy doloroso para la persona. No tengo idea como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo hizo para fragmentarlo en ocho partes

-Sabes, cuando vi a Karin gritando en el despacho me recordó a lo de la cámara de los secretos-murmuro Ginny con la mirada gacha- El diario era un Horrocrux.

-Y la memoria que tenía fue cuando mato a Myrtle la Llorona-dijo Harry- Esa es la memoria que había en ese fragmento de alma. Y en mi caso fue la muerte de mis padres.

-Ella había dicho que vio a una pareja siendo asesinada.-Dijo Hermione, su mente trabajando a mil por hora- Al parecer formaba los Horrocruxes después de matar.

Hubo un silencio al oír esto

-Pero el fragmento de Harry fue accidental. A lo mejor el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no tenía contemplado crear uno ese Halloween, tuvo que haber sido otro motivo. ¿Te acuerdas de tu sueño?

-Un pasillo de baldosas negras, había una puerta. -recordó Harry-Se me hace familiar… como que ya lo he visto…

-Un lugar donde puede haber esa descripción…

-Casas están descartadas-dijo Ginny- supongo que el lugar era amplio. Y está custodiado, ¿Qué edificios tienden a tener alta seguridad?

-Bancos, oficinas de gobierno, museos, monumentos históricos.-enlisto Ron

-Gringotts no podría ser, ahí es más una mina subterránea que un edificio en el interior de este-dijo Ginny

-Aparte Harry dijo que ya lo había visto. Así que no puede ser un museo o monumento histórico.

-Ya he estado en el ministerio y en San Mungo, y el hospital no tiene esas descripciones, aparte fuimos ayer a San Mungo- comento Harry rascándose la nuca y en el proceso despeinándose. La puerta se abrió revelando a Sirius

-James tenia la misma manía de despeinarse cuando pensaba en alguna travesura-dijo mirando a Harry.- Molly dice que vayan a dejar sus regalos en el árbol, y que ya mero estará la cena, así que no dulces y blah, blah, blah ¿Quién quiere una rana de chocolate?

**Un horrocrux menos y quedan cinco. Y Voldy, claro.**

**Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que no voy a apegarme mucho a los libros. Aparte tengo a los Espada abandonados.**

**Nos Vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no haber publicado antes, pero la escuela me trae loca, con los quatre, quatorze y quarante en mi examen de frances, y una asamblea el viernes... Gracias a todos los que se toman el momento para leer esto, y que ya mero termino el capitulo 13... es que me estanque ya que es de relleno... ups un spoiler xP

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 5**

-Nii-sama, aquí está tu te-dijo Rukia ni bien abrió la puerta de la oficina de su hermano

-Gracias, Rukia-dijo parándose de su lugar y agarrando la caja que Rukia le mostraba.- ¿Como está la escuela?

-Interesante, lo que nunca he visto en mi vida. No es como en Karakura o la Escuela de Shinigamis. Los magos usan magia para casi todo, pero una rama de la magia es puro kido a un nivel reducido al más del 50%. Las clases de adivinación no sirven para nada, parece que te podrías dormir de tanto incienso que la sensei prende, lo malo fue que la despidieron, hay una persona del gobierno que esta prohibiendo los derechos en Hogwarts. Yoruichi y la maestra de transfiguración se llevan bien, será porque las dos se convierten en gatas. Pociones es como la cocina pero con mayores consecuencias si estropeas lo que has hecho.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo regresan?

-Pasado mañana. Nii-sama

-En ese caso aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda-dijo Byakuya dejando los papeles que estaba haciendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Nii-sama-murmuro Rukia- Hai, arigatto, Nii-sama.-dijo antes de seguir a Byakuya

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! ¡Tienen correo!-grito la Sra. Weasley mirando las cuatro cajas llenas de estampillas postales de Japón que había traído Tonks. Las pisadas de los mencionados resonaban por las escaleras, mas unos ladridos de Hocicos. Los chicos venían llenos de cinta y papel para envolver, y ni que decir de Hocicos, estaba intentando quitarse una cinta adhesiva de la nariz.

-Ven aquí Sirius, deja te quito esa cinta-dijo Harry acercándose a ese gran perro que era Sirius.

-Mira, son de los shinigami-dijo Ron inspeccionando su caja alargada como la de Harry, casi podía jurar que era una escoba, pero no estaba seguro

-Los chicos de intercambio de Japón, Ronald-corrigió Hermione viendo las caras confundidas de los adultos presentes. En eso abrió su caja-¡Miren, un kimono!

_Queridos Amigos,_

_Soy Ichigo, y entre todos nosotros les hemos mandado esto de navidad, para que no digan, ¿entendido? Para Hermione y Ginny les mandamos unos kimonos, abanicos, parasoles, sandalias y las cosas para pelo. A Ron y Harry les mandamos unos hakamas, parecidos a los nuestros, y unos shinais, o katanas de madera, unos waraji (las sandalias de mecate), los protectores necesarios para que aprendan kendo, les mandamos un manual a cada uno. Para todos también les mandamos unos dulces. _

_Rukia oyó por ahí que Hermione quería recetas de cocina, así que me tome la delicadeza de fotocopiar el recetario de mi hermana, espero que lo puedas traducir. _

_A Ginny le mandamos un balón de futbol, de parte de Karin, ella insistió en dártelo, alegando que de que estabas muy interesada en el deporte._

_A Ron le mandamos un curso de japonés, ya que al parecer le gustaría saber qué es lo que platicamos cuando no traemos nuestros traductores._

_A Harry le doy mi viejo manual de karate junto con todo lo necesario: un uniforme, las cintas, los protectores, etc.… para que le regreses los golpes a tu primo _

_Nos vemos en la escuela_

_Sus compañeros Shinigami_

-Wow, jamás pensé que me mandarían una katana de madera-dijo Harry después de leer la nota y sacando la shinai de la caja, que venía envuelta en una tela azul marino.

-Esto esta genial-dijo Ginny viendo los dos abanicos que le dieron.

-No puedo creer que me mandaron un curso de japonés-dijo Ron viendo los discos y libros que había en su caja.

-¿Lo puedo usar?-pregunto Hermione interesada mirando el recetario que le dieron-lo necesitaremos si quieren aprender kendo y karate.

* * *

-Mandaremos a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow por ahora-la voz de Aizen sonó en la sala de reuniones, los ahora 7 espadas estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. El operativo de rescate creado por Ichigo les dio duro, acabando con la mayoría de los Espada. Ni que decir la batalla en la falsa Karakura. Urahara logro quitarles el Hogyoku, así que no podía crear más Arrancar.- Quiero saber qué es lo que el Gotei trae entre manos allá en Inglaterra.

-Cuando fuimos a donde estaban los shinigami, estaban en un castillo, y por lo visto es una escuela.-dijo Ulquiorra recordando la batalla de hace unos meses

-¿Algo más que necesitemos saber?

-Hay una nueva shinigami-dijo Ulquiorra, quitándose el ojo izquierdo y mostrando la imagen de Karin usando su shikai.- por lo visto se llama Karin, no sabemos su apellido

-Se parece mucho a Ichigo-comento Grimmjow mirando fijamente a la imagen.

-¿Otra Kurosaki?- pregunto Gin con su sonrisa habitual- Y pensar que solo uno nos hizo gran daño, y si es como su hermano, hay que tener cuidado Aizen-sama.

-Interesante, por lo visto tiene potencial, viendo que su shikai aguanto un cero de Ulquiorra. En ese caso, se van a Hogwarts, a aprender magia

-¿MAGIA?

* * *

-Adiós, Karin-sama- Claudia grito desde el cuerpo de Karin en el cuarto de Ichigo, a un lado estaba Kon en el cuerpo del dueño del cuarto

-Nos vemos-dijo Karin entrando al senkai a la Sociedad de Almas.

Del otro lado del senkai de nuevo estaban los capitanes del Gotei 13, que venían a despedirse del escuadrón Hogwarts, como le decían.

-Shiro-chan está creciendo-dijo Ukitake, mirando a Toushiro parado a un lado de Ichigo y Karin, quienes discutían por algo.

-Creo que tanto tiempo en el mundo humano le está afectando-comento Kyoraku acomodándose su sombrero- Pero no es tan drástico. Al parecer el mundo mágico también envejece más lento que los humanos normales. Oí a Rangiku decir que el director es una copia del viejo, y que le calcula unos casi cien años, como mínimo.

-Buen punto, pero no me refiero a eso-dijo Ukitake sonriente- Aparte parece que lo está disfrutando.

-¿Te refieres a Karin-chan?-pregunto su compañero

-Sí, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está detrás de los Kurosaki. Dos jovencitos shinigami, y la otra ya está empezando a ver almas, eso no es normal en un humano

-No me digas que…

-Sí, vamos a la biblioteca, me asegurare de que Nanao venga, será de gran ayuda

-Solo quieres que mi Nanao-chan este para que yo también vaya.

-A lo mejor, Shunsui. Pero de todos modos Nanao es de gran ayuda, conoce la biblioteca mejor que nosotros. Y eso es mucho decir

-Claro, pasa su tiempo libre en la biblioteca.

-Primero investigaremos a la familia, después a los capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis exiliados o desaparecidos… y si no hay nada ahí, pasaremos a los registros actuales.

-Te vas a dar vuelo, Jushiro.

* * *

-Este año ha habido demasiados cambios, supongo que no hará daño tener otro mas-dijo Dumbledore durante el banquete- Tenemos a otros estudiantes de intercambio, también de Japón.

Ni bien dijo eso una garganta se abrió en la puerta del Gran Comedor

- Eso es…-dijo Ichigo con los ojos como platos- una garganta

-¿Son Espada?-pregunto Ikkaku sonriente agarrando su zanpakuto por si las dudas.

-¿Los habrá mandado Aizen?-pregunto Karin mirando la garganta con curiosidad.

-_Vaya, vaya. Cuantos chicos-_

_-Ya oíste a Aizen-sama, no quiere problemas_

_-Tú y tu Aizen-sama, chico emo_

_-Déjalo, no nos servirá de nada._

_-_Son Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra.-listo Ichigo

-Y Szayel-agrego Renji empalideciendo.-mientras que no coma sus fracciones todo está bien-murmuro

-Les presento a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga y a Szayel Aporro Granz-dijo Dumbledore apuntando a los Espada. Cuando se acerco les dio sus traductores.- Espero que se lleven bien-dijo mirando a los shinigami, quienes solo sonrieron a fuerzas. Y a los Espada, quienes ni se inmutaron.

-Estos sí que visten raro, ¿viste el tipo con el traje de cuchara?-dijo Ron a nadie en particular

-Ese es Nnoitra, alégrate de que no trae su arma, no espera, si la trajo-dijo Ichigo viendo a los Espada, especialmente a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra,

-Ya se les hizo la selección y quedaron en Gryffindor-dijo Dumbledore apuntando a la mesa y recordando su charla/amenaza cuando hablo con Aizen sobre poner a los Espada en la misma casa en la que los shinigami estaban.

-¿Soy yo o todos los raros terminan en Gryffindor?-pregunto Neville palideciendo

-Hola, Ichigo-dijo Grimmjow sentándose entre Ichigo y Harry-Cuanto tiempo

-¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow?-pregunto este en eso vio a Nnoitra sentado entre Rukia y Karin, enfrente de Rangiku- Tu, el de la cuchara, aléjate de ellas, pervertido-pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rukia

-¿A quien llamas pervertido?

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Abarai-dijo Szayel sentándose enfrente de Renji

-Este es peor que Dondo Chakka.-dijo Renji después del susto.

-Puñal-dijo Ron en un murmuro al ver el pelo de Szayel

Ulquiorra se sentó enfrente de Toushiro y Karin quienes cambiaban de lugar, Karin intentando alejarse del tipo de la cuchara. Los Espada destacaban por sus ropas blancas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí Espada?-pregunto Toushiro severo alzando su jugo de calabaza.

-Venimos a estudiar a los magos-dijo Ulquiorra con los ojos cerrados

-Yo vine a recolectar unos sujetos para investigación-dijo Szayel alegre acomodándose los lentes, Renji volvió a empalidecer.

-Al menos no están Nel y su fracción-comento Ichigo suspirando

-¿La niña llorona que estaba contigo?-pregunto Grimmjow

-Sí

-Entonces, Ichigo ¿Cómo es la vida en la escuela?-pregunto Grimmjow pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-Es como cualquier escuela si exceptúas la magia-dijo Ichigo comiendo un bocado de un pay de fresa (N/A: Irónico… lo sé)

-¿Y cómo es la vida en la escuela?-pregunto Nnoitra poniendo atención

-¿Nunca han estado en la escuela?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Suponemos que sí, pero no tenemos memorias de nuestra vida humana sobre la escuela-explico Szayel- Al parecer las almas tienden a olvidar las memorias que no quieren recordar

-No me sorprendería que no encuentren memorias-comento Ron antes de que Hermione le diera un codazo

-No digas eso Ron

-Pero si es cierto-dijo Ichigo- las almas pierden la mayoría de sus recuerdos si es que todos al llegar a la Sociedad de Almas o cuando se transforman en Hollows y llegan a Hueco Mundo

-No nos desviemos del tema ¿Cómo es la vida en la escuela?-volvió a preguntar Grimmjow

-Despiertas, desayunas, vas a clases, almuerzas, mas clases, haces la tarea, cenas, haces la tarea y a dormir. Hacer la tarea después o antes de cenar es opcional

-¿Todos los días?

-Excepto sábados y domingos.

-¿Quién es la enana que viste de rosa?-pregunto Nnoitra asqueado

-Umbridge-sensei, la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Es gente del gobierno poniendo estúpidas reglas a cada rato-dijo Ikkaku- ¿Creen que no nos dejo iniciar un club de kendo? ¡Ni el de karate!

-Es muy estricta, y su forma de vestir es horrible, viste rosa 24/7-comento Yumichika- Y las clases aburridísimas, prefiero cuidar a Yachiru-chan que estar en sus clases.

-Y eso es mucho decir-agrego Rangiku- Es bien sabe como con el código de vestimenta, nosotros tuvimos que usar gigais para poder usar el uniforme de la escuela, pero los olvidamos esta vez.

-Y no le gusta que traigamos nuestras zanpakuto en sus clases-agrego Rukia- si no fuera por Dumbledore-sensei quien sabe como estaría la escuela.

-A ver cómo le hace Nnoitra con tu zanpakuto, con trabajos dejo que Ichigo traiga a Zangetsu-dijo Ikkaku- Ya me imagino la cara que pondría al ver nuestros shikai si se espanta al ver la de Ichigo.

-Apuesto que algo les dirá en su primera clase-dijo Renji- va a ser sobre sus ropas, zanpakuto, sus números, el hoyo que traen o la máscara.

-No creo que sea tan mala esa mujer-dijo Ulquiorra inspeccionándola- De todos modos, es basura.

-Ulquiorra, todos menos tu y Aizen-sama son basura en tu punto de vista-comento Nnoitra con cara aburrida.

-No me digas-dijo Yoruichi sentándose en la mesa en su forma gatuna, enfrente de Ulquiorra

-Hola, Yoruichi, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunto Karin

-Bien, molestando a la señora Norris, si no me hubieran dejado aquí hubiera pasado un tiempo con Kisuke.

-¿El gato puede hablar?-pregunto Ulquiorra alzando una ceja

-¡Que soy gata!

-La voz no te ayuda

-Ya lo sé. Dime, Toushiro ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la sociedad de almas?

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho, y nada, Soi Fon te manda esto-dijo sacando un libro.

-¡Genial! Mi vieja copia de "Artes Ninjas, mas sigilosos que un gato"

-Es un poco irónico-dijo Karin

-Lo sé, por eso es mi libro favorito.

-¿Quieren unirse al ED?-pregunto Hermione

-¿ED?

-Sí, son clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, las clases son ilícitas ya que Umbridge nunca dejaría que tuviéramos esas clases

-Yo le entro- dijo Grimmjow

-También yo-dijo Nnoitra

-Cuenten conmigo, así podre aprender más de los magos-comento Szayel

-Ya que.-dijo Ulquiorra con un suspiro

* * *

-Con que alumnos nuevos-dijo Umbridge mirando a los cuatro Espada removiéndose en sus asientos incómodos, detrás de los shinigami.- les diré lo que les dije a sus compañeros el primer día de clases. Nada de espadas en mi clase, nada de peleas ni tradiciones japonesas, sea lo que sea.

-Nada de pláticas en japonés, notitas, dibujos, etc.…-corearon los shinigami junto con Umbridge, quien los fulmino con la mirada

-Me alegro de las clases de español que nos hizo tomar Aizen-sama- dijo Nnoitra en español

-Tampoco cuenta cualquier otro idioma que no sea inglés-agrego sonriente. Todos los Espada fulminaron a Nnoitra con la mirada.- Ahora guarden las varitas y saquen sus libros, y lean el capitulo ocho en hechizos ofensivos

Todos obedecieron a regañadientes, y a los dos minutos todos estaban aburridos, incluyendo a Ulquiorra y a Hermione. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji jugaban ahorcado debajo de la mesa. Rangiku estaba dormida, Yumichika estaba mirándose en la ventana y acomodándose el pelo, Ikkaku hojeaba el libro, Grimmjow intentaba no hacerle un cero al libro y a la maestra. Nnoitra jugaba con su pelo pensando si necesitaba una despuntada, Szayel ya había terminado de leer todo el libro y había sacado su tarea de pociones. Ulquiorra… miraba aburrido a la clase aburrida por la aburrida clase de la profesora. (N/A: Un trabalenguas) Cuando sonó el timbre los shinigami usaron shumpo para salir de ahí, seguidos de los Espada utilizando Sonido.

-No corran por los pasillos-grito McGonagall al ver las líneas borrosas de los shinigami y espada.- siempre es lo mismo con las clases de DCAO de Umbridge. Creo que es la profesora más odiada.

-No nos sorprendería, McGonagall-sensei-dijo Toushiro saliendo del salón seguido de Karin- Yo les diré que no corran. Tendrán que obedecerme.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la profesora

-Créame, tiene sus propios medios-dijo Karin, mientras la temperatura bajaba un poco.

* * *

-Que clase tan aburrida-comento Grimmjow dirigiéndose a la clase de pociones.- Lo único bueno que tiene es el nombre.

-¿Qué tal esta la clase de pociones?-pregunto Szayel curioso viendo los cuadros parlantes.

-Es la segunda más odiada-dijo Harry lúgubre- el Profesor Snape es tan… tan… _Snape_

-Para que tenga su propio adjetivo ya me imagino como será

-Es como Ulquiorra pero más estricto-dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de las mazmorras

-Te oí Kurosaki

-Por eso lo dije, para que me oyeras.-dijo Ichigo sentándose rápidamente al ver que Snape estaba cerca de la puerta-siéntense, es por su propio bien.

-Abran sus libros en la pagina 239 y preparen la poción. Tienen el resto de la clase-dijo Snape con voz severa al entrar a la mazmorra. Se sentó en su silla para ver a sus estudiantes.

-¿Plantas Molly?- pregunto Grimmjow leyendo su libro-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Cállate y prepara la poción-dijo Ulquiorra agregando un poco de ajenjo a su poción y mezclando al sentido de las manecillas del reloj

-Esto apesta-dijo Nnoitra viendo su poción, luego al libro y de nuevo a la poción-dice que debe verse color turquesa ¿así como el pelo de Grimmjow?

-Si, Nnoitra-dijo Renji leyendo su libro- Ichigo, préstame tu balanza

-Aquí tienes-dijo Ichigo pasándole la balanza mientras olía su poción

-¡Huele a sake!-dijo Rangiku mezclándolo felizmente

-Pero, Rangiku, aquí dice que debe oler a campos florales-leyó Yumichika por quinta vez, y por quinta vez fue ignorado

-Ikkaku, pica esto-pidió Rukia, Ikkaku se divertía picando los ingredientes.

KABOOM ocho calderos explotaron, el de Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Neville, Seamus, Crabbe y Goyle.

-JAJAJAJAJA sus caras, jajajajaja-se rieron Szayel, Rukia e Ikkaku, Rangiku saco una cámara y les tomo fotos.

-Basura-dijo Ulquiorra llenando una probeta con su poción y entregándosela a Snape-Aquí tiene Snape-sensei

-Gracias; cinco puntos menos por cada caldero explotado. Eso sería 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. Y guarde su cámara fotográfica, señorita Matsumoto.

-Hai, Snape-sensei-dijo Rangiku al sentir el reiatsu de su capitán del otro lado de la puerta. Dicha puerta se abrió revelando a los chibi-shinigami.

-Snape-sensei, necesitamos a Matsumoto, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Abarai, Cifer, Jeagerjaquez, Jiruga y a Granz, por parte de McGonagall-sensei-dijo Karin intentando no reírse al ver la cara de su hermano.

-¿Tienen un pase?-pregunto Snape, Toushiro saco un papel de su uniforme, camino todo el camino hasta donde estaba Snape y le dio el papel

-Por cierto, a tu poción le falto el ajenjo-dijo Toushiro al ver la poción de Malfoy, quien se puso pálido.- Ustedes, síganme-dijo mirando a los shinigami y Espada. Quienes recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la mazmorra.

-Ese chico sí que da miedo, ¿viste como los otros lo obedecieron?-comento Neville viendo la puerta

-Les quedan dos minutos para terminar sus pociones

* * *

-Kurosaki…. Kurosaki….-buscaba Ukitake en la biblioteca.- No, no hay ni un solo Kurosaki en nuestros registros que no sean Ichigo o Karin.

-¿Tenemos fotos de su familia?-pregunto Nanao- a lo mejor haya alguien de su familia que entre con las descripciones de alguien en nuestra base de datos.

-Qué gran idea, Nanao-chan-dijo Kyoraku-Hay que mandar a alguien al mundo material. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-No puede ser ni Soi Fon, ni Kiyone, ni Nemu, ni Rangiku y definitivamente no Yachiru-dijo Nanao recordando el calendario que habían intentado hacer.

-En ese caso, vamos nosotros-dijo Kyoraku alegre- Jushiro, ¿te anotas?

-Ukitake-taicho no puede, por su enfermedad….

-No te preocupes, Nanao, yo iré con Shunsui, alguien debe evitar que se vaya a beber.

-Como en los viejos tiempos Jushiro-dijo Kyoraku saliendo de la biblioteca seguido de Ukitake y Nanao.

* * *

-¿Para qué nos sacaste de la clase?-pregunto Szayel, quien había estado divirtiéndose en esa clase

-Para hablar en privado-dijo Toushiro llevándolos a la sala de menesteres-Entren-dijo cuando la puerta apareció. Ahí había sillones y nada más

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Ulquiorra

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-pregunto Toushiro sin dejarse intimidar por el Espada

-Aizen-sama nos mando a estudiar a los magos-dijo Szayel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Se supone que solo serian Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, pero Aizen pensó en mandarme para estudiar a los magos más detalladamente

-Y Nnoitra se vino de colado-dijo Grimmjow

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Ulquiorra viendo fuera de la ventana

-Descubrimos un reiatsu fragmentado

-¿Es eso posible?-preguntaron los Espada, sorprendidos

-Con magia, si. Pero las almas no hacemos magia. Nosotros hacemos kido, y ustedes tienen su cero y su bala-explico Toushiro.

-Interesante- comento Ulquiorra

-Suponemos que ellos utilizan su alto reiatsu para realizar magia.

-Es una buena teoría-dijo Szayel – tiene sentido.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con los fragmentos?-pregunto Ulquiorra

-Como el Central 46 decidió que estos fragmentos desafían toda regla y es nuestro deber destruirlos.

-¿Desafían toda regla de qué?-pregunto Nnoitra

-Espiritual, están encadenando trozos de alma a cosas por la fuerza, y ni que decir sobre separar tu alma ocho veces

-¿Ocho veces? ¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Szayel

-Y la persona dueña del alma es un gran peligro para el mundo, ha estado matando humanos en masa, lo cual implica mas almas, mas trabajo.

-Y si esa persona se entera sobre la Sociedad de Almas o Hueco Mundo habría grandes posibilidades de que las quiera conquistar.-agrego Ichigo de repente- por lo visto tiene muchos seguidores que lo seguirían hasta el infierno para que consiga sus planes.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo, Ichigo?-pregunto Ikkaku

-Está sugiriendo una tregua, no hay necesidad de que Aizen o el central 46 se entere-dijo Karin viendo que Ichigo intentaba hacer.- Para parar a esa persona se necesita una alianza, ya que no solo se trata de la Sociedad de Almas, también estamos hablando de Hueco Mundo, si no paramos a ese tipo, va a ver un desequilibro en el mundo espiritual y seria el final del mundo espiritual, llámese Sociedad de Almas, o Hueco Mundo.

-No hay necesidad de que nos digan ahorita, nos dicen luego. Piénsenlo-dijo Ichigo saliendo de la sala seguido del resto de los shinigami

* * *

-Como pueden ver tenemos a más gente este día-dijo Harry en su clase de ED, los Espada estaban en la entrada viendo a los magos que estaban ahí. –Hoy pensaba dejarlos mostrar sus habilidades.

-Esperemos de que el salón sobreviva-dijo Ichigo sarcástico

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-pregunto Ulquiorra escéptico

-Mira, Ulquiorra, nosotros también lo hicimos. Aparte, esto es una clase de defensa. Y ellos quieren saber sobre las defensas de su… especie por así decirlo- dijo Ichigo

-Hay muchas técnicas. Algunas son Pesquisa, Hierro, Sonido, Bala, y Cero-empezó a explicar Szayel sacando su científico/maestro interno, bueno ustedes entendieron ¿verdad?- Pesquisa es nuestra propia forma de localizar reiatsu. Hierro es una protección alrededor de nuestros cuerpos creado por nuestro reiatsu. Sonido es como el Shumpo de los shinigami. Bala es un ataque, es como un cero condensado y más rápido pero menos letal- al oír la palabra letal algunos magos se asustaron- El Cero es una gran descarga de energía y hay diferentes tipos, como Cero Doble de Nelliel, Cero Metralleta de Starrk, Cero Oscuras de Ulquiorra, Cero Sincrético de la fracción de Nelliel, y el Gran Rey Cero.

-Esto, es un Cero-dijo Grimmjow alzando la mano derecha, apuntando a Ichigo, un rayo rojo salió de su mano, Ichigo saco a Zangetsu para protegerse

-Oye, que al menos avisa antes de atacar-dijo Ichigo cuando el Cero desapareció.

-Como los Shinigami, los Arrancar tienen una Zanpakuto-dijo Szayel agarrando su katana- pero en vez de tener un shikai y bankai nosotros tenemos Resurrección y se tratan de nuestros poderes Hollow sellados en forma de arma. Y los que cambian somos nosotros, no nuestras espadas. Y según los datos que me han proporcionado, Ulquiorra es el único con una segunda etapa en su resurrección. Por ejemplo, mi zanpakuto es Fornicaras, la de Grimmjow es Pantera, la de Nnoitra es Santa Teresa y la de Ulquiorra es Murciélago.

-Y la mía es Zangetsu-dijo Ichigo con su máscara hollow

-Vete de aquí, Shiro, no que quieras lucir-dijo Ichigo con su voz normal

-El rey está enojado. Pero uno se aburre aquí, con el viejo parado en su poste todo el día.

-Escúchame, Shirosaki, el que estés aburrido no implica que aparezcas a cada rato.- dijo Karin enojada- Ve a inventarte un juego de una persona… no se… como hacer pelotas de reiatsu y practicar algún deporte ¿Qué se yo?

-Es buena idea… Nos vemos, mocosos-dijo Shirosaki antes de que la máscara se destruyera

-Ichigo, tu hollow tiene problemas- comento Rukia riéndose.

-No me digas, ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

**Aquí con otro capitulo**

**Díganme que opinan en un review**

**Ja ne minna-san**

**CHILLIS**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Lo siento por no haber publicado antes, pero tengo este projecto de geografia que si no lo hago reprobare. Gracias por los reviews. La parte de la historia con Ukitake me costo escribirla, por mjuchas cuestiones xP, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Qué hace Umbridge-sensei aquí?-pregunto Karin al ver a la profesora sentada al frente del salón de Encantamientos.

-Al parecer viene a examinar al personal docente-contesto Toushiro sacando su tarea y su libro.

-¿Y para que la cinta métrica?

-Ni idea.

La clase inicio sin ningún contratiempo, y siguió normalmente, excepto cuando Umbridge interrumpía haciendo preguntas. A la mitad de la clase saco una cinta métrica y midió al chaparro profesor.

-¿Podría explicarme porque Hitsugaya y Kurosaki no están practicando?-pregunto de repente.

-Por su estatus se ha comprobado que ellos utilizan otro tipo de magia al que se enseña aquí en Hogwarts, por lo tanto ellos solo aprenden la parte teórica, están exentos de las clases prácticas.

-¿Y qué tipo de magia es?

-Son artes demoniacas- dijo Toushiro apareciendo detrás de la profesora- La podríamos mostrar un ejemplo pero es demasiado peligroso

-¿Demoniacas?

-O kido, como usted prefiera.

-Mira Toushiro, la asustaste-dijo Karin al acercarse

-¿Te acabas de aparecer?

-No, Umbridge-sensei. Simplemente camine de ahí hasta acá- dijo Karin con una cara de confusión-con shumpo-murmuro para si

-Ya veo-dijo sentándose en una silla de algún alumno. –Acabo de terminar con la exanimación, los resultados llegaran en una semana, como mínimo.

Se paro y salió caminando, todos los alumnos dejaron de practicar al ver que salía del salón

* * *

-Creo que hace falta alguien-comento Ulquiorra al ver a todos los presentes en la reunión del ED.

-Cho estuvo indispuesta en venir hoy-dijo Harry mirando a todos los presentes. Todos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, excepto los shinigami en un rincón y los Espada en otro.- Hoy, por mayoreo, aprenderemos el hechizo patronus. Como muchos de ustedes han de saber este hechizo es muy difícil de realizar, sobre todo si es uno corpóreo. Para realizarlo necesitan pensar en una memoria feliz y decir _Expecto Patronum-._ En eso una luz salió de la varita antes de convertirse en un ciervo plateado.

-Eso es la materialización parcial de una zanpakuto-dijo Toushiro al ver el ciervo.- interesante. Potter, ¿para qué sirve ese hechizo?

-Es para ahuyentar Dementores. Y si es muy poderoso los puede destruir.

-¿Dementores?-pregunto Szayel

-Son cosas, que te chupan la alegría, y hasta el alma mediante el beso del Dementor, dejando el cuerpo en estado vegetal y sin alma-explico Hermione

-¿Algo así como un hollow?-pregunto Karin interesada y asqueada.

-¿Chupar así como Yammy?-pregunto Grimmjow-¿Aspirar o algún sinónimo?

-Sí.

-¿Yammy? Eso explica tantos cuerpos cuando llegaron la primera vez a Karakura-dijo Ichigo recordando el cráter que habían hecho.

-Volviendo, practiquen el hechizo-dijo Harry a los magos. En menos de lo que alguien diga Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez correctamente la sala se lleno de gritos de Expecto Patronum.

-Sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo Ichigo de repente viendo a Ron intentando domar a su Patronus de un Terrier.

* * *

-Clínica Kurosaki. ¿Así o más fácil?-comento Kyoraku viendo a la clínica en la ciudad de Karakura. El, Ukitake y Nanao estaban en sus gigais de la doceava división

-Rayos, Shunsui y Jushiro están aquí-murmuro Isshin dentro de la clínica, era domingo y Yuzu estaba limpiando la casa.

-Papa, ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Yuzu apareciendo en la puerta que conecta la casa con la clínica.

-Nada Yuzu, no te preocupes. –dijo esta antes de mirar por el ventanal, donde se veían a los dos capitanes veteranos junto con una chica de pelo negro y espejuelos. –oh, Nanao-chan también vino. Me pregunto que querrán.-comento al verlos, agradeciendo a Urahara por hacerle un nuevo gigai que escondía su reiatsu, pero no lo consumía como el anterior o el de Rukia

-Jushiro, finge un ataque-dijo Shunsui

-¡Taicho! No pida eso, si se mete mucho en el papel podría darle uno verdadero-exclamo Nanao.

-Pero vamos a una clínica, las personas ahí son doctores-comento Jushiro pensando.- Lo hare ¿Cómo le harán para tomar la foto?

-Nemu me dio estos lentes con cámara integrada, cuando me los acomode agarrando el marco de lado derecho tomara una foto sin flash, obviamente.

-Esa es mi Nanao-chan, siempre pensando en todo. Cuando quieras, Jushiro

Ukitake se apoyo en el hombro de Kyoraku mientras Nanao abría la puerta de la clínica.

-Por favor, alguien ayúdeme-dijo ni bien abrió la puerta, Isshin se paró de su silla rápidamente. _Rayos. Me podrán reconocer_ pensó al ver a los capitanes acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al llegar a la puerta antes de ver a Jushiro tosiendo.-Pasen por favor. Anoten sus datos en la hoja que hay en la entrada, usted siéntese en la camilla ¡Yuzu!

Shunsui sentó a Jushiro en la camilla mientras Nanao agarro una pluma y anoto sus nombres en el papel que había mencionado Isshin. Cuando termino se volteo a Isshin y le tomo una foto.

-¿Llamaste papa?-pregunto Yuzu al llegar, cuando vio a Ukitake en la camilla se quito el mandil, tiro la escoba, se puso una bata y le paso a Isshin su estetoscopio.

-Gracias Yuzu, mi hija tomara nota de sus datos ¿tiene alguna enfermedad pulmonar, gripe o tos?

-Tuberculosis-contesto Jushiro cubriéndose la boca para toser.

-¿Qué tan frecuente tiene estos accesos de tos?

-Cuando hago demasiado esfuerzo-volvió a decir Jushiro

-Ya veo, Yuzu lleva a la señorita…

-Ise Nanao-dijo esta tomándole una foto a Yuzu

-A Ise-san a la sala, y prepárale un te. –Dijo Isshin autoritariamente mientras inspeccionaba los pulmones de Ukitake.- Todo está bien. Supongo que este acceso de tos los agarro de sorpresa, al ver como la señorita Ise entro. ¿Podrían darme sus nombres?

Kyoraku Shunsui, y Ukitake Jushiro, un gusto-presento Ukitake

-Kurosaki Isshin, ¿Qué hacían por estos lares?

-Estábamos buscando a Inoue Orihime, es amiga de la hermana de un conocido nuestro, queríamos ver si nos daría información de su amiga, Kuchiki Rukia ya que su hermano está un poco preocupado.

-Ella vive más al este, mi hijo es amigo de Inoue, deja les doy la dirección de ella, y le recomiendo que se tome estas pastillas, le ayudara cuando le de esos accesos de tos. –dijo Isshin anotando algo en un papel antes de dárselo a Shunsui.

-Vamos por Nanao-chan- dijo Ukitake bajándose de la camilla. Isshin los dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban Nanao y Yuzu platicando. –No paso nada grave, Nanao, no había nada de qué preocuparse

-Que bueno-dijo esta parándose- Gracias por el te, Kurosaki-san. Pero es hora de irnos.-dijo mirando a Isshin y acomodándose los lentes.

-Que linda chica-murmuro Shunsui mirando el poster de Masaki

-Gracias, es mi difunta esposa, Masaki-dijo Isshin orgulloso

-Cuanto lo siento-dijo Shunsui, Isshin solo rio

-No se preocupe, el viaje al departamento de Inoue es largo, será mejor que se apuren si quieren llegar antes de que anochezca.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Jushiro, saliendo de la casa seguido por Shunsui y Nanao-

-Adiós-dijo Yuzu parándose a un lado de su padre, Nanao tomo otra foto.

-Adiós, Yuzu-chan, Kurosaki-dijo Shunsui. Isshin cerró la puerta de su casa.

-Sabes, si no fuera por el poco reiatsu y por la edad, diría que él era el jefe del Clan Shiba, que desapareció hace mucho tiempo, hasta tiene el mismo nombre de pila.

-¿El tío de Kaien?-pregunto Shunsui.-Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero hace unos ¿que? ¿Veinte años? ¿Quince? Que desapareció, un año antes de la muerte de tu teniente.

* * *

-Felicidades a todos-dijo Harry al ver que todos y cada uno tenía un patronus corpóreo-Doy por concluida la clase- ni bien dijo eso y empezó a temblar, y la pared empezó se quebrarse.-Todos, rápido salgan por la puerta-dijo empuñando su varita, todos empezaron a irse excepto los shinigami, Espada, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Bombarda Máxima-la horrenda voz de Umbridge sonó del otro lado de la pared la cual exploto rápidamente

-Rayos, todos rápido-grito Ichigo- Agarren a alguien y usen shumpo o sonido para salir de aquí-dijo agarrando a Harry por la cintura, Ulquiorra agarro a Hermione, Grimmjow a Luna, Renji a Ginny, Ikkaku a Ron, Nnoitra a Neville, el resto del ED salió cerrando la puerta

-Ichi-nii, no se abre-dijo Karin forcejeando la puerta.

-Hazte a un lado-digo Grimmjow alzando su brazo y lanzándole un cero. Pero la pared ya había cedido y la Brigada Inquisitorial había desenfundado sus varitas- Me lleva… -dijo viendo que había gente en la puerta- ¿Alguna idea?

-Están rodeados, no pueden escapar-dijo Umbridge apareciendo por el hueco que hizo en la pared.

-Bájenos- pidió Harry, todos los shinigami y espada obedecieron subiendo su guardia al ver tanta gente. Los de la brigada inquisitorial empezaron a lanzar hechizos.- Expelliarmus

-No hagas kido-dijo Toushiro al ver que Rukia estaba empezando a decir una encantación. – Tampoco saquen sus armas-agrego al ver que Ikkaku agarraba su katana.

-¿Quieres que nos entreguemos?-pregunto Ichigo desesperado mientras esquivaba un hechizo

-No, daremos resistencia-dijo pegándole a un chico moreno en la nuca, que cayó desmayado.

-¡Atrápenlos!- grito Umbridge

* * *

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba lleno de gente, los shinigami, espada, el núcleo del ED (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Harry), Cho, Umbridge, el ministro, Cornelius Fudge acompañado por su secretario Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt y otro auror.

-Los he estado vigilando durante meses, Cornelius. Y hasta ahora se me ha dado la oportunidad de atraparlos.

Ni bien dijo eso y un senkai se abrió donde estaba la puerta seguido de una garganta a un lado. Por el senkai salió Kuchiki-taicho, y por la garganta salió Tosen.

-_¡Nii-sama!-_dijo Rukia sorprendida

_-¡Kuchiki-taicho!-_dijo Renji

_-¿Qué les había dicho sobre causar alboroto?_

_-"Una queja y regresan al Seritei, y eso aplica a todos"-_recordó Karin_- Pero Byakuya, lo hicimos por un bien mayor. La mujer de ahí-_dijo apuntando a Umbridge_- ha hecho algo parecido a un golpe de estado en la escuela, aparte así nos entrenábamos_

_-¿Es esto verdad?-_pregunto Byakuya

_-Hai, Nii-sama, yo le comente un poco sobre esto cuando regresamos este invierno._

_-Ya me acuerdo, en ese caso, la advertencia sigue en pie. Con permiso-_dijo entrando por el portal

Mientras tanto con los Espada pasaba una charla parecida

_-Tosen-sama-_dijo Ulquiorra al verlo.

_-Por lo visto se han metido en problemas-_dijoeste pero como lo vio ¿Quién sabe? Recuerden que es ciego_- Aizen-sama dijo que no habría ningún problema, mientras que no estén pasando información a los shinigami. Y Szayel, aquí esta lo que me pediste_

_-Por fin, mis fracciones portátiles, ya tanta comida humana me estaba indigestando-_dijo Szayel agarrando el tubo que Tosen le estaba mostrando.

-_Demasiada información-_dijo Nnoitra asqueado

_-Nos vemos-_dijo Tosen abriendo otra garganta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Percy, Ron se movió incomodo en su lugar.

-Eso no importa ahora.-Dijo Umbridge- Esto es una clara forma de rebelión en contra del ministerio de Magia. El señor Potter lo tenía todo preparado

-Si mal no lo recuerdo el pergamino dice Ejercito de Dumbledore, no de Potter-dijo Dumbledore.

-Arresten a Dumbledore por sedición-ordeno Fudge, los del ministerio empezaron a acercársele mientras que los chicos, Espada y Shinigami no sabían cómo actuar.

-Me temo que no se podrá-dijo Dumbledore alzando sus brazos antes de ser consumido por las llamas que el mismo creo y desaparecer por completo

-Creo que esto no le gustara, ministro, pero tengo que admitir que Dumbledore tiene estilo-comento Kingsley.

* * *

-Decreto Educacional # 119, Dolores Umbridge será la nueva directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- sonó la voz del locutor por la radio.- Hasta ahora no se han encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de Albus Dumbledore.

Ichigo apago el aparato cansado de oír la misma noticia

-Esa cara sapo me las pagara-dijo Grimmjow mirando su mano izquierda, donde se leía _Obedeceré a mis superiores _- ¿No hay alguna forma de quitarnos la cicatriz?

-Podríamos ir por Inoue para que nos lo quite-comento Ichigo viendo su mano izquierda- Es irónico. Obedeceré a mis superiores, viendo todo lo que he hecho eso es lo que menos hago.

-Seré una señorita recatada. Recatada sus nalgas-murmuro Karin enojada- Ya no es el siglo XVIII.

-Yo voy por Inoue-ofreció Ulquiorra abriendo una garganta

-Ya veo, Inoue te mueve el tapete-dijo Ichigo riendo- Tráela, creo que será necesario-ni bien dijo eso y la garganta se cerró.

-¿Quién es Inoue?-pregunto Ron interesado

-Una amiga, con unos poderes que nos quitaran esto-dijo Rukia leyendo lo que había en su mano _Respetare a la gente de estatus mayor que el mío_- Estatus mayor que el mío, cuando Nii-sama se entere…

-Umbridge morirá a manos de pétalos de cerezo- dijo Renji riéndose, Rukia le mando una mirada envenenada- A ti te fue mejor que a Ikkaku, a él le toco "No buscare peleas innecesarias"

-Tengo hambre-dijo Szayel sacando el tubo de sus fracciones, saco una pastilla, la rompió y apareció un Arrancar que se hizo rápidamente una gran bola negra y Szayel empezó a morderla- ¿Quieren?

-No, gracias-dijeron todos asqueados mientras una garganta se abrió revelando a Ulquiorra e Inoue.

_-¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san, Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-kun!-_dijo Inoue sorprendida_- Grimmjow-kun, Szayel-kun, Nnoitra-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Te contaremos luego, necesitamos de tu ayuda-_Dijo Rukia_-Quítanos esto_

_-¿Qué les hicieron?-_pregunto Inoue sorprendida

_-Eso no importa, mujer. Solo quítalos.-_dijo Ulquiorra rápidamente

_-Claro, Ulqui-kun-_dijo Inoue_- Soten Kisshun yo rechazo-_dijo haciendo su campo de sanación alrededor de todas las manos que habían puesto enfrente de ella.

_-Gracias, Inoue-_dijo Ichigo viendo como la frase desaparecía.

_-No hay de que, Kurosaki-kun-_dijo esta alegre_.-Eto… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?_

_-Es una misión-_dijo Rukia_- ¿Cómo están las cosas en Karakura?_

_-Bien, Tatsuki está preocupada viendo como desaparecieron antes de las clases, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun se han encargado de los pocos Hollows que aparecen ahí. Y casi nada en especial. _

_-Manda mis saludos a todos-_dijo Ichigo

_-Igual aquí-_dijo Rukia casi al mismo tiempo

_-Listo-_dijo Inoue cuando acabo. Rangiku la abrazo fuertemente

_-Gracias, Hime-chan, eres un pan de Dios.-_dijoRangiku cuando termino de abrazarla.

_-Nos vemos-_dijo Inoue agarrando la mano que Ulquiorra le ofrecía entrando en la garganta de nuevo.

* * *

-Wow ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Grimmjow viendo el pantano que estaba creciendo en el patio de Transfiguraciones.

-Una broma de Fred y George-contesto Ichigo-Esos chicos son geniales

-Lo sé-dijo Grimmjow

-Miren, es Umbridge-sensei- dijo Nnoitra viendo la puerta a unos metros de donde estaban

-Parece que está a al borde de la histeria

-No me sorprendería-murmuro Ulquiorra caminando por ahí con unos libros en sus brazos- De todos modos ella es basura

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero concuerdo con Ulquiorra-comento Ichigo

-Lo mismo aquí-murmuraron Nnoitra y Grimmjow

-¿Este es el único pantano?-pregunto Grimmjow siguiendo a Ulquiorra; Ichigo, Renji y Nnoitra detrás de ellos

-No, todos los patios excepto el de la entrada han sido convertidos en pantanos

-¿Y no podrían desaparecerlos con un hechizo?-pregunto Renji

-Supongo que sí pero si yo fuera algún profesor de aquí no los quitaría hasta que esa cara sapo se vaya de aquí.

-Si es que se va-murmuro Ulquiorra

-Por cierto ¿oyeron lo de McGonagall-sensei y Hagrid-sensei?-pregunto Nnoitra

-Sí, ella la trasladaron al hospital y de Hagrid-sensei no se sabe nada-Dijo Renji mirando el salón de Transfiguraciones que estaba más adelante

* * *

-¿No tendrán que hacer los TIMOS?-pregunto Ron sorprendido- ¡Es injusto!

-Es lógico, Ronald, no son magos, por lo tanto no podrían ser examinados en las artes mágicas.- contesto Hermione abriendo la puerta del gran Comedor, donde estaba todo listo para los TIMOS teóricos de Encantamientos.

-Tendremos que hacer los teóricos-comento Renji quien venía detrás de Ron-Así que no es tan injusto que digamos

-Se sentaran por orden alfabético.-explicaba Umbridge sentada en la silla del director- Nada de copiar, sacar sus acordeones (o temarios) a mitad del examen.

-¿Qué hacen Toushiro y Karin aquí?-pregunto Rukia mirando a la puerta

-Ordenes de Yamamoto-sou taicho-contesto Karin llegando donde estaban los shinigami. Toushiro estaba con la directora dándole un papel que traía en las manos. Al parecer estaban discutiendo ya que la temperatura bajaba poco a poco. –Quiere que un capitán este presente durante los exámenes. Y Toushiro quiere que este yo presente. Dijo algo como "Ayúdame con esto. Te necesitare para que pueda mantener a estos inútiles a raya"

-No dejare que alguien con intelecto semi-humano tome los TIMOS-dijo Umbridge enojada

-¿Intelecto semi-humano?-pregunto Ulquiorra fulminando a la directora con la mirada

-Exactamente

-Se equivoca, estoy 100% seguro que los Arrancar, especialmente los Espada no tienen un intelecto semi-humano, como usted dice-explico Szayel enojado

-Déjalo, Szayel, el simple hecho de que tengamos nuestras mascaras y hoyos hollow nos hace entrar en su categoría de "semi-humanos"-comento Grimmjow- pero algo si le digo, está muy equivocada, una provocación mas y no volverá a ver la luz del día. De eso me encargare personalmente-gruño amenazadoramente

-No hay necesidad-dijo Ulquiorra – Tomaremos esos exámenes. No dejaremos que basura como esta se nos interponga en el camino-Grimmjow sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de irse a sentar en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡Karin!-grito Toushiro de repente- Tomaremos guardia en la puerta-explico Toushiro dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de Karin.

-Voy por tinta y papel, presiento que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo-dijo Karin

* * *

-Quiero a Potter en esa sala lo más pronto posible-una voz siniestra sonó en la sala de aquella mansión de estilo medieval

-Pero, Mi Lord, usted ha perdido conexión con Potter- Lucius Malfoy contesto rápidamente

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, pero hay otros medios. Intercepten su lechuza, y entréguenle esta carta-contesto de nuevo la siniestra voz

-Como usted quiera, Mi Lord-dijo Malfoy agarrando la carta y dirigiéndose al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

-¿Listo Fred?-pregunto George

-Listo George

-¡Accio Escobas!-gritaron los dos desde la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, a los pocos minutos aparecieron sus dos escobas con unos candados que le había puesto Umbridge. Se montaron en ellas y se lanzaron por las escaleras hasta el gran Comedor, donde se estaban tomando los TIMOS de Encantaciones abriendo las puertas de un golpe

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto Toushiro al ver las puertas abrirse de golpe. Y ver como dos fuegos artificiales entraron a toda velocidad antes de explotar seguidos de los gemelos Weasley cargados de petardos que prendieron rápidamente.

Los petardos revolotearon alrededor de la gente, haciendo copias de las caras de los incautos, y la mayoría atacaba a Umbridge.

-Hora del espectáculo final-dijo Fred, George hizo una señal de afirmación.

Un gran dragón de fuegos artificiales chino entro al gran comedor rugiendo felizmente dirigiéndose a la directora. Esta corrió frenéticamente a la puerta, mientras que los presentes reían con todas sus fuerzas. Ni bien puso Umbridge un pie fuera del Gran Comedor y el dragón la alcanzo y exploto, haciendo que todos los decretos educacionales colgados en la pared cayeran en una lluvia de vidrios, astillas y papel, envolviendo a la directora.

Todos los alumnos del castillo salieron al ver el estruendo al patio de la entrada, donde Fred y George se despedían con más fuegos artificiales. Todos aplaudían a los gemelos con fervor, quienes volaron hacia el horizonte, alejándose de la prestigiosa escuela de magia.

-Eso estuvo genial-comento Harry sonriente

-Esos gemelos son de lo mejor –comento Ichigo viendo el resto de los fuegos artificiales

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Karin apuntando a una mancha blanca con rojo dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Es Hedwig-dijo Hermione al ver lo que Karin apuntaba

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Harry alarmado cuando llego la pobre lechuza con su dueño, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera atacado a pedradas. La lechuza le dio una carta mientras Karin aplicaba un kido curativo a la lechuza.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-pregunto Hermione viendo como la cara de Harry palidecía lentamente.

* * *

-¿Hemos encontrado algo, Nanao-chan?-pregunto Shunsui viendo las fotos que habían tomado

-Por ahora nada, taicho-contesto está viendo las pantallas que tenía enfrente.

-¿Sabes el por qué quitaron al Clan Shiba de la nobleza, Nanao-chan?-pregunto Shunsui de repente

-No, siempre pensé que fue por falta de la cabeza del clan-comento esta

-No fue eso, Shiba Kukaku es la cabeza de la familia ahora-dijo Ukitake- de vez en cuando voy a visitarla.

-Se dice que la cabeza de la familia, que también era capitán de la decima división, traiciono al Gotei 13. Había ido a una misión al mundo material durante un mes, pero nunca regreso, el Viejo Yama, le dio un año para regresar, pero pasó lo de Kaien, y se acorto el plazo, lo marcaron como traidor, y expulsaron al Clan Shiba del Seritei. Cuando fueron a la mansión Shiba, Kukaku opuso resistencia, sobre todo por su hermano menor, Ganju, y que no tenían a donde ir, pero le cortaron el brazo derecho. Jushiro y yo entramos a la mansión unas cuantas veces para sacar sus posesiones y dárselas antes de que fueran subastadas entre los nobles.

-¿Y nunca se supo nada mas del capitán?

-No, habíamos mandado escuadrones a buscarlo por todo Japón y nunca lo encontraron, ni una pizca de reiatsu.

-Si no se encontró reiatsu alguno será porque murió ¿verdad?

-Eso suponemos, así que podríamos descartar a Shiba Isshin.

-No hagamos decisiones desesperadas, Shunsui.-comento Ukitake pensando.

-Ukitake- taicho tiene razón-dijo Nanao mirando un libro.

-Bueno, Ichigo es muy parecido a Kaien-murmuro Shunsui rascándose la barba de dos días

-Si no fuera por el pelo y el seño fruncido-dijo Ukitake- Y ni que decir de su actitud, es igualita.

-¿No podría ser una coincidencia?-pregunto Nanao viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

* * *

-Yuzu, saldré unos días, tengo una conferencia en Osaka-dijo Isshin sacando una maleta- ¿Estarás bien aquí solita?

-No te preocupes papa-dijo la chica sonriente- Si algo se me ofrece le llamare a Tatsuki-chan u Orihime-san

-Gracias amor-dijo Isshin despeinando a su hija.-Prometo traerte algo

-¿En serio?-dijo esta con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Gracias! ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En media hora. Tengo que apurarme, ya sabes cómo son en el aeropuerto-dijo Isshin dirigiéndose a la entrada

-Oh, en ese caso, ¡que te vaya bien!

-Cuídate, Yuzu. Nos vemos pronto-dijo Isshin cerrando la puerta de su casa, dejando la maleta en el carro, y manejar a la tienda de Urahara.

Cuando llego a la tienda, ya lo estaban esperando.

-Hola Urahara ¿está todo listo?-pregunto Isshin

-¿Por quien me tomas? Yo, un humilde y guapo vendedor jamás dejaría todo listo, desperdiciando tiempo esperando clientes impuntuales.

-Lo que digas, Kisuke-dijo Isshin entrando a la tienda- Te dejo mi gigai, también necesitare algo que esconda mi reiatsu. Préstame tu capa

-Vaya, vaya, si que andas apurado Isshin-dijo Urahara sacando su capa que esconde el reiatsu.

-Como sea, solo dámela-dijo Isshin quitándole la capa y entrando al sótano de la tienda, donde se veía un portal a la sociedad de almas.- ¿Seguro que me dejara enfrente de la casa de Kukaku?

-Segurísimo, yo mismo lo comprobé.

-En ese caso. Nos vemos Kisuke

-Nos vemos Isshin, y me saludas a tu sobrina de mi parte y de Yoruichi

**A esta historia todavía le falta mucho, así que no se desesperen**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL *Sacando su lado mexicano* Gracias a todos por leer esta humilde historia, no queria que este y el proximo capitulo se pareciera a la pelicula 5 de Harry Potter, pero no tenia el libro a la mano y mi hermano estaba viendo esa pelicula, asi que eso paso. Y voten en mi encuesta, es justo y necesario ^-^

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 7**

-Sí, definitivamente es la casa de mi sobrina-dijo Isshin viendo las piernas que soportaban un cartel que rezaba "Shiba Kukaku" arriba de una casa con una gran chimenea. En eso se fijo en un jabalí que estaba ahí- Oh, es Bonnie-chan. En ese caso Ganju está por aquí cerca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto Koganehiko

-¡Es Isshin-dono!- comento Shiroganehiko al ver quien era

-Hola-dijo Isshin sonriente acercándose a los gemelos.-Vengo a visitar a mi querida sobrina Kukaku ¿Dónde está ella?

-Por aquí, Isshin-dono-dijeron los gemelos dirigiéndose a la casa escoltando a Isshin.

* * *

-Tenemos que ir por Sirius-dijo Harry alarmado corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Harry, espera-grito Ron siguiéndolo de cerca. Los shinigami aparecieron de repente

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Rukia parándose enfrente de Harry

-Sirius, está en peligro, Voldemort lo tiene-contesto Harry frenético

-¿Sirius? ¿Tu padrino?-pregunto Ichigo

-Si.- contesto Ron- ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Necesito la red flu-dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Umbridge tiene todas las chimeneas bloqueadas-dijo Hermione

-No la de su despacho-dijo Harry cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, entro para conseguir la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto?-pregunto Renji esperando a que Harry saliera del cuarto

-No tengo idea, pero la lechuza venia mal herida-dijo Yumichika.

-Vamos rápido-dijo Harry

-Pero no puedes entrar a su despacho tan campante-dijo Ginny –tendrás que alejar a la gente del pasillo

-Y ni que decir de la misma Umbridge-dijo Karin.

-En ese caso, ¿Alguien tiene bombas fétidas a la mano?-pregunto Ron

-Yo, por

-Perfecto, Ginny, las lanzaremos en el pasillo para que la gente no pase, unos cuantos de nosotros tendremos que tomar guardia en cada extremo del pasillo para alejar a la gente

-¿Y nosotros qué?-pregunto Ikkaku.

-Esperen afuera del castillo-dijo Hermione- tengo una idea.

* * *

-Hola, sobrinita querida-dijo Isshin cuando entro en el cuarto donde Kukaku estaba fumando.

-Isshin ¿y ese milagro?-pregunto Kukaku interesada- La última vez que te vi fue hace unos seis años, para decirme que Masaki-chan estaba muerta. Y hace ya casi un año que vi a Ichigo.

-Sí, me sorprendió que Yoruichi haya traído a Ichigo aquí

-Espero que no hayas venido con malas noticias-dijo Kukaku sentándose mejor

-Depende del punto en que lo veas. Nos están investigando

-¿A tu familia?

-Si, Jushiro y Shunsui se han puesto a investigar sobre Ichigo y Karin

-¿Karin? ¿Ella que tiene que ver en eso?

-Se hizo shinigami.

-La familia Shiba está condenada a procrear shinigamis

-Tienes razón. Pero Jushiro y Shunsui fueron al mundo material y llegaron a mi clínica. Parecía como si lo tuvieran planeado. Solo vine a avisarte que ellos a lo mejor podrían venir a preguntarte sobre mi paradero.

-Pues de mí no sabrán nada, tío.-dijo Kukaku- aunque no creo que puedan conectar a los Shiba con los Kurosaki

-Pero Ichigo es la copia de Kaien-argumento Isshin incomodo- Ni que decir que Karin es muy parecida a ti cuando eras pequeña, lo único diferente son los ojos, el corte de pelo y ya.

-Me alagas, tío. Me gustaría conocerlos, lástima que no podemos pedir que nos abran una puerta Senkai aquí.

-Me imagine, por eso te traje fotos-dijo Isshin dándole un álbum de fotos a la pelinegra.

-Yuzu es la única parecida a Masaki-dijo Kukaku inspeccionando una foto familiar- ¿La familia Matsumoto no sabe sobre lo de Masaki?-pregunto Kukaku

-No, pero Rangiku estuvo en mi casa y me sorprendió que no la identificara en las fotos.

-Dicen que el embarazo cambia la imagen de las mujeres, y no me refiero al peso- dijo Kukaku al ver que Isshin iba a comentar algo- Normalmente esos cambios son sutiles, pero aquí estamos hablando de unos veinte años sin verla. ¿Su capitán estuvo con ella?

-¿Toushiro? Sí, pero tampoco hizo la conexión. Creo que estaba más ocupado pensando en alguien-murmuro Isshin con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién? ¿Hinamori?

-Nope, en Karin. Cambiando de tema ¿Cuáles son las noticias más frescas en la Sociedad de Almas?

* * *

-Polvos flu… polvos flu…-murmuraba Harry mirando las cosas por el despacho. Ni bien las encontró la puerta se abrió de un portazo- Rayos, la capa

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-la chillona voz de Umbridge sonó.- Todos, adentro. No bajen la guardia

-Para que si no traemos nuestras varitas-dijo Ron cuando entro, Crabbe le encajo la varita en las costillas- Ouch

-Vi algo moverse detrás de su escritorio-dijo Malfoy acercándose- Te tengo Potter.-dijo quitándole la capa y agarrándolo del pelo.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Querías hacer contacto con alguien?-pregunto al ver lo que tenía en las manos

-No.-espeto Harry viendo quienes estaban ahí, estaba Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville rodeados por la brigada inquisitorial.

-No mientas-dijo Umbridge dándole una cachetada- Querías hacer contacto con Dumbledore. ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡No lo sé!-grito Harry, la puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando a Snape

-¿Ha traído el veritaserum, Snape?-pregunto Umbridge solemne

-Me temo que usted ha agotado mis reservas interrogando alumnos, pero si quiere envenenar a Potter, y créeme que la entendería, podría prepararle una

-No será necesario. Puede irse.-dijo Umbridge, Harry desesperado le grito a Snape

-¡Tienen a Canuto! ¡Esta en donde ustedes saben!-grito este, pero Snape ni se inmuto.

-¿Canuto? ¿De qué está hablando Snape?

-Ni idea-replico este saliendo del despacho

-Veo que no me dejan otra opción. La maldición Crusiatus te soltara la lengua-dijo Umbridge sacando su varita

-¡No puede! ¡Es ilegal!-grito Hermione

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente-dijo Umbridge cubriendo una foto del ministro y apuntando a Harry.

-Si Harry no le dice, yo lo hare-dijo Hermione desesperada.

-¿No iras a…?-pregunto Ron alarmado.

-Hermione, no-dijo Harry.

-¿Decir qué?

-Sobre el arma de Dumbledore-dijo Hermione tartamudeando

* * *

-Es hora de visitar a la familia Shiba-dijo Shunsui poniéndose su sombrero de paja.

-¿Esta seguro, taicho?-pregunto Nanao acomodándose sus lentes regulares, no los que tenia la cámara.

-Claro, mi Nanao-chan. Es la única forma de encontrar la información que necesitamos.

-¿Iremos los dos?-pregunto Nanao ruborizándose

-Si tú quieres, podríamos traer a Jushiro, pero Kukaku acostumbra mudarse a cada rato. Por eso no pensaba invitarlo

-¿Pero Ukitake-taicho sabe?-pregunto Nanao

-Sí, ahora, ¿lista para irnos?-pregunto Kyoraku

-Hai, taicho-dijo Nanao dejando su libro en su escritorio y siguiendo a su capitán de cerca- ¿Dónde viven?

-En algún punto del Rukongai-contesto Kyoraku- Su casa es muy fácil de reconocer

* * *

-Gracias por las fotos-dijo Kukaku despidiéndose de su tío.- Habla con Urahara para ver si puedo ir a visitarlos algún día.

-Sí, para explicarle a Ichigo ¿verdad?-dijo Isshin escéptico.

-Merece saber la verdad de su pasado.-dijo Kukaku seria- Si Ichigo es como creo que es, no le gustara que le guarden secretos.

-Tienes razón sobrinita, prometo venir a visitarte más seguido-dijo Isshin-Nos vemos Kukaku

-Adiós Isshin ¡Y que no se te olvide mi prótesis!-dijo Kukaku antes de que la puerta Senkai cerrara detrás de Isshin.- En que lio nos has metido, Isshin.

En eso dos figuras aparecieron a lo lejos desde el bosque.

-¡Mira Nanao-chan! Ya encontramos la casa-dijo Kyoraku viendo la casa a lo lejos- Vaya, esta vez fueron piernas. A mí me gustaba la que tenia botellas de cerveza

-¿Esa es la casa de los Shiba?-pregunto Nanao impresionada.- Jamás pensé que fuera tan… excéntrica.

-Lo excéntrico corre en la familia Shiba-dijo Kyoraku alegre-Isshin estaba loco, pero era un buen amigo, de esos que no encuentras fácilmente.

-Ya me imagino-murmuro Nanao- ¿Ella es Kukaku?-pregunto cuando diviso a una mujer parada en la entrada viendo la gran chimenea que había en la casa, de buen cuerpo y le faltaba el brazo derecho.

-Sip, ¡Kukaku-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te traigo un regalito-dijo Kyoraku llamando la atención de la chica Shiba

-Shunsui, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kukaku alerta

-Vengo a pagarte una visita, mira he traído de mi mejor Sake-dijo Kyoraku sacando unas botellas. Kukaku sonrió

-Sí, pasen. Siéntanse como en su casa-dijo Kukaku haciéndolos pasar a la casa.-Me tomaste por sorpresa, Shunsui, de haber sabido y hubiera mandado a Ganju por más comida.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermano?-pregunto Shunsui

-Siendo el idiota de siempre. Sobre todo después de lo de los Ryoka, pero le he estado poniendo en su lugar-dijo Kukaku abriendo una puerta donde estaba Ganju cortando cebollas y pelando papas.

-Nee-chan, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer-lloriqueo Ganju, pero Kukaku cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-pregunto Shunsui, Nanao estaba horrorizada por la escena en la cocina

-Oyó quien sabe que sobre cerdos voladores y le dio por lanzar a su jabalí con mi cañón- dijo Kukaku entre dientes- Y el mendigo jabalí sobrevivió

-¿Sobrevivió?-pregunto Nanao todavía horrorizada

-Si, desde que tú y Jushiro nos dieron ese jabalí vivo para la cena le ha dado por criar jabalíes. –dijo Kukaku entrando a la sala donde una hora antes estaba con Isshin.

-¿Todavía tiene a Bonnie-chan?-pregunto Shunsui interesado tomando asiento enfrente de Kukaku

-Sí, es el jabalí que estaba en la entrada, el que tiene ese moño rosa.-dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa.- Ahora pasa el Sake-dijo extendiendo la mano, Shunsui le dio una botella y abrió la otra.-¿Así que tu eres Ise Nanao?

-Sí, mucho gusto-dijo Nanao acomodándose los lentes

-Shiba Kukaku, Shunsui me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Especialmente tu gusto por los libros-dijo Kukaku sonriente- Si quieres le pido a Koganehiko y a Shiroganehiko que te escolten a la pequeña biblioteca que tenemos-ni bien dijo eso y los nombrados aparecieron en la puerta,- Escolten a Ise Nanao a la biblioteca.

-Hai, Kukaku-dono. Nanao-dono, por aquí-dijo Koganehiko. Nanao los siguió fuera de la sala.

-Supuse que querías decirme algo en privado-dijo Kukaku viendo la cara que Shunsui traía

-Siempre tan atenta, Kukaku-dijo Shunsui dándole un trago a la botella de Sake que tenia, Kukaku lo imito- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de Isshin.

-Bueno, no lo he visto desde hace unos veinte años, había ido al mundo material a una misión junto con su cuarta oficial, y los dos desaparecieron un año antes de lo de Kaien y mi cuñada Miyako. Y el resto es historia-dijo esta cuidadosamente.

-¿su cuarta oficial? ¿Por qué no se llevo a su teniente?

-¿A Shiro-chan? El dijo que no quería que el niño viera lo que tendrían que hacer, y no se llevo a la tercera oficial porque tendría que cuidar de Shiro-chan. Esas fueron sus palabras cuando vino a decirnos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esa platica fue muy parecido a una despedida-dijo Kukaku bebiendo un sorbo de la botella- Estaba nervioso, y me dijo que la vida en el Seritei iba a cambiar drásticamente, que saliéramos lo más pronto posible, pero Kaien no quiso. Y dijo que… si no regresaba, o algo pasaba, que podría hacer lo que quisiera, que sería Kaien la cabeza del clan, o yo, pero que anduviéramos con cuidado y que cuidara de Toushiro y Rangiku.

-Eso explica porque…

-Porque pase mucho tiempo en la decima cuando desapareció, porque me negué a salir del Seritei y dejar a Toushiro como capitán. Por hacerle caso a Isshin perdí mi brazo. Y no me arrepiento, donde sea que este Isshin se que está agradecido de que al menos intente seguir lo que me pidió hace veinte años.

* * *

-Algo paso-dijo Karin viendo como Harry y Hermione salían seguidos de Umbridge del castillo

-Todos, escóndanse-dijo Toushiro entrando a la huerta de Hagrid seguido de los shinigami y Espada para esconderse entre las calabazas y los arboles.

Hermione guiaba a Harry y Umbridge al bosque prohibido.

-Lo tenemos en el bosque prohibido para mantenerlo lejos de los alumnos-explicaba Hermione mirando para todos lados como si en busca de algo.

-Hermione-murmuro Harry apuntando a la soga que había en el suelo donde se suponía que estaba Grwap el hermano gigante de Hagrid.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? Como odio a los niños-dijo Umbridge apuntando a los dos jóvenes. Detrás de estos habían aparecido unos centauros-Este no es su asunto, centauros. No se metan en situaciones del ministerio.

Los centauros estaban acercándose peligrosamente. Umbridge estaba temblando y tartamudeaba

-Harry-murmuro Hermione

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí. Solo son especies de intelecto semi-humano-dijo conjurando una soga que se amarro alrededor del centauro más cercano

-¿Está loca? ¿No está viendo que lo hiere?-le grito Hermione intentando desamarrar las sogas, el resto de los centauros sacaron sus arcos y flechas para atacar a Umbridge

-Protego-dijo esta pero Grwap apareció agarrándola de la ropa-bájenme ¡AYUDA!-grito a todo pulmón. Una flecha de centauro hirió a Grwap y este soltó a la profesora que cayó encima de los centauros. Quienes la tomaron presa

-¡Díganles que soy inofensiva!-grito Umbridge desesperada

-Lo siento profesora, pero no debo decir mentiras-contesto Harry viendo como se la llevaban los centauros.

-¡Harry! Vámonos.-dijo Hermione.

Después de salir del bosque prohibido se toparon con el resto del ED.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry agarrando su varita, que Ron traía en su mano

-Pastillas vomitivas, les dije que tenía hambre y se comieron todas las que traía en los bolsillos-explico Ron

-Que brillante Ron-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?-pregunto Ginny

-Obvio, volando-dijo Luna.

* * *

-¿Están seguros que están ahí?-pregunto Ron

-Que si Ron, mira, dame tu mano-dijo Karin jalando la mano de este para que tocara al Thestral

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un Thestral-dijo Luna subiéndose a uno- ¿Ustedes como irán?- le pregunto a los shinigami y espada

-Shumpo

-Sonido

-¿Están todos montados?-pregunto Ichigo viendo a los magos- esas cosas me recuerdan de cierto mundo a la resurrección de Ulquiorra

-Kurosaki-amenazo Ulquiorra

-Solo lo decía por las alas, y lo famélico-dijo Ichigo alzando las manos.- Cuando Toushiro de la señal

-¡Que es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti!-grito este, Ichigo no le hizo caso- A la cuenta de tres.

-Una-dijo Karin

-Dos- dijeron los Espada

-TRES-gritaron todos, haciendo Shumpo, Sonido o poniendo el Thestral al vuelo.

-Prefiero las escobas-murmuro Ron intentando agarrarse del cuello del Thestral

* * *

-¿Encontraste algo, Shunsui?-pregunto Ukitake cuando el capitán y la teniente de la octava entraron a su oficina.

-Isshin sabia lo de Aizen-dijo Shunsui- por lo visto sabia que algo parecido pasaría, y le dio instrucciones a Kukaku-chan en caso de que desapareciera.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Nanao- ¿Lo sabía? En ese caso Aizen intento deshacerse de él.

-Lo mismo pensé, Nanao-chan.

-¿Y qué instrucciones le dejo?-pregunto Ukitake

-Que salieran del Seritei, que anduvieran con cuidado, y que cuidaran de Toushiro y Rangiku. Eso explica porque se negaba a darle el puesto de Isshin a Toushiro, o el tiempo que paso en la decima división.

-Esto es más serio que lo que suponíamos-dijo Ukitake- Isshin quería a sus oficiales como su propia familia, era obvio que le pidiera que los cuidara. ¿Pero por que a Kukaku? ¿Por qué a nosotros no?

-Porque Kukaku era su familia más cercana, y el siempre tuvo una especie de creencia en el amor familiar, si por él fuera hubiera adoptado a Toushiro y a Rangiku. A ese par los había visto como a sus propios hijos, y ni que decir de Gin, siempre intento alejar a Gin y a Momo de Aizen. –dijo Shunsui.

-Y quería tener a los que consideraba familia cerca, incluyendo a Kaien, Kukaku, Ganju, Toushiro y Rangiku.-agrego Nanao- ¿tú crees que lo hizo para evitar que Aizen los manipulara?

-Es posible-murmuro Ukitake- pero no sabemos nada de Shiba Isshin, ni paradero, ni si quiera si está vivo o no.

-¿Y si le pido a Nemu que nos busque el reiatsu de Shiba Isshin?-pregunto Nanao

-Que buena idea, esperemos que Mayuri tenga registros del reiatsu.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Ikkaku a nadie en particular

-Al Ministerio de Magia.-contesto Harry bajándose del Thestral en un callejón de Londres a dos cuadras de la entrada del ministerio.- ¿Se acuerdan del pasillo que les había contado?-solo Ron, Hermione y Ginny asintieron.-Es el departamento de misterios, lo vi cuando fui juzgado en el verano. Por eso se me hacia familiar el pasillo-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la cabina de teléfono. –entren

-¿Cabremos todos ahí?-pregunto Ichigo, Harry negó

- Lo que se necesita hacer es marcar 62442 en el teléfono para poder entrar al atrio del ministerio. Primero irán los shinigami, luego los Espada y hasta el último nosotros.-explico Harry, y los shinigami entraron en la cabina.

-Me alegro de ser chaparra-murmuro Karin viendo como casi no cabían en la cabina. Ichigo marco el número y la cabina empezó a descender.-Esto es un elevador-dijo Karin fascinada. El atrio era gigante, había una gran fuente dorada en medio y había una gran cantidad de ventanales.

-Wow, esto sí que es grande-dijo Renji al salir de la cabina, la cual subió rápidamente. A los pocos minutos bajaron los Espada.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo nos metimos en este enredo-murmuro Ulquiorra- Cuando Aizen-sama se entere…

-Aizen no tiene nada de que enterarse ¿entendido?-dijo Grimmjow amenazante antes de salir de la cabina. Al ver el atrio chiflo- este ministro sí que se cree mucho.

-Y yo decía que Las Noches era exagerado con tantos pasillos-murmuro Nnoitra. La cabina volvió a bajar ahora con los magos.

-Todos, síganme-dijo Harry guiándolos al departamento de misterios. Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el edificio desierto.

* * *

-La sala de profecías- leyó Harry la carta que había recibido. -¿Por qué tendrían a Sirius en la sala de profecías?-pregunto de repente- Aquí solo está lleno de bolas de cristal

-Son grabaciones de las profecías que se han hecho-dijo Hermione, todos voltearon a verla- Lo leí en un libro. No las toquen-dijo al ver que Ichigo iba a agarrar una- Si alguien toca una profecía que no tiene tu nombre se borrara y algo pasara

-Harry, esta tiene tu nombre-dijo Neville apuntando a una esferita de cristal. Harry se acerco a verla.

-Tómala, Harry-urgió Ron viendo por un pasillo- puedo jurar que oí algo- Harry la agarro y la voz de la profesora Trelawney eco por toda la sala

-El único con poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso se acerca, nacido de los que pelearon en contra suya dos veces, vendrá a finales del séptimo mes, y tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce, ninguno podrá vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva.

Reino un silencio sepulcral por toda la sala.

-Sí que esta fuerte-murmuro Ichigo intentando aligerar la tensión, pero en eso se escucharon pasos.- ¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo agarrando a Zangetsu

-Dame la profecía, Potter-una voz sonó muy cerca

-Lucius Malfoy-murmuro Harry protegiendo la profecía.- Nunca

-Ru—

-Que nadie se mueva-ordeno Toushiro al oír como Renji intentaba sacar a Zabimaru.

-Dámela, Potter.-dijo Lucius acercándose.

-Un paso más y la rompo-dijo Harry alzando la profecía.

-El chico sabe cómo jugar-una voz siniestra de mujer sonó desde la oscuridad

-Bellatrix Lestrange-murmuro Neville empuñando su varita

-Um… ¿Longbottom? ¿Cómo están tus padres?-pregunto Bellatrix con una sonrisa macabra

-Mejor ahora que los vengare.

-No, Neville-ordeno Harry- ¡Ahora! Desmaius

-Desmaius-dijeron el resto de los magos.

-Ruge, ¡Zabimaru!

-Baila, ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

-Gruñe, ¡Haineko!

-Siéntate sobre los cielos congelados, ¡Hyorinmaru!

-Camina sobre el infierno ardiente, ¡Kananmaru!

-Crece ¡Hozukimaru!

-Florece ¡Fuji Kujaku!

-Todos, al atrio-grito Harry lanzando conjuros

-¿Qué rayos son estos?-pregunto Grimmjow lanzando bala a las figuras enmascaradas

-Son mortifagos-dijo Ron

-¡Cuidado!-alguien grito antes de que todos cayeran al vacio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-los del ED, los shinigami y los Espada gritan al ver que el piso se desvaneció y golpear el piso a unos buenos metros más debajo.

-Departamento de misterios, le queda bien el nombre-murmuro Ron levantándose.

-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto Harry, los shinigami miraban el arco que había en medio de la sala donde estaban.

-Eso es una conexión a la Sociedad de Almas-murmuro Toushiro inspeccionándola.

-¿Es eso posible?-pregunto Ulquiorra mirando el arco con atención.

-Todos, detrás de mi-dijo Harry apuntando a algo, los magos se pusieron detrás de él mientras que los shinigami y Espada lo flanqueaban. En eso ráfagas de humo negro los rodearon y los magos empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Rayos-murmuro Ichigo alzando a Zangetsu- Tenemos que proteger a Harry- murmuro

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Rukia viendo a Hermione.

-Son cinco, hay que repartirlos.-dijo Grimmjow- dos cada uno

-Vamos por Ginny-dijo Karin siendo seguida por Toushiro. Por Ron fueron Ikkaku y Nnoitra. Por Neville fueron Rukia y Renji. Por Hermione fueron Szayel y Yumichika. Por Luna fueron Grimmjow y Rangiku; Ulquiorra e Ichigo se quedaron con Harry.

-Dame la profecía, Potter

-¡No se la des, Harry!-dijo Neville

-Harry, a la cuenta de tres, finge que se la das, e intenta romperla-ordeno Ichigo

-¿Por qué?

-Hay que evitar que consigan lo que quieren. Aparte ya oímos la profecía-murmuro el shinigami- Uno…

-Pero, Ichigo…

-Dos…

-¡Que me la des, Potter!

-TRES…

-¡Más mortifagos!-grito Rukia

-¡HARRY!-la voz de Sirius resonó por toda la sala.

* * *

-¡Nemu!-grito Kurotsuchi Mayuri

-¿Llamo, Mayuri-sama?-pregunto está mirando a su capitán junto con Ukitake-taicho y Kyoraku-taicho

-Necesitamos rastrear el reiatsu de un capitán. Ten todo listo, y no lo eches a perder

-Como usted ordene. ¿A quien quieren rastrear?

-A Shiba Isshin-dijo Ukitake- Búscalo en el mundo material y en la sociedad de almas

-Hai, Ukitake-taicho-dijo Nemu tomando su lugar en la computadora y empezando a teclear algo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué quieren buscarlo?-pregunto Mayuri interesado

-Queremos descubrir que le paso a un buen amigo nuestro-dijo Kyoraku sonriente- Y echarle en cara porque no se despidió de nosotros.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.

* * *

-¡No te metas, Black!-grito Lucius al ver a Sirius protegiendo a Harry

-¡Ichigo!-grito Karin viendo como más mortifagos aparecían-Hado #33 Sokatsui-lanzo Karin a un mortifago que tenía cerca

-¡La Orden del Fénix!-grito Ginny viendo como Tonks, Remus, Kingsley y más gente aparecía.

Un rayo verde pasó cerca de Grimmjow

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Más cuidado cuando apuntes!-Grito Grimmjow

-Eso no fue un cero mío-dijo Ulquiorra esquivando otro rayo verde probando su punto

-En ese caso ¡¿QUE JODIDOS ES ESTO?!

-Maldiciones asesinas-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Caes muerto al instante en que te toca.

-¡LA PROFECÍA!-grito Harry viendo como esta se rompía después de que Lucius la agarrara. –Expelliarmus

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-la siniestra voz de Bellatrix Lestrange hizo eco, todos pararon viendo a donde se dirigía la maldición

-¡SIRIUS!-grito Harry viendo como su padrino caía por el velo del arco. Ichigo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra lo detuvieron.

-Si Toushiro tiene razón, ya debe estar en la sociedad de almas-dijo Ichigo bloqueando a Harry con Zangetsu.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Harry viendo como Bellatrix escapaba por una puerta, después de forcejear se libro y la siguió.

-¡HARRY!-Remus grito mientras que los mortifagos desaparecían uno a uno.

-¡YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK!-cantaba Bellatrix a todo pulmón, viendo como Harry intentaba darle alcance.

-Crucio-grito Harry apuntándole a la mortifaga

-Tienes que sentirlo, el odio, ella lo mato, Harry. Merece pagar por su pecado-una voz siniestra sonó detrás de Harry, quien se tenso mientras que Bellatrix Lestrange se reía sentada en el piso

**MEXICO, NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL**

**Preguntas, en el botoncito de y voten en mi encuesta**

**Nos vemos luego**

**CHILLIS**


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero un macro-test me entretuvo, pero por aqui ando xD Gracias por todos los que leen esta historia. como minimo, ya llevo 16 capitulos escritos en esta historia :D Y hay mas detras de lo de Isshin (Dun-dun-dun)

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 8**

-Hay reiatsu muy parecido al de Shiba Isshin en la ciudad de Karakura en el mundo material-dijo Nemu inspeccionando la pantalla de la computadora.- Son dos, y otros dos en Inglaterra; los de Inglaterra y uno en Karakura son parecidos entre un 25% y 75%. Pero el otro tiene un parecido del 95% quizá más.

-¡Dimos con él!-exclamo Kyoraku- Solo necesitamos encontrarlo.

-¿Dijiste que dos en Inglaterra?-pregunto Ukitake

-Y hubo un aumento de sus reiatsus hace unos minutos-comento Nemu.-Esos dos reiatsus están en Londres. Son los de los shinigami substitutos.

-¡Lo sabia!-exclamo Kyoraku

-¿Un aumento?-pregunto Ukitake- ¿Estarán peleando?

-También identificamos a cuarto Espadas en la misma zona.-agrego Nemu

-Tendremos que mandar a alguien-murmuro Ukitake- pero primero informarle a…

-Al viejo-termino Kyoraku

* * *

-Yuzu-chan. ¡Ya llegue!-dijo Isshin cuando llego a la casa

-¡Papa! ¿Tan pronto en casa?-pregunto Yuzu alegre

-Cancelaron la junta, pero de todos modos, mira lo que te traje-dijo Isshin- es una caja llena de fuegos artificiales muy especiales. Son de una amiga mía, me los regalo.

-¿Especiales?

-Sí, mira-dijo sacando uno de la caja, lo prendió- Kurosaki Yuzu-dijo rápidamente y el petardo escribió el nombre en el aire.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-No me preguntes, la experta es ella, no yo.-dijo Isshin entrando a la casa abrazando a su hija, mirando cautelosamente hacia atrás cuando cerró la puerta de la casa sin voltearse.

-¿Tú crees que nos haya notado?-pregunto Nanao.

-No tengo idea-murmuro Kiyone saliendo del arbusto donde estaba escondida junto con Nanao.- ¿Por qué nuestros capitanes están interesados con la familia de Ichigo?

-Es una larga historia-murmuro Nanao sentándose en el piso

-Creo que tenemos tiempo

* * *

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamo Harry viendo quien había aparecido por la red flu.

-Harry, detrás de mi-ordeno Dumbledore, Harry obedeció- Nos vemos de nuevo, Tom

-Dumbledore-murmuro Voldemort antes de que una gran bola de agua lo golpeara. Dentro de ella lanzaba maldiciones a Harry quien se protegía detrás de un pilar.

Dumbledore rompió el hechizo al ver la bola de fuego que Voldemort había creado, haciendo que Voldemort cayera en el piso y el fuego se extinguiera con el agua. Voldemort grito haciendo que todos los ventanales se rompieran. Junto todos los vidrios para atacar a Dumbledore y Harry, pero el director hizo una barrera que hizo todos los vidrios en arena. Voldemort desapareció para intentar entrar en la mente de Harry, usando legeremancia.

Harry se retorcía de dolor sintiendo una sensación foránea, pero a la vez familiar, como cuando tenía las visiones de Voldemort, pero mucho más fuerte

* * *

-El…-murmuro Karin, su zanpakuto se sello de repente y cayó al piso- El dueño del reiatsu está aquí. Voldemort-

-¡Karin!-grito Ichigo levantando a su hermana quien se aferro al hakama de este

-¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta aquí?-pregunto Ginny tartamudeando.

-Todos, vamos al atrio-ordeno Remus, todos los presentes lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron vieron a Harry y Dumbledore llenos de arena, el ultimo viendo como se retorcía de dolor Harry.

-Tú eres el débil-murmuro Harry de repente, Karin se tenso en los brazos de Ichigo-Tu nunca conocerás el amor… ni la amistad… y siento lastima por ti…

Ni bien dijo eso y algo salió del cuerpo de Harry, y Voldemort se materializo enfrente de Harry. Karin se aferraba a su hermano, llena de terror.

-Has que pare-murmuro Karin

-Eres un tonto, Harry Potter. Y pronto muerto estarás-murmuro Voldemort, su voz llena de veneno que hizo tensar hasta a Ulquiorra.

Pero no pudo levantar su varita ya que de las chimeneas empezaron a salir gente, iniciando por el mismo ministro. Voldemort desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

-Toushiro, toma a Karin-pidió Ichigo pasándole a Karin- Ginny, ve por Harry. Ulquiorra, necesitaremos a Inoue, haznos el favor de traerla. Rukia, informa a la Sociedad de Almas. Rangiku, Renji, busquen por mas mortifagos, y el resto busquen por heridos en batalla y llévenlos a la sala que tiene el arco ese.

-Ichigo, un Senkai se abrirá en unos minutos-dijo Rukia viendo su celular mientras que Ulquiorra abría una garganta, y el resto de los shinigami se separaban.

-Hay que movernos, están tomando fotos-dijo Toushiro entrando de nuevo a la sala del Arco. Al entrar se vio un Senkai en donde se suponía que estaba el Arco y del Senkai salió Soi Fon y Byakuya.

-¡Nii-sama!-dijo Rukia dirigiéndose hacia su hermano dándole unos traductores.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto este viendo a Ichigo y Toushiro alrededor de Karin y a tres Espada montando guardia en la puerta.

-Es una historia muy larga-dijo Rukia- Sabemos de quien es el dueño de los fragmentos, pero escapo en medio de la batalla, Harry y sus amigos están gravemente heridos.

-¿Y los Espada?-pregunto Soi Fon sin quitar la vista de los espada.

-Estamos en tregua por ahora, ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla-contesto Rukia rápidamente-Ellos también van a escuela, para estudiar a los magos, y no nos han creado problemas.

-¿Hubo bajas?-pregunto Byakuya viendo que Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika e Ikkaku no estaban

-Solo uno, un mago al parecer, cayó en ese velo-dijo Ichigo cuando se acerco a los capitanes-Toushiro dice que es una especie de conexión a la Sociedad de Almas, pero no estamos seguros.

Los del ED y la Orden del Fénix entraron, no tenían heridas de gravedad, pero los sentaron en el piso junto con Karin. Una garganta se abrió, revelando a Ulquiorra e Inoue, quien sin preguntar nada empezó a curar a todos.

-Vemos que tienen todo bajo control. Nosotros le entregaremos el reporte a Yamamoto-sou taicho-dijo Byakuya entrando de nuevo al Senkai seguido de una levemente decepcionada Soi Fon.

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, vengan aquí para que los cure. Tu también Ulquiorra-kun-pidió Inoue abriendo una puerta en su campo de sanación. Todos la obedecieron sin chistar.

-Gracias Inoue, por tomarte la molestia-agradeció Ichigo mirando a Karin

-No hay de que, Kurosaki-kun-dijo Inoue con una pequeña sonrisa medio triste, cosa que noto Ulquiorra.

-¿Todavía lo quieres, mujer?-le pregunto al acercarse a la orilla del campo donde estaba Inoue.

-Solo como amigo, Ulqui-kun-dijo Orihime ampliando su sonrisa, sin ser forzada del todo.-Estoy resignada. Yo se que él quiere a Kuchiki-san y que él es correspondido. Pero… este tiempo lejos de él me ha dado tiempo para darme cuenta de que fue un enamoramiento pasajero, como yo no lo entiendo del todo, solo he estado enamorada del Kurosaki Ichigo que muestra en público. No el que es él en realidad. ¿Y tú, Ulquiorra-kun? ¿Ya has comprendido lo que es el corazón?-dijo haciendo desaparecer el campo cuando termino de sanar a todos

-A lo mejor-dijo mirando como Ichigo miraba a Karin y a Rukia.- He visto el afecto familiar…

-No es afecto, es amor… y es muy difícil de describir… el familiar es muy parecido al respeto, pero también puedes bromear y jugar con ellos, y sientes que los debes cuidar. Por ejemplo, Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san, han crecido juntos y se quieren como hermanos, cuando no están emparentados. O Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun me conto que ve a Abarai-kun como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Tu gente nunca deja de asombrarme- murmuro Ulquiorra viendo a los del ED juntos, guardando silencio viendo como Harry dormía, o Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika riendo comentando anécdotas. A Grimmjow y Nnoitra bebiendo en la puerta junto con Szayel comiéndose otra fracción suya

-Ellos tienen un lazo amistoso-comento Inoue viendo hacia donde la mirada de Ulquiorra se dirigía- Han vivido cosas juntos, que eso los une haciendo una especie de camaradería donde las personas más diferentes tienen algo en común. Ayasegawa-kun es muy diferente a Madarame-kun pero siempre han sido camaradas, desde antes de ser shinigami. También con Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun, ellos han luchado espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente en las batallas, aunque no se lleven bien.

-Estas escondiendo algo, mujer-dijo Ulquiorra viéndola a los ojos. Inoue suspiro.

-El amor, entre un hombre y una mujer es algo muy complejo, que nadie nunca ha podido describir, ni los amantes más abiertos o los mas reservados. Es cuando no solo hay atracción física, debe haber un respeto mutuo y una equidad. El amor es ciego y tú no puedes dictar a tu corazón. Si le preguntas a miles de parejas en el mundo te darán diferentes respuestas, que les gusto su carácter, su forma de ser, su actitud hacia el mundo. Eso es lo que importa. No puedes amar a alguien solo porque se te hace guapo, también hay que ver cómo te trata, como es su carácter. Aquí, por ejemplo esa pelirroja y el chico con gafas, ella lo quiere, pero cree que el está fuera de su alcance, pero no sabe cómo se siente él, si la ve como amiga o como algo mas.

-Esa era tu situación-dijo Ulquiorra inspeccionando la cara de la chica

-Sí, pero yo sabía lo que él sentía, ella no sabe aun. Otro ejemplo, la castaña y el pelirrojo, los dos se quieren pero son tan tercos, o despistados como para dar el primer paso.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Intuición femenina. Otro misterio de la gente, todos piensan que soy una tonta cuando se trata del corazón o de todo en general, pero me permite estudiar a todos, he visto como una amistad se deteriora con las mentiras para proteger a esas personas, pero también he visto amistades nacer de un malentendido, una pelea y hasta por un accidente. He visto cosas horribles, pero también he sido bendecida con acontecimientos hermosísimos. El simple hecho de formar una amistad es una bendición

-Hablas mucho mujer-dijo Ulquiorra sopesando lo que le dijeron.

-Tú también has sido bendecido-murmuro Inoue

-Lo dudo mucho

-El simple hecho de estar aquí platicando conmigo como personas civilizadas y no como prisionera y carcelero es una bendición. En mi te has ganado una amiga

-De seguro la única amistad que tendré.

-No es cierto-dijo Inoue severa, Ulquiorra alzo una ceja- Grimmjow-kun quizá te trate indiferente o te ponga esos apodos junto con Nnoitra-kun pero si ellos son como yo creo que son esos apodos son una muestra de camaradería, porque aunque sean despectivos y toda la cosa ellos pelean hombro a hombro contigo, lo que paso hoy supongo que es una muestra de ello.

-Quizá tengas razón-dijo Ulquiorra tranquilo

-Tienes que dejar de ser escéptico y de cuestionar todo...-dijo Inoue sonriente- que las cosas que no veas no significa que no existan. ¿Podemos ver el aire?

-No

-Pero sentimos la ventisca, la brisa del aire salado del mar, como las hojas de los arboles bailan con el aire, hasta lo respiramos. Sabemos que está ahí aunque no lo veamos. ¿Puedes sentir el orgullo que Aizen tiene para contigo?

-No

-Pero lo ves en sus acciones, cuando te confía sus planes, cuando te da más derechos que el resto de los Espada. El no poder sentir algo no implica que no esté ahí o que no exista. Los sentimientos son abstractos.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Que tienes que cambiar. Después de lo que paso hace un año todos han cambiado, han sido cambios sutiles pero ahí están, Grimmjow-kun y Kurosaki-kun se respetan, por ejemplo. Tú has sido el único que no ha cambiado. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y espero que me avises cuando hayas abierto los ojos-dijo Inoue con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Entonces Kurosaki Ichigo es primo de Kaien-dono?-pregunto Kiyone sorprendida

-Al parecer-murmuro Nanao viendo por encima del arbusto- Como ya sabes, Karin e Ichigo están en Inglaterra, y me sorprende que Isshin haya podido esconder su reiatsu cuando vinimos de incognito.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo note un poco tenso pero se ve que es buen actor. Como para que nuestros capitanes casi ni lo reconocieran, eso es un logro.

-Y eso que Ukitake-taicho es bueno con las caras-murmuro Kiyone sacando unos binoculares para ver como Yuzu hacia la cena e Isshin hacia sudoku en la sala.- Nanao-chan, me aburro

-Toma unos yen y traite algo de comer de la tienda que hay a una cuadra-ordeno Nanao pasándole unos billetes y quitándole los binoculares

* * *

-Hora de irnos, mujer-dijo Ulquiorra abriendo una garganta

-¿Ya tan pronto?-pregunto está rodeada de los shinigami

-En Japón están a punto de iniciar las clases-argumento Ichigo- no querrás que Tatsuki se espante y busque por ti por toda la ciudad como la otra vez

-Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun. Nos vemos-dijo Inoue despidiéndose.

-Adiós, Hime-chan-dijo Rangiku abrazando a Orihime.

-Te cuidas, Inoue-dijo Rukia sonriente, Orihime también abrazó a ella

-Tú cuida de todos por mí, Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime al oído de Rukia

-Te lo prometo

-Gracias-dijo Orihime entrando en la garganta agarrando la mano que Ulquiorra le ofrecía.

-Como que a Ulquiorra le gusta Inoue-murmuro Grimmjow bebiendo de su sake

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Ichigo recargado en la pared-Los vi muy a gusto platicando hace rato

-Sí, yo también lo vi

-Pero dudo que se dijeran palabras de amor-dijo Rukia metiéndose a la conversación- Ulquiorra no se ve que sea ese tipo de hombre.

-Nunca se sabe, Rukia-dijo Rangiku agarrando su cuarta botella.

-¿Por qué están bebiendo alcohol?-pregunto Remus viendo a los que el creían eran alumnos sin edad necesaria para beber.

-Porque podemos

-¿No son demasiado jóvenes?

-Nope, yo tengo unos… ¿taicho como cuantos me calcula?-pregunto Rangiku

-Doscientos y tanto-dijo este sentado lejos de ellos junto con Karin que seguía durmiendo

-¿Doscientos?-pregunto Remus estupefacto

-Yup, y sigo joven

-Con permiso, hombre lobo-dijo Ulquiorra cuando apareció

-¿Cómo supo qué?

-Tiene un ojo que todo lo ve-explico Nnoitra-es asqueroso cuando se lo quita

-No le haga caso al vampiro este-dijo Ichigo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros de Ulquiorra

-¿Vampiro?-dijo Ulquiorra alzando una ceja pensando en quitar el brazo de Ichigo pero recordó lo que le dijo Inoue "_tienes que cambiar…. Tú has sido el único que no ha cambiado"_

-Bueno, tu zanpakuto es Murciélago, supongo que has de ser medio vampiro o una onda de esas- explico Ichigo- Creaturas de la noche.

-Lo dice el que tiene una zanpakuto que está relacionada con la luna-murmuro Renji bebiendo

-Tu cállate, babuino

-Rey babuino. No lo olvides-dijo Renji con una sonrisa borracha.

-Que perdió en contra de unos pétalos de cerezo-dijo Ikkaku

-Lo mismo con Ichigo-rebatió Renji

-Pero yo lo vencí.

-Al tercer intento

-Pero lo vencí, no como tú.

-¿Quién quiere una fracción portátil?-pregunto Szayel, todos negaron asqueados- Mas para mí.

-Y este perdió en contra de un bebe-dijo Renji entre risas- Pero Kurotsuchi-taicho da miedo, y ni que decir de su zanpakuto.

-Pero no pudiste conmigo tu solo, ya que el chico Quincy llego a ayudarte-dijo Szayel mordiendo su fracción

-¿Ishida?

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Renji resoplando- Pero el Dondo quien sabe qué y Pesche lo que sea no fueron de buena ayuda.

-¿La Fracción de Nel?- pregunto Rukia

-Al menos a ti no te toco tener al Don Kanonji bailando a cada rato-dijo Karin acercándose al grupito seguida de Toushiro

-¿El de las rastras?

-Oh, su programa era genial-dijo Rukia rápidamente- BUAHAHAHA- rio Rukia cruzando los brazos

-Ese-dijo Karin enojada

-Chicos, es hora de irnos a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione desde la puerta, todos se pararon y la siguieron.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos, Jushiro?-pregunto Shunsui bebiendo sake, aprovechando que su Nanao-chan no estaba cerca.

-¿Decirle a Kukaku? ¿Ir de nuevo al mundo material y enfrentarlo?-ofreció Jushiro

-No tengo idea, ¿Qué sabemos de los chicos en Hogwarts?

-Que destruyeron uno de los fragmentos, y que ayer se infiltraron al ministerio junto con Potter, se toparon con el dueño del alma fragmentada. Oh, y tienen una tregua con los Espada que también están en la escuela.

-Vaya, vaya, una tregua.

-Vamos con Kukaku, creo que hay que decirle que encontramos a Isshin-dijo Jushiro parándose- ¿Qué tan lejos queda?

-No tanto comparado con las otras veces, reza que no se haya mudado en estos días.

-¿Qué diseño tiene esta vez?

-Piernas. A mí me gustaba la de las cervezas

-Parecía que era un bar cuando las puso

-Por eso me gustaba

* * *

-Quiero irme a dormir-dijo Ichigo cuando llego a la torre Gryffindor dirigiéndose al cuarto de los chicos seguido de Harry, Ron, Neville, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel y Nnoitra. Lástima que eran las seis de la mañana y era miércoles. Y que los alumnos estaban despertando

-Hola chicos ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Seamus con un bostezo

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Ulquiorra

-Camita-dijo Ichigo lanzándose a la cama

-¿Y qué hay del TIMO de pociones? Es hoy en la mañana-exclamo Dean Thomas preocupado poniéndose su túnica, todos los desvelados gruñeron- ¡No se acuesten!

-Umbridge los castigara si se quedan dormidos en medio del TIMO y ni que decir de Snape-comento Seamus lanzándole una almohada a Ron, quien se la regreso pero no apunto y le dio a Ikkaku

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quieres pelea? ¡No puedes vencer a Hozukimaru!-grito un Ikkaku medio dormido/borracho/inconsciente

-¡Solo cállate y duerme!-grito Renji tirado en su cama.

-¡¿Pero los TIMOS?!-pregunto Seamus

-Los TIMOS y las clases de hoy están cancelados-dijo McGonagall abriendo la puerta del cuarto, no se sorprendió a ver la mayoría en sus camas durmiendo y/o con resaca- Los tomaran mañana

Ni bien cerró la puerta, Dean y Seamus gritaron de alegría antes de que los adormilados les lanzaran algo para que se callaran.

-¿De quien son estos calzones azules con caras de gatitos?-pregunto Dean viendo lo que Seamus le cayó en la cabeza

-¡DÁMELOS!-grito Grimmjow amodorrado quitándole los calzoncillos y lanzándose a la cama de nuevo

* * *

-¡Son Kyoraku-taicho y Ukitake-taicho!-exclamo Shiroganehiko lanzándose desde una de las piernas de la casa (N/A: Esta es una frase demasiado rara xD)

-¿Vienen a ver a Kukaku-dono?-pregunto Koganehiko desde la otra pierna

-¡Shiroganehiko! ¡Koganehiko!-exclamo Ukitake viendo a los gemelos-¡Cuánto tiempo! Si, venimos a ver a Kukaku, ¿podrían llevarnos con ella?

-Como usted ordene, Ukitake-taicho-exclamaron al mismo tiempo escoltando a los capitanes veteranos dentro de la casa.

-¿Cómo está Ganju?-pregunto Ukitake

-Ahorita fue al primer distrito por comida, pero está bien, y Bonnie-chan esta sanando de sus heridas-contesto Shiroganehiko

-Ganju le dio por lanzar a Bonnie-chan por el cañón de Kukaku-contesto Shunsui viendo la cara de Ukitake.

-Kukaku-dono; Kyoraku-taicho y Ukitake-taicho han venido a visitarla-dijo Koganehiko abriendo una puerta a su derecha.

-¿Shunsui, de nuevo?-pregunto Kukaku escondiendo las fotos que le dio Isshin debajo de una tabla suelta- Diles que pasen-dijo está poniendo su sofacito arriba de la tabla

-Kukaku-chan, cuánto tiempo-dijo Jushiro cuando vio a Kukaku

-Lo mismo dijo Jushiro. ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Te, sake, agua?-dijo Kukaku rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento

-No es necesario Kukaku-chan, muchas gracias-dijo Jushiro sentándose en un cojín, a un lado se sentó Shunsui.-supongo que ya sabrás que estamos investigando sobre tu tío, Isshin.

-Lo deduje

-Hemos dado con su paradero-dijo Shunsui severo, inspeccionando a la morena que tenía enfrente, quien se quedo rígida con una sonrisa rara que desapareció rápidamente, y se sentó mejor para oír a los veteranos que tenía enfrente

* * *

-¿Y Umbridge?-pregunto Ichigo al medio día ya todo descansado junto con el resto de los shinigami, espada y los del ED sentados en uno de los patios del castillo que no era pantano.

-¿No ha regresado?-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione quien reía

-¿De dónde?-pregunto Renji

-Del bosque prohibido, se la llevaron los centauros-dijo Hermione entre risas.

-¿Y te ríes porque…?

-Porque me da la gana.

-¿Cómo estas Karin?-pregunto Rangiku girándose a la niña

-Bien, no me duele tanto la cabeza.-dijo Karin acostándose en el pasto-Pero tengo sueño todavía.

-Se nota que es verano-murmuro Ikkaku adormilado con una botella a un lado.

-¿Quién quiere una botella de Whiskey de Fuego?-pregunto Nnoitra sacando unas botellas

-Yo-dijeron Rangiku, Ikkaku y Grimmjow

-Es muy temprano para tomar.-comento Hermione

-Es mejor tomar al medio día, es muy raro, hay que aprovechar-dijo Renji agarrando una botella

-Lástima que no está Hisagi y Kira-murmuro Rangiku –con ellos se arman unas fiestas que…- no pudo continuar ya que las botellas se congelaron-¡Taicho!

-Ni una gota mas de alcohol, mañana tienen exámenes-dijo este desde la sombra de un árbol

-Toushiro ven aquí-dijo Karin adormilada

-No, odio el calor

-Me pregunto porque-dijo Karin sarcástica agarrando el pie del taicho para acercarse y se abrazo de su pierna-estas frio-dijo poniendo una mejilla en la pantorrilla del chico

-¿Karin?-pregunto Ichigo viendo como esta se abrazaba a Toushiro

-Esta hirviendo-dijo Rukia poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica

-No por nada tendré una zanpakuto de fuego, Rukia-nee-chan. ¡Déjenme dormir!-dijo lanzándole una bolita de fuego por el dedo índice

* * *

Isshin tenía uno de los fuegos artificiales que le dio Kukaku, según ella le mandaría noticias de la Sociedad de Almas por medio de esos.

Pensaba salir del cuarto cuando el petardo se prendió y escribió algo en el aire

"Jushiro y Shunsui saben de tu paradero y que Ichigo y Karin son tus hijos, no saben nada de Masaki. Ten precaución"

-Rayos-murmuro este después de leer la nota, la cual la hizo desaparecer y salió de la casa, cerrándola con llave ya que Yuzu estaba dormida, y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara.

* * *

Todos descansaban debajo del sol de media tarde cuando se escucha que algo cae y se rompe en el pasto

-¡OVNIS!-grito Hermione

-¡PERROS SALCHICHA LOCOS!-grito Grimmjow

-¡LOS PÉTALOS DE NUEVO NO!-Grito Renji cubriéndose la cara-¡LA CARA NO, QUE SOY ACTOR! ¡MI CABELLO!

-¡TODO MENOS EL SAKE, TAICHO!-grito Rangiku alzando los brazos

-¡GOL!-dijo Karin alzando un puño que se ensarto en la cabeza de alguien

-¡NO GRITEN!-grito Rukia que despertó a los gritones y a los que no.- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-pregunto viendo lo que había en el pasto

-¡Parece sangre!-dijo Luna viendo lo que había en el pasto

_Queridos shinigami, Espada, Ichigo, Karin y Yoruichi,_

_Quiero que estén listos con sus cosas para vernos hoy a las once de la noche en la torre Gryffindor que nos vamos a Japón, es necesario que todos estén presentes, que algo muy interesante pasara. Si, también para los Espada. _

_Nos vemos_

_Urahara Kisuke_

-Viejo loco, esto parece como si fuera la nota de un condenado a muerte-murmuro Renji después de que hubiera leído el mensaje. Después de que murmuro eso una parte de la sangre se deslizo para mostrar algo más

_P.D. Si piensan que esto parece a una nota de un condenado a muerte, no tienen sentido del humor _

Leyó Rangiku viendo el dibujo de un Urahara cubriendo su sonrisa con su abanico.

-Sí, es de Urahara-dijo Ichigo con cara pedante- a mi me ha mandado de esos.

-Vaya, vaya, Kisuke se ha divertido un poco por lo visto-comento Yoruichi en su forma gatuna antes de transfigurarse

-¡Yoruichi!-grito Ichigo cubriéndose la cara excepto los ojos.- ¡Por Dios no, por favor!

-Pero si estoy vestida-dijo está claramente vestida- después de un año de entrenamiento puedo transfigurarme con ropa-dijo sonriente acercándose a Ichigo-Pero si quieres lo intento sin ropa

-¡NO!-grito Ichigo sonrojándose rápidamente-Aléjate, tengo novia-dijo apuntando a Rukia quien tenía un aura amenazadora totalmente dirigida a Yoruichi.-Y no dudo en usarla-dijo viendo como Rukia sacaba a Sode no Shirayuki lentamente y se colocaba detrás de Yoruichi, quien solo atino a alejarse de ella

-¿Qué? ¡Ahí voy McGonagall!-dijo Yoruichi saliendo corriendo hacia el castillo

-Yo no oí a la profesora-comento Luna tranquilamente

-Déjala-dijo Renji estirando los brazos-Hay que preparar nuestras cosas

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Eh? Y voten en mi encuesta**

**Nos vemos **

**CHILLIS**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Lo siento por haberme tardado. Algo llamado escuela me ha entretenido mas de lo pensado.... Les recuerdo votar en mi encuesta.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Ya llamaste a los chicos?-pregunto Isshin viendo las bolas que Urahara estaba guardando

-Si, Tessai ya les mando el mensaje- Dijo Urahara escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su abanico.- Y Kukaku, Ukitake y Kyoraku vienen en camino.

-¿Y para que los Espada y los Ishida?-pregunto Isshin viendo todo lo que Jinta y Ururu lanzaban al sótano, como cojines, una mesa y demás, Tessai estaba debajo agarrando lo que los niños le lanzaban.

-Solo para hacerlo más interesante. Y de paso comprobar los rumores de la tregua que hicieron.

* * *

Ishida Ryuken y Uryu estaban sentados en la sala, el primero viendo Dr. House en la tele y el otro leyendo un libro cuando algo entro por la ventana de la sala y se estampo en la pared, justo a un lado de la televisión.

_Queridos Quincy, _

_Quiero que vengan a mi tienda a las once y media de la noche, puntuales._

_Los esperamos_

_Urahara Kisuke_

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo limpiare este mensaje de la muerte?-pregunto Ishida viendo la sangre en la pared

-Pues parece más un mensaje de un condenado a muerte que de la muerte misma-comento Ryuken después de leer el mensaje- si fuera de la muerte seria algún esqueleto o calavera

-Hay algo más-dijo Uryu viendo como la sangre se extendía

_P.D. si piensan que esto parece un mensaje de un condenado a muerte, no tienen sentido del humor_

-Sí, es de Urahara-dijo Uryu leyendo la postdata, internamente riendo ante la prueba de que su padre no tiene sentido del humor.

-¿De qué te ríes, Uryu?-pregunto su padre estoico

-De que la cara que Kurosaki pondría al ver un mensaje de estos-dijo cubriendo su error.

* * *

-¿Para qué nos querrá el tal Urahara?-pregunto Nnoitra guardando sus cosas en un baúl

-Nos quedan cinco minutos-dijo Ichigo mirando el reloj que marcaba las once menos cinco.

-Vamos a la sala-dijo Renji jalando su baúl hacia la puerta. Cuando todos los chicos bajaron a la sala se toparon con las chicas y Toushiro esperándolos sentados en los sillones. Ni bien dejaron su baúl en el piso y Urahara apareció desde el retrato.

-Espero que no los hice esperar tanto-dijo Urahara sonriente, a Ichigo le dio mala espina-¿Qué esperan? Entren todos aquí a mi portal especial-dijo Urahara señalando la puerta que se había creado en la pared, Yoruichi salto del hombro de Karin al de Urahara-Sr. Yoruichi, ¿Cómo te fue?

-No me digas "Sr. Yoruichi" o te quito esa sonrisa de una patada-dijo Yoruichi rápidamente.

-¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí? ¿Solo eso?-pregunto Karin escéptica. Urahara asintió ampliando su sonrisa y cubriéndola con su abanico- En ese caso…- empezó a decir Karin acercándose a la puerta antes de agarrar a Ichigo, abrir la puerta y lanzarlo dentro.-¡Ichi-nii! ¿Sigues vivo?

-Sí, esto parece un elevador-dijo Ichigo parándose, y Karin paso por la puerta seguida de Rukia y el resto.-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Todos dentro?-pregunto Urahara desde la puerta, todos asintieron, y el entro y cerró la puerta.- Ichigo, abre la puerta que está detrás de ti-dijo Urahara, Ichigo obedeció y salió del portal al sótano de Urahara.

Todos siguieron a Ichigo rápidamente y pararon al ver quien estaba esperándolos, Kon, Claudia, Isshin, Kukaku, Shunsui, Jushiro, Uryu y Ryuken sentado alrededor de una mesa, con un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Papa? ¿Kukaku?-pregunto Ichigo-¡Ishida!

-¡Ukitake-taicho! ¡Kyoraku-taicho!-exclamo Rukia sorprendida.

-¿Por qué están todos ellos aquí?-pregunto Grimmjow apuntando al frente.

-Abran paso-dijo Urahara pasando entre los alumnos- Y tomen asiento, que lo necesitaran, especialmente ustedes Ichigo, Karin.-dijo este sonriente, todos lo obedecieron curiosos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a su padre quien agarro la placa de Shinigami Substituto que Kon traía en el pantalón para salir del cuerpo.

-¿¡Eres un shinigami!?-pregunto Ichigo horrorizado, Karin solo estaba estupefacta.

-¿Eras… un capitán?-tartamudeo Karin viendo el haori que colgaba del hombro. Isshin solo los miraba como esperaba algo más.

-¿¡POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE!?-grito Ichigo a todo pulmón

-Ya se armo-murmuro Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Kurosaki, cálmate-ordeno Uryu

-Tu cállate, que nadie te dio vela en este entierro-dijo Karin fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tus poderes? ¿Por qué no protegiste a mama ese día?-pregunto Ichigo lúgubre.

-¡Porque en ese tiempo no los tenía!-exclamo Isshin- Tenia un gigai que comía mi reiatsu, en aquel tiempo tenía el equivalente de un humano.

-¿Mama lo sabía?-murmuro Karin

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE SI MAMA LO SABIA! ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PIDIERAS UN GIGAI QUE COMÍA REIATSU?-le grito Karin haciendo prender uno de los árboles secos que había detrás de ella.

-Lo pedimos para que la Sociedad de almas no nos encontrara.-dijo Isshin

-¿Para qué no te encontraran?-pregunto Ichigo escéptico

-¿A quiénes?-agrego Karin

-A Masaki y a mí

-¿Mama también era shinigami?-preguntaron Ichigo y Karin. Isshin solo asintió

-Matsumoto Masaki, la hermana de Rangiku y mi cuarta oficial-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa amarga, Toushiro y Rangiku abrieron los ojos ante tal revelación.

-Shiba-taicho-murmuro Toushiro

-Ya no soy capitán, Toushiro-chan-dijo Isshin alegre.- Y por lo visto ya no eres teniente

-¿Shiba? ¿Eres del clan Shiba?-pregunto Ichigo-¿Somos parientes de Kukaku?

-Claro, primito-dijo Kukaku sonriente.

-Esto está mejor que la novela de las seis-dijo Yoruichi

-¿Tu sabias todo esto, Kukaku?-pregunto Ichigo, ella asintió sentándose mejor.

-Sí, Isshin apareció un día en la casa para decirme que habías nacido, pero me hizo jurar que no le dijera nada a nadie.-explico Kukaku. – me sorprendió que apareciera como si nada, teniendo en cuenta que fueron unos cinco años sin ver al tío Isshin.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?-pregunto Toushiro, dolido.

-Si no te acuerdas, yo tenía una misión en el mundo material, habían aparecido muchos menos y alguien tenía que investigar el por qué, pero yo sabía de los planes de Aizen, así que decidimos pararlos a toda costa y decidió actuar, una noche cuando íbamos a regresar a la sociedad de almas Masaki y yo fuimos atacados por el capitán, si no fuera por Kisuke hubiéramos muerto ahí. Lo malo fue que nos tardamos unos meses en sanar del todo, y cuando íbamos a regresar me entere que Kaien había muerto y que nos exiliaron de la sociedad de almas. Viendo lo sucedido Masaki y yo decidimos quedarnos aquí a vivir, le pedimos a Kisuke esos gigais que comen reiatsu y nos casamos. Nació Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu, y luego llego el Grand Fisher y mato a Masaki, desde entonces cambie de gigai, y hasta ahora regresaron todos mis poderes.

-¿Nee-san está muerta?-pregunto Rangiku sorprendida y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Por mi culpa-murmuraron Ichigo e Isshin.

-No fue tu culpa, Ichigo-murmuro Isshin mirando a su hijo

-Si no fuera por mi estupidez ella estuviera viva-grito Ichigo rabioso consigo mismo

-No es cierto, si no hubiera pedido esos gigais…

-YA CÁLLENSE-gritaron Karin y Kukaku

-No fue culpa de ninguno, si paso será por algo-dijo Karin enojada.

-Solo son un par de idiotas cargando un peso innecesario en sus almas-agrego Kukaku golpeando a Ichigo en la cabeza. –Dejen de llorar por los rincones.

_De tal palo, tal astilla-_pensó Yoruichi

-¿Y qué paso con el Clan Shiba?-pregunto Ichigo interesado

-Después de que Isshin se fuera a la misión pase mucho tiempo en la decima división procurando a Toushiro y Rangiku, pero cuando quisieron poner a Toushiro como capitán me negué, porque este me pidió que cuidara del chico y de Rangiku-dijo apuntando a Isshin-Paso lo de Kaien y nos sacaron del Seritei y nos borraron de las listas de la Nobleza, lo cual ni me importa la verdad. Ahora soy la reina de la pirotecnia en el Rukongai-dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa

-A ti siempre te gusto jugar con fuego-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa- Por cierto, a Yuzu le gustaron los petardos que le diste.

-¿Eran tuyos los petardos que nos daba papa a veces?-pregunto Karin sorprendida. Kukaku sonrió.

-Claro, nadie puede hacer ese tipo de petardos en el mundo material.

-¿Y nosotros que venimos a pintar aquí?-pregunto Grimmjow exasperado

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber-dijo Ryuken

-Nada mas los llame para crear más tensión en el ambiente-dijo Urahara sonriente antes de que cinco Seele Schneider lo atacara.

-Se me resbalo el dedo-dijo Ryuken guardando su arco Quincy

-Después de oírla un par de veces esa excusa es de lo más patética-dijo Isshin sonriente poniéndose detrás de Ichigo por si las dudas.

-Eso explica porque Ishida da patéticas excusas en la escuela-murmuro Ichigo

-¡Yo no doy excusas patéticas!-grito Ishida

-¿Quién llego todo parchado a la escuela y dijo "me caí de las escaleras"?-argumento Ichigo-¡Y tengo testigos!-Rukia asintió sacando uno de sus dibujos mostrando la escena.

-¡Pero Kuchiki no estaba!-dijo Ishida triunfante

-Pero Orihime me dijo mientras hacia el dibujo-dijo Rukia triunfante

-Quiero discutir algo con los Espada aquí presentes-dijo Ukitake- ¿Es cierto lo de la tregua que hicieron?

-Sí, pero solo aplica durante el ciclo escolar-dijo Ulquiorra monótonamente

-¿Qué opinan de extender la tregua?-pregunto Kyoraku cuidadosamente.

-Tendríamos que hablarlo con Aizen-sama-dijo Ulquiorra alzando una ceja. Todos estaban callados.- ¿Qué derechos tendríamos?

-Pensábamos darle a Aizen el territorio de Hueco Mundo mientras que no infrinja ninguna ley espiritual, no ataques a los shinigamis en el mundo material y nada de alterar el flujo de las almas-enlisto Ukitake sonriente.- Y ustedes tendrían derechos, obviamente, como una amnistía para los Espada sobrevivientes, pero como les dije, nada de peleas, podrán ir de mundo en mundo sin ningún problema siempre y cuando no sea para buscar peleas o matar almas. Tendrían un voto en el Seritei en asuntos relacionados con Hueco Mundo.

-Le informaremos a Aizen-sama-dijo Ulquiorra abriendo una Garganta, el resto de los Espada estaban sorprendidos, pero lo siguieron a la Garganta.

-Vamos regresando a la sociedad de almas-murmuro Renji jalando a Yumichika y a Ikkaku para meterlos a la puerta Senkai seguidos de Shunsui y Jushiro

Toushiro y Rangiku fueron a enfrentar a su ex-capitán mientras que Kukaku se presentaba a Karin. Ichigo e Ishida platicaban.

* * *

-Llegaron más temprano de lo previsto-dijo Aizen cuando vio a los Espada que venían de Inglaterra.- Oí que se toparon con shinigamis y que incluso los ayudaron. ¿Favor de explicar?

-Sobre eso, Aizen sama-dijo Ulquiorra dando un paso al frente- Lo que paso fue que estos shinigami están buscando los fragmentos de alma, la cual hemos comprobado que puede interferir con los sus planes, Aizen-sama. Esta persona que fragmento su propia alma representa un peligro para Hueco mundo, ha estado matando gente en masa, y está haciendo un desequilibro espiritual, que podría acabar con el mundo espiritual.

-¿Fragmento su alma?-pregunto Aizen un poco asombrado

-En ocho partes, Aizen-sama-dijo Ulquiorra

-¿Es eso posible?-pregunto Gin rápidamente

-Al parecer, pero nadie lo ha intentado a ese extremo, solo esta persona lo ha fragmentado a ocho partes, Usualmente solo son dos fragmentos, uno creado y el núcleo del alma.

-Eso desafía toda regla espiritual conocida-comento Tosen

-Eso dijeron los shinigami-dijo Szayel- ellos están destruyendo lo que ata esos fragmentos al mundo material, y cuando esos fragmentos se reúnan con el núcleo piensan mandar el alma al infierno. Ya que para fragmentar el alma es necesario cometer asesinato.

-Supongo que esta persona es maga-dijo Aizen maquinando.

-Correcto, Aizen-sama –dijo Ulquiorra.- Aparte, el Gotei 13 nos ofreció una tregua.

-¿Tregua?

-Así es, dándole el territorio de Hueco Mundo como su reino, mientras que no infrinja ninguna ley espiritual, no ataques a los shinigamis en el mundo material y nada de alterar el flujo de las almas y tendremos derechos, como una amnistía para los Espada sobrevivientes, podríamos ir de mundo en mundo sin ningún problema siempre y cuando no sea para buscar peleas o matar almas. Tendríamos un voto en el Seritei en asuntos relacionados con Hueco Mundo.

-¿Qué opinan?-pregunto Aizen sopesando la oferta.

-Parece justo-murmuro Tosen

-Para que Sr. Justicia diga que es justo…-murmuro Grimmjow, Nnoitra asintió.

-¿Quién hizo la oferta?-pregunto Gin

-Ukitake-dijo Ulquiorra recordando el nombre del capitán.

-Ukitake-taicho-murmuro Gin, pensante- el siempre tratando de hacerlo por las buenas. Una oferta muy tentadora…

* * *

-Eto, Toushiro-murmuro Isshin viendo al chico de cabello blanco alejarse de todos.-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Toushiro amargamente- Entiendo que no hayas podido regresar y todo, pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? He estado en la ciudad mucho tiempo pero jamás te dignaste a aparecer.

-La verdad lo siento.

-No parece-dijo Toushiro sin voltear a verlo-Reconstruiste tu vida dejando atrás a toda tu división, a ti no te toco ver a Matsumoto llorar por su hermana en las noches hace veinte años, o ver como sacaron a tus sobrinos casi a patadas, ni si quiera apareciste en el funeral de Kaien.

-Aunque quisiera nunca me hubieran dejado entrar-replico Isshin- Mira, Toushiro, la verdad lo siento, que tu orgullo no te deje ver eso no es mi culpa, deja de comportarte como el chico que dices que no eres, pruébame que de veras eres maduro como dices que eres.

-No, tu deja de tratarme como un niño.-le espeto Toushiro enojado

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si te veo como uno de mis hijos?-le pregunto este serio.

-Ningún padre dejaría a su hijo que se encargara de toda una división, o que sufra la angustia de no saber donde jodidos estuvo su padre durante veinte años

-Voluntariamente no-dijo Isshin cruzándose de brazos- Pero yo me vi obligado a hacerlo. Tú no sabes lo que es no ver a tus hijos durante veinte años sin saber si están vivos o no y cuando sabes que están vivos ellos están peleando batallas sangrientas y que tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Tal vez no pero yo en tu lugar al menos hubiera intentado contactarlos.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no lo intente? ¿Crees que estuve aquí sentado en mis glorias y riéndome mientras veía como tú y mis hijos sufrían? No me hables de cómo tratar una situación que no has vivido en carne propia.

-Te veía como mi propio padre-murmuro Toushiro volviendo a darle la espalda- pero ahora ya no sé ni cómo dirigirme a ti.

Toushiro se fue usando shumpo dejando a un Isshin desgarrado en el sótano. Karin al ver lo sucedido se dirigió hacia donde se fue Toushiro.

-Isshin-taicho-dijo Rangiku acercándose a donde este estaba sentado.

-Rangiku-san. Que falla de padre he sido-murmuro este a nadie en particular, Rangiku que sentó a un lado de el.

-Solo no ha digerido la noticia-dijo Rangiku- Para el siempre has sido su modelo a seguir. No ha cambiado nada de tu oficina, incluso tiene guardado uno de tus ceniceros en su escritorio.

-Lo siento por haber desaparecido así sin avisarles-dijo Isshin sinceramente.

-No se preocupe, no fue decisión tuya, ni de Nee-san-dijo Rangiku- ¿podría visitar la tumba de mi hermana mayor?

-Claro, Rangiku-san-dijo Isshin parándose- ¿Dónde se metieron Ichigo y Karin?

-Ichigo está con Kukaku e Ishida, y Karin salió detrás de Toushiro.

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste, Toushiro?-murmuro Karin saltando de techo en techo buscando a Toushiro, y decidió ir a donde se habían encontrado la primera vez.

Cuando llego al camino donde se podía ver perfectamente la ciudad y el atardecer Toushiro estaba recargado en la barrera de metal viendo el atardecer.

-¿Toushiro?-pregunto Karin temerosa a que le gritara o algo peor, que la atacara

- Déjame solo-le espeto.

-No-dijo Karin acercándose al chico. –Se que el viejo es un idiota, pero no tienes derecho de reclamarle todo eso.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Quizá no he vivido tanto como tú, pero cuando él hace algo como eso es por algo.

-Pero eso no lo justifica.

-No, pero también ponte tú en sus zapatos. El intento protegerte cuando pudo, si él hubiera ido a la misión contigo ya no estuvieras aquí, o cuando antes de que desapareciera le pidió a Kukaku que cuidara de ti.

-De todos modos no sirvió de mucho, aparte parece que aquí tiene mejor vida

-Yo no sabría decirte-dijo Karin rápidamente- A lo mejor antes de lo de mama, porque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas después de que muriera. De eso estoy segura, porque lo viví de primera mano.

-No me entiendes, ¿sabes lo que se siente cuando tu modelo a seguir, uno de tus pocos soportes en esta vida desaparece como si nada y a los veinte años de sobrevivir sin el aparezca de nuevo y te diga "lo siento"?

-Sé lo que se siente cuando tu modelo a seguir desaparece, pero tú tienes la fortuna de que regreso. En mi caso no puede regresar, porque está muerta-dijo Karin amargamente al borde del llanto. –si yo fuera tu me alegraría en vez de echárselo en cara, porque el saber que no volverás a verla sonreír, o de que te prepare tu postre favorito, o de jugar en la playa te come por dentro. Trata de enmendar los errores que acabas de hacer y alégrate de que regreso, y que tal vez no vuelva a desaparecer como lo hizo.

-Karin…

-Ahora levántate y te disculparas con el viejo, para quitarte la cara de compungido que tienes-dijo Karin sonriendo de repente, alegre de no haber llorado en ese momento

-Gracias-murmuro Toushiro antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda de Urahara sin notar la sonrisa triste que Karin le daba al cielo que se nublaba lentamente

* * *

-Me pregunto porque de repente decidieron hacer la tregua-comento Komamura-taicho en esa reunión de capitanes donde Ukitake-taicho y Kyoraku-taicho les informaron sobre lo sucedido en el sótano de Urahara.

-Yo creo que es una buena decisión-comento Unohana con una sonrisa-Ya no podemos tener tantas bajas, aparte con la destrucción del Hogyoku Aizen no podrá reconstruir su ejército tan rápidamente

-Habría que pensarlo-murmuro Byakuya

-Dicen que es de sabios saber cuando parar-dijo Kyoraku

-No trates de usar mis propias palabras en contra mía-dijo Yamamoto-Pero tienes razón, una batalla más y esto se nos sale de control.

-En ese caso solo necesitamos la respuesta de los Espada y de Aizen-comento Ukitake feliz de que hayan aceptado la tregua.- ¿Y qué hay de Shiba Isshin?

-¿Qué hay con él?-pregunto Zaraki

-Lo discutiremos luego-dijo Yamamoto- Esta junta acaba de terminar

* * *

Toushiro se acerco a la tienda de Urahara y se topo con Isshin en la puerta.

-Oh, Toushiro ya regresaste-murmuro Isshin recargándose en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

-Si, um Shiba-taicho…

-Ya no soy ni Shiba ni un capitán, Hitsugaya-taicho-dijo Isshin sonriente-Llámame Isshin.

-De acuerdo, Shi— Isshin-se corrigió Hitsugaya rápidamente, mirando sus pies con mayor interés que el debido.-Solo venia disculparme como es debido-dijo rápidamente- Lo que le dije estaba fuera de lugar y no era debido viendo mi posición como capitán del Gotei 13, aparte no pensé en las consecuencias que lo que dije podrían traer.

-Ne, Shiro-chan, no es necesario, pero gracias-dijo Isshin despeinando al chico de ojos verdes.- Aparte lo merecía, de cierto modo. Yo te entiendo, y era de esperarse. Cambiando de tema, ¿Karin-chan hablo contigo, verdad?- como respuesta Toushiro se tenso y un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Esa niña, todavía no entiendo como lee a la gente perfectamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Toushiro nervioso, algo muy raro en el

-Tiene el mismo talento que Masaki para saber la emociones de la gente, quizá por eso es afectada por los fragmentos que están buscando muy fácilmente. Lo bueno es que usa su don cuando es debido.

* * *

Ulquiorra salió de la Garganta para toparse con el complejo departamental donde Inoue Orihime vivía. En el cielo las nubes se arremolinaban amenazantes.

-Ella debe saber donde se reúnen estos shinigami. Inútil Gigai-murmuro Ulquiorra para si mismo dirigiéndose a uno de los edificios. Cuando llego a la puerta del departamento de la chica toco dos veces.

-Hola-dijo Orihime abriendo la puerta- Oh, Ulquiorra-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Orihime extendiendo una gran sonrisa-Oh, que desconsiderada, pasa. Siéntete como en tu casa-dijo dejando pasar al cuarto Espada.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se sentaron en la mesita que había enfrentándose.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la ubicación donde los shinigami se reúnen?-pregunto Ulquiorra

-En la tienda de Urahara, es como su base de operaciones. Pero si alguien se queda aquí ponen una gran televisión para contactar a la sociedad de almas, y a veces en la recamara de Kurosaki-kun, pero es más probable que sea en lo de Urahara.-dijo mirando al reloj- no es tan tarde, podría llevarte.-Ni bien dijo eso y la lluvia se desato sobre la ciudad.

-¿Segura que quieres salir en este clima?-pregunto Ulquiorra apuntando hacia la ventana

-Solo es un chubasco ligero, con un paraguas le haremos-dijo Orihime ruborizándose

-¿Con solo un paraguas?

-Normalmente tengo dos, pero Tatsuki-chan vino hace una media hora y agarro el otro-dijo Orihime agarrando el único paraguas

-¿Quieres que nos vean juntos?-pregunto Ulquiorra, recordando lo que significa compartir paraguas con una chica (N/A: que son una pareja, por si no lo sabían)

-No hay problema alguno-dijo Orihime dándole la espalda para cubrir su sonrojo. Abrió la puerta y el paraguas fuera del departamento (N/A: Es de mala suerte abrir paraguas dentro de la casa, lo sé por experiencia propia) Ulquiorra salió, le quito las llaves para cerrar la puerta del departamento con pestillo y agarro el paraguas antes de que salieran a la calle.- Gracias, Ulquiorra-kun.

-No hay de que Orihime.-dijo Ulquiorra rápidamente, los transeúntes los miraban interesados.

-Míralos, hacen una bonita pareja-comento una abuelita a sus espaldas a su nieta adolescente-deberías conseguirte uno como el

-Ay, Baa-chan, no digas eso-exclamo la jovencita- Aunque he de admitir que el chico esta guapo-murmuro mas para sí. Orihime estaba sonrojada del todo y Ulquiorra estaba incomodo con la situación.

-¿Para quieres ir a lo de Urahara?-pregunto Orihime volteando a verlo.

-Vamos a hacer una tregua-dijo Ulquiorra viendo como la alegría aparecía en la cara de la chica.

-¿¡Tregua!? Eso es genial-dijo Orihime dando saltitos antes de abrazar a Ulquiorra, quien se tenso ante el súbito contacto. El cual termino muy rápido para su gusto, ya que la chica se refreno para dar más saltitos- Ya no va a haber más batallas, ni peligro de que mis amigos queden heridos y peleen entre sí

**Aquí sobreviviendo en la escuela… lo sé.**

**¡No piensen que me he olvidado de los magos! xDDD**

**Y voten en mi encuesta**

**Nos vemos **

**CHILLIS**


	10. Chapter 10

N/A:Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido. Iba a publicar el viernes, pero algo con mi laptop paso y no la arreglaron hasta hoy al mediodia. Recuerden pasar por mi encuesta... que sigue en empate n.n'

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 10**

-Me sorprende que tan fácil desaparecieron de la escuela-murmuro Neville en la cena de despedida, todos terminaron sus TIMOS, Umbridge fue destituida de su cargo como directora y Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, Dumbledore regreso y se acabaron las clases.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Dean

-Los shinigami-contesto Ron rápidamente, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Hermione- me sorprendió cuando recibieron esa nota

-¿Cuál? ¿La cosa esa que parecía sangre?-pregunto Ginny

-Me sigo preguntando el porqué se fueron, viendo que la nota era totalmente inesperada y de suma importancia

-Como si de "suma importancia" implicara mandar un mensaje sangriento-murmuro Harry- Y lo de las notas sobre la cámara de los secretos no cuenta.-dijo al ver como Ron abría la boca-Ni a mí me han mandado de esos

-No te eches la sal compañero-dijo Ron viendo como una bola se dirigía directamente hacia el gran comedor desde una de las ventanas, la cual mágicamente (N/A: Nótese sarcasmo) se abrió para estamparse en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo enfrente del ED. (N/A: Como pueden ver, me gusta este método de comunicación xD)

_Querido ED,_

_Como supongo que se estarán preguntando que paso con los shinigami y Espada he decidido mandarles este mensaje. Aparte el Comandante General de la Sociedad de Almas y Aizen Sosuke, futuro er… "rey" de Hueco Mundo han solicitado que las siguientes personas estén como embajadores ante un épico acontecimiento para el mundo espiritual: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. _

_Se les escoltara a Japón el día quince de Junio del presente año, hagan favor de estar todos presentes en la residencia del Señor Potter a primera hora_

_Atentamente_

_Urahara Kisuke_

-¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?- grito Seamus al ver la sangre en la mesa.

-Parece como si alguien cometió asesinato-comento Dean sorprendido.

-¿Quién sabe leer japonés?-pregunto Neville viendo los símbolos en negro

-¡OH POR DIOS SE MUEVE!-grito Parvati al ver como la típica postdata aparecía.

_P.D. Si piensan que esto parece como si hubiera sido asesinato, no tienen sentido del humor_

Hermione leyó rápidamente la nota, usando el diccionario Inglés/Japonés del curso de Ron.

-Es bueno saber que las postdatas son adaptables-murmuro Ron sarcásticamente viendo como todos los de las otras casas intentaban leer que ha había en la mesa- Se me fue el hambre.

(N/A: Puse este primero porque no vimos a los magos en el otro capitulo, abajo explicare lo sucedido antes de esta escena)

* * *

-Llegamos-dijo Orihime sonriente señalando a la tienda de Urahara

-El edificio es basura-comento Ulquiorra sin inspeccionar detenidamente el edificio.-Vamos adentro-ordeno abriendo la puerta de la tienda y cerrando el paraguas cuando estuvieron bajo techo.

-¡Buenos Días!-saludo Urahara apareciendo de la nada, como es su costumbre- Pasen, pasen, Ukitake-taicho y Kyoraku-taicho regresaron con Abarai-san, Madarame-san y Ayasegawa-san a la Sociedad de Almas, pero el resto está aquí, si quieren los llevare con Hitsugaya-taicho-dijo rápidamente entrando a la salita que tenia la entrada al sótano. Ulquiorra y Orihime lo siguieron rápidamente. –Por cierto, Inoue-san, Shiba Kukaku está aquí visitando parientes

-¿Parientes?

-Sip, los Kurosaki-dijo Urahara sonriente desde el piso, a un lado de Ulquiorra, ambos estaban esperando de que la chica bajara por las escaleras

-¡¿LOS KUROSAKI?!-Pregunto Inoue sorprendida, pero eso la hizo soltarse de la escalera y caer unos tres metros… como mínimo.- ¡AAAAHHHH!

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Ulquiorra cuando la atrapo fácilmente y la puso en el piso rápidamente al ver la posición en la que estaban

-Muchas gracias, Ulquiorra-dijo ella sonrojándose rápidamente- ¿Cómo es eso de que Shiba Kukaku está relacionada con los Kurosaki?

-Kurosaki Isshin es tío de Kukaku-explico Urahara sonriente guiando a los recién llegados a donde Kukaku y el resto estaba.

-¿No habrá que decirle a Yuzu?-pregunto Karin sentada al lado de su prima, con quien se había llevado bien hasta ahora.-Tiene derecho a saber su procedencia.

-Lo mismo le dije a Isshin-comento Kukaku rápidamente-Concuerdo con Karin.

-Pero Yuzu no ve almas-objeto Ichigo

-Solo ve las siluetas-recordó Rukia sentada sobre una de las gigantescas rocas donde Kukaku y Karin se recargaban

-Y le tomo un par de días a Sado-kun en ver a los espíritus claramente-Comento Inoue cuando llego- Hola a todos. Solo vine a traerles a alguien-dijo señalando a Ulquiorra quien miraba la escena con atención. Kukaku y Karin sentadas en el piso parecían que habían platicado por horas. Rangiku platicaba con Ichigo quienes tenían los ojos un poco rojos, ya que la primera es tía del último. Isshin y Toushiro miraban a todos en una especie de acuerdo.

-¿Qué paso, Ulquiorra?-pregunto Ichigo

-Quería contactar a la Sociedad de Almas, pero tengo instrucciones precisas, por eso no abrí una garganta en la Sociedad de Almas.- Ni bien dijo eso y Toushiro apareció enfrente de él- Quiere que le pongan fecha a la tregua, y que la firma sea en un lugar neutro, que será la ciudad de Karakura. También quiere testigos por ambas partes, pero del mundo humano también.

-¿Qué me opinan de los magos?-pregunto Karin- Porque no podemos invitar a cualquier humano así como así.

-Era lo que tenía en mente-murmuro Isshin rascándose su barbilla

-Tendremos que mandarle un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas-comento Urahara feliz sacando un cañón y las bolas/mensajes de una roca del sótano- Kukaku, ¿nos harías el favor?

-Si la que te hizo el cañón fui yo-murmuro Kukaku parándose, metiendo una bola en el cañón mientras que Urahara abría un Senkai-Karin, mira como tu prima favorita trabaja

-Cuando quieras Kukaku-dijo Urahara cubriendo su sonrisa de gato Cheshire detrás de su abanico, Kukaku sonrió antes de pasarle un poco de Reiatsu al cañón

-Le estoy poniendo un poco mas de reiatsu que el debido, viendo que tendrá que pasar la barrera del Seritei-Explico Kukaku rápidamente antes de alinear el cañón, sacar un cerillo, prenderlo en la piedra más cercana y acercarlo al cañón, el cual con un tronador sonido disparo el mensaje.

-Ahora el de los magos-dijo Urahara pasándole otro mensaje y abriendo un portal especial.- A Inglaterra

-¿Inglaterra? Eso es sencillo-exclamo Kukaku aburrida- Ahora si fuera Estados Unidos dandole la vuelta al mundo, ese si está lejos-murmuro preparando de nuevo el cañón y haciendo la misma cosa con este mensaje.

-Eso estuvo genial-exclamo Karin encantada- Tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso

-¿Tu zanpakuto es de fuego?-Karin asintió- Eres perfecta para el trabajo, los harías más rápido y más eficientes, mi zanpakuto es de fuego también, pero la de Kaien era de agua y no podía prender ni un buscapiés

-Me pregunto porque-murmuro Ichigo sarcásticamente antes de que Kukaku lo golpeara

* * *

-No hemos recibido noticias de los Espada-comentaba el general en una de sus otras reuniones de capitanes, obviamente faltaba Hitsugaya-taicho. Antes de que alguien comentara nada se escucha un ruido como de una pelota rompiendo algo antes de que apareciera algo en la puerta enfrente del General.

-¡Intrusos!-grito alguien cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al teniente de la primera seguido de Renji. Quienes tuvieron la delicadeza de mirar hacia la puerta, o mejor dicho al mensaje en la puerta.

-¡Un mensaje de un torturado de la segunda!-grito el teniente de la primera todo angustiado, Soi Fon se enojo

-Nada de eso, nosotros nos aseguramos de que nuestros torturados no tengan contacto con el mundo exterior-explico la del cabello negro y las trenzas blancas- Esa sería una nota de unos de los experimentos de la doceava.

-Eso es imposible-argumento Kurotsuchi- Mis sujetos de experimentación están resguardados bajo tierra, no tendrían posibilidad de mandar un mensaje así. En cambio, podría ser alguien de la onceava división

-Es probable-dijo Zaraki rascándose la barbilla- pero fue su decisión entrar a mi división, aparte, yo no estaba en el entrenamiento de hoy así que no hay necesidad de eso, y usualmente los debiluchos terminan en la cuarta, no mandan mensajes crudos como estos.

-Oh, es de Urahara-comento Renji como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.- Dice que los Espada aceptan la tregua, que redactemos el documento y que la firma de la tregua será el quince de junio, que vendrán unos embajadores magos como testigos, que será en el mundo material y que los que pensaron que el mensaje era de uno de los torturados de la segunda, un experimento de la doceava o un debilucho de la onceava no tiene ningún sentido del humor-leyó Renji rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Abarai?-pregunto Soi Fon enojada todavía

-Veníamos a decirles sobre lo que había penetrado nuestras defensas, pero mandare el mansaje de que fue una falsa alarma.-dijo Renji pagando sus respetos y salir rápidamente de la sala.

* * *

-¿Cómo se lo diré a mis tíos?-se pregunto Harry desde su cuarto en el número cuatro de Privet Drive recordando el mensaje que recibieron en la cena. -¿Y cómo le hare con todos los chicos aquí?

Rápidamente miro El Profeta que había recibido esta mañana 14 de junio.

-El tiempo vuela-murmuro saliendo de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras.-Mañana me voy-dijo a nadie en particular pero su tío lo oyó

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde chamaco?-le pregunto enfadado pero a la vez curioso, y quizá un poco alegre.

-A Japón-contesto este abriendo la puerta- visitar unos amigos, a ver qué hago allá-dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta dejando a su tío mudo.

Después de caminar unos minutos resulto que le había dado la vuelta a dos cuadras cuando decidió recostarse en el pasto del jardín de la casa.

-Ni una quincena de vacaciones y ya estoy aburrido, que bueno que mañana me voy-murmuro cerrando los ojos.

* * *

-¿A dónde?-pregunto la Sra. Granger mirando a su hija sentarse en la silla del escritorio giratoria sacando una paletita del jarrón que tenían en el consultorio dental

-Me voy a Japón mañana. A visitar los chicos de intercambio-explico Hermione abriendo el envoltorio de la paleta- Nos invitaron a Japón ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Lo sé pero ¿tan lejos?-pregunto su madre- y no te comas las paletas, son para los pacientes…

-…y me saldrán caries. Ya se mama-contesto Hermione cansada- Les prometo traerles algo-dijo mas animada dando vueltas en la silla-Mañana necesito estar a primera hora en Surrey, es necesario, de ahí nos vamos a ir todos al aeropuerto para irnos a Japón-explico rápidamente.

-Ya veo… en ese caso tendrás que levantarte temprano

-Lo sé…

-Y esta tarde a preparar tu maleta

-Mama…

* * *

-Un día-murmuro Toushiro sentado en el techo de la clínica Kurosaki-Y todo esto se acaba, me pregunto cómo se lo tomara Hinamori…-dijo mirando hacia la calle donde Karin y Hinamori platicaban, la primera con su balón en las manos. Y la segunda en un Gigai vistiendo unos jeans deslavados y una blusa rosa palo

-¿Estás segura, Karin-chan?-pregunto Yuzu desde la puerta, ella ya estaba enterada de la sociedad de almas gracias a su nueva prima y su gemela (N/A: Estas tienen las lenguas flojas)

-No pasara nada, solo hay que alejarnos del ventanal de la clínica-contesto Karin-¿Quieres unirte?

-No, prefiero ver

-En ese caso, Momo, te voy a enseñar el delicado arte del futbol.-dijo Karin como si estuviera hablando de la Mona Lisa en sí. Toushiro solo rio desde el techo. Todos los capitanes y tenientes habían llegado el día anterior y se instalaron en un edificio que Urahara tuvo la decencia de construir y amueblar para ellos en su sótano. Solo estaban esperando que Urahara viniera por Ichigo para irse por los magos a Londres.

-Y creer que el año pasado estábamos en medio de una sangrienta guerra-murmuro Toushiro.

-Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es pasar el balón por la portería-murmuro Momo confundida

-Mientras el equipo contrario intentara quitarte el balón-agrego Karin poniendo el balón en el piso- Y no puedes golpear el balón con los brazos y manos cuando no eres portero.

-Ya veo-dijo Momo sonriendo un poco mirando como Karin pasaba expertamente el balón entre sus pies

-Voy a hacer un pase, tienes que parar la pelota con el pie-dijo Karin pasándole el balón sencillamente, Momo lo paro fácilmente antes de pasárselo de nuevo a Karin.

_Parece que se están divirtiendo allá abajo. _Pensó Toushiro viendo como se pasaban el balón entretenidas.

-¿Soy yo o todos los shinigami son buenos en el futbol?-pregunto Karin de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Yuzu, Momo estaba confundida.

-Toushiro me ayudo en un partido de fut, jugó como un profesional.-exclamo Karin, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Me alagas, Karin-dijo Toushiro detrás de ella.

-¡Toushiro!-dijo Karin sorprendida, Momo reía cubriendo sus risas con su mano-¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver que se dirigía al balón que Momo tenia a sus pies.- ¡Ya se! Te reto a un partido de Futbol, el que anote cinco goles gana, nada de shumpo. Tu solo en contra mío y de Momo

-¿Segura, Karin-chan?-pregunto Momo sorprendida

-Segura, podemos jugar aquí-dijo Karin apuntando a los postes- Nuestra portería. –Apunto a los postes contrarios- la de Toushiro. Yuzu, serás el árbitro.

-Como digas, Karin-chan- dijo Yuzu parándose y agarrando la pelota.

-Muy bien, Momo. Como te dije tendremos que meter el balón en la portería de Toushiro, sin que nos quiten la pelota. Esto es trabajo de equipo, así que si yo digo izquierda, te vas a la a izquierda, si te digo que te la pasare, te la paso y tienes que agarrarla.

-Entiendo-dijo Momo

-¡Hagámoslo más interesante!-dijo Yuzu de repente.

-¡Una apuesta!-exclamo Karin

-Pero solo entre los capitanes del equipo-dijo Momo incomoda

-¿Entre Toushiro y yo?-pregunto Karin confundida.

-El que pierda será el esclavo del perdedor por un día-dijo Yuzu

-Y si yo gano Toushiro tendrá que actuar su edad-dijo Karin sonriente

-Y si yo gano…-dijo Toushiro tranquilo antes de que la temperatura bajara de repente, el color de sus ojos se acentuó y la voz le cambiara un poco- tendrás que besarme en los labios.

La temperatura subió, y la voz de Karin también cambio cuando hablo- De acuerdo, vamos.

Obviamente esto dejo a las otras dos chicas sorprendidas, al parecer no se dieron cuenta del cambio en los dos competidores quienes habían empezado a jugar.

-Será mejor que te sentaras, Hinamori-san. Estos están metidos en su juego-dijo Yuzu sorprendida viendo como Karin metía un gol en la portería. Karin 1-0 Toushiro.

-Claro-dijo Hinamori sentándose debajo del techito de la clínica.- Jamás pensé que le pediría eso.-murmuro viendo como Toushiro empataba el marcador

-Yo tampoco-dijo Yuzu viendo como Karin maldecía cuando el marcador cambio. Karin 1-3 Toushiro.- ¿Y si se gustan?

-No lo creo. Karin es muy especial cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas-dijo Yuzu viendo como Karin anotaba otro gol volviendo a empatar el juego.

-Pensé que habían dicho que no shumpo-dijo Momo viendo que corrían más rápido que un humano promedio.

-No es shumpo-dijo Yuzu-si lo fuera no los podría ver.-dijo viendo como Toushiro y Karin volvían a empatar. 4-4, este sería el momento decisivo.

* * *

-Vamos, queridos Espada-dijo Aizen ordenando a sus Espada pasar por la garganta.- Orihime nos espera en Karakura. Ya nos hizo reservaciones y espero que todos traigan su gigai.

-Son tan incómodos-dijo Grimmjow tronando su cuello antes de entrar a la garganta seguido del resto de los Espada. Resulto que la garganta apareció enfrente de la clínica Kurosaki.

-NO-grito Karin al ver el balón entrar en su portería.

-¿Qué jodidos pasa aquí?-pregunto Grimmjow viendo a Toushiro, Karin y otras dos chicas en la calle donde llegaron.- ¿No se supone que íbamos a lo de Orihime?

-El departamento de Inoue está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí-dijo Karin apuntando al norte. Pero en la esquina apareció Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime, y se dirigieron a los Espada.

-Será mejor que sigan a Inoue-dijo Ichigo apuntando hacia atrás- Les conseguimos un transporte-dijo apuntando al carro que venía detrás de ellos, siendo manejado por Chad. El cual lo estaciono perfectamente y se bajo seguido de Ishida. Los Espada subieron rápidamente al carro dejando el asiento del copiloto a Gin y el del conductor a Aizen.

-¿Y Tosen?-pregunto Rukia de repente.

-Se quedo a cuidar de Wonderweiss y de Las Noches-dijo Gin quitándole las llaves del carro a Chad.-Yo manejo.

-No, yo manejo-dijo Aizen quitándole las llaves a Gin y subiéndose al carro.- Orihime, súbete al carro-ordeno, haciendo que todos los presentes se tensaran. Orihime obedeció sin chistar, lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Rukia. Ni bien se cerró la puerta y el carro salió como bólido por la calle.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabe manejar?-pregunto Ishida viendo los rayones de llanta que quedaron en el pavimento, todos negaron. Hinamori estaba inmóvil.

-¿Momo?-pregunto Karin acercándose a la teniente quien no decía nada pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Karin le agarro el brazo y la metió a la casa, directamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y la ventana con seguro.

-Karin-murmuro Momo entre lágrimas-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Karin la abrazo al verla hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Momo-dijo Karin unos minutos después- ¿de veras quieres a Aizen?-le pregunto, Momo titubeo.

-El era un gran capitán y todo…

-El es un traidor-dijo Karin

-Pero, la tregua…

-Con tregua o sin tregua, traiciono al Gotei 13, te traiciono a ti.-dijo Karin.

-Pero…

-Te lo diré una vez, si necesitare cachetearte para que entres en razón, lo hare-amenazo Karin

-No es necesario-dijo Momo- Pero entiéndeme, a mi me…

-Gustaba, pero te traiciono-dijo Karin cansada- Te ataco a ti, a Toushiro, a Ichigo, a Rukia, y lo volvería hacer un día de estos. Ya no es el Aizen que conocías, era solo una ilusión.

-NO ES CIERTO-grito Momo dolida.

PAF el sonido sordo de la mano de Karin hacer contacto con la mejilla de Momo resonó en la habitación

-Escúchame bien. No lo volveré a decir; Aizen traiciono a todos, y utilizo a todos como si fueran títeres. No pienses que eres la única que sufre, están Toushiro, Rangiku, Kira, los Vizard, mi familia, Orihime y demás. Que el haber sido teniente de Aizen no te da el derecho de llorar entre las paredes mientras que los demás siguen con su vida. Hay gente que te quiere, y las haces sufrir al verte en este estado.

-Karin-murmuro Momo antes de abrazarla-he sido una tonta. Lo siento.

* * *

-¡LA ABUELITA!-grito Gin horrorizado al ver como Aizen se subió a la banqueta donde caminaba una inocente abuelita. Aizen solo la evadió dando una vuelta a la izquierda en zona prohibida.

-Esto es sencillo cuando lo entiendes-murmuro Aizen volviendo a subirse a la banqueta.

-¿Qué haces, Orihime?-pregunto Ulquiorra viendo como la chica se agarraba al asiento con sus uñas y murmuraba algo en silencio.

-POR KAMI-SAMA NOS VAMOS A MATAR-grito Orihime al ver al frente un gran edificio. Los otros Espada se unieron a sus gritos al ver el gran edificio. Los peatones evadían al carro mientras escuchaban los gritos que salían del mismo. Muchos oraron por los pasajeros del carro.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-se pregunto Grimmjow siguiendo el ejemplo de Orihime y enterró sus garras al asiento de cuero cuando el carro dio una vuelta brusca a la derecha. Ni bien se enderezó el carro y algo golpeo el parabrisas

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Starrk despertándose

-Un perro-dijo Aizen como si arrollar perros es cosa de todos los días. El cuerpo del perro cayó para ser reemplazado por un gato. A Grimmjow se le fueron los colores de la cara.

-¡LOS NIÑOS!-grito Tía al ver que habían llegado a un parque, Aizen los evadió a todos y cada uno de los niños.

-LA FUENTE-gritaron las dos chicas histéricas, lástima que tenían la mejor (peor) vista de todas, estaban sentadas en los asientos del medio y veían todo el parabrisas- EL VENDEDOR AMBULANTE

-NO- Gritaron todos horrorizados antes de que el carro diera una vuelta de 360 grados y se estacionara enfrente del hotel donde estarían los Espada con una maestría digna de un piloto de la Formula 1.

* * *

-Rukia, contesta el teléfono-pidió Ichigo

-¿Bueno?

_-Kuchiki-san, vengan por mí -_pidió Orihime histérica

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Rukia alarmada

_-Aizen quiere llevarme a mi casa, pero… SOLO VEN POR MI KUCHIKI-SAN, NO ME PREGUNTES. ALÉJAME DEL PSICÓPATA QUE MANEJA CON LAS PATAS._

-En cinco minutos estaremos ahí-dijo Rukia antes de colgar.-Ichigo, necesitamos ir por Inoue.

-Vamos-dijo Ichigo apagando la televisión que mostraba la noticia de un carro sin control en la zona centro de la ciudad. (N/A: a.k.a. Aizen xD)-Chad, maneja-pidió Ichigo dándole las llaves del carro de su papa.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar, Chad?-pregunto Ishida siguiendo al resto.

-México, mi abuelo quería que supiera por si las dudas. Se manejar desde los once.

-¿A qué hora vienen?-pregunto el Tío Vernon

* * *

-Primera hora mañana, pero mis amigos podrían llegar un poco antes. Los que nos vamos a ir claro.

-¿Por qué aquí?-pregunto Petunia sin alzar mucho la voz

-No me pregunten, ni si quiera se-dijo Harry alzando los hombros y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

-Esto esta raro, Petunia-dijo Vernon mirando a su sobrino.-Espero que no los tengamos que recibir.

-Me pregunto que tendrá que hacer en Japón.

* * *

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-decía Orihime una y otra vez durante el viaje de regreso –Nunca pensé que sobreviviera ese viaje.

-¿Tan mal maneja Aizen?-pregunto Ichigo aguantándose la risa.-Tengo que decírselo a Renji. No se lo creerá.

-Lo bueno es que ya acabo-dijo Rukia sonriente- ¿Podrías relatarme lo que paso? Es que quiero dibujarlo.

-Claro Kuchiki-san. Adoro tus dibujos-alabo Orihime, sin darse cuenta de la cara que ponía Ichigo al escuchar el tema de la plática.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Momo, se veía desolada cuando se encerró en el cuarto con Karin-murmuro Ichigo rascándose la cabeza- La pobre estaba aguantando las lagrimas.

-A mi no me preguntes-dijo Ishida rápidamente.

**De nuevo, mi inspiración fue un chocolate… los chocolates me afectan. Pero si no fueran por ellos no tendrían capitulo xD**

**Ahora, la firma del Tratado de Libre Comercio… digo la tregua se va a firmar.**

**Opiniones en un review y voten en mi encuesta~~~ **

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: FELIZ DIA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS. Les recuerdo votar en mi encuesta, y tengo una pregunta, que prefieren? Grimmjow/Ulquiorra o Ulquiorra/Orihime?

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 11**

En el número cuarto de Privet Drive se encontraba el ED, o la mayoría, viendo quien se animaba a tocar la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta, y tocando. Ni bien dio un paso atrás y la puerta se abrió.

-Hola chicos-dijo Harry antes de mirar hacia la cocina, donde sus tíos y primo estaban tomando el desayuno mientras veían las noticias- Pasen, supongo-dijo sin quitarle la vista a sus tíos quienes se tensaron en la cocina-Vamos a la sala

-Gracias-dijo Neville siguiendo a Harry a la salita a un lado de la cocina. Ahí como el resto de la casa estaba inmaculadamente limpio, y una maleta sencilla estaba en el piso.

-Todo está muy… limpio-murmuro Luna mirando la cerámica china- Pero ese jarrón tiene un nido de nargles.

-Gracias-murmuro Harry un poco incomodo.

-¿Y tus tíos?-pregunto Hermione interesada

-Desayunando

-¿A qué horas venían por nosotros?-pregunto Ginny mirando por la ventana. Ni bien dijo eso y un portal se abrió enfrente de la casa-¡Ya llegaron!

-Vamos-dijo Ron siguiendo a su hermana hacia afuera.

-Ya nos vamos-grito Harry agarrando su maleta y cerrando la puerta de la casa antes de ver lo que había enfrente él.

-Hola Harry-dijo Ichigo vistiendo ropas normales, detrás suyo había un tipo rubio, de sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes, vistiendo un kimono verde y sandalias de madera. Quien miraba a los tres Durlsey que espiaban por la ventana.-Este es…

-Kisuke Urahara, un humilde y sexy vendedor (N/A: si tu como no)

-¿Seguro que no es uno de tu especie?-pregunto Hermione escéptica.

-Un humilde y sexy vendedor como yo no podría ser un shinigami, ni si quiera el derecho de tener una zanpakuto.

-Lo es-dijo Ichigo quitándole un abanico a Urahara y pegándole… muy duro.- Ahora, tengan estos traductores y entren al portal, apúrense que no tenemos todo el día.-dijo pasándoles la pulseras que les había tocado usar en Hogwarts.-Lo único que tienen que hacer es entrar y no tocar nada sin el permiso del loco este-dijo apuntando a Urahara

-Vamos, Kurosaki, no se enoje-contesto Urahara sonriente abriendo la puerta del portal. –Entren todos, no saquen extremidades o cabezas fuera del portal durante todo momento. Por Dios, soné como una azafata.

Todos obedecieron entrando uno por uno en el portal, encabezados por Ichigo, Urahara cerró la puerta cuando entro.

-¡Cuando quieras Kurosaki-kun!-dijo Urahara.

-No apareceremos en medio Karakura, si no en el sótano del loco este-explico Ichigo abriendo la puerta enfrente de él y saliendo rápidamente.

-¡ICHIGO!-grito su padre yendo a abrazar al hijo prodigio (el cual estuvo ausente unos pocos minutos)

-¿Quiénes faltan?-pregunto Ichigo después de pegarle a su padre, y dejando pasar a los magos

-Faltan los Espada, Hitsugaya-taicho, Yuzu, Karin, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Orihime, y los Quincy- dijo Yoruichi sentada a un lado de Kukaku quien molestaba al capitán de la zanpakuto rosa… Kuchiki Byakuya

-¡Hola Bya-bou! Hacía _años _que no nos veíamos. Veo que ya no te agarras el pelo en una coleta…-dijo Kukaku agarrando un mechón de pelo. Antes de empezar a pegarle- Eres un) (*&^%$# (N/A: censurado para mantener el bienestar de los lectores [ PIPI ]) ¡Por tu culpa me quede sin brazo!

* * *

-Cuando quieras-dijo Toushiro cruzado de brazos mirando a Karin y a Momo, queriendo leer sus expresiones.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Momo-¿No se supone que deberíamos irnos?

-Primero alguien debe cumplir con su apuesta.- respondió Toushiro serio. Karin se tenso mientras que los colores se le iban de la cara.- También eres mi esclava durante este día.

-No me lo recuerdes-murmuro Karin- Momo-chan ¿me harías el favor de salir del cuarto?

-Hai, Karin-chan –murmuro Momo saliendo rápidamente.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Toushiro, sus ojos y voz tenían el mismo cambio que la vez anterior.

-Ahí voy-contesto Karin, también con los cambios presentes y el pelo tornándose un tono rojizo. Se coloco enfrente de Toushiro, rápidamente notando la diferencia en estatura, ya que Toushiro era ligeramente más alto que ella.-Mas te vale que seas buen besador…-murmuro mas para ella, el cambio de voz seguía latente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Toushiro agarrando su mejilla, la voz aun mas ronca.

-Tonto, este sería mi primer beso-contesto acercándose a los labios de Toushiro pero parando a unos milímetros de distancia. Del otro lado de la puerta Momo y Yuzu estaban pegadas usando unos vasos de vidrio para oír lo que decían.

-El mío también-comento Toushiro antes de (N/A: Me fui a dormir justo aquí, y tuve uno de los sueños más raros esa noche xD) agarrar la mejilla de Karin y acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

(N/A: Soy malvada… ódienme xP)

* * *

-LEVÁNTENSE BOLA DE HUEVONES- grito Harribel exasperada al ver que sus pocos compañeros Espada seguían dormidos, internamente maldiciendo de que Aizen les había conseguido una suite de lo más rara, ya que parecía el piso principal de Las Noches.- Una cosa es la flojera innata de Starrk pero esto es pasarse de la raya-murmuro para sí antes de ver los jarrones llenos de agua y flores que decoraban la sala que conectaba todos los cuartos excepto el de Aizen-sama por obvias razones… según él. Así que Tía, a la velocidad del Sonido (N/A: jajá, sonido xD) agarro un jarrón, entro al cuarto que compartían todos los hombres Espada, empezando por Szayel, seguido por Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y por ultimo (y el más difícil) Starrk.

-3.1416 ¿PASE EL EXAMEN?

-AGUA. ESTAR. FRIO.

-¿Quién tuvo la osadía de mojarme?

-CON UNA M#$%^ ¿QUIEN C#$% ME MOJO?

-Lilynette, cinco minutos más…

-¿Tía?-pregunto Ulquiorra apuntándole un cero a la Tercera, el cual le dio al jarrón.

-Solo quería decirles que se nos hace tarde para la firma de tregua, bola de huevones, eso les pasa por ir a beber cuando saben que se despiertan temprano al día siguiente.

-Yo no bebí-objeto Ulquiorra

-De todos modos, Aizen-sama los está esperando en el comedor. Así que les sugiero que se muevan PRONTO.

-¿Y quien eres tú para mandarnos?-pregunto Nnoitra antes de recibir una mirada fría de parte de Tía

-Escúchame, quinta. Yo soy Tercera Espada, tengo MAYOR rango que tu. APARTE Aizen-sama me pidió que los apurara o si no terminarían como sushi para el Menos Grande que tiene de mascota.

-¿Te refieres a Cirilo?-pregunto Grimmjow exprimiendo su camisa.

-Cirilo-murmuro Nnoitra entre risas- Eso no da miedo. Qué horror, ay si, "cuidado con Cirilo"-dijo con una voz muy parecida a la de una chica.

-Que no te oiga Aizen-sama ¿No supiste lo que le paso a Gin-sama cuando tuvo que cuidar de Cirilo?-pregunto Ulquiorra poniéndose una camiseta verde con negro

-¿Te refieres cuando un día apareció en harapos lleno de quemaduras de Ceros, y con mordidas por todo su brazo derecho?-comento Szayel recordando el pésimo que estaba del peli plateado.

-Exactamente

* * *

-¿Estos son los magos, hn?- Pregunto Mayuri mirando a los recién llegados, quienes todos se pusieron detrás de Harry, y este detrás de Ichigo.

-¿Estos son los que mandaron como embajadores?-pregunto Yamamoto-sou taicho- ¡Son solo unos niños!

-Genryusai-sensei, recuerda que ellos han sido de mucha ayuda con la misión.-comento Ukitake-taicho sonriéndole a los magos amablemente.- Y también, uno de sus capitanes también tiene el equivalente de un joven de doce años.

-Iniciemos con las presentaciones-dijo Rukia rápidamente- El comandante general, Yamamoto-sou taicho, y su teniente Sasakibe Chōjirō. La capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fon-taicho, y su teniente Oomaeda.- Soi Fon los miro fijamente y Oomaeda comía sus galletas- El teniente de la tercera, Kira Izuru.-Este jugaba con la manga de su hakama- La capitana de la cuarta, Unohana-taicho y su teniente Kotetsu Isane.- Unohana les sonrió mientras que Isane los saludo con la mano- La teniente de la quinta todavía no está aquí. Er… el capitán de la sexta es mi Nii-sama, Kuchiki-taicho y su teniente es Renji.- Byakuya les dio su mirada "Made in Kuchiki" y Renji solo los saludo rápidamente antes de ir con Kira y Hisagi- El capitán de séptima es Komamura-taicho y su teniente, Iba-fukutaicho.-Komamura les ofreció su mejor sonrisa lobuna (¿?) e Iba solo se ajusto los lentes- De la octava división tenemos a Kyoraku-taicho y su teniente Ise Nanao

-Mi querida Nanao-chan, lo siento- murmuro Kyoraku viendo como Nanao estaba enojándose viendo las botellas de sake que rodeaban a su capitán, haciendo el ademan de quitarse las gafas- No, prometo ser bueno, pero no te quites las gafas, ¡no quiero morir así!

-No le hagan caso-murmuro Rukia rápidamente- El teniente de la novena es Hisagi Shuhei.

-¿El de tatuaje en la mejilla?-pregunto Ginny

-Sí, ese. Ya conocen a Rangiku y Toushiro, teniente y capitán de la decima respectivamente. También a la teniente de la onceava, Kusajishi Yachiru y su capitán Zaraki-taicho. Capitán de la doceava es Kurotsuchi Mayuri y su hija Nemu es su teniente. Y Por último, Ukitake-taicho de la decimotercera, la cual es mi división-dijo Rukia orgullosa. Ukitake se acerco para saludar a los magos.

-Ukitake-taicho, como Kuchiki les acaba de decir, mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia, los magos lo imitaron- Tranquilos, yo no muerdo, solo venía a decirles que van a estar presentes en unos de los momentos más históricos en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Kenpachi sabe el nombre de su zanpakuto? ¡Estoy perdido!-comento Ichigo con una cara sombría.

-No, pero eso también seria histórico-dijo Ukitake sonriente- Estarán presentes en la firma de una tregua entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ichi-nii, ya llegamos-grito Yuzu desde la entrada emocionada seguida de Momo. A los pocos segundos se ve a Karin, un poco sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo enojada siguiendo a un Toushiro serio, pero también un poco ruborizado.

-Karin, ve por Matsumoto.

-Como usted ordene, _Shiro-dono-_ le dijo Karin destilando veneno.

-¿Shiro-dono?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a su hermana murmurando por lo bajo y a Yuzu reír un poco.

-Para ti es Hitsugaya-sama

-¿Sama?-pregunto Ichigo a un más confundido que antes. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Karin perdió una apuesta y es la sirviente de Hitsugaya-taicho por un día-murmuro Yuzu sin contarle a su sobre protector hermano sobre el resto de la apuesta.- ¿Quién son ellos?

-Son los magos, Potter Harry, Granger Hermione, Weasley Ronald, Weasley Ginevra, Lovegood Luna y Longbottom Neville. Todos, mi hermana Yuzu, gemela de Karin.

-Hola-dijo Hermione sonriente, Yuzu hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y ella es la teniente de la quinta, Hinamori Momo.-agrego Ichigo rápidamente.

* * *

-Me niego a subirme a _eso-_ dijo Orihime mirando a la van donde iban los Espada.- Les perdone que me capturaran y toda la cosa, pero lo que me piden es una tortura.

-Solo lo diré una vez, Orihime. Súbete. Al. Carro.-amenazo Ulquiorra agarrando la mano de Orihime y metiéndola a la van y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Cierra la puerta, no séllala, Cuarta-espeto Grimmjow burlón

-El burro hablando de orejas-murmuro Tía rodando los ojos y agarrándose firmemente del asiento, al ver que Aizen encendía el carro.

-¡El árbol!- hubo una vuelta a la izquierda- ¡La carriola!-otra vuelta a la izquierda, pero más brusca- ¡El bache! ¡El tope! ¡El policía! ¡Paulina Rubio!-grito Gin, quien de nuevo era el copiloto y el que canta la lotería todos los jueves de nueve a diez de la noche.

-¿Donde?-pregunto Nnoitra mirando por la ventana con una cara pervertida

-Mentira, Cuchara-san- dijo Gin riendo mientras se movía con el movimiento del carro al dar una vuelta en U- Saben, cuando una se acostumbra a las vueltas ya no se me revuelve el estomago.

-Mantén tus comentarios para ti mismo-murmuro Szayel asqueado.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto Grimmjow

-Muy poco-contesto Aizen

-¿Aproximadamente?-volvió a preguntar Grimmjow

-En cinco minutos si pasamos por el desfile pro-juventud-comento Aizen riendo

-¿Cinco minutos?

-Grimmjow….

-¿Si Aizen-sama?

-Una palabra más y te quedaras sin tu gatera (N/A: Es una menta a la cual los gatos son adictos "_Nepeta cataria_ se conoce por varios nombres, incluso **albahaca de gatos**, **gatera**, **gataria**, **hierba de los gatos**, **hierba gatera**, **menta de gato**, **menta gatuna**, y **nébeda" **en definición de wikipedia. Es que no sabía cómo se llamaba ya que en inglés es catnip y así yo lo conozco.)

-¡No! –grito Grimmjow antes de cubrir su boca con las manos.

-¿Grimmjow es adicto a la gatera?-pregunto Orihime sorprendida _Jamás pensé que Aizen dejaría a sus Espada drogarse… _pensó la humana

-¡Llegamos!-Exclamo Nnoitra emocionado viendo la tienda de Urahara.

Todos se bajaron del "carro del demonio" en palabras de Grimmjow, y entraron a la tienda, pasando por la trastienda y bajando por la escalera hacia el sótano, donde los capitanes del Gotei 13, los Quincy, los Kurosaki y los magos los esperaban pacientemente.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo Renji al ver los puntos blancos bajar por las escaleras, estos puntos blancos eran los Espada, resulta que se ven muy pequeños desde la posición de Renji. Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones. En medio estaba el comandante general y los capitanes lo flanqueaban con sus tenientes detrás. A su izquierda estaba Soi Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya y Kurotsuchi. A la derecha estaban Kira, Momo acompañada de Karin, Komamura, Hisagi, Zaraki y Ukitake acompañado por Ichigo y Rukia. Isshin, Kukaku, Yuzu, y los de la tienda de Urahara estaban a un lado acompañados por los magos y los Quincy.

-¡Inoue-san!-exclamo Ishida al ver a Orihime siguiendo a Ulquiorra un poco pálida.

-Ishida-kun. Necesito sentarme.-murmuro Inoue cuando llego a donde estaba el joven Quincy y sentándose en el piso para quitarse el mareo. Yuzu miraba con atención a los recién llegados. Aizen se paro enfrente de Yamamoto, flanqueado por Gin y Ulquiorra, seguidos de Starrk y Grimmjow, Tía y Nnoitra, y Szayel hasta atrás.

-Estamos todos aquí reunidos buscando paz entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas-empezó Yamamoto, con voz grave- Hemos cumplido todas las clausulas que nos pidieron. Aquí está la tregua, con todo lo estipulado-dijo Yamamoto. Ukitake dio un paso al frente y le paso el papel a Aizen, el resto de los presentes aguantaban la respiración, sin saber que esperar.

-Muy bien-murmuro Aizen escaneando el papel lentamente-Todo está perfecto. No lo que tenía en mente cuando planee lo de gobernar la Sociedad de almas, pero es mejor que nada. Solo lo que falta es firmar.

Todos soltaron un suspiro después de oír estas palabras. _Bola de exagerados _pensó Aizen rodando los ojos, agarrando la pluma que le pasaban y tomando su tiempo para firmar el papel. Después de firmar le paso el papel a Yamamoto y este también lo firmo después de leerlo.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Ron a nadie en particular en un susurro viendo como Aizen y Yamamoto se daban la mano, todos los shinigami y Espada alerta.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos con los tipos raros con las espadas, Mi Lord?-pregunto un mortifago a Voldemort

-Nunca había visto algo parecido, por lo tanto aprenderán esgrima y manejo de espadas. Tenemos que estar preparados, no sabemos lo que Dumbledore planea-dijo Voldemort después de sopesar la pregunta.- ¿Dónde está Potter?

-Perdimos contacto con el espía de Privet Drive. No sabemos donde esta-contesto Severus Snape como si del clima se tratase.

-¿No saben donde esta?

-No, por lo visto esta mañana se perdió de vista. Y los del Ministerio no han reportado trasladores o apariciones en Privet Drive, pero estamos seguros de que en su casa no está-contesto otro mortifago tartamudeando ligeramente.

Voldemort se recargo en la silla pensando.

-Lárguense todos. Menos ustedes Narcisa, Bellatrix.-dijo Voldemort, todos lo obedecieron, Snape fue el último en salir, pensando en lo que Voldemort le pediría a las hermanas de lo cual el ya estaba enterado. Se despareció rápidamente, para avisarle a Dumbledore.

* * *

-¿Como se hizo eso?-pregunto Snape viendo como Dumbledore se bebía la poción que le había hecho. La mano derecha de Dumbledore estaba ennegrecida por una maldición. En el dedo anular tenía un anillo

-Eso no importa ahorita, Severus-contesto Dumbledore sonriente.- ¿Qué es lo que han estado planeando nuestros queridos mortifagos?

* * *

-Interesante-murmuro Mayuri urgiendo a Nemu para tomar notas sobre lo que los magos les comentaban, Szayel hacia lo mismo. Así Szayel, Nemu y Mayuri tomaban notas como si fuera el fin del mundo, o algo parecido.

-Raros-murmuro Ron alejándose de los científicos.

-Me pregunto quien será el próximo maestro de DCAO-murmuro Luna mirando la cueva curiosa.

-Sobre eso, creo que ya se encargaron de eso-murmuro Urahara sonriente, cubriendo dicha sonrisa con el abanico.- ¡Kurosaki-kun! Será mejor que lleves a los magos de tour por la ciudad.

-Tú no me mandas, Sombrero loco-dijo Ichigo entrando a su cuerpo.

-Y de paso que los capitanes conozcan la ciudad también. No todos los días vienen al mundo material. Usen este día como vacaciones.

-Yo paso-dijo Yamamoto abriendo un senkai, lo siguió su teniente, Oomaeda, Komamura, Unohana, Isane, Ukitake y Mayuri.

-Muy bien, Matsumoto, Abarai, Hisagi, Kira. Vamos por algo de beber-dijo Kyoraku cuando estuvo a unos buenos metros de distancia de Nanao. Y todos los mencionados salieron de ahí con sus gigais (manufacturados por Urahara) puestos.

A los pocos minutos los Espada y Aizen se fueron con Orihime. Ni bien se fueron y una garganta se abrió mostrando tres figuras.

-¡ITSYGO!-La voz de Nel sonó por todo el sótano y alguien de cabello verde se abrazo a la pierna de Ichigo- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Itsygo.

-Nel-chan-grito Yachiru cuando vio a la Nel bebe.

-Yachiru-chan-dijo Nel yéndose con la peli rosa.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Momo siguiendo a Toushiro y a Karin por las calles de Karakura.

-No se-murmuro Karin –Hey Toushiro ¿A dónde vamos? Oh, lo siento. Hitsugaya-sama. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial?

-¡Que buena idea!-exclamo Momo sin hacerle caso a Toushiro quien intentaba decir algo

-Podríamos ir a las maquinitas, de ahí agarrar una pizza y por ultimo al cine.

-Eso es genial. Vamos-dijo Momo agarrando la mano de Karin. Karin agarro la de Toushiro para jalarlos al centro comercial. -¿Y Yuzu?

-Esta con Jinta y Ururu. –contesto Karin bajando un poco el paso- Llegamos-dijo señalando el gran edificio de donde salían y entraban personas. -¡Síganme!

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era domingo de descuentos, por eso había mucha gente, Karin los llevo a las maquinitas.

-¿Qué quieren hacer primero?-pregunto Karin viendo que estaba casi vacío.

-¿Qué tal ese?-dijo Momo señalando el Dance Revolution (N/A: la plataforma esa en la que bailas, si esa xD)

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Toushiro recargándose en la pared de enfrente.

-Si

-Vamos entonces.-dijo Karin mientras le explicaba a Momo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

-¿Qué les parece si dejamos a estos aquí y vamos al centro comercial?-le pregunto Rukia a los magos señalando a los capitanes y tenientes que estaban ahí. Todos asintieron y salieron de la tienda siguiendo a Ichigo y Rukia. Esta ultima en su gigai.

-¿Y Karakura es grande?-pregunto Hermione

-Sí, aparte está a unos minutos de Tokio-contesto Ichigo

-¿Es seguro dejar al resto solos?-pregunto Ginny mirando la tienda de Urahara a lo lejos.

-Esa es un buena pregunta-murmuro Ichigo pensando que tan seguro es dejar a los capitanes en Karakura, teniendo ya a un Aizen arrasando con las calles… literalmente.

En eso se escucha un rechinar de frenos a una cuadra y una van dirigiéndose a donde estaban.

-¡Miren es Ichigo!-exclamo Grimmjow- Arróllalo

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-grito Orihime horrorizada- ¡Kuchiki-san!

-Y sus amigos magos-agrego Gin sonriente como siempre (Eso rimo)

-A la izquierda-exclamo Tía rápidamente- ¡Ahí está el restaurante!

-¡No vamos a comer ahí!-argumento Nnoitra- Mejor vamos a un buffet de come todo lo que quieras y pagas solo lo que puedas.

-¿A si nos vamos al hotel a dormir?-pregunto Starrk

-¿Para qué si el día aun es joven?-comento Aizen acelerando-Primero vamos al banco y de ahí al buffet, seguido del bar.

-Con karaoke-agrego Tía.- Quiero ver a… ¿Por qué todos me miran?

-Esa es una buena idea-exclamo Gin

-FÍJATE POR DONDE MANEJAS AIZEN- grito Ichigo al ver que casi era atropellado por los Espada

**Son vacaciones en la historia XD Que yo sepa en el mundo real todavía falta.**

**No es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero ya ni modo, prometo hacer uno mejor.**

**Voten en mi encuesta, y diganme que prefieren, GrimmUlqui o UlquiHime, en un review. Porque tu opinion cuenta!**

**Nos vemos **

**CHILLIS**


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Odio a los meteorologos. Dijeron que ayer nevaria, asi que toda la bola de mensos en la escuela estabamos esperando por la nevada cuando... solo cayeron tres mentados copos! TRES. Y es por eso que hoy estoy congelada desde el pelo hasta los pies, porque hace un frio que no manches... Y todavia no hay nieve T^T Y recuerden votar en mi encuesta!

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 12**

-Mi capitán ya se fue a beber-murmuro Nanao mirando alrededor.- Voy a ver si hay una librería por aquí.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Nemu antes de dirigirse a Uryu-¿Dónde está la librería más cercana?

-No muy lejos-dijo Uryu sonrojándose un poco.- Si quieren las llevo.

-Gracias, Quincy-dijo Nemu monótonamente mientras Nanao y ella se ponían sus gigais

Yachiru, tú te quedas con tu amiga arrancar, yo me voy al dojo más cercano.-dijo Zaraki entrando a su gigai, cortesía de Urahara.

-¡NOS VEMOS KEN-CHAN! ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDEN MIS DULCES!

-Y tu, Bya-bou-empezó a decir Yoruichi seguida de Kukaku- Te vienes con nosotras-dijo agarrando el brazo del noble y forzándolo a un gigai

-¡AL BAR-KARAOKE MAS CERCANO!-exclamaron las dos ex-nobles jalando a Byakushi.

-Yoruichi-sama, espere-dijo Soi Fon siguiendo a su… er… ¿mentor? Ni si quiera se que son… soy pésima narradora…

_

* * *

_

Karin baila bien para su condición-

pensó Toushiro viendo a Momo y Karin bailar en el Dance Revolution- _Pero Momo no se queda atrás. ¿Karin o Momo?_

-Eso estuvo genial-exclamo Momo cuando termino la canción-Bailas muy bien, Karin-chan

-Lo mismo digo Momo-dijo Karin avergonzada por el cumplido.

_Igualita a su hermano-_ pensaron Toushiro y Momo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Toushiro un poco cortante.

-¿Algo de comer?-pregunto Momo riendo avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieren de comer?-pregunto Karin mirando a los restaurantes que había.-Si quieren vamos por algo rápido, como una pizza.

-Como quieras-dijo Toushiro cruzándose de brazos. Karin le lanzo una mirada envenenada, la cual Toushiro ignoro olímpicamente mientras que Momo reía quedamente. Karin se dio la media vuelta murmurando y diciendo pestes entre dientes dirigiéndose a la pizzería más cercana dejando a Momo y a Toushiro solos en una de las mesas de ahí.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?- pregunto Momo mirando la mesa.

-Sin comentarios-murmuro Toushiro, recordando como lo trataban en Hogwarts, e incluso como lo trataban los Kurosaki. –Todos me tratan como…

-… un niño-termino Momo asintiendo.- Me lo imagine, pero ellos no saben casi nada sobre la verdad.

-Eso es cierto-murmuro Toushiro mirando a Karin quien estaba pagando la pizza.- pero también los Kurosaki

-¿Pero qué esperabas?-dijo Momo sonriente- Son hijos de Matsumoto Masaki y de Shiba Isshin-taicho.

-Partiendo desde ahí-dijo Toushiro negando con la cabeza- son un caso perdido.

-¿Quién es un caso perdido?-pregunto Karin llegando a la mesa con una pizza mediana y tres refrescos- Como sea, pedí una pizza con jamón y piña, y tres refrescos. Como no sabía que sabor traerles traje una de cerveza de raíz, una coca normal y de naranja.

* * *

-Comen como cerdos-murmuro Ulquiorra mirando como Grimmjow y Nnoitra embutían lo que tenían en el plato lo más rápido posible, Gin y Szayel casi imitándolos.

-Dicen que el hambre es más poderosa- murmuro Tía mirando su ensalada.

Después de comer y repetir plato unas… 6 veces por parte de Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin y Szayel, siguió el postre.

-Ulquiorra, tráeme una nieve de Chocolate, una rebanada de pay de fresa, dos Brownies, un platito de flan, una taza de fresas con crema y sírveme más te helado.- pidió Aizen rápidamente. Ulquiorra suspiro y obedeció rápidamente seguido del resto.

-¿Viste todo lo que pidió?-murmuro Tía dirigiéndose a las frutas y sirviéndose duraznos y mandarinas en almíbar.

-Sí, es demasiado-murmuro Gin su respuesta- A Aizen siempre le gustaron los postres, no sé si te fijaste que casi no toco su comida. Lo que me da miedo es cuando este alto en azúcar, va a parecer conejo de las baterías Energizer.

-A ver cómo nos va-contesto Tía viendo a Ulquiorra hacer malabares con los postres de Aizen.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Ichigo viendo a Kyoraku, Rangiku, Renji, Shuhei, Kira, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Kukaku y Soi Fon en el bar-karaoke todos borrachos.

-Me alegro de haber dejado a los magos en su hotel antes de venir-murmuro Rukia mirando a todos entrándole grueso al chupe sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo saco una cámara de video y la escondió.

-¡QUE ONDA, ICHIGO!-grito Kukaku alzando su brazo saludándolo, Ichigo regreso el saludo.- ÚNETE A LA PARRANDA. TÚ TAMBIÉN RUKIA-SAN

-Claro-dijo Ichigo acercándose lentamente agarrando la mano de Rukia, y se sentaron entre Byakuya y Kukaku, sin saber que eran los menos sobrios de todo el grupo.- ¿son los únicos aquí?

-Si, Rangiku, Yoruichi y Kukaku quien sabe que *hip* hicieron con el gerente del local y nos *hip* los presto para nosotros.-contesto Renji sonriente- Ustedes pasaron nada más porque *hip* son nakama.

-De acuerdo-murmuro Rukia tensa viendo las botellas de sake rodeando a su hermano-Nii-sama…

-Sip, Ruki-chan-pregunto Byakuya sonriendo, Rukia estaba sorprendidísima.

-¡Nii-sama, si estas borracho di que si, y si no lo estas di que no!-exclamo Rukia, Ichigo se reía detrás de ella-Tu no te rías, idiota.-dijo pegándole al único 100% humano y sobrio en el bar

-Ruki-chan, no seas tan malo con Ichigo-chan- dijo Byakuya regañando a Rukia

-¡Me dijo Ichigo!

¡Me regaño!

-¡Juancho!- exclamo Renji sonriente.

-Lo que sea-murmuro Ichigo mirando a Renji.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Rangiku- ¿Y Toushiro?

-Con Karin-dijo Ichigo enojado

-Oh, ya veo. Ese picarón que tengo por capitán-dijo Rangiku entre risitas

-Y con Hinamori-fukutaicho-agrego Rukia

-¿Momo?-pregunto Kira alzando la vista.

-Sip.

En eso se abrió la puerta y los Arrancar entraron

-Bar equivocado-dijo Aizen antes de salir. Todos se miraron al verlo salir sin ser seguido por sus fieles Espada- ¿Y por qué me tengo que ir yo?-pregunto en el rellano de la puerta antes de entrar y quitarle una botella de sake a Hisagi.

-Ne… Aizen-sama no creo que deba…-empezó a decir Ulquiorra al ver que Aizen le daba un gran trago a la botella-… beber.

-Tu responsabilidad, Cuarta-dijo Grimmjow siguiendo por primera vez a Aizen por su propia cuenta.-Hola, Ichigo. ¿Qué haciendo?

-Nada, pos… aquí sin nada que hacer. Hola, Inoue.

* * *

-Nos abandonaron en el hotel-murmuro Ron mirando por la ventana.- ¿No es mucho pedir?

-Mira Ronald. Ellos nos ayudaran con lo de la guerra, es mas ya lo están haciendo. Ahorita nuestro deber es no estorbarles y disfrutar el poco tiempo que estaremos aquí.-contesto Hermione cortante

-Lo siento Ronnie, pero esto es mejor que estar en la Madriguera aguantando a Fleur.-comento Ginny sentándose en un sillón

-¿Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacour?-pregunto Harry

-Está en Inglaterra para "mejorar su inglés", y está saliendo con Bill. –explico Ginny con una mueca

-¿Tu hermano?-pregunto Hermione interesada- ¿El que trabaja en Gringotts?

-Ese mero-dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada a Ginny

-Son interesantes esos tipos Espada-murmuro Luna con la vista ida- También esos Shinigami. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que los hizo iniciar esa guerra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Neville interesado

-Porque ya has visto como se llevan en la escuela. Hasta pelearon juntos en el ministerio con nosotros.

-Luna tiene razón. Pero por ahora hay que preocuparnos sobre como regresaremos a Inglaterra este fin de semana.

-El tipo ese de las chanclas y el sombrero lo tendrá todo listo-dijo Ron tranquilamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Neville siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron

-Me lo dijo Ichigo

* * *

-Eto… Yuzu-chan ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Jinta sonrojándose un poco.

-No sé. ¿Vamos al parque?-ofreció Yuzu sonrojándose también antes de seguir a Jinta.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a tu sobrinos e hijos?-pregunto Urahara cuando todos se fueron.

-¿De qué?-pregunto Isshin rascándose la barbilla

-Dah, de su abuelo

-¿De Otou-san? Ne… apuesto que el Yama-jii se enojaría si se revelara. Dejare todo como está ahora. Ya vez como se pone cuando uno no obedece lo que pide. No quiero ser reducido a cenizas, que con Karin tengo y de sobra.

-Es tu decisión, Isshin.

* * *

Jinta y Yuzu anduvieron unas cuadras en silencio cuando se toparon con Momo, Karin y Toushiro saliendo del centro comercial con un refresco cada uno. Jinta suspiro abatido mientras Yuzu llamaba a su hermana gemela.

-¡Yuzu!-exclamo Karin fulminando con la mirada a Jinta.

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Yuzu al oído de Karin, haciendo que esta se ruborizara un poco.

-En el centro comercial. En las maquinitas. Y comimos una pizza. Mientras que _ustedes _pillines estaban solos.

-Ni tanto-argumento Jinta apuntándole a Karin con un dedo- Tu padre y Urahara estaban presentes.

-Por eso les dijo, estaban solos.-argumento Karin dándole el refresco a Yuzu.- Estos se sumergen en sus platicas pervertidas y se olvidan del resto del mundo.

-Eso no es cierto. Falsa Karakura Rojo.

-Falso tu, intento de beisbolista

-Y tú de futbolista. Aparte, pateas como niña

-¿Por qué será?-la voz de Karin destilaba sarcasmo por todos lados- Dime Yuzu, ¿Qué soy?

-Niña-tartamudeo Yuzu

-Momo, ¿respaldas la respuesta de Yuzu?

-Sí.

-Que poca imaginación tienes Jinta-dijo Karin riéndose- Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres salir con Yuzu. Eso y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer el bankai de Ichigo con su máscara hollow.

Jinta trago gordo mientras que Karin se reía un poco

-No te espantes-dijo Karin- Vamos a buscar al resto.

-Yo oí que estaban en el karaoke más cercano-dijo Momo

* * *

-UNIDOS NO NOS MOVERÁN -cantaban, o más bien berreaban Grimmjow, Renji, Szayel, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Kira, Gin, Hisagi, Ulquiorra (si, el mismo), Isshin y Urahara, quienes habían llegado ahí desde que Yuzu y Jinta se fueron a pasear, y eran dirigidos por nada más y nada menos que… ¡Kuchiki Byakuya! Si señoras, señoritas, señoritos y señores, el que tiene el micrófono es nuestro querido noble.

Lástima que para ellos Ichigo se olvido que había puesto una cámara y que todos esos… er… sucesos que había pasado en el bar-karaoke habían sido video grabados.

-¿¡Listos?!- pregunto Gin a todo pulmón antes de que las puertas se abrieran de golpe y revelo a cinco personas: Yuzu, Jinta, Momo, Toushiro y Karin.

-Se armaron buena la fiesta-murmuro Karin viendo las botellas de alcohol en el piso.

-¡Miren, ya llegaron los liliputienses!- exclamo Byakuya todo borracho (N/A: Los liliputienses son los enanitos del país de Liliput [o como se escriba] del libro "Las Aventuras de Gulliver")

-¿A quien llamas liliputienses, Kuchiki-taicho?-pregunto Toushiro congelando todas las botellas

-A ustedes, dah- contesto Ichigo antes de que su ropa empezara a consumirse por un fuego.

-¿Están todos borrachos?-pregunto Jinta a nadie en particular

-¡MI QUERIDA NEE-CHAN! ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ DE ESOS FEOS BORRACHOS!- grito Kon saliendo de la mochila que Yuzu siempre trae con ella antes de que Rukia le pegara, Ichigo lo pateara y Byakuya lo pisoteara.

-Estaré borracha, pero sé cómo defenderme-dijo Rukia arrastrando las letras

* * *

-¡Nos vemos Karin-chan!-exclamo Yuzu cargando con su mochila lista para ir a clases.

-Adiós Yuzu-contesto Karin bebiéndose su jugo antes de mirar a la sala donde todos los er… borrachos dormían en posiciones muy diversas:

Ichigo y Rukia estaban abrazados. Yoruichi y Urahara también, pero este ultimo tenía las manos de Soi Fon alrededor de su cuello, como si hubiera querido estrangular o algo por el estilo. Byakuya y Kukaku estaban encimados por cuestiones del destino mientras que el resto era una masa gigante de brazos y piernas encabezada por Aizen hasta arriba y a Nnoitra hasta abajo.

-Buenos días Karin-chan- dijo Momo apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina.

-Hola, Momo.-dijo Karin alzando la vista por un segundo para ver a la shinigami- Yuzu dejo un plato para ti en la barra, el otro es para Toushiro.

-¿Y lo que hay en la olla?-pregunto Momo

-Comida para los borrachos, con algo para quitarles la resaca que traerán.

-Ya veo. ¿Y Shiro-chan?

-En el techo, como siempre-dijo Karin dándole otro sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Cómo siempre?-pregunto Momo

-Tenía la tendencia de pasarse mucho tiempo en la torre de astronomía o en cualquier techo del castillo.

* * *

Kenpachi caminaba por las calles de Karakura buscando la tienda de Urahara después de haber vencido a los campeones de Kendo y karate de la ciudad

-Y se hacen llamar campeones-murmuraba Kenpachi por lo bajo antes de darse cuenta que había llegado a la tienda- ¿Quién lo diría? Llegue más rápido sin Yachiru que con ella.

-¡KEN-CHAN!

-Fue bueno mientras duro- murmuro Kenpachi antes de que una mata de pelo rosa apareciera en su hombro

-Ken-chan me la pase re chido con Nel-chan.

-Me cuentas todo en la Sociedad de Almas, Yachiru

* * *

-JAJAJA- reía Karin a carcajadas en su cuarto, en el cual estaba viendo un video.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Toushiro desde la ventana

-Tienes complejo de chango-murmuro Karin antes de contestar –Viendo aquí un video de la fiesta que se armo ayer.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-De la cámara de Ichigo que estaba en el Bar-karaoke ¿quieres verlo?

-Da igual, de todos modos, el resto está durmiendo y Momo salió a caminar un poco.

-Muy bien. –dijo Karin antes de presionarle Reproducir al DVD

_-¡QUE ONDA, ICHIGO!-grito Kukaku alzando su brazo saludándolo, Ichigo regreso el saludo.- ÚNETE A LA PARRANDA. TÚ TAMBIÉN RUKIA-SAN_

_-Claro-dijo Ichigo acercándose lentamente agarrando la mano de Rukia, y se sentaron entre Byakuya y Kukaku, sin saber que eran los menos sobrios de todo el grupo.- ¿son los únicos aquí?_

_-Si, Rangiku, Yoruichi y Kukaku quien sabe que *hip* hicieron con el gerente del local y nos *hip* los presto para nosotros.-contesto Renji sonriente- Ustedes pasaron nada más porque *hip* son nakama._

_-De acuerdo-murmuro Rukia tensa viendo las botellas de sake rodeando a su hermano-Nii-sama…_

_-Sip, Ruki-chan-pregunto Byakuya sonriendo, Rukia estaba sorprendidísima._

_-¡Nii-sama, si estas borracho di que si, y si no lo estas di que no!-exclamo Rukia, Ichigo se reía detrás de ella-Tu no te rías, idiota.-dijo pegándole al único 100% humano y sobrio en el bar_

_-Ruki-chan, no seas tan mala con Ichigo-chan- dijo Byakuya regañando a Rukia_

_-¡Me dijo Ichigo!_

_¡Me regaño!_

_-¡Juancho!- exclamo Renji sonriente. _

_-Lo que sea-murmuro Ichigo mirando a Renji._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Rangiku- ¿Y Toushiro? _

_-Con Karin-dijo Ichigo enojado_

_-Oh, ya veo. Ese picarón que tengo por capitán-dijo Rangiku entre risitas_

_-Y con Hinamori-fukutaicho-agrego Rukia_

_-¿Momo?-pregunto Kira alzando la vista._

_-Sip. _

_En eso se abrió la puerta y los Arrancar entraron_

_-Bar equivocado-dijo Aizen antes de salir. Todos se miraron al verlo salir sin ser seguido por sus fieles Espada- ¿Y por qué me tengo que ir yo?-pregunto en el rellano de la puerta antes de entrar y quitarle una botella de sake a Hisagi._

_-Ne… Aizen-sama no creo que deba…-empezó a decir Ulquiorra al ver que Aizen le daba un gran trago a la botella-… beber._

_-Tu responsabilidad, Cuarta-dijo Grimmjow siguiendo por primera vez a Aizen por su propia cuenta.-Hola, Ichigo. ¿Qué haciendo?_

_-Nada, pos… aquí sin nada que hacer. Hola, Inoue._

_-Hola, Kurosaki-kun. Eto… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Nada-dijo antes de que Kukaku le pusiera una botella de sake y forzarlo a beber- ¡Kukaku!_

_-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Rukia alarmada al ver que escurría alcohol por todos lados_

_-Kukaku-san lo forzó a beber-murmuro Orihime por lo bajo. -¿Qué vamos hacer Kuchiki-san?_

_-Beber-dio Rukia aprovechando la poca sobriedad de su hermano mayor._

_-¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡MUCHA ROPA!-Gritaban los hombres ahí presentes haciendo parar a Rangiku, Tía, Yoruichi, Kukaku, y Orihime._

_-Mi Hime no hará eso-dijo Ulquiorra jalando a Orihime, quien se había sonrojado rápidamente._

_-Claro que no, Ulqui-kun… por eso ira Rukia-dijo Aizen sonriente_

_-NI LO SUEÑES VIEJO PERVERTIDO CON EL EGO DEL TAMAÑO DE RUSIA-grito Ichigo abrazando a Rukia, quien encantada se abrazo al shinigami substituto_

_-Lástima que no está Nelliel- murmuro Nnoitra por lo bajo._

_En eso se abrió la puerta revelando a Urahara e Isshin _

_-Vaya, vaya. Iniciaron la fiesta sin nosotros-dijo Urahara sonriente cubriendo su característica sonrisa con su característico abanico. _

_-¡ISSHIN, URAHARA! ¡POR AQUÍ!-grito Kyoraku alzando los brazos y mirando por el rabillo del ojo el desfile que las chicas estaban haciendo._

_-ICHIGO, TE RETO A VER QUIEN TOMA MAS SAKE- grito Grimmjow._

_Rápidamente Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Nnoitra, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Rangiku, Tía, Yoruichi, Gin, Kukaku y Szayel estaban listos para beber, y beber y beber sake_

_-En sus marcas… listos… FUERA- dijo Rukia blandiendo una servilleta que había por ahí tirada, primero quería usar la bufanda de Byakuya pero este se negó. _

_Este fue el marcador: Ichigo 3 botellas, Grimmjow 5 botellas, Nnoitra 6 botellas, Byakuya 8 botellas, Ulquiorra 2 ½ botellas, Rangiku 15 botellas, Tía 5 botellas, Yoruichi 11 ½ botellas, Gin 12 botellas, Kukaku 14 botellas y Szayel 13 botellas._

-Están bien pedos todos en el video-comento Karin entre risas. Toushiro solo alzo una ceja al verla

-No me sorprende que Matsumoto haya ganado.

-Lastima por el dueño del local.

-_¡Hora de cantar!-grito Urahara sonriente. Aizen lo fulmino con la mirada, o al menos lo intento ya que no tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol_

_-Ni loco. Prefiero volver a ser atacado por Shinji que cantar en público-comento Aizen_

_-Es que a Aizen-sama le da pánico escénico. ¿Por qué creen que su espada tiene ese poder?_

_-Ichimaru Gin, prepárate para morir-exclamo Aizen parándose y perseguir al peli plateado, el cual había empezado a correr por todo el establecimiento_

_-ICHIGO- grito su padre antes de lanzarse para patear a su hijo.- VEN AQUÍ MI HIJO DELINCUENTE_

_-AAAAAAAHHHHH-grito Renji cuando el pie de Isshin hizo contacto con la cara del cabeza de piña._

_-Papa_

_-¿Si hijo?_

_-Fallaste… y por mucho-dijo Ichigo desde el otro extremo de la sala_

_-_Fallo… fallo- decía Karin entre risas.-por mucho. Fallo

_-Vamos a cantar-grito Kira sonriente.- UNIDOS NO NOS MOVERÁN_

_-Ya que-murmuro Hisagi antes de unirse a los berridos de Kira, todos los hombres se unieron a los canticos (berridos) rápidamente. Solo porque la canción es pegajosa_

-Ahí fue cuando entramos nosotros, así que hay que quitar el video de ahí- dijo Karin estirándose- voy al baño

Cuando salió al baño, Toushiro quito el disco del DVD y se encontró con uno que decía Historias, 24 de mayo antes de salir de la habitación

-Karin, despierta al resto, voy por los magos.

-Como digas-contesto Karin un poco confundida.

* * *

-Te digo Hermione, no van a venir-dijo Ron mirando por la ventana

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Hermione, pero Ron no pudo contestar ya que alguien toco la puerta.-Yo abro. ¿Quién es?

-Hitsugaya. Abran por favor-dijo Toushiro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione la abrió rápidamente, y se topo con un Toushiro en su gigai, claramente cansado.

-¿Una pésima noche?-pregunto Hermione sonriente

-Si llevar a cuestas a una persona desde la tienda de Urahara hasta la casa de los Kurosaki es una pésima noche, entonces sí.

-Supongo que vienes por algo-dijo Harry sentado desde uno de los sillones de ahí.

-Por ustedes.-dijo Toushiro todo serio.- Los dejaremos con Kurosaki y Kuchiki cuando despierten

-¿No han despertado?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Se emborracharon ayer-dijo Toushiro como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

* * *

-Venimos por los capitanes y tenientes que se quedaron-dijo Nemu estoica.

-De acuerdo-murmuro Karin mirando a las dos tenientes

-Solo se quedaran aquí Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho y Matsumoto-fukutaicho-agrego Nanao antes de agarrar el brazo de su capitán y jalar con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de la montaña de borrachos.-siempre es lo mismo con el

Nemu había empezado a lanzar cuerpos a diestra y siniestra, descartando a los Espada rápidamente. Se puso a Kira, a Soi Fon y a Hisagi en sus hombros antes de salir de ahí. Nanao traía a su capitán a cuestas.

-Cuando veas a Hinamori dile que se dirija a la Tienda de Urahara inmediatamente.

-Yo le digo, Nanao. No te preocupes-dijo Karin sonriente antes de que Nanao saliera, y cerró la puerta rápidamente.- ¿Qué hare con estos tipos? Me alegro que Orihime no tomo nada de alcohol y que se fue a su casa ayer por lo de la escuela.

Saco su cámara fotográfica y les tomo fotos a todos en sus nuevas posiciones. Ichigo y Rukia seguían abrazados, la morena arriba del peli naranja. Yoruichi y Urahara aun más abrazados. Renji descansaba su cabeza en la pierna de Byakuya y los brazos de Kukaku pasaban por el pecho del noble. Rangiku y Gin estaban abrazados de cierto modo. Grimmjow estaba hecho bolita, ronroneando de vez en cuanto. A su lado estaba Ulquiorra con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho estilo faraón. Isshin había terminado en el silloncito boca abajo. Aizen estaba acostado en el piso dignamente boca arriba y roncando sonoramente, mientras que el resto seguía siendo una montaña de piernas y brazos.

-¡Ya llegue!-exclamo Momo abriendo la puerta

-¡Momo!-dijo Karin sorprendida- Eto… Nanao vino y me pidió que te dijera que vayas a la tienda del de las chanclas porque ya se iban.

-Ya veo-murmuro Momo poniéndose triste- En ese caso me despides del resto. Adiós, Karin

-Nos vemos Momo-dijo Karin penosa.

* * *

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer, Orihime?-pregunto Tatsuki a la hora del descanso

-Con un conocido-dijo Orihime cuidadosamente.

-¿Chico?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tatsuki-chan?

-No por nada-dijo Tatsuki ocultando su sonrisa.- ¿No era Ishida, verdad?

-No. ¿Por?

-El falto ayer también.

* * *

-Ya me harte de esto-dijo Karin agarrando una jarra llena de agua para despertar a los shinigami y Espada.-Mejor no-dijo Karin bajando la jarra.-Debe de haber un modo sin necesidad de hacer desastres en la casa. Tengo una idea

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Toushiro detrás de ella seguido por los magos

-Hola, voy a despertar a todos, pero tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Podemos ayudar?-pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Claro, pero primero tendré que ir a la escuela de Ichi-nii.-dijo Karin agarrando un abrigo.- Ustedes hagan lo siguiente-dijo murmurándole algo a Ginny quien solo sonreía.

-Voy contigo -dijo Toushiro

-No es necesario-dijo Karin alzando los brazos

-Insisto

_

* * *

_

Cinco minutos más-

pensó Ishida mirando el reloj del salón_- cinco minutos más para ir a molestar a Kurosaki. Por lo que me dijo Inoue-san anda con Kuchiki-san. _

_Tengo que ir a ver a Ichigo para que me diga donde rayos se metió todo este ciclo escolar, de paso saludo a Karin y a Yuzu. De todos modos, mañana es El Día.- _Pensaba Tatsuki_ –Iré con Orihime. Le preguntare ni bien el timbre suene. Gracias que no hay entrenamiento de karate._

_¿Ulquiorra-kun seguirá en la casa de Kurosaki-kun?-_se pregunto Orihime_- No hará ningún daño ir a checar a la casa de Kurosaki-kun ¿verdad? _

Nadie pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones cuando alguien toco la puerta del salón y se abrió rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes. Venimos por Ishida Uryu, Arisawa Tatsuki e Inoue Orihime-la demandante voz de Toushiro resonó en el salón.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Kurosaki-san!-exclamo Orihime sorprendida.

-¿Kurosaki?-pregunto la maestra Ochi-¿Eres hermana de Ichigo?

-Si-contesto Karin cautelosa

-¡Que hermosa! Me dan ganas de abrazarte y de…-empezó a decir Chizuru intentando abrazar a Karin.

-Me tocas y no volverás a ver la luz del sol-murmuro Karin sacando un poco de reiatsu haciendo aparecer unas lenguas de fuego detrás de ella.

-Es igualita a Kurosaki-murmuro Keigo espantado.

**Lo siento por la tardanza, es que la escuela me trae loca **

**Espero que les guste, y voten en mi encuesta ^-^**

**A Bientôt**

**Chillis**


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Publico de rapidingas, que resulta que no me van a dejar la computadora demasiado tiempo en esta temporada... Pero no se preocupen, que estoy a medias del capitulo 20, y todavia falta mucho T^T. Gracias por sus reviews, y que no olviden mi encuesta, ya que la opinion del lector vale mucho para moi. XDD Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo (en caso de que no pudiera actualizar de nuevo...

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 13**

-Está todo listo-dijo Harry a nadie en particular dijo viendo a los bellos durmientes, algunos tenían dibujos en la cara con marcador.

-Vamos a escondernos-dijo Luna abriendo un closet cualquiera.

Ni bien todos se metieron al closet y la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Yuzu quitándose los zapatos

-Creo que siguen durmiendo, Yuzu-dijo Karin tranquilamente-Pasen.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Orihime

-En la sala-contesto Toushiro-Por favor esperen aquí excepto tu, Ishida

-¿Por qué el sí?-pregunto Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos

-Porque tiene que hacernos unos favorcitos-dijo Karin mostrándole el camino a Ishida.

¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Ishida al vero todos dormidos

-Creemos que había algo más que sake en lo que bebieron-murmuro Karin.-Pero por ahora quiero que cosas unas cosas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ishida sacando su estuche de costura (N/A: saben, esta frase es muy rara… me dio cosa escribirlo)

* * *

-O sea ¿firmaron una tregua ayer?-pregunto Tatsuki interesada. -Eso es típico de Ichigo, el nunca lanzaría la primera piedra. Pero me sorprendió que Aizen aceptara.

-Yo opino lo mismo. Pero como ya no tiene el Hogyoku…-dijo Orihime.

-¡Pasen!-exclamo Karin desde la sala. Tatsuki y Orihime siguieron a Yuzu y Toushiro.

-Oh por Kami-sama-dijo Orihime cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Actúa como si estuvieras sorprendido Ishida-dijo Karin

-De Acuerdo… ¿¡KUROSAKI!? ¡¿ABARAI?! ¿Feliz?

-Mucho-dijo Karin sonriente

-¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO! ¡DESPIERTA!-grito Tatsuki pateando al Fresita-kun

-Cinco minutos más, Ulquiorra-murmuro Aizen antes de volver a roncar.

-Yuzu, trae la artillería pesada-dijo Karin, Yuzu fue por ollas y cucharas a la cocina.

-Aquí están-dijo Yuzu dándole una olla y cuchara a Karin

-¿Qué planean?-pregunto Toushiro agarrando una olla y una espátula.

KAS, PLUM, CHAS, CAZ, BUM, CLACK, PLAF, SMACK, CACHIN (N/A: el último parece el de una caja registradora abrirse)

-Ya veo- murmuro Toushiro mirando a las gemelas golpear las ollas lo más fuerte posible. Orihime y Tatsuki hicieron lo mismo que las gemelas.

Cinco minutos después.

-Me aburro-murmuro Karin viendo como NO despertaban estos tipos.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Podríamos intentar con magia-sugirió Neville golpeando inconscientemente una charola de metal.

-Que buena idea Neville-dijo Harry- Aguamenti

Un ligero chorro de agua cayó en cada cara de los dormidos

-AAAAAHHHH- grito Rukia al verse en una posición comprometedora.

-¿Y el resto?-pregunto Grimmjow mirando a todos lados.

-En la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Karin aburrida.

-¿Qué… sucede aquí?-pregunto Byakuya mirando a Ichigo y a Rukia

-Rukia, párate- pidió Ichigo poniéndose todo jitomate

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos- Murmuro Harry viendo el tornado que se creó en la casa de los Kurosaki. Los Espada tuvieron la decencia de hacer mutis por el foro y salir corriendo de la casa al ver que Byakuya montaba en cólera. Los magos seguidos por Tatsuki e Ishida salieron de la casa rápidamente.

-ANTES DE QUE BYAKUYA DESTRIPE A MI DELINCUENTE HIJO SOLO LES QUERÍA AVISAR QUE MAÑANA ES EL DÍA. A LAS SIETE HABRÁ REUNIÓN PARA PREPARAR TODO- exclamo Isshin subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Ya tan pronto?-pregunto Rukia mirando el calendario. La mayoría de los shinigami se veían confusos.

-Será mejor que se vayan a quitar esas ropas, las marcas de plumón, las plumas y la cosa viscosa verde que traen.-comento Karin sin importancia ayudando a Yuzu a limpiar la casa.- Son las seis. Será mejor que nos apuráramos y tener todo listo para las locuras del viejo.

En el baño de Ichigo Renji, Byakuya e Ichigo intentaban quitarse las marcas de plumón. Ichigo se veía confuso, Renji un poco incomodo y Byakuya volvía a tener su expresión indiferente.

-Ichigo, ¿A qué se refería tu papa con lo de "El Día"?-pregunto Renji, Byakuya suspiro mentalmente ante el tacto, o falta de, de su teniente.

-Mañana es aniversario de la muerte de mi madre-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa amarga antes de cambiar a su seño habitual-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-No mas-dijo Renji alzando los brazos- Rayos, no puedo reconocer entre mis tatuajes y las marcas de plumón.

* * *

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Kukaku poniéndose un abrigo.- Tío, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin. Adiós

-¿Vas a venir mañana?-pregunto Yuzu entusiasmada, Kukaku le sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza

-Lo siento querida, pero tengo que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, si me quedo aquí más tiempo mi casa peligra en manos de Ganju.

-Entiendo, en ese caso mis saludos a Ganju-san-dijo Yuzu –Adiós Kukaku-san, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san-dijo Yuzu cerrando la puerta.

-Es lo mismo todos los años,-se quejo Ichigo apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, en la cual estaban sentados los Kuchiki, Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku, Karin y el. Yuzu se sentó entre sus hermanos

-Te equivocas Ichigo-dijo Isshin apuntándole con un dedo- Ahora somos más. ¡Mañana será especial porque Rangiku visitara a Masaki! Y ustedes también vendrán-dijo Isshin poniendo un pie en la mesa

-Papa, baja el pie de la mesa-pidió Yuzu, siendo obedecida rápidamente.

-Con mas personas o no sería la misma cantaleta de todos los años, viejo-dijo Karin frotándose los ojos.

-¡Y este año hice camisetas!-dijo sacando una camiseta con un pésimo dibujo de todos los presentes.

-NI LOCOS NOS PODREMOS ESA… COSA- Exclamo Karin parándose- Esta decidido, estas todo deschavetado.

-Espera Karin. O mejor dicho encargada de las bebidas-dijo Isshin al ver que Karin se alejaba del comedor

-No volveré a caer en eso-dijo Karin-Ningún soborno hará que no siga mis ideales.

-Lástima, porque había visto este genial balón de futbol, nuevecito, rojo con negro…-dijo Isshin lentamente- Y dije, "este le encantara a Karin, a lo mejor se lo comprare"

-Te recontra odio-murmuro Karin sentándose de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Quién me manda a abrir la bocota? Eso me pasa por darle argumentos al enemigo, por no saber contestar-murmuraba Renji al verse entre los que estaban visitando el templo. –Debí de haberme ido con Yoruichi y Urahara, pero NO. Y también mi capitán, que me obligo, me obligo, a quedarme. Me pregunto qué mosca le pico.

-Ay, Renji, no te rompas los sesos si es do lo más sencillo. Kuchiki-taicho se quedo para estudiar al novio de su hermana y su familia. Y decidir si vale la pena-le explico Rangiku

-Nunca lo vi de ese modo-dijo Renji acomodándose la mochila en la espalda mejor.

-Hace calor-murmuro Toushiro mirando al sol de medio día.

-Siempre es lo mismo, desde aquel día siempre esta soleado en junio 17-dijo Ichigo viendo a Karin pegarle a Isshin por millonésima vez esta semana.

-Sabes Ichigo, el Grand Fisher lo mato tu papa-dijo Kon apareciendo de la mochilita de Rukia.-Cuando Shinji te intento reclutar por primera vez ¿te acuerdas?

-¿En serio? –Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.-Por fin hace algo productivo.

-Ni tienes idea, Ichigo-murmuro Kon volviendo a entrar a la mochila.

* * *

-Es nuestro turno de cuidar a los maguitos-canturreo Szayel por los pasillos del hotel- Me pregunto si podre experimentar con alguno de ellos

-Aizen-sama dijo que nada de experimentos con los magos, Szayel Aporro-dijo Ulquiorra

-Sabes, me he dado cuenta que casi no me llaman Szayel Aporro.-dijo Szayel pensativo- Será porque es muy largo.

-No a poco-dijo Grimmjow sarcásticamente.- Después de la peda que nos pusimos lo único que quiero es descansar.

-Ya se, vamos a la sala de juegos. A ver quien gana en el Rock Band-reto Nnoitra sonriendo retadoramente.

-Pero primero tenemos que ir por los magos-dijo Ulquiorra saliendo del edificio

-Ya se. Magos vs. Espada-exclamo Nnoitra

* * *

-Estaremos por ahí-dijo Rukia al ver que el ambiente se tensaba en la tumba de Masaki, seguida de Renji, Byakuya e Ichigo.

-Vamos Yuzu a dar un paseo-dijo Karin jalando a su gemela por el lado opuesto de Rukia. Toushiro titubeo antes de seguir a las gemelas.

-¿Tú crees que es seguro que dejemos a Rangiku-san con papa?-pregunto Yuzu

-No tengo idea, Yuzu-dijo Karin sentándose en las escalinatas-Sabes, me alegro de no haber acompañado a mama ese día. Si algo nos hubiera pasado ahí el pobre de Ichigo se echaría toda la culpa como lo hizo.

-¿Tú crees Karin-chan?-pregunto Yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos-Pero eso no cambia nada

-Lo se Yuzu pero vamos hay que ser fuertes. Por mama-dijo Karin dándole la mano a Yuzu quien la acepto

-Por mama.-dijo Yuzu abrazando a Karin y las dos olvidándose del peli blanco que estaba parado a unos cuantos escalones de ahí pensando sobre las chicas.

* * *

-Te dejo a solas, Rangiku-dijo Isshin alejándose de la rubia quien se sentó en el piso

-Lo siento Masaki por no buscarte a ti y a Isshin cuando desaparecieron. –dijo Rangiku cuando se cercioró que estaba sola.- Y gracias por dejarme entrar a tu familia, por adoptarme como tu hermana. Ahora con más razón llevare el apellido Matsumoto en alto, en tu honor, Masaki-chan. Y me alegro que tu amor fuera correspondido. No como el mío que me abandono sin decirme adiós. Prometeré traerte flores cada vez que venga a Karakura, ahora que ya sé donde estas, Nee-chan. Tienes unos hijos hermosísimos, y recuerda que…

-Mami, mami-una voz de niña sonó a lo lejos y Rangiku vio a una niña de entre cinco y siete años agarrando firmemente de la mano de su madre y estaba apuntando a Rangiku- ¿Ya viste que linda señorita? Yo quiero ser como ella cuando crezca-dijo sonriente pasando su manita por su cabellera rubia rojiza.

-Que bueno, Masaki-chan, pero ahorita tenemos que ir a visitar a tu Baa-chan, que tiene lista unas galletas.

-Si mama-dijo la niña siguiendo a su madre.

-Masaki-murmuro Rangiku sonriente- Espero que seas feliz.-dijo Rangiku sonriendo a donde se había parado la niña.

* * *

Rukia, Renji, Byakuya e Ichigo iban caminando por un sendero cuando Ichigo paro abruptamente al ver las escaleras y los tres celulares empezaron a sonar.

-No de nuevo-murmuro Ichigo cansado mirando lo que había hasta arriba de las escaleras.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano-Gruño el hollow que había ahí.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ichigo confundido

-Grand Fisher-dijo el hollow

-Oh, sí lo único que le hice fue una pequeña herida-argumento Ichigo

-¿Pequeña herida? ¡Si él está muerto!

-Porque mi papa lo mato

-Eso no importa, te acabare-dijo el hollow.

-Que dolor de cabeza-dijo Ichigo agarrando a Kon, que había salido de la mochila.- Kon, cuida del cuerpo y no te alejes mucho de la pelea, que quiero encontrar mi cuerpo cuando termine.

-Ichigo espera-exclamo Rukia sacando a Chappy y saliendo de su gigai.- Quédate con Kon y que no haga tonterías.

-Vaya, vaya, dos shinigami. Que rico-dijo el Hollow sacando espinas desde el dorso y agarrando una de ellas.-Veamos si pueden conmigo-dijo lanzándole la púa a Ichigo, quien la esquivo a la primera, pero la púa se dirigía a Rukia.

-Rukia-murmuro Ichigo usando Shumpo para quitar a Rukia del camino-¿Estás bien?

-Si gracias-dijo Rukia parándose rápidamente.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Ichigo sonriente- no me durara ni para el calentamiento.

-A alguien se le agrando el ego en un año-murmuro Rukia.

-Taicho ¿No va a ayudarlos?-pregunto Renji desde una buena distancia

-No. Esta no es nuestra pelea, no debemos de interferir-dijo Byakuya siguiendo a Rukia con la mirada.

-¿Lista Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo agarrando a Zangetsu. Rukia asintió- Tu lo distraes y yo… cuidado-dijo jalando a Rukia por segunda vez- ¿A ti nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando?-grito Ichigo.

-El burro hablando de orejas-murmuro Renji

-Ya me hartaste-dijo Ichigo alzando a Zangetsu- Getsuga Tenshou-grito antes de que el rayo azulado saliera de la punta de Zangetsu y golpeara al hollow

-BESTIA TEN CUIDADO CON ESO-grito el Hollow herido de gravedad y lanzando mas púas, la mayoría dirigidas a Ichigo, quien solo las bloqueo o esquivo fácilmente

-Y el golpe final-dijo Ichigo acercándose al hollow lentamente-fuiste un idiota al venir aquí. –dijo moviendo a Zangetsu con un suave movimiento vertical rápidamente. El hollow desapareció rápidamente.

* * *

-Eso es un hollow-dijo Karin mirando hacia el este- se topo con Ichigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo mas para Yuzu que para ella

-Karin-chan será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Yuzu mirando la hora.

-Tienes razón Yuzu-dijo Karin parándose rápidamente y ayudando a su hermana a pararse.- Espero que todos hayan regresado para poder comer.

* * *

-Hola-canturreo Gin cuando la puerta de la sala de videojuegos del hotel, especialmente reservada para nuestros Espada, se abrió.

-Gin-sama, no asustes a los magos con tu horrenda cara-murmuro Tía hojeando una revista.

-Tía, Tía, no le hables así a tu tío Gin-dijo Aizen

-¿Tío? ¿De cuál te fumas?-le grito Tía

-No le hables así a tu padre-dijo Aizen sin retirar la vista de la jugada de billar.

-Tú no eres nuestro padre, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tenemos que decir?-exclamo Grimmjow enojado, los magos se separaron poco a poco de los Espada.

-¿Quién los convirtió en Arrancar?-pregunto Aizen. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Aizen-sama-canturreo Gin sonriente, o más sonriente de lo habitual-Fue Aizen-sama.

-Gin, deja que los chicos contesten

-DEJEN DE TRATARNOS COMO NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS-gritaron Tía, Nnoitra, Szayel y Grimmjow enojadísimos.

-Actúan como niños pequeños- murmuro Neville, todos los magos asintieron mientras que los Espada que gritaron lo fulminaron con la mirada, Gin ampliaba su sonrisa más de lo normal y Aizen asentía con la cabeza

-¿Ven? Hasta unos jovencitos como los magos aquí presentes se dan cuenta de la diferencia-comento Gin sonriente como siempre (N/A: Adoro esa frase)

-¡PERO SON MUCHO MAS JÓVENES QUE NOSOTROS! ¿POR QUE ELLOS PUEDEN SER LLAMADOS JOVENCITOS?- exclamó Nnoitra apuntando a los magos

-Porque son nuestros invitados- argumento Aizen sentándose mejor. Todos los presentes tragaron gordo.- por lo tanto quiero que les den su atención debida. Ulquiorra

-¿Si Aizen-sama?-pregunto este dando un paso hacia delante _Que no me toque cuidar esta basura mágica _

-Viendo como termino tu er… cuidado de Orihime en Las Noches, por lo tanto no te encargaras de cuidar a nuestros invitados-dijo Aizen, Ulquiorra suspiro mentalmente, porque solo él puede hacer eso.- en cambio, Gin los cuidara.

-¿GIN?- preguntaron los Espada sorprendidos.

-Gracias, Aizen-sama, pasaremos un buen rato-dijo Gin sonriente, los magos solo tragaron gordo.- Así que vayamos a la sala de juegos… Esto será mejor que transmitir la Enciclopedia Arrancar.

* * *

-Gracias Severus- agradeció Narcisa Malfoy cuando el juramento inquebrantable desapareció de la mano de ella y la de Snape.

-Sissy, no exageres-murmuro Bellatrix asqueada con a escena.- Para Draco debería ser un gran honor ser de ayuda para el Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

-Ichigo, osas tocar mi comida y te juro que te golpeare donde no entra el sol-murmuro Rukia cuando estaba comiéndose una bola de arroz, Ichigo alejo sus palillos después de oír tal amenaza.

-Hermanito, te tienen controlado-murmuro Karin imitando a los hermanos Kuchiki, comer mientras mantenía una cara impasible.

-¿A qué te refieres Karin-chan?-pregunto Yuzu curiosa

-Olvídalo

-¡Pero Karin-chan!

-TENGO UNA IDEA-exclamo Isshin alzando los brazos.-Vamos a la playa, woh oh woh oh

-¿Esa canción que tiene que ver?-pregunto Ichigo mirando como su padre empezaba a bailar

-Este julio, cuando mi querida hija Yuzu salga de la escuela, vamos a ir a la playa, todos ustedes quedan invitados.-dijo Isshin dirigiéndose a los shinigami presentes.

-Como quieras-dijo Karin- pero no esperes que te ayude con tus burradas.

* * *

-Tenemos que ir por los maguitos-canturreo Urahara al ver al director de la escuela en su "humilde" tienda.-Dumbledore-sensei, mandare a alguien por sus alumnos.

-Muchas gracias, Urahara-san-dijo Dumbledore mirando al rubio que tenía enfrente, instintivamente agarrando la varita con la mano izquierda.

-Ururu-san-canturreo Urahara, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y la niña entro rápidamente a la habitación.- Quiero que vayas por los maguitos, Tessai tiene la dirección.-dijo Urahara viendo como la niña sonreía antes de asentir y salir después de pagar sus respetos a los presentes.

Se sumergieron en un silencio, Urahara miraba a Dumbledore con curiosidad, enfocándose en la mano derecha del profesor, la cual misteriosamente estaba ennegrecida y un extraño reiatsu fluctuaba alrededor de la mano.

-Quiero contactar al comandante general de la Sociedad de Almas-murmuro Dumbledore después de unos minutos- quiero ver si me puede hacer un favor.

-Que coincidencia-exclamo Urahara sonriente- justamente hoy había instalado un nuevo comunicador entre el mundo material y la sociedad de almas.-dijo Urahara parándose y guiando al profesor a la pantalla, que como él había dicho, recién había sido instalado.

* * *

-TU PUEDES HARRY- gritaba Ginny viendo como Harry iba ganando en el Rock Band, y dándole una paliza monumental a Nnoitra

-NI SE TE OCURRA PERDER, PEDAZO DE $%# QUINTA, QUE APOSTE LA MITAD DE MI QUINCENA A TU FAVOR-grito Grimmjow mientras temblaba de rabia e intentando prender in pitillo de gatera.

-No, no, Grimmy, nada de fumar o drogarse enfrente de nuestros invitados-dijo Gin agarrando el pitillo y tirándolo fuera de la ventana.

-NO ¿NI SI QUIERA SABES A CUANTO EL &^%$# EMO ME LOS VENDE?- grito Grimmjow desesperado-ME LOS DA RE-CAROS

-¿Emo?-pregunto Szayel mirando a Ulquiorra, quien ni se inmuto ni nada.-Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra… MENDIGO. CUARTA CONTESTA

-¿Qué quieres, basura?-pregunto Ulquiorra quitándose los audífonos de su nuevo mp3.

-¿Tu le vendes los pitillos de gatera a Grimmjow?-pregunto Szayel con las manos en las caderas. Ulquiorra lo inspecciono con la mirada antes de lanzarle una mirada fría.

-No…-dijo Ulquiorra lentamente- es de tu incumbencia-termino la frase antes de volver a ponerse los audífonos.

-Y no lo negó-dijo Gin sonriente siendo zarandeado por Grimmjow en un ataque de desesperación

-GANAMOS- grito Ron alzando la guitarra que Harry tenía en las manos-GANAMOS

-Te voy a castrar, quinta-dijo Grimmjow aventando a Gin a un lado y agarrando a Pantera amenazadoramente.

Antes de que Grimmjow cumpliera su cometido la puerta se abrió de un portazo revelando a la recepcionista del hotel junto con una niña de coletas.

-Gracias-dijo Ururu, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista, que solo asintió antes de salir de ahí- Vengo por los magos. Órdenes del jefe

-¿Jefe?-pregunto Tía

-Urahara-explico Ulquiorra

-Nos vemos-dijo Hermione despidiéndose de los Espada

-Bye-Bye- dijo Gin despidiéndose con la mano

* * *

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-dijo Yamamoto desde el otro lado de la pantalla

-Muchas gracias-dijo Dumbledore antes de que se cortara la comunicación

-Acaban de llegar-dijo Urahara acomodándose el sombrero antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamo Harry sorprendido, coreado por el resto del ED

-Hola a todos-dijo el profesor- Vine por ustedes, Molly está preocupada por ustedes, y necesito que me acompañes, Harry

-¿Y nuestras cosas?-pregunto Ron- Todas están en el hotel

-Ya las recogieron-dijo Dumbledore.

-Ahora, vamos al sótano, para que puedan utilizar el portal-dijo Urahara sacando su abanico y abriendo la puerta del sótano.- Cuidado al bajar-dijo antes de aventarse al vacío.

* * *

-¿Ya se fueron?-pregunto Aizen a los Espada presentes

-Hai, Aizen-sama-dijo Ulquiorra mirando al "Rey de Hueco Mundo"

-En ese caso, vayan de compras que en un mes nos vamos a la playa-dijo Aizen bebiendo de su taza de te-Mañana regresamos a Las Noches.

-¿Ya tan pronto?-pregunto Tía sorprendida- Y a mí que me faltaba recorrer unos cuantos centros comerciales.

-Aprovechen sus últimas horas en el mundo material-dijo Gin

-¿Quién maneja?-pregunto Starrk, quien había tomado una larga siesta.

-Yo manejo-dijo Aizen agarrando las llaves de la pobre van. El resto tragaron gordo.

Cuando subieron al carro, todos se abrazaron a los asientos. Aizen rodo los ojos al verlos, Gin era el copiloto y se puso un casco de futbol americano.

-¿Todos listos?-pregunto Gin, el casco bamboleaba en su cabeza, resulto que no había de su talla. Todos negaron- Cuando quieras, Aizen-taicho

El carro arranco con un estruendo estruendoso antes de salir disparado del estacionamiento.

* * *

-Ya está todo listo para irnos-dijo Renji mirando en la mochila que traía.

-Perfecto-dijo Isshin dirigiéndose a la salida del templo. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando paro y estiro el brazo para evitar que el resto pasara.

-¿Eso no es un claxon?-pregunto Ichigo oyendo con atención. Karin vio que un carro venia rápidamente, así que decidió sacar su cámara

ZUM- un destello blanco pasó enfrente de ellos.

-JAJAJAJAJA- empezó a reírse Karin al ver la foto que saco. La van de los Espada estaba flotando, Nnoitra y Grimmjow embarrados en las ventanas, Szayel con el cabello despeinado y los lentes chuecos abrazándose al respaldo de Gin, Starrk durmiendo en el sillón de hasta atrás, Ulquiorra inmutable pero aferrándose al asiento, Harribel lo imitaba, Aizen sonreía como maniático mientras que Gin, con un casco de futbol americano los saludaba desde el asiento del copiloto, sonriente pero con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero no se podían ver sus irises.-Esto vale oro.

Cuando Ichigo vio la foto tuvo la misma reacción que Karin.

**La pésima forma de manejo de Aizen es la mejor parodia que he hecho, es mas, es mi favorita :D**

**El próximo capitulo será la playa, justo antes de regresar a Hogwarts… o eso es lo que tengo planeado**

**¡Karin y Yuzu piden reviews~!**

**¡Bye~!**

**Chillis**


	14. Chapter 14

N/A:Feliz nochebuena y/o navidad a todos~!~! Alegrense que me estoy desvelando para poderles dejar este capi.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 14**

-Todavía no puedo creer que no nos hayan dejado entrar a la Sociedad de Almas en un mes-comento Byakuya viendo las cosas que sucedían en la sala de la casa de los Kurosaki

-Quien sabe que es lo que Yamamoto-sou taicho esté planeando-dijo Toushiro viendo como su ex-taicho es golpeado por sus hijos. Toushiro todavía no perdonaba a Isshin por lo sucedido hace veinte años, pero, no estaba enojado con él.

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ATRASES EL VIAJE-grito Karin lanzándole cosas a su padre, quien bailaba por toda la habitación

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Isshin pasando peligrosamente cerca de los dos capitanes.

-PORQUE SI-grito Karin sonrojándose y lanzándole unas ropas que estaban ahí cerca… y fallo

-¡¿Calzones?!-exclamo Toushiro al ver lo que le cayó en la cabeza-¿Eso es un…?-dijo apuntando a lo que le cayó a Byakuya

-Bra-dijo Rangiku sacando su cámara y tomando fotos de su capitán con los calzones de corazones en su cabeza y a Byakuya con un bra rosa chillón en la cabeza

-ICHI-NII, NECESITO QUE ME HAGAS UN FAVOR- grito Yuzu desde el baño.

-El deber llama, Ichigo-dijo Renji bebiendo refresco.

-Tu cállate-le dijo Ichigo subiendo las escaleras, Karin había agarrado las antes mencionadas ropas y lanzándoselas a su padre, y dando en el blanco.

-¿Y por qué quieres atrasar el viaje?-pregunto Rukia acercándose a la morena

-Por Don Andrés, se supone que se va mañana, o pasado-dijo Karin sonrojándose al ver a Toushiro, Byakuya y a Renji mirándola

-¿QUE TENGO QUE IR POR QUE?-Se escucho el alarido de Ichigo desde el piso de arriba

-NO LE GRITES A YUZU- grito Karin antes de dirigirse a Rukia- Yuzu y yo es casi al mismo tiempo, pero llega primero conmigo. Se supone que se iba hoy, pero llego tarde.

-¿Quién es don Andrés?-pregunto Renji… creando un silencio sepulcral y a las chicas mirándose entre si

-El que viene cada mes-corearon todas.

-No puedo creer que me mande a la farmacia a comprar _eso-_Murmuraba Ichigo agarrando la chaqueta- Karin ve por toallas para Yuzu

-¿Qué? No, ve tú. A ti te las pidió

-Seré la burla si me ven comprando eso

-¿En qué idioma están hablando?-pregunto Renji al no entender

-En ese caso que Rukia vaya contigo

-¿Y yo porque si no van a ser mías?-pregunto Rukia-Aparte no se dé cual usan ustedes

-ICHI-NII, ESPERO QUE LAS CONSIGAS PRONTO-grito Yuzu desde el baño, al oír tanto barullo.

-¿Y no tienen en la clínica?-pregunto Rangiku apuntando hacia el ventanal que dividía la clínica con la casa.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-murmuro Ichigo dirigiéndose a la clínica

-Creo que debería decirle que yo use la ultima bolsa-murmuro Karin antes de encogerse de hombros

-ARGH NO LOS HAYO-Grito Ichigo antes de regresar y agarrar a Karin del brazo

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal. Aléjate-dijo Karin aplicando un poco de reiatsu en la mano de Ichigo, este solo sonrió

-Pensé que intentarías quemarme, así que Hichigo puso una capa de Hierro en mi cuerpo.

-RUKIA-NEE-CHAN TU NOVIO ESTE INVADIENDO MI PRIVACIDAD, ALÉJALO DE MI- grito Karin como última alternativa, lo que no se imagino fue que Ichigo la alzara y saliera corriendo a la farmacia más cercana.

-Y se fueron-murmuro Rangiku antes de subir las escaleras

-Y nunca supimos quien es Don Andrés-murmuro Renji confundido. Rukia saco su cuaderno y se sentó enfrente de los inocentes hombres shinigami.

-Don Andrés es una forma de decirle a la Regla, o esos días…-empezó a decir Rukia intentando recordar su clase de salud de la maestra Ochi poco después de que ella le hubiera dado los poderes a Ichigo

* * *

-Llegamos-exclamo Isshin bajándose del carro e inspeccionando la playa- Me alegro de haber conseguido este terreno hace unos años

-Es donde… veníamos todos los veranos antes de lo de mama-murmuro Ichigo mirando las aguas azules de la playa

-Karin-chan-murmuro Yuzu

-Lo sé Yuzu-dijo Karin mirando la playa mientras que el resto desempacaba

-Ahora, todos ayuden a mover todo a la playa-dijo Isshin llevando unas sombrillas y Renji unas canastas, el resto traían toallas, una pelota de playa, una de volibol y una de futbol.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Ichigo alzando el cuaderno de dibujo de Rukia, que estaba abierto en el ultimo dibujo. Si, el de la explicación de la clase de salud.

Paso un… dos… tres minutos hasta que Ichigo descifro lo que estaba dibujado con chappy antes de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible

-RUKIA ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?- grito Ichigo apuntando al cuaderno. Rukia lo alzo, miro la pagina antes de reírse

-Ichigo, Ichigo, resulto que Nii-sama y Renji me pidieron que les explicara sobre lo que Yuzu te había pedido de la farmacia hace dos días.

-Pero no había necesidad de hacerlo gráficamente-argumento Ichigo

* * *

-Baja la velocidad, Aizen-sama-pidió Ulquiorra al ver los destellos verdes y blancos fuera de la ventana.

-Cuarta tiene razón, Aizen-taicho-murmuro Gin con su casco de futbol americano, esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de darles unos cascos a los Espada… y la mitad de uno para Ulquiorra, que hacia juego con su máscara hollow.

-Me pregunto porque dejamos a Tosen en Las Noches de nuevo- comento Tía estirando un brazo de su gigai

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto Nnoitra enojado por algo

-No, la última vez que lo dejamos ahí todas mis cosas NO estaban acomodadas como deberían de ser

-Por temporada y color-dijeron Tía y Ulquiorra al mismo tiempo, la primera con añoranza y el otro con cansancio.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, Ulquiorra?-pregunto Grimmjow sonriendo

-Porque resulta que es nuestro mayordomo, o al menos eso parece…-comento Starrk bostezando

-¿Y a donde vamos?-pregunto Grimmjow

-Viendo lo bien que se llevan con el shinigami substituto, hable con su padre, un viejo compañero nuestro y nos dejo estar en su terreno que tiene frente al mar.

-¿QUE?

* * *

-Por cierto, Ichigo-empezó a decir Isshin, captando la atención de todos los presentes debajo de la gran carpa, donde habían puesto una mesa y sillas plegables.-He invitado a un par de amigos suyos.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Ichigo con precaución.

-Los Espada- shock general- y los Quincy

-Ne, los últimos no nos importa-comento Ichigo

-Y para mi queridísima Yuzu-chan invite a los de la tienda de Urahara, especialmente a Jinta-kun… pero no quisieron venir, argumentaron que tenían MUCHO trabajo

-Papa

-¿Si Karin?-pregunto este sonriente antes de que un balón de futbol le pegara en la cabeza

-Ya llego alguien-murmuro Rangiku apuntando a la carretera.

Como bien ella había dicho, la inmaculada camioneta blanca de los Espada había llegado a la playa.

-Creo que alguien esta traumado con el color blanco-murmuro Ichigo mirando a la camioneta- Y traen cascos ¿Tan mal maneja Aizen?

-Eso parece- murmuro Ishida Uryu acomodándose sus lentes

-¡¿Y tú de donde saliste?!-grito Ichigo apuntando a Ishida

-Del carro detrás del de los Espada-dijo Orihime sonriente- ¡Hola Kuchiki-san!

-¡Inoue-san!-exclamo Rukia

* * *

-Ahora, sean buenos niños, y obedezcan a Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin en todo, no olviden sus gigais,- empezó a decir Aizen cuando los Espada se bajaron del carro, dejando sus cascos en los asientos y entrando a sus gigais- Gin y yo los recogeremos después del atardecer, o cuando Isshin nos hable para recogerlos… Nada de Ceros, Bala, Resurrecciones, o lo que sea que ponga en peligro a los presentes, que tenemos que dar una buena impresión de nosotros…

-Si, Aizen-sama-corearon todos, la mayoría destilando veneno, y Gin se preguntaba porque trataba Aizen a Starrk como un adolescente, cuando claramente no lo es.

-Y obedezcan a su hermano mayor-comento Gin desde el asiento del copiloto

-¿Quién?-pregunto Nnoitra

-Starrk-dijo Gin antes de dirigirse a Aizen-¿Verdad?

-Supongo-dijo Aizen mirando a los Espada- Obedezcan a Starrk, o a Ulquiorra… como sea, nos vemos-dijo este encendiendo el carro

-Bye-bye-dijo Gin volviéndose a poner el casco y despidiéndose con la mano antes de que el carro diera una vuelta prohibida en U y se alejara al doble del límite de velocidad en cualquier carretera de México… si mal no me acuerdo es 90… por lo tanto iban a 180 kilómetros por hora… eso creo.

* * *

-Tonks se ve deprimida-murmuro Harry mirando a la metamorfomaga platicando en el comedor de la Madriguera- ¿Será por lo de Sirius?

-No tengo idea, pero yo también me deprimiría si estuviera con "Fleur" 24/7-comento Ginny mirando a Fleur bajar las escaleras como toda una princesa digna de la corona francesa… o inglesa…

-¡Ya llegaron nuestras cartas!-grito Ron alzando los cuatro sobres que tenía en su mano. Los repartió rápidamente a sus correspondientes dueños

-¡PASTE TODOS MIS TIMOS!-grito Hermione al leer la carta y empezando a dar saltitos…

-Oigan ¿ya se dieron cuenta en la lista de útiles lo que hay?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunto Ron

-Están pidiendo ropa deportiva-murmuro Ginny releyendo la carta.

-¿Será una clase especial?-pregunto Harry

-No tengo idea-murmuro el resto confundidos

* * *

-Estoy en el paraíso-murmuro Nnoitra mirando a las chicas jugar volibol playero, especialmente el equipo que tenia a Rangiku, Orihime y Tía.

-Yo no sabía que Karin también jugaba volibol-comento Uryu

-Jugo un tiempo antes de que descubriera el futbol.-dijo Ichigo tumbado en la arena, y entonces se fijo en la figura dormida de Ulquiorra en la arena, antes de darle un codazo a Renji y hacerle señas para que entendiera su plan

-Tu ve por la pala y la cubeta-murmuro Renji parándose.

-Papa, ¿Dónde pusiste las cubetas?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a su papa y a Ryuken platicar tranquilamente

-A un lado de la comida

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo yendo a conseguir lo necesario.

-¿Qué haces Ichigo?-pregunto Grimmjow mirando como Ichigo no intentaba hacer mucho ruido cerca de Ulquiorra. Ichigo le murmuro algo al oído a Grimmjow, esta solo sonrió al oír el plan del peli naranja

-¿Le entras?

-Claro-exclamo Grimmjow

-¿Kurosaki? ¿Abarai?-pregunto Uryu mirando a los tres chicos alrededor de Ulquiorra intentando contener la risa. Renji le murmura algo al oído a Uryu antes de entregarle una pala.

-Nnoitra-canturreo Szayel mirando a los ahora cuarto excavadores- Mira lo que van a hacer

-No me distraigas-murmuro Nnoitra sin dejar de mirar a las jugadoras de volibol

-No, en serio, Nnoitra, mira-dijo Szayel agarrando la cabeza del pelinegro y girándola para mostrarle lo que veía

-Tengo una idea-murmuro Nnoitra parándose y dirigiéndose al grupo de excavadores

-LA TENGO-grito Karin haciendo un pase

-Espera-dijo Rukia agarrando el balón de un salto- mira lo que está pasando allá-dijo apuntando donde se veía a Nnoitra y Szayel llenando cubetas de agua, a Ichigo inspeccionado algo mientras que Grimmjow, Renji y Uryu hacían algo en la arena.

-¿Deberíamos ver que es lo que están haciendo?-pregunto Orihime al ver que no localizaba a Ulquiorra

-No, están demasiado entretenidos como para interrumpirlos-murmuro Rangiku-¿Quién quiere ir por un poco de agua?

Todas aceptaron y se dirigieron a la carpa, evadiendo a los albañiles (o intento de) que trabajaban en la sepultura de Ulquiorra.

-Hola Nii-sama, Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo Rukia cuando se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hola-contestaron los dos.

-¿Alguna idea de donde esta Ulquiorra-kun?-pregunto Orihime mirando para todos lados: Ryuken e Isshin platicaban, la horda de cuasi-albañiles trabajando a todo lo que da, Starrk durmiendo y tomando el sol y los dos capitanes debajo del toldo.

-La última vez que cheque estaba recostado sin hacer nada en la arena-murmuro Toushiro mirando la playa-Cuanto calor hace

-¿Qué esperabas? Es verano, en la playa, claro que hace calor-argumento Karin- Mírame, el calor no me afecta-dijo Karin dando una vuelta.

-Pero tú tienes una zanpakuto de fuego-murmuro Rukia

-De todos modos-murmuro Karin agarrando un refresco y abriéndolo- A ver si mas al rato nos metemos al mar.

-Terminamos-dijo Ichigo, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban despiertos

-Deja le tomo unas fotos-murmuro Szayel sacando una cámara.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Rukia haciéndose paso entre los chicos- Oh…-dijo antes de echarse a reír con ganas.

Resulto que los chicos le hicieron un ataúd estilo Dracula, obviamente abierto, a Ulquiorra, alguien había conseguido unas flores y se las pusieron en las manos, la cuales las colocaron en el pecho, mientras que en la arena cerca de la cabeza de Ulquiorra dibujaron unos murciélagos, entre otras cosas.

Para cuando todos lo vieron se empezaron a reír, haciendo que Ulquiorra despertara.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Ulquiorra al ver a todos rodeándolo, y las murallas de arena que lo rodeaban, intento pararse pero sintió algo en sus piernas.

-Si yo fuera ustedes empezaría a correr-murmuro Karin sintiendo el reiatsu de Ulquiorra aumentar a una velocidad alarmante. Para ser eclipsada por una mucho más potente, que dejo a todos al borde del desmayo.

-No queremos que corra sangre ¿verdad?-dijo Isshin liberando su reiatsu antes de disminuirlo.-Ahora, dejen de hacer idioteces y váyanse a otro lado.

-El burro hablando de orejas-murmuro Ichigo parándose y alejándose de Ulquiorra.

-Ya las tengo-empezó a cantar Szayel guardando la cámara en un lugar seguro antes de pasar sus manos por el pelo. - ¿Ahora qué?-pregunto a nadie en particular

-AL AGUA- gritaron Yuzu y Karin, la primera jalando a Isshin.

-Tu vienes, chibi-taicho-dijo Isshin agarrando a Toushiro por los hombros.

-Deja nos quitamos las blusas-murmuro Karin peleando con el botón de su blusa. Yuzu traía un traje de baño de dos piezas, rosa chicle, y un gatito bordado en la cadera izquierda. Karin traía uno rojo con una bolita de arroz bordada debajo del tirante derecho. –Todavía no puedo creer que estoy usando esto.

-Pero se te ve genial, Karin-chan-exclamo Yuzu -¿Hitsugaya-taicho no va a entrar al agua?

-Si/no- exclamaron Isshin y Toushiro al mismo tiempo.

-No habrá nada que podrá parar al viejo-comento Ichigo al ver la cara que ponía Isshin.

* * *

-ME NIEGO- gritaron Ichigo, Renji y Toushiro, el resto riéndose en el fondo, excepto Ulquiorra y Byakuya, quienes solo se reían mentalmente, solo porque son geniales y tienen experiencia en eso.

-¿Por qué yo también?-pregunto Renji

-Porque eres mi invitado-dijo Isshin- Es más, para que sea justo aventare al agua a todos los chicos, excepto Byakuya.- _Solo porque no quiero morir en manos de pétalos de Sakura, sería una muerte de lo mas indigna. Aparte, Byakuya me pago para que no lo aventara _pensó Isshin con una sonrisa

-¿QUE?

-¿Por qué a las chicas no?-pregunto Ichigo

-Porque esa no es forma de tratar a una dama-dijo Isshin

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras?-pregunto Yuzu refiriéndose a Karin, Rukia y ella

-A ustedes si, solo porque son mis hijas-dijo Isshin sonriente, Karin bufo, Yuzu sonrió y Rukia parecía confundida

-Y nada de congelar el agua Shiro-chan- pidió Karin, haciendo que Toushiro se enojara pero no dijo nada, haciendo que Karin sonriera macabramente-Propongo que lances a Toushiro primero.

-Claro Karin-dijo Ichigo levantando a Toushiro, quien forcejeaba, pero no se podía librar.

-Bájame Kurosaki-gritaba Toushiro, Rangiku se divertía tomando fotos de su capitán. Ichigo le paso Toushiro a Isshin, quien lo agarro de las piernas antes de lanzarlo unos metros al agua

-CUANDO SALGA DEL AGUA ME LAS PAGARAN- grito Toushiro desde el mar antes de esquivar una bola de fuego, provista por Karin, antes de que ella cayera a un lado de Toushiro

-¿No fue divertido?-le pregunto Karin antes de empezar a nadar lo mas lejos de Toushiro. Yuzu y Rukia cayeron un poco después de que Karin empezara a nadar.

-Turno de Ichigo- dijo Isshin antes de patear a Ichigo al mar, seguido de Grimmjow, Renji, Ulquiorra, Uryu, Nnoitra y Szayel.-Tu padre esta chiflado-dijo Grimmjow enojado

-Créeme, Grimmjow, eso no es noticia de última hora. Desde que me acuerdo ha sido un chiflado.

-Te voy a matar, Ichigo- exclamo Grimmjow sumergiendo al peli naranja. Pero este lo metió también al agua. Cuando salieron, estaban intentando recuperar el aire

-Pensé que a los gatos no les gusta el agua-dijo Ichigo

-Siempre hay una primera vez-murmuro Grimmjow

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-murmuro Byakuya al ver a todos veraneando muy a gusto.

-Muy joven, pero muy atento, Bya-kun-dijo Isshin-Pero si, esto es como la calma antes de la tormenta, pero no sabemos qué es ni cuando pasara.

-Sin contar que no se saben muchas cosas-agrego Ryuken, Isshin le dio un codazo

-Tienes razón Ryuken. No sabemos si pasara aquí o en la comunidad mágica, o en Hueco Mundo, en las Naciones Unidas, América, Sociedad de Almas, África, Antártica…

-Ya entendimos tu punto, Kurosaki- murmuro Ryuken.

-Pero se me hace raro que no hayan dejado entrar a la Sociedad de almas a Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku y a Toushiro-comento Isshin- Creo que algo se está cocinando…

-Lo siento, me estaba preparando un sándwich-comento Starrk agarrando su sándwich, sentándose en la arena para comérselo y tomarse un siesta… porque barriga llena, corazón contento.

* * *

-¿Está segura, princesa?-pregunto un guardia real, agazapado en el piso pagando sus respetos.

-Estoy segura- la dulce voz de la princesa hizo eco en el saloncito- Me prometí que les diría la verdad cuando los tres se hagan shinigami.

-Claro, princesa, pero no sabemos nada sobre ellos.-comento el guardia

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que muy pronto pasara.-Dijo la princesa con determinación- Si se convierte antes de que la misión a Hogwarts este completa tendremos que esperar hasta que regresen a Japón.

-¿Y qué hay del…?

-Se le contactara tan pronto como estén todos listos.

-Hai, Hime-sama

* * *

-No puedo esperar a regresar a clases-comento Karin caminando por la arena, acompañada por Yuzu y Toushiro, ya que los er… adolescentes estaban jugando a verdad o reto, obligados por Isshin, Ryuken y Starrk.

-¿Cómo es la escuela de magia?-pregunto Yuzu curiosa.

-Es genial, puedes hacer muchas cosas con magia, los platos se lavan solos, puedes pedirle a los objetos que vengan hacia ti, más bien debería decir, que _no _puedes hacer con magia.

-Suena interesante-exclamo Yuzu interesada- ¿Y aprendiste algo?

-No, no podemos hacer magia, porque somos shinigami, pero los magos hacer otro tipo de magia, no como la de los shinigami-explico Karin

-Pero hacen magia-agrego Yuzu- Defensiva, supongo, viendo el oficio que es.

-Sip, pero también hay kido curativo

-¿Kido?

-Artes demoniacas, o la magia de shinigami-dijo Karin- el kido curativo usa el reiatsu para curar heridas, hay un escuadrón especializado en kido curativo.

-Sabes, Karin-chan… yo…

-Quieres ser shinigami- proporciono Karin quedamente- Es obvio, te sientes excluida.

-No es eso, -Karin la miro feo, Yuzu suspiro, Toushiro levanto una ceja, y un pajarillo voló por ahí- bueno… solo un poquito… de acuerdo.

-Mensa, tú nunca has sido excluida-dijo Karin pasándole una mano por el hombro- Pero te entiendo, es tu decisión. A lo mejor y puedas venir a la escuela con nosotros

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Yuzu interesada

-Supongo, oye Toushiro ¿habría la posibilidad de que Yuzu venga con nosotros a Hogwarts si se convierte en shinigami?

-No es mi decisión, es la del Comandante-dijo Toushiro mirando a todos lados menos a las dos chicas, seguía enojado por lo del agua. _¿Soy yo o todos los Kurosaki nunca irán a la Academia de Shinigamis? _

Mientras tanto, con los "adolescentes".

-Ichigo, haz los honores-dijo Isshin dándole una botella de vidrio a Ichigo, quien la puso en medio del circulo conformado por él, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Tía, Rangiku, Renji, Byakuya y Uryu. Ichigo coloco la botella en la manta antes de hacerla girar.

-¿Verdad o reto, Nii-sama?

-Verdad-murmuro Byakuya, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Um… um…-murmuro Rukia pensando en que preguntarle- ¿Es cierto que tienes una montaña de dulces en tu oficina?

-No

-Rayos, esa Yachiru me mintió.-murmuro Rukia antes de girar la botella.

-¿Verdad o reto, Grimmjow?-pregunto Rangiku

-Reto-dijo mostrando su sonrisa sádica.

-Te reto a cantar una canción de jardín de niños en francés-dijo Rangiku, la cara de Grimmjow era todo un poema

-¿Qué? ¿Francés? ¿Tengo cara de francés?-pregunto Grimmjow enojado

-Iniciando que tu apellido es Jeagerjaquez- murmuro Szayel

-Cállate cerebrito gay-dijo Grimmjow- poniendo a mi apellido al lado, una canción ¿de veras tengo que cantar?

-Si-dijeron Ichigo y Nnoitra gozándola en grande.

-Mon Dieu, _Frère Jacques, frère Jaques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines, ding dan dong. __Ding dan dong! -_ Canto Grimmjow en un francés perfecto, inmaculado, sin acento, puro y demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esta demostración.

-WOW- comentario general

-No puedo creer que me hicieran cantar- murmuro Grimmjow sin darse cuenta que Starrk estaba filmando TODO. Rangiku giro la botella sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Ulquiorra, ¿verdad o reto?-pregunto Ichigo planeando muchas cosas para el chico emo.

-Verdad-dijo Ulquiorra, al ver la mirada del peli naranja

-Rayos-murmuro Ichigo.- En ese caso ¿A quien prefieres: Orihime, Rangiku o Harribel? Sin ofender.

-Orihime-murmuro Ulquiorra incomodo, sobre todo al ver las caras de los de pelo naranja, azul y rojo.

-Te dije Renji, paga-dijo Ichigo extendiendo la mano.

-Me lleva-murmuro Renji buscando algo en sus pantalones.

**Hasta aquí, que se me hizo largo el cuento (o capitulo) tengo que ir a dormir.**

**Recuerden, este es solo un relleno, ardera Troya cuando regresen a Hogwarts… ¿o no lo hará?**

**Nos vemos, y feliz navidad**

**Chillis**


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Feliz 2010~ (atrasado pero bueno) Espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mi. Tambien me he dado cuenta que la cantidad de reviews bajo drasticamente T^T no sean gachos y dejen un review aunque diga "No manches que chido" o un "Gracias por actualizar" no me importa~.

**Magos Shinigami **

**Capitulo 15**

-Dame tres videos- murmuro Isshin viendo como decidieron usar tres botellas y ahorita tenían a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow e Ichigo en un reto de lo más raro: reventar globos, sentándose uno arriba del otro.

-Te los mandare tan pronto como pueda-dijo Starrk viendo desde la cámara como Grimmjow aguantaba el peso de Ichigo mientras este intentaba ponchar un globo rojo.

-¿Quién ideo esa… tontería?-pregunto Karin apuntando a los adolescentes.

-Inoue, Matsumoto y Rukia-murmuro Isshin-VAMOS ICHIGO

-Eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza-murmuro Karin al ver que Rukia y Renji imitaban a Isshin y se habían puesto gritar.

-Karin-chan, no seas tan mala-dijo Yuzu- Mira, que se están divirtiendo.

-Ichigo tiene la cara de querer matar a alguien, lo mismo con Grimmjow ¿tú crees que se lo están pasando bien?

-¿Y qué me dices de Ulquiorra-kun?-pregunto Yuzu cruzándose de brazos

-El chico emo por nada daría a mostrar sus sentimientos-dijo Karin agarrando una lata de refresco

-De todos modos, muy pronto nos vamos de aquí-dijo Toushiro viendo como el sol se acercaba al mar.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese casco?-pregunto Aizen cuando Gin y otro Aizen llegaron a Las Noches

-Lo siento Aizen-sama, pero su copia no sabe manejar- Dijo Gin –_Maneja igualito que a usted-_ agrego para sus adentros

-Me lo imaginaba, ahorita Kyoka Suigetsu ha estado un poco, molesto por así decirlo.-murmuro Aizen alzando su taza de te y dándole un sorbo

-Lo supuse-murmuro Gin- ¿Por qué firmo la tregua, Aizen-taicho?

-Para darme tiempo para reconstruir mí ejercito de Espada. Los shinigami bajaran la guardia. Lo que me tiene preocupado es que mis Espada están pasando mucho tiempo con Kurosaki Ichigo y compañía.

-¿Pero no era esa su misión?-pregunto Gin confundido

-No, era espiar a los shinigamis substitutos, no entablar una amistad con ellos.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

-Los Espada son un caso perdido-murmuro Aizen pensativo- Y en la sociedad de almas la división cero va empezar a movilizarse tan pronto como se enteren de la tregua.

-¿La división cero? ¿La guardia Real?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas Gin? La curiosidad mato al gato

-Ni lo diga, Aizen-taicho, que ese refrán me lo sé muy bien- dijo Gin extendiendo su sonrisa- Y usted también.

* * *

Después de muchos retos, todos terminaron comiendo debajo del toldo que habían instalado.

-Me pregunto cómo será el próximo ciclo escolar-comento Ichigo después de comer.

-Ya se verá, por ahora hay que descansar-murmuro Renji pero no pudo al abrirse tanto una garganta y una puerta senkai enfrente de ellos.

-Nos vamos-dijo Ulquiorra al ver a Gin saludándolos desde la garganta, sin quitarle los ojos (¿parpados?) de encima a Rangiku.

-Adiós-corearon la mayoría de los presentes, mirando como entraban a la garganta y esta se cerró detrás de ellos. Alguien carraspeo un poco desde la puerta Senkai.

-Hana ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ichigo al ver a Hanataro en la puerta Senkai.

-Hola, Ichigo-san; Unohana-taicho me mando para darle estos papeles a Kuchiki-taicho-dijo Hanataro alzando unos fajos de papeles en su mano izquierda. Luego alzo un fajo aun más grande en su mano derecha- Este es para Hitsugaya-taicho.

-Lo supuse-murmuro Toushiro resignado, parándose y dirigiéndose a Hanataro, quien le entrego todos los papeles, nervioso. Toushiro le dio sus papeles a Byakuya, quien solo leyó la primera pagina antes de guardarlo en su camisa que traía.

-Sus cartas-dijo Toushiro pasándoles unas cartas de Hogwarts a Ichigo, Karin, Rangiku, Renji, y Rukia.

-¿Ropas deportivas? ¿Y para qué?-preguntaron Karin y Yuzu al unisonó leyendo la carta.

-A mi no me pregunten-dijo Renji confundido.

-Ya ni modo, miren la hora. A empacar todo-ordeno Ryuken acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

-Llegamos a casa-exclamo Karin ni bien puso un pie en su casa. A los pocos segundos alguien apareció enfrente de Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin, Rukia, Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Byakuya y Karin.

-Rikichi -murmuro Renji-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ver al joven de la edad de Karin y Yuzu, con el pelo negro, tres mechones de pelo trenzados con cuentas, y el tatuaje en su ceja izquierda.

-Um… me mandaron para avisarle a Kuchiki-taicho que necesita estar inmediatamente en la Sociedad de Almas, para avisarle sobre su próxima misión, y que regrese al mundo material concluida la reunión.

-¿No te dijeron algo más?-pregunto Renji, Rikichi negó.

-También me dieron instrucciones de quedarme aquí hasta que mi capitán regresara.-agrego Rikichi.

-El deber llama-dijo Ichigo poniendo el brazo en uno de los hombros de Byakuya, quien solo se lo quito al avanzar hacia una puerta Senkai se había abierto.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Rukia después de que Byakuya se fuera.

-Yo voy a preparar la cena, Ichigo acomoda las cosas, papa ayuda a Ichigo y SIN pelearse. Abarai-kun asegúrate que Ichigo y papa no se maten. Rukia-nee-san, Rangiku-san ayúdenme con la cena. Karin, atiende a Rikichi-kun.- Ordeno Yuzu sacando su lado Kurosaki.

-¿Por qué todos obedecen a Yuzu?-pregunto Renji.

-Por eso-dijo Ichigo apuntando a Karin, quien miraba a Renji y a Ichigo con una mirada amenazadora.

-Espero que obedezcan a Yuzu-murmuro Karin amenazadoramente al pasar a un lado de Renji, y de paso pisarle un pie. Rikichi y Toushiro la siguieron, el ultimo fulminando al primero con la mirada

* * *

-¿Queda entendido?-pregunto Yamamoto-sou taicho, mirando al joven noble, quien solo asintió.- En ese caso, Ukitake-taicho te dará mas información. Esta sesión se cierra-dijo Antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

-Me sorprende que podremos seguir manteniendo al Gotei 13 con cinco de trece capitanes ausentes-murmuro Soi Fon saliendo de ahí

-Bueno, Soi Fong-taicho, estamos en momentos desesperados, con lo de Inglaterra-explico Unohana tranquilamente- También ten en cuenta que no tenemos a la Central 46, por lo tanto todo recae en el comandante general, y no ha podido comunicarse con la Guardia Real, para recibir instrucciones del Rey.

-Se todo eso, Unohana-taicho, y por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de mandar a otro capitán a una misión.- Argumento Soi Fon cruzándose de brazos, mientas intentaba oír lo que Ukitake le explicaba a Kuchiki sobre su misión.

-A lo mejor, pero las cosas mejoraran. Siempre lo hacen-murmuro Unohana a nadie en general

-Por lo tanto tendrás que quedarte en el mundo material por un tiempo-comento Ukitake dándole unos papeles a Byakuya- También será de gran ayuda que trajeras a Hitsugaya a la Sociedad de Almas, el haber pasado casi un año ahí ha hecho que se acumule el trabajo. Y un cambio de ambiente le serviría.

* * *

-Ne, mi taicho estaba celosito- canturreo Rangiku cuando llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas- Se veía como querías fulminar al pobre de Rikichi con tu bankai.

-Matsumoto- amenazo Toushiro dando vuelta en uno de los pasillos de su división.- Si sigues así te dejare encerrada en la oficina para que trabajes.

-No sea malito…. Ándele ¿sí?

-No

-Porfa

-No

-Por favorcito.

-No

-Por favor… ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es qué?-dijo Toushiro mirando a lo que Rangiku apuntaba.- Es solo la oficina, Matsumoto

-Ya sé que es la oficina, taicho. Me refiero a la ausencia de papeles.

-A mediados de junio le pedí a Ukitake que me mandara todo el papeleo a Karakura.

-¿Y?

-Karin, Ichigo y yo terminamos todo. Pero los papeles de este mes los harás tú. Sin peros. Estaré en mi cuarto.-dijo Toushiro de sopetón antes de salir de ahí usando shumpo. Rangiku no salía de su sorpresa

-¿Qué mosco le pico?

* * *

-Esta vez se les dejara en Londres, en la estación King Cross, y escoltaran a Harry Potter. Tomaran el expreso a Hogwarts como cualquier estudiante promedio.-Estaba Karin leyendo el papel que Ichigo había recibido a dos semanas del inicio de clases.- Supongo que lo hacen para evitar más sorpresas para los nuevos alumnos.

-Me da igual-murmuro Ichigo acostado en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Tú crees que los Espada irán de nuevo?-pregunto Karin prendiendo la tele

-No tengo idea, Aizen es muy especialito en esas cosas. Nunca se sabe que pasara con él.

-Yumichika e Ikkaku ya no irán. Problemas con Yachiru-murmuro Karin leyendo el papel

-Parecen niñeros en vez de shinigamis

* * *

-Espero que tengan todo listo-murmuro Aizen tomando de su te.

-Hai, Aizen-sama-murmuraron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra

- No quiero que convivan mucho tiempo con los shinigami, solo lo estrictamente lo necesario.

-¿Y por qué habría necesidad de hacer eso?-pregunto Grimmjow enfadado

-Podrían intentar sonsacarnos información- comentó Ulquiorra

-Pero nosotros también podríamos sacarles información- argumento Grimmjow mirando acusatoriamente a la cuarta espada

-Ese no es el punto…- comento Ulquiorra regresando la mirada, Grimmjow golpeo la mesa

-El punto es que podríamos salir beneficiados, de un modo o de otro.

Una ligera tos hizo parar esta discusión.

-Lo siento por haberlo interrumpido, Aizen-sama- dijo Ulquiorra mientras Grimmjow se sentaba de nuevo y bufaba.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Toushiro sacando un disco que decía Historias, 24 de mayo. 

Toushiro cerro todo rápidamente, y puso el disco en el DVD que Rangiku compro en el mundo material.

_-¡Ichi-nii!- una voz de niña sonó de repente.-No hagas eso_

_-¿Qué no haga que, Karin?-la voz de Ichigo sonaba de unos ocho-nueve años. Este estaba agarrando algo fuera del alcance de Karin_

_-Deja de molestar a Karin-chan.-ordeno Yuzu sacando la mano para agarrar lo que Ichigo tenía._

_-Nenes, no peleen.- Pidió Masaki sin alzar la voz. La cámara se coloco en una mesa o en un librero antes de que Masaki e Isshin aparecieran en el cuadro. _

_-Ya oyeron a su madre-agrego Isshin agarrando lo que Ichigo tenía en la mano: un peluche de onigri (o bola de arroz).- ¿Qué haremos con ustedes si no se comportan?_

_-Isshin._

_-Pero es cierto. No me gustaría que algún capitán se enterara sobre ellos. _

_-Te entiendo, pero también déjalos ser.-Argumento Masaki, sonriente, mientras colocaba a Karin y a Yuzu cerca de ella._

_-Baa-chan, cuéntanos un cuento.-Comento Yuzu agarrando el peluche que tenia._

_-Um… Claro. Había una vez en un reino un rey y una reina, quienes tuvieron un hijo. Temían que la guerra que se había desatado en el reino en contra de un país enemigo pudiera perjudicar a su hijo, así que lo mandaron a una de las casas nobles del reino, que eran conocidos por ser neutrales en el parlamento.- Empezó a contar Masaki _

_-El príncipe creció rodeado de muchos amigos y amigas, pero nunca supo de su estatus como príncipe hasta que obtuvo la mayoría de edad. Para aquel entonces se había enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia. La guerra había terminado, pero se había decidido mantener la localización de los reyes y el príncipe en secreto, para proteger el reino, mientras el parlamento mantenía el reino unido. _

_-Esto parece una clase- murmuro Ichigo_

_-Aun hay mas- dijo Masaki despeinando a Ichigo- El príncipe se caso con su amiga_

_-Obvio-murmuraron Ichigo y Karin rodando los ojos, Yuzu los mando a callar_

_-Y tuvieron hijos. Pero unos espías habían descubierto a los reyes._

_-¿Y los acabaron?-pregunto Ichigo abriendo los ojos_

_-Si, así que el parlamento mando a llamar a toda la familia del príncipe, quien tomo el trono y pudo acabar con la guerra pacíficamente_

_-La historia no tuvo nada de emocionante-murmuro Ichigo parándose del piso._

_-¿Hubieras querido que tus hermanas tuvieran pesadillas?-pregunto Masaki alzando a Yuzu y a Karin en sus brazos antes de ponerlas en el piso._

_-No_

_-Niñas, no jueguen con el balón dentro de la casa-dijo Isshin agarrando la cámara de video y apagándola._

-Eso es extraño.-Murmuro Toushiro quitando el video y no dándole importancia. Cerró su puerta y se dirigió a la cama

* * *

-_Estamos en Londres ¿verdad?-_pregunto Renji mirando el callejón donde habían abierto el Senkai.

-_Si_-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, revelando a Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron en la entrada del callejón.

-_Pongámonos los traductores-_Dijo Ichigo repartiendo las pulseras.- ¿Dónde queda la estación King Cross?

-Aquí a un lado.- Dijo Harry apuntando a su derecha- Los carros del ministerio nos acaban de dejar.

-¿No traen sus gigais?-pregunto Ginny mirando los uniformes shinigami

-Nop- dijo Karin- Medidas precautorias, estamos rodeados de personas con poco poder espiritual. Así que no hay nada que temer. Aparte con los gigais no sería divertido.

-Síganme-dijo Harry saliendo del callejón y liderando a todos a la estación de trenes. Todos empezaron a charlar.

Ya dentro de la estación Ichigo se dio cuenta de los tres magos que los seguía de cerca

-Harry, ¿y esos?

-El nuevo ministro me ha estado dando "protección" esos son tres Aurores-explico Harry parándose enfrente de la pared entre las estaciones 9 y 10.- Ginny, Hermione, ustedes primero.

Ginny y Hermione corrieron a la pared para traspasarla fácilmente.

-Hay que mantener el secreto-dijo Ron al ver las caras estupefactas de los shinigami. Por si las dudas Karin e Ichigo fueron primero, seguidos de Ron y Harry, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku y Toushiro.

Del otro lado del portal los estudiantes y sus familiares andaban de un lado a otro, y no se fijaron en la pequeña garganta que se abrió revelando a la Cuarta y Sexta Espada.

-Hubiera sido mejor que fuera en la escuela.-murmuro Grimmjow mirando alrededor

-Entremos al tren.-ordeno Ulquiorra haciéndose pasar por entre la gente para acercarse al tren.

Los shinigamis y los del ED, menos Ron y Hermione, quienes patrullaban los pasillos, estaban en un compartimiento, todos casi apretados. Karin, Ginny, Luna y Toushiro estaban sentados en el piso, Harry, Neville, e Ichigo en un lado, el último con Rukia en sus piernas. Del otro lado estaban Renji y Rangiku, sentados a un lado de un Grimmjow enojado y un Ulquiorra inexpresivo.

-Um… voy a buscar a alguien-dijo Ginny parándose y saliendo del compartimiento. Otra figura se apareció en la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una convención de perdedores?-pregunto Draco Malfoy mirando a todos los de ahí dentro.

-Te voy a partir el…- empezó a decir Grimmjow antes de que Ulquiorra le lanzara una mirada envenenada, que hizo al peli azul desistir de su intento.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto Harry exasperado.

-Nada, aquí visitando a los locos, los idiotas y perdedores de Gryffindor-dijo Malfoy sonriente al ver las expresiones de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Mira, tú… Malfoy ¿verdad? No tengo ni el tiempo y la paciencia para que un Baka como tú, que no está mi nivel venga y me diga una sarta de tonterías en mi cara-dijo Karin tranquilamente hojeando una revista "El Quisquilloso" que Luna le había prestado.- Hazme el bendito favor de desaparecerte de mi vista.

-Ninguna niña de segundo me….

-He. Dicho. Que. Te. LARGUES.-dijo Karin alzando su mano y lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego dirigida a Malfoy quien solo la esquivo. Toushiro congelo la bola de fuego antes de que tocara algo.

-¿Y qué me harás?-pregunto Malfoy

-Más bien que lo que yo te haría-dijo Ichigo acariciando a el mango de Zangetsu- Salte del compartimiento. No tienes nada que ver aquí.

-Tú no me mandas-dijo Malfoy alejándose del compartimiento.

-Um… tengo un mensaje para Harry Potter y para Neville Longbottom-un niño de Hufflepuff toco en el compartimiento- El profesor Slughorn los ha invitado a su compartimiento.

-Oh… Gracias-dijo Harry recibiendo miradas curiosas.

-¿Ese es el nuevo maestro?-pregunto Karin curiosa.

-Si-dijo Harry parándose seguido de Neville.-Nos vemos, explíquenle a Ron y Hermione a donde nos fuimos

-¿Para qué nos querrá?-pregunto Neville después de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que este profesor tiende a tener sus preferidos. Al parecer ya empezó a formar sus preferidos.-comento Harry siguiendo al Hufflepuff de segundo.

-¿Y yo por qué?-pregunto Neville

-El es un profesor jubilado, conocía a mis padres, de seguro también conocía a los tuyos, y ni que decir lo que paso en el ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento se encontraron con una gran variedad de alumnos, entre ellos a Ginny, quien sonrió al verlos.

* * *

En el compartimiento donde estaba el resto del ED, los shinigami y Espada estaba callado, Rukia tarareaba, Rangiku miraba por la ventana, Karin y Luna charlaban. Renji e Ichigo peleaban por nonadas, Grimmjow miraba a todos con un aire aburrido. Ulquiorra estaba inmóvil, Toushiro miraba el pasillo del tren, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados cerca de la puerta, de vez en cuando platicaban.

-Estamos a punto de llegar y Harry no ha llegado-murmuro Hermione

-Llegamos-dijo Ginny acompañada de Neville.

-¿Y Harry?

-Dijo que quería alcanzar a la señora del carrito de dulces-dijo Neville sentándose en uno de los pocos asientos disponibles.

-Pero estamos a punto de llegar-comento Luna, y para probar su punto el tren paro. Los magos bajaron sus baúles de los estantes.

-Si quieren nos quedamos a inspeccionar el tren, ustedes váyanse-dijo Toushiro, los magos asintieron

-Grimmjow, por favor escóltalos al castillo-pidió Ichigo- no podemos darnos el lujo de que los ataquen.

-Como digas, pero me debes una-dijo Grimmjow saliendo del compartimiento. Ulquiorra suspiro y salió de ahí.

Cuando salieron todos los alumnos, los shinigami se pusieron a buscar a Harry. Se separaron para cubrir más espacio

-¿Esa no es Tonks?-pregunto Rukia al ver una chica en el tren

-Eso creo-dijo Ichigo mirando hacia donde Rukia apuntaba- Y esta con alguien más.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Rukia usando shumpo para acercarse.

-Listo, creo que esto servirá-dijo Tonks examinando la cara de Harry- no parece que este rota.

-Harry ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Ichigo, Rukia mando una mariposa infernal al resto para que dejaran de buscar.

-Malfoy me hechizo y me rompió la nariz-dijo Harry intentando limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la cara.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ichigo confundido- Gracias Tonks.

-Si gracias por curarme-dijo Harry, Tonks sonrió melancólicamente

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que llegue a salvo-dijo Rukia al ver la expresión de Tonks

-Gracias chicos. Harry, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería para que Poppy la arregle mejor.-dijo Tonks apuntando a la nariz de Harry.

-Nos vemos-dijo Harry antes de seguir a Ichigo y a Rukia. Cuando salieron del tren se encontraron con el resto de los shinigami.

-Usaremos shumpo para llegar más rápido-dijo Toushiro mirando al castillo.- Abarai, lleva a Harry.

-Como diga-dijo Renji levantando a Harry como un saco de papas.

-Hay que alcanzarlos-dijo alguien en medio de la oscuridad.- no podemos dejar que se nos pierdan.

-¿Estás seguro que deberíamos llevarlos a la fuerza? La princesa nunca ordeno esto. Dijo que los protegiéramos, no que los raptáramos.

-Lo sé, pero eso no sería divertido. Primero evaluemos sus poderes.

-¿Vas a liberar un hollow?

* * *

-Eso es un hollow-dijo Ichigo mirando alrededor. Habían parado en medio de los patios de Hogwarts, cerca del lago.

-No solo es un hollow, es un Menos Grande-dijo Rukia apuntando a lo que había aparecido.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Ichigo, pero ni bien dijo eso un cero los ataco- Abran espacio-dijo agarrando a Zangetsu y atravesar al Menos Grande.

-Wow-murmuro Harry al ver el Menos Grande gritar antes de desaparecer.

-Cuidado-grito Karin apuntando al resto, detrás de ellos había otro Menos Grande, quien tiro al resto al suelo.- Rayos. ¡Camina sobre el infierno ardiente, Kananmaru! Hanabi. (Fuegos artificiales, petardos)

Pequeñas lenguas de fuego empezaron a formarse alrededor del Menos Grande, antes de fusionarse con el Menos Grande en una gran explosión.

-No quería utilizar eso-murmuro Karin sellando a Kananmaru.

-Los derrotaron fácilmente-una voz susurro en el bosque.- No mandes mas. Con esos son más que suficientes.

* * *

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Hermione cuando Harry y el resto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, el gran comedor estaba sumido en un silencio cuando entraron llenos de tierra, Harry manchado de sangre, Ichigo y Karin con sus Zanpakutos desenvainadas.

-Dos Menos Grande nos atacaron- murmuro Ichigo. Grimmjow parecía sorprendido.

-¿Y qué hacen dos Menos Grande aquí?-pregunto Grimmjow. Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nos perdimos algo?-pregunto Rukia mirando alrededor

-La selección-dijo Ron aburrido.

-Ahora, ya que estamos todos presentes-dijo Dumbledore cuando se paro. Una figura se coló desde la sala de trofeos, sus waraji no hacían ruido en el piso.- Vamos a mencionar los cambios en el personal docente. Denle una calurosa bienvenida al profesor Slughorn, quien será su maestro de pociones de ahora en adelante.

-¿Pociones?-pregunto Harry en medio de los aplausos.-En ese caso, Snape seria…

-Su profesor Snape enseñara Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Felicidades.-Otra ronda de aplausos siguió a esta frase. Las caras de Ron y Harry eran todo un poema.- Y por último, pero no menos importante, incluiremos una clase especial, Defensa Personal, que será impartida por un gran maestro en las artes marciales: Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¿QUE?- gritaron Ichigo y Renji, por suerte su grito fue amortiguado por los aplausos.

-¿Nii-sama? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Rukia

-Estoy frito-murmuro Ichigo golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa.

La figura de Byakuya apareció el final de la mesa de los profesores, a un lado de Snape, quien solo lo miro antes de hacerle un campo en la mesa. Byakuya inspecciono a todos los alumnos antes de fijarse en los shinigami y los Espada, quienes destacaban notoriamente.

-Ahora a comer, sinvergüenzas del cuartel-dijo Dumbledore regresando a su lugar mientras que la comida aparecía en las mesas.

-Harry, ¿Por qué estas manchado de sangre?-pregunto Ron mirando el atuendo de Harry. Harry le murmuro todo lo que paso desde que había separado de Ginny y Neville hasta que Tonks lo encontró.- Eso explica porque Malfoy no dejaba de reírse y señalar su nariz durante la selección.

-Sabes, creo que Malfoy es un mortifago-murmuro Harry

-No sé, eso suena una gran acusación. Y no estamos seguros si es verdad-dijo Hermione

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Se esperaban lo de Byakuya? De seguro fue una grata sorpresa xD**

**Dejen review, si no, no publico.... **

**Bye**

**Chillis**


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: OMA!!!!!~~~~!!!! 1)ya publique. 2) ¿Quien ha leido el nuevo capitulo de Bleach???????? 3) Voten en mi encuesta! 4) Dejen review! 5) Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia! 6) No puedo creer lo que paso en el capitulo de Bleach!! Ni yo me lo creo! T^T

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 16**

-Mira, tenemos muchas horas de descanso-dijo Ron mirando el horario de clases.

-Eso es para que estudies y para que hagas tarea-replico Hermione.

-¡No! Todos los días tenemos Defensa Personal-dijo Ichigo mirando su propio horario- Mira, desde primero hasta séptimo tienen la clase.

-Y es la primera clase-agrego Karin mordiendo una tostada.- ¿Por qué tomas café si sabes que te quedaras enano?-pregunto Karin dirigiéndose a Toushiro, quien solo se quedo rígido. (N/A: Diez puntos a quien me diga donde he puesto esta discusión antes xD)

-¿Estas implicando que soy enano?-pregunto Toushiro

-Si vas a seguir tomando café, entonces sí. Si no, no.-dijo Karin antes de ser fulminada con la mirada por Toushiro, quien le dio un gran trago a su taza de café.- Allá tú. Pero cuando sea más alta que tú no te quejes.

-Discuten como si fueran pareja-murmuro Rangiku, Rukia asintió antes de tener una idea y decírsela a Rangiku entre susurros.

-Vamos a clase-dijo Toushiro bajando la taza de café y ajustando a Hyorinmaru a su espalda.

-¿En donde serán las clases?-pregunto Ichigo interesado

-En el campo de Quidditch-dijo Harry leyendo el horario. Ulquiorra paró en seco

-Significa que eso atraerá Hollows, con tanto reiatsu al aire libre-dijo Ulquiorra.

-Ya nos encargamos de eso-dijo Rangiku poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ulquiorra, quien se los quito rápidamente.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa Personal. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, de ahora en adelante Kuchiki-sensei. Excepto ustedes,-dijo Byakuya apuntando a los shinigami- Sigo siendo Kuchiki-taicho para ustedes ¿entendido?

-Lo que sea Byakuya, continua con la clase-dijo Ichigo aburrido. El gran campo de Quidditch tenía una gran plataforma que parecía el interior de un dojo, que abarcaba todo el campo. Los alumnos estaban sentados en el piso alrededor del gran círculo rojo que había en la plataforma, y donde Byakuya estaba parado en medio.

-Respétenme y yo los respetare a ustedes. Esta no es una clase para los débiles. Conforme iremos avanzando se irán complicando las clases. Pueden sentirse libre de salir de esta clase cuando quieran, no serán señalados. Quiero que me den un cien por ciento como mínimo. Aprenderán a defenderse en un combate mano a mano y con katanas.-Continuo Byakuya con voz solemne.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué usa tubos para el pelo?-pregunto un chico de Slytherin de cuarto año, sus compañeros de casa empezaron a reírse. Byakuya solo suspiro

-No son tubos para el pelo, son unos kenseikan y representan mi nobleza como cabeza del clan Kuchiki, ¿alguna pregunta sobre las clases?-nadie dijo nada, así que Byakuya empezó con la clase- Kurosaki Karin, avanza al frente y escoge el estilo de defensa.

Karin se paro y avanzo al centro del circulo.

-Combate mixto-dijo Karin sonriente.

-El combate mixto es la combinación del de mano a mano y de espada. Los que sepan manejar espadas alcen la mano.-dijo Byakuya. Solo los que habían estado en el ED, los shinigami, los Espada, y sorprendentemente Malfoy alzaron la mano.-Tú, el rubio-dijo Byakuya señalando a Malfoy- Sube al podio.- Malfoy obedeció al momento.- Nombre, grado y casa.

-Draco Malfoy, sexto grado, Slytherin.-dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

-Karin Kurosaki, segundo grado, Gryffindor, y la que te pateara ese trasero tuyo.-dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Malfoy enojado.

-Va a ser un combate sencillo, nada de magia, kido, shumpo o zanpakuto.-dijo Byakuya, Karin abrió los ojos- Dame a Kananmaru

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Karin agarrando a Kananmaru y dándosela a Byakuya- ¿Pelearemos con shinais?

-No-dijo Byakuya poniendo a Kananmaru en el suelo, a un lado de Senbonzakura.-al señor Malfoy le daré una katana, a ti una réplica de tu shikai. Pero no tienen filo. No queremos sangre en el primer día.

Todos estaban callados, mirando como Byakuya le daba una katana normal a Malfoy, y dándole una ligeramente más larga y un abanico de metal con una cadena a Karin.

-En una batalla usualmente los oponentes intercambian nombres, antes o durante la batalla.-explicaba Byakuya, Karin enfundo la réplica de Kananmaru. Malfoy miraba su katana antes de mirar a Karin.

-Cuando de la orden, uno tendrá que atacar.-dijo Byakuya.

-¿Se extiende como mi Kananmaru? –Pregunto Karin jalando la cadena del abanico- Por lo visto, no.-murmuro enrollando la cadena en la mano. Cuando termino se puso en posición.-Cuando quieras.

-Empiecen-dijo Byakuya. Karin no perdió tiempo, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Malfoy, quien estaba en una posición defensiva, con la katana desenvainada. Cuando Malfoy intento atacar a Karin, esta se agacho esquivando el ataque y agarrando la pierna de Malfoy para tirarlo. Este cayo, pero no soltó la katana, y lo protegió de un golpe con la katana envainada de Karin. Esta retrocedió para dejar que Malfoy se parara.

-Esto me servirá de calentamiento-dijo Karin sonriente. Malfoy parecía pálido. Karin alzo el abanico, lo abrió, pero no aparecieron las flamas. Lanzo el abanico con un movimiento fluido, y este se enredo en la katana. Karin jalo la cadena para quitarle la katana, la cual cayó fuera del círculo. Malfoy estaba horrorizado, mirando la katana y bajando su guardia. Karin aventó su katana al piso para lanzarle una patada a Malfoy, quien la recibió de lleno en el pecho y lo dejo sin aire y fuera de combate.

-Eso Karin-grito Ichigo, los de Gryffindor vitoreaban.

-Gracias-dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia de teatro, antes de de hacer el saludo de karate, recoger su zanpakuto y sentarse a un lado de Toushiro.- La próxima quiero un oponente más experimentado y menos miedoso.

* * *

El resto de la clase paso en tomar apuntes sobre los diferentes estilos de combate y las reglas básicas de un combate.

-Todos los días habrá un combate al inicio de la clase, y de ese combate se derivara el material estudiado- explico Byakuya tranquilamente- Yo escogeré los oponentes. Y si son lo suficientemente valientes, o suertudos al final del semestre me verán pelear en contra de alguien que ustedes podrán escoger, pero yo tendré la última palabra. Cada vez que alguien pierda, o no obedezca mis órdenes le dará dos vueltas al patio corriendo. Estarán en grupos según sus habilidades. El primer equipo será el más experimentado, ahorita conformado por los shinigami y espada, y conforme las clases vayan, más gente entrara en esta categoría. Si tienen preguntas las contestare antes o después de clases.

El timbre sonó y muchos alumnos salieron corriendo de ahí, las chicas reían al pasar cerca de Byakuya.

-Parece que Byakuya tiene fans-dijo Ichigo mirando a las chicas reírse y susurrarse cosas.

- Lo único bueno de la clase fue el combate-dijo Grimmjow rascándose la barbilla.- ¿Qué tenemos ahorita?

-DCAO-dijo Ulquiorra, todos se alarmaron ya que era un gran tramo a la torre de DCAO y salieron usando shumpo o sonido.

-Nosotros tenemos herbologia-dijo Karin caminando por los patios para ir a los invernaderos seguida de un estoico Toushiro, mientras un chico de doce años, de pelo negro y ojos grises, los seguía de cerca. Una chica de dieciséis con cabello castaño y ojos azul claro seguía a Ichigo y el resto.

* * *

-Wow-murmuro Ichigo al abrir la puerta del salón-Todo se ve tan… lúgubre

-No me sorprendería, es Snape de quien estamos hablando-dijo Grimmjow al entrar

-Tomen asiento-ordeno Snape desde las sombras

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron, Snape salió de las sombras del salón.

-Desde hoy empezaremos a estudiar el delicado arte de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero antes repasemos un poco sobre la otra cara de la moneda: las Artes Oscuras.

-Por Merlín-murmuro Harry.

* * *

Después de una clase de DCAO muy… tétrica, e intentos fallidos de hacer magia no-verbal siguió la clase de pociones

-Cuanta gente-dijo Grimmjow al ver las mazmorras casi vacías, ya que casi nadie había seguido con las clases de pociones, solo cuarto de Slytherin (entre ellos Malfoy), cuarto de Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff

-No hay tiempo para sarcasmo, Grimmjow-dijo Ulquiorra escogiendo una mesa.

-Pensé que Harry y Ron no tomarían Pociones- dijo Ichigo poniendo su libro y sus apuntes en la mesa que compartiría con Rukia.

-Los noviecitos trabajaran juntos-Dijo Grimmjow, ganándose una mirada por parte de Ichigo.

-¿Esa no es la poción multijugos?-murmuro Harry apuntando a uno de los cuatro calderos que había enfrente de ellos, Hermione y Ron asintieron.

-Sí, y esa es veritaserum, aquella es amorentia, y esta es Felix felicis.-dijo Hermione apuntando a cada uno de los calderos, alguien empezó a aplaudir.

-¿Nos podrías decir los usos que tienen estas pociones?- el profesor Slughorn dijo entrando al salón. Hermione asintió.

-Veritaserum es conocido como el suero de la verdad. La poción multijugos permite adoptar la apariencia de otra persona. La amorentia es una "poción de amor", pero lo que crea es una obsesión, no amor verdadero, es fácil de reconocer por los humos que produce, y el aroma, el cual cambia según la persona. El Felix felicis es considerada la suerte liquida.

-¿Tu nombre querida?-pregunto Slughorn

-Hermione Granger.

-Granger… ¿Amiga de Harry?-Hermione asintió confundida- Ya me acuerdo, la mejor de la clase. Mantén ese título en alto, querida.

-Por Merlín-murmuro Malfoy rodando los ojos.

-Abran sus libros a la pagina 17 y hagan la poción de los muertos en vida. El que haga la mejor poción se llevara 12 horas de buena suerte.-dijo agarrando una cucharada de felix felicis y poniéndola en un frasco.

-No me gustaría interrumpir, pero creo que hay dos personas aquí sin material-dijo Ichigo apuntando a Harry y Ron, quienes sonreían tímidamente.

-Ya veo, hay libros en el armario, y siéntanse libres de usar los ingredientes que tengo.-dijo Slughorn.

En el armario había dos libros, uno nuevo y otro no tan nuevo. Después de un volado, Ron se quedo con el libro nuevo.

-Tienen el resto de la clase para hacer lo más que puedan de la poción.-dijo Slughorn, ni bien dijo eso y todos prendieron el fuego, unos cuantos con kido o con un pequeño cero. Slughorn inspeccionaba a los shinigami y Espada con curiosidad.

Malfoy intentaba entablar una conversación con el profesor, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Harry intentaba leer los garabatos que había en el libro, los cuales muchos tachaban las indicaciones.

Al final de la clase Harry, con la ayuda del misterioso ex-dueño de su libro, curiosamente llamado "Príncipe Mestizo", destaco entre los alumnos, y ganándose la botella de felix felicis.

* * *

-Sí parecen dignos-murmuro el chico de cabello negro y los ojos grises- ¿Tu qué opinas, Nee-san?

-Opino lo mismo, Touya.- La chica dijo acomodándose el hakama rojo que tenia, y el haori negro, con el símbolo del Gotei 13 en blanco, con ningún símbolo dentro del rombo. Su hermano menor también tenía el uniforme de color rojo, y también un haori negro con el símbolo blanco.

-Sabes Amaya, me sorprende que nos hayan mandado a esta misión.

-¿Y porque te sorprende?

-Somos novatos en comparación con las otras bases. Y la princesa sabía que había dos capitanes, dos tenientes y dos arrancar, ¡a nivel Espada! ¡Te digo, Nee-san! ¡Espada! ¡Y de los más fuertes!

-¿Y?-pregunto Amaya alzando una ceja. Touya titubeo un poco antes de contestar.

-Um, no sé, como que pudieran identificarnos, o peor, que descubran porque estamos aquí.

-No nos eches la sal, Touya. No por nada tenemos gigais, gikongans, y comunicadores enlazados directamente a nuestra base. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

-Eso espero, Nee-san- murmuro Touya antes de que Amaya lo golpeara en la cabeza

-Urusai, te he dicho

* * *

El tiempo paso lentamente, Harry administraba su tiempo entre entrenamientos de Quidditch, viendo que él era el capitán del equipo, leyendo el libro del "Príncipe Mestizo", sobrevivir las clases de Defensa Personal (o DP), como todos los alumnos, y de DCAO, los castigos que Snape le daba a diestra y siniestra, las clases particulares que Dumbledore le daba para descifrar el pasado de Voldemort y los posibles horrocrux, que era lo que Malfoy traía entre manos, y evitar a toda costa las "fiestas" que el profesor Slughorn hacia para su círculo selecto de alumnos, mejor conocido como el "Club Slug"

-Argh, el profesor Slughorn no deja de mandarme invitaciones- comento Harry haciendo bola la invitación que un alumno de primer año le había dado antes de aventarla para un lado. Todos estaban aprovechando las "conexiones" que tienen, y estaban estudiando en la oficina de Byakuya, la cual es el único lugar donde uno puede estudiar tranquilo

-Fíjate hacia donde apuntas, Harry-dijo Ichigo sosteniendo la bola de papel antes de lanzársela a Grimmjow, quien estaba al borde de la histeria con la tarea.

-Veo un #% papel más en mi vida y te juro, te juro que…

-Cállate, que no eres el único en esa situación- dijo Ichigo señalando al pobre de Renji haciendo la tarea Y el papeleo de su división. Luego señaló a Toushiro haciendo el papeleo de la decima. Seguido de Ulquiorra reclinándose en una mesa para poder leer algo de su libro de Aritmancia Avanzada, mientras Hermione hacia su tarea de Transfiguración, Ron quejándose de su tarea de DCAO, Karin haciendo barquitos y aviones de papel, Rukia transcribiendo un pergamino de Herbologia, y Rangiku brillaba por su ausencia, haciendo enojar a su capitán. Byakuya suspiro desde su escritorio mirando la lista de estudiantes.- ¿Qué paso, Byakuya? ¿Demasiadas bajas en tu clase?

-Para este paso solo los de quinto para arriba están en la clase, exceptuando a Hitsugaya-taicho y a tu hermana.- dijo Renji sin levantar la viste del papel que tenía enfrente.

-¿Es enserio, Nii-sama?-pregunto Rukia alzando la vista. Byakuya asintió.

-Este sí que es de pocas palabras-murmuro Karin, recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de Byakuya, la cual ignoro olímpicamente.- Ichi-nii, ¿ya supiste que Yuzu ya es shinigami, y que aprendió el nombre de su zanpakuto?

-Ya sabía que era shinigami, pero no lo de la zanpakuto. ¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto Ichigo confundido.

-Bien fácil, llame a casa por el celular de Rukia-nee-san. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió?

-Sí, pero nunca me ha dejado acercarme-dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia, quien solo le saco la lengua. En eso se abrió la puerta.

-Hey Ron, Lavender esta buscándote-dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina. Ron puso todo lo que tenía en su mochila, y salió corriendo de la oficina, un minuto después Hermione suspiro cansinamente.

-Volviendo- dijo Karin sin alzar la vista- Yoruichi y Tessai le están entrenando.

-Hey… ¿No hay alguien en la ventana?-pregunto Renji apuntando a una de las ventanas, cuando todos voltearon ya no había nada, si es que había algo ahí.

-Por lo visto, no-dijo Ulquiorra regresando a tu tarea. Alguien toco la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante-dijo Byakuya. La puerta se abrió revelando a Touya y Amaya en sus gigais, ocultando su reiatsu, y vistiendo el uniforme de Hufflepuff.

-Um… esto… ¿Qué era?-murmuro Touya buscando algo en sus bolsillos, Amaya solo rodo los ojos y saco unos papeles de su túnica.

-El profesor Slughorn les manda esto.-dijo agarrando un paquete de notitas antes de sacar un papel de su bolso- Y esto es para Harry Potter

Harry se paro para agarrar todos los papeles antes de distribuirlos. Touya y Amaya hicieron mutis por el foro y salieron de la oficina.

-¿Y quiénes eran? Nunca los había visto-pregunto Grimmjow. Todos se miraron confundidos

-No tengo idea-corearon todos, incluyendo a Byakuya.

-¿Para qué Slughorn nos invitaría a todos?-pregunto Karin leyendo su nota.-Ya ni modo, yo no iré.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore, mirando al director buscar entre las memorias que tenía en un mueblecito. La mano ennegrecida portaba un raro anillo negro.

-Harry, ¿en que nos habíamos quedado la clase anterior?-pregunto Dumbledore inspeccionando las botellitas de cristal.

-En que Tom Riddle estaba en el orfanato.-dijo Harry. Dumbledore agarro un frasquito.

-Vaya, se me olvido mostrarte esta memoria. Espero que no te confunda con lo que ya hemos visto. Después de ti-dijo poniendo el contenido del frasco en el Pensadero.

* * *

-¿Y Ron?-pregunto Ichigo estirándose en el sillón de la sala común, todos estaban esperando a Harry que volviera de su "clase" con Dumbledore.

-De seguro con su Lav-Lav –dijo Hermione desde la ventana.

-Hermione, ¿me acompañas a ver a Rangiku?-pregunto Rukia, Hermione asintió y se la llevo al cuarto. Todos estaban callados.

-Grimmjow, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Ichigo antes de jalar al peli azul para que se parara.

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuro Grimmjow dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado del resto

-Quiero que me ayudes con mi hollow interno-dijo Ichigo- Desde lo de Las Noches, como decirlo… está un poco cascarrabias y…

-¿Tu punto?-pregunto Grimmjow apurando a Ichigo, quien suspiro.

-Creo que tengo una resurrección

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grimmjow sorprendido- ¿Es eso posible?

-No tengo idea, e Hichigo no me dice nada, pero está más insoportable que antes.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que me entrenes, Grimmjow. Pero nadie, ni Ulquiorra, ni Aizen deben saber.

-Lo pensare.-dijo Grimmjow antes de sonreír sádicamente.- De acuerdo

-Recuerda, a nadie-dijo Ichigo amenazante.- Lo discutiremos después.

* * *

-Me muero de frio-murmuro Rangiku mirando alrededor, antes de abrazar a Karin.- Así está mejor-dijo Rangiku mientras Karin intentaba zafarse de la pechonalidad de la rubia.

-Matsumoto, suelta a Karin-dijo Toushiro, Rangiku la soltó rápidamente con un pucherito.

-Pero taicho, hace frio-dijo Rangiku.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es invierno-dijo Ichigo con ropas de invierno, igual que el resto de los presentes excepto Karin y Toushiro, por obvias razones.

-Lástima que no puedan ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a Karin y a Toushiro

-Resulta que si podemos ir-dijo Karin sonriente- Dumbledore-sensei nos dejo ir siempre y cuando cuidemos a Harry.

-Que bueno, porque la otra vez vi un conjunto que te quedaría perfecto-dijo Rangiku.

-Como digas-Dijo Karin, pasando por los detectores de magia oscura que el señor Filch usaba para todas las personas que entran o salen del castillo, el cual cuando pasaron los shinigami y los Espada empezó a pitar como loco.

-Vacíen sus bolsillos-dijo Filch, todos suspiraron y sacaron sus zanpakuto, sus comunicadores, unos chocolates, pañuelos, papeles, monedas, y otras cosas.- denme sus espadas

-Tenemos permiso especial-dijo Toushiro agarrando a Hyorinmaru, el resto lo imito antes de seguir avanzando, haciendo oídos sordos a las amenazas de Filch.

Todos iban charlando tranquilamente, cuando Karin paro, se agacho e hizo una bola de nieve, la cual aventó a alguien.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Ichigo al escuchar las carcajadas de Karin, la cual solo atino a apuntar a Toushiro. Este se agacho y le lanzo una bola a Karin quien la esquivo y le lanzo otra, la cual Toushiro paro con el brazo y le lanzo una que si le pego.

-Las pagaras-dijo Karin antes de lanzar nieve a diestra y siniestra, Toushiro hizo lo mismo, pero usando a Hyorinmaru.- ¡Eso es trampa!

-Tú eres la que está utilizando a Kananmaru para que mi munición no te pegue.-dijo Toushiro, Karin paro antes de sonreír y seguir lanzando bolas a toda velocidad. Rápidamente el resto se unió, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia junto con Karin; Renji, Rangiku y Ulquiorra del lado de Toushiro.

Todos estaban tan enfrascados con la guerra de bolas que no se dieron cuenta de quien iba caminando hasta que…

-ALTO-grito Karin. Pero fue demasiado tarde…

-Lo siento, Nii-sama, enserio, la próxima tendremos mucho más cuidado-dijo Rukia acercándose a su hermano, quien se limpiaba la nieve de la cara.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Byakuya, todos se miraban entre sí, antes de que Karin e Ichigo alzaran la mano.

-Pregunta ¿Te refieres a quien empezó, o quien te golpeo?-pregunto Karin.

-Ambos-dijo Byakuya. Ichigo y Karin no bajaron las manos, ambos sonrientes.

-Yo empecé-dijo Karin

-Yo te golpee-dijo Ichigo. Ambos sacaron una bola de nieve que tenían en una mano antes de lanzárselas a Byakuya.

-CORRE- grito Karin subiéndose a los hombros de Ichigo, quien salió disparado de ahí.

-Niños-dijo Byakuya antes de limpiarse la nieve de la cara y seguirlos.

-Eso fue raro-Dijo Renji antes de seguirlos. A los pocos segundos encontraron a los tres mirando una discusión, Karin aferrada a Ichigo, casi enterrándole las uñas en la piel. Eran dos chicas, las cuales discutían sobre un paquete que una traía en las manos, el cual se rompió, y una de las dos se agacho antes de tocarlo y entrar en un trance que la alzo del piso literalmente.

-BÁJENLA- Grito Rukia apuntando a la chica, recordando lo que se siente al flotar a muchos metros de altura, justo antes de que iba a ser ejecutada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Hermione lo suficientemente alto para ser oída por todos.

-Que alguien vaya por un profesor-dijo Harry –Hay que ayudar a Angelina lo más pronto posible.

-Ichi-nii, haz algo.-Dijo Karin sin darse cuenta que Renji se dirigía al castillo en busca de ayuda.

-Taicho, ¿Qué se puede hacer?-pregunto Rangiku preocupada, Toushiro negó con la cabeza

-Esperar a que baje-dijo Toushiro. Ni bien dijo esto y Angelina se desplomo al suelo.

**Opiniones, dudas, comentarios, en el botón de abajo**

**Nos vemos**

**Chillis**


	17. Chapter 17

N/A:SOBREVIVI~! Um.... no tengo excusa, pero... pero... T^T no me sale el pensativo capitulo 22, estoy atascada con los nombres de las zanpakutos.... Y no les voy a decir nada mas, que si no les echaria a perder la historia.

** Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 17**

-ATRÁPENLA- Las voces de cinco muchachas resonó por el camino que bordeaba el bosque prohibido al ver que Angelina caía en picada.

-Rayos-murmuro Ichigo bajando a Karin, un destello azul paso por un lado de ellos.

-Gracias Grimmjow-dijo Harry después de que Grimmjow cacho a Angelina.

-Ponla en el suelo-dijo Byakuya, Grimmjow obedeció- hay que checar sus signos vitales.

Karin se dirigió rápidamente a Angelina, y se puso a checar su pulso, y buscar por heridas.

-No parece que haya sufrido heridas graves, solo una quemada en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.-dijo Karin viendo la mano de Angelina, y viendo el agujero que su guante tenia.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Byakuya a la amiga de Angelina, quien estaba aterrada.

-Estábamos en Las Tres Escobas, cuando Angelina fue al baño y regreso con un paquete, diciendo que era para el profesor Dumbledore, pero yo le dije que lo dejara, que no lo trajera pero ella insistió. Intente quitarle el paquete, pero se rompió y ese collar se salió del envoltorio, y cuando ella toco el collar…

-Gracias-dijo Toushiro inspeccionando el collar pero sin tocarlo.- Me pregunto si…-dijo haciendo una caja de hielo alrededor del collar. –Harry, trae el collar. Y no lo toques.

Grimmjow volvió a cargar a Angelina y todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, a la mitad del camino se encontraron con Renji y Hagrid.

-Que bueno…-murmuro Harry. Hagrid parecía preocupado mirando a Angelina de vez en cuando.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo Hagrid, ni bien dijo eso y Grimmjow uso Sonido para llegar a la enfermería.

-Esto… Hitsugaya, la caja se está derritiendo-dijo Harry

-Dame el collar-dijo Toushiro, Harry le paso la caja rápidamente.- Vamos a la oficina del director.

* * *

-Claramente el collar tiene magia oscura.-dijo Snape inspeccionando el collar, alzándolo con un hechizo para no tocarlo.- La Pregunta es como llego al baño de mujeres de Las Tres Escobas.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-pregunto Byakuya a Dumbledore, quien solo miraba al frente, antes de agarrar un dulce de limón y comérselo.

-No hay demasiadas pruebas para saltar a conclusiones. Por ahora nos desharemos del collar. Todos regresen a sus salas comunes-dijo Dumbledore, todos suspiraron antes de salir del despacho.

Un silencio los acompañó los primeros dos pasillos.

-Yo creo que fue Malfoy-murmuro Harry.

-No hay pruebas-dijo Ron.

-¿No se acuerdan? Cuando lo seguimos a Borges and Burke, y que apuntaba al collar, que en aquel tiempo estaba en venta

-Sí, pero no creo que Malfoy utiliza el baño de mujeres-dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente. –Ahorita tienes que buscar un reemplazo para Angelina en el equipo.

-Ya se a quien voy a poner-dijo Harry confidente.

-Ilumínanos, Elegido-dijo Renji

-Ja ja, muy gracioso-dijo Harry- Ginny.

-¿Ginny? Creo que…

-Cállate Matsumoto, no estás aquí para hacerle de casamentera-dijo Toushiro

-¡Taicho! No diga eso, piense en mi reputación

-¿Tienes reputación?-pregunto Grimmjow.

-Escucha tu, gato callejero, yo tengo mejor reputación que tu.

-¿Gato callejero? Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-YA CÁLLENSE, QUE NO PUEDO OÍR- grito Karin- ¿Decías Yuzu?

-_Papa ha estado actuando muy raro…-_ dijo Yuzu desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Papa siempre actúa raro, Yuzu

-_No… me refiero a aun más raro. _

-Mi Haineko acabaría con tu Pantera cualquier día.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-dijo Grimmjow sacando a Pantera

-Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.-comento Rangiku a punto de agarrar a Haineko

-Nos vemos Yuzu, que aquí no se puede platicar a gusto-dijo Karin colgando.- Tú, guarda esa katana, si no quieres que la derrite con mi Kananmaru- le dijo a Grimmjow antes de dirigirse a Rangiku- Y tu, un día me encargare de que todas tus prendas queden calcinadas y tu sake evaporado.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?-pregunto Ichigo sentado en una de los sillones en la sala común. Ni bien dijo eso y dos elfos domésticos aparecieron

-Dobby, Kreacher, ¿Qué me cuentan?-pregunto Harry. Después de que los dos elfos dieran su versión de la rutina diaria de Draco Malfoy y se desaparecieran, ardió Troya.

-Dime que no pusiste a dos elfos domésticos a seguir a Malfoy.-dijo Ichigo con un aura maléfica.- ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Eso es una idiotez!

-Por fin alguien que me apoya-murmuro Ron.

-Ron, cállate.- dijo Ichigo antes de seguir regañando a Harry.

-Es por eso el que ya no me pongo en contra de Ichigo- dijo Renji riendo a un lado de Ron.

-Ichigo-dijo Rukia antes de darle un codazo al estomago del peli naranja- Déjalo en paz, el pobre está a punto de tener un infarto

-Lo que digas, enana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Fresa?

-Enana chaparra y mandona-dijo Ichigo antes de que Rukia se le echara encima, dándole un rodillazo en las costillas y entraran en una pelea.

-Supongo que tampoco te pones en contra de Rukia-comento Ron, Renji asintió.

-Así es como expresan su amor estos tontos.-dijo Renji entre risas

* * *

-¿Estás seguro, Kisuke?-pregunto Isshin preocupado.

-Estoy más que seguro. Ahorita tienen dos capitanes en Inglaterra. Estamos esperando que contacten al viejo.- Dijo Urahara acomodándose su sombrero.

-Pero todavía es muy pronto. Todavía no se calman las aguas entre Aizen y la Sociedad de Almas, no podemos dejar que arriesguen a la familia Real.

-Ya sé, no hay necesidad de que me lo digas

-Pero la familia Real no está ahí, y…

-¿Y qué, Isshin?

-Es que están todavía muy jóvenes para hacerles eso… ¿Qué es lo que están pensando?

-No tengo idea, se supone tu eres el que los conoce.-Dijo Urahara

-Lo sé, al menos de que… ¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué?

-Masaki… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-murmuro Isshin

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa.

* * *

-Entonces… el Rey ha muerto.- Dijo Yamamoto-sou taicho en la junta de capitanes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sin la Central 46 y el Rey… la Sociedad de Almas esta a la deriva- comento Soi Fon

-Hay que buscar por el heredero al trono-dijo Yamamoto

-¿No está en la Dimensión del Rey?-pregunto Ukitake sorprendido.

-El heredero fue mandando a una de las cuatro casas nobles, pero no sabemos cuál.

-¿Para qué lo mandaron a la sociedad de almas?-pregunto Unohana

-Hubo una revuelta en la Dimensión del Rey. Resulta que no solo es una base de operaciones de la Guardia Real. Al parecer ya es una pequeña ciudad. Tenían que proteger al heredero, y la única opción fue la sociedad de almas.-contesto Yamamoto

-La cosa es a cual casa noble. Están los Kuchiki, pero Byakuya no puede ser, Yoruichi o Kukaku tampoco, y el clan Kakumei desapareció casi completamente. –murmuro Kyoraku contando con los dedos

-Tendremos que empezar a buscar, tendrá que ser varón, y cabeza del clan.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser cabeza del clan-dijo Soi Fon.

-Yo opino que no deberíamos descartar a Byakuya-comento Ukitake

* * *

-Estoy harta-murmuro Hermione viendo como Ron-Ron y Lav-Lav se er… devoraban el uno al otro.

-Hey, Mione-chan, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn?-Pregunto Rangiku un poco más alto de lo normal.

-¿Huh? Oh, hola Rangiku. Y si, si pienso ir.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?-pregunto Rukia- Porque yo voy con Fresa-kun

-TE OÍ ENANA- grito Ichigo desde el otro lado de la sala común

-YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO-grito Rukia sonriente.

-Sí, ya tengo pareja-dijo Hermione cuidadosamente.

-¿Y?

-¿"y" qué?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-¿Quién es?

-Cormac McLaggen.- murmuró Hermione ruborizada

-Oh- murmuraron Rukia y Rangiku antes de abrazarla

-¡Eso es genial! Ahora podremos ir las cuatro juntas-exclamo Rangiku

-¿Cuatro? ¿Karin va a ir?-pregunto Rukia

-¿No te acuerdas Rukia? Sobre lo de ya sabes que…

-¿La misión?

-Esa mera. –Dijo Rangiku antes de decir en un susurro- oí por ahí que ella no quería participar, pero que Shiro-chan le dijo quien sabe qué y Karin cambio de opinión.

-¿Y si están saliendo?-sugirió Hermione antes de ser fusilada con la mirada por Rangiku y Rukia

-Hitsugaya-taicho nunca ha salido con nadie, aparte Ichigo acabaría con el si se enterara que sale con su hermana, Y ni que decir de Isshin-san…

-Ne, a mi cuñado le alegraría saber que Karin-chan esta con Shiro-chan.-dijo Rangiku agarrando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Eres tía de Ichigo y Karin?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Más o menos. Su madre me acogió en su familia cuando era pequeña, y me dieron permiso de usar su apellido, pero no estamos relacionas de ningún modo.

* * *

-¿Es cierto que iras con Luna?-pregunto Renji.

-Sí, era mi única opción- dijo Harry mirando el escándalo que había con Hermione, y como Ron intentaba poner atención con lo que pasaba con las chicas, pese a las distracciones que Lavender le ponía.

-Al menos no iras con el-dijo Grimmjow apuntando a Ulquiorra

-Escucha, Sexta. Tanto como yo estamos inconformes con la presente situación.

-En japonés por favor. Yo no hablo tecnicismos - pidió Grimmjow.

-Dijo que a él tampoco le gusta lo de ser pareja para el evento.-dijo Ichigo

-¿No sería mejor si fueran de chaperones de Karin?-sugirió Neville, quien estaba ahí de metiche- Digo, para que se eviten la humillación.

-Buena idea Neville- dijo Grimmjow.

-¿Y tu Renji?- pregunto Ichigo

-Pensaba en invitar a Arisawa, pero ella no es para este tipo de cosas… Solo lo haría si Inoue estuviera aquí.

-¿Te gusta Tatsuki?-pregunto Ichigo intrigado- Iniciando… ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-Eto… la verdad… veras… - empezó a decir Renji sudando la gota gorda- Um… fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-La verdad es que cuando tu y Rukia se fueron a hacer quien sabe que cosas la primera vez que fuimos a Karakura, Hime-chan nos presento a Tatsuki, y después de unas, er… discusiones, empezaron a charlar, y de conocidos pasaron a amigos- Explico Rangiku metiéndose en la conversación.

-Matsumoto- murmuró Renji poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello.

-Y si Hime-chan y Tsuki-chan vienen solo Grimmjow quedaría como chaperón de Rin-chan y Shiro-chan- dijo Rangiku alegre

-¿Y tú con quien iras?-pregunto Renji.

-Oh… no me había acordado… Neville ¿podríamos ir a la fiesta como amigos?-pregunto Rangiku sonriente y, por si las dudas, usar su pechonalidad para convencer a Neville, quien solo se sonrojo y asintió.

En eso entraron Karin y Toushiro, la primera despreocupada como siempre y el último serio como siempre. Que parecito de dos.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-murmuro Toushiro

-¿Y? Se lo merecía

-Karin, tiene quemaduras de tercer grado y una nariz rota.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar con magia.

-Karin tiene razón, nadie nos dice "sangre sucia" y se libra.- una voz de mujer dijo desde atrás de los chicos

-¡Kananmaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Karin

-Nada, descansando.-Contesto una mujer de cabellos rojos, haciendo que el cabello de Renji es pálido comparado con el de ella, vestida en un kimono rojo con negro, parecido al de Hyorinmaru, ojos rojos borgoña. Tenía una estrella pintada en rosa en su pómulo derecho muy parecida a que Hyorinmaru tiene en la cara.

-Iniciando ¿puedes estar aquí?-pregunto Karin

-No sé, ¿los alumnos reciben visitas?-pregunto Kananmaru sonriente.

-No tengo idea, pero sería mejor que regresaras-dijo Toushiro- Estas atrayendo atención

-Como ordene, Shiro-chan-dijo Kananmaru antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Eran vacaciones, la mitad de la escuela había regresado a sus casas para pasar las fiestas en familia. Los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, los espada y shinigami se habían quedado en Hogwarts.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando tranquilamente cuando…

-iICHIGO~!

Isshin decidió visitar a su delincuente hijo y su querida hija.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- grito Karin viendo la patada voladora que Ichigo esquivo, haciendo que Isshin se estampara en la pared más cercana.

-¡Karin-chan!-grito Yuzu desde la entrada, vistiendo un uniforme de shinigami.

-¡Yuzu! Mírate ya eres una shinigami-dijo Karin sonriéndole a su hermana gemela.

-Gracias Karin-chan-dijo Yuzu- Oye tu escuela es enorme

-Ya se, ¿vinieron de visita?-pregunto Karin sin mirar a Isshin y a Ichigo pelear

-Sip. Papa dijo que un cambio de aire nos serviría.

-Eso esta raro- murmuro Karin- ¿segura que no es por otra cosa?

-Eso me dijo. Yo pienso lo mismo.

-Hola Yuzu-chan- dijo Rangiku abrazando a su sobrina política

-¿Es seguro dejarlos pelear?-pregunto Hermione mirando a Isshin e Ichigo

-Si- dijeron todos los shinigami y espada mientras Isshin era lanzado a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Y cuéntame, Yuzu ¿Qué tal tu zanpakuto?-pregunto Rukia interesada.

-Oh, es elemental. O eso me dijo Yoruichi.

-Qué raro, todas las de tu familia son elementales-murmuro Renji- Ichigo es de trueno, Karin es fuego. ¿Y la tuya?

-De agua-murmuro Yuzu- Pero es más curativa que nada.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Karin para no hacer sentir mal a Yuzu- Ya te veo siendo tercera oficial o teniente de la cuarta división

-¿En serio?-pregunto Yuzu

-Claro. Somos Kurosaki-Dijo Karin.- ¿quieres venir a ver el lago?

-¿podemos?

-Claro

* * *

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ichigo cuando Isshin y el dejaron de pelear.

-Tengo que decirte algo-murmuro Isshin parándose y haciéndole señas a Ichigo para que viniera con él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Ichigo, solo quiero decirte que la Guardia Real esta tras nosotros- Dijo Isshin serio

-¿La guardia real?

-El ejercito conformado por puros ex-capitanes del Gotei 13 que protege a la familia real

-¿Y por que están detrás de nosotros?-pregunto Ichigo

-Van a querer reclutarnos. Hay veces que lo hacen por la fuerza. Así que ten cuidado. Cuida a Karin de que la reclutan. Yo me encargare de Yuzu

-¿Es por el potencial que tenemos?-pregunto Ichigo preocupado

-Me temo que sí. Escuche por ahí que el Rey murió por causas naturales, así que la Guardia Real está buscando al heredero a la corona. Las cuatro casas nobles están en la mira. Así que no dudo que vengan por ustedes y por los Kuchiki.

-¿Qué hay de Kukaku y Ganju?-pregunto Ichigo

-Ya están sobre aviso. Pero también podrían hacerles preguntas.

-¿Podría decírselo a Rukia?

-Para que lo preguntas si sabes que se lo vas a decir de todos modos.

* * *

Los días previos a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn fueron una de las más raras, teniendo en cuenta de que Isshin estaba ahí para hacerle bromas a cualquier alumno que se le atravesara, Harry recibió los mil y un chocolates, paletas, dulces y declaraciones de chicas que querían que "El Elegido" las invitara a la fiesta. Sus caras al saber que había invitado a Luna fueron todo un poema. Grimmjow disfruto ese momento, sin hacerle caso a las dagas que Ulquiorra le mandaba con los ojos, ya que estaba interrumpiendo una "valiosa" llamada de Aizen-sama, la cual avisaba que los quería en Las Noches para pasar las navidades.

-Me aburro-dijo Ichigo antes de ser asesinado con la mirada por parte de Ulquiorra, quien se veía un poco ridículo alzando el celular que tenia.

-Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama- murmuro Ulquiorra entes de colgar el teléfono

-Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama- Dijo Ichigo imitando a Ulquiorra con voz de mujer- Claro que si Aizen-sama

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo Aizen-sama- agrego Grimmjow uniéndose a la broma de Ichigo.

-Ulquiorra y Aizen, sentados en un árbol besándose….

BUM TRAS, CRASH

Ulquiorra les lanzo una bala a Ichigo y Grimmjow, quienes la recibieron de lleno y salieron volando por las ventanas de la sala común.

-¡Reparo!-grito Hermione para reparar las ventanas. Afuera Ichigo y Grimmjow cayeron a la nieve acumulada en el piso.- ¿Había la necesidad de lanzarlos fuera del edificio?

Ulquiorra la ignoro y alzo el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿No se supone que deberías arreglarte para esta noche?-pregunto Ulquiorra sin apartar la vista de su libro

-¿No debería decir lo mismo? Digo, Inoue vino desde Japón. Al menos te arreglaras ¿no?

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, haciendo que Hermione regresara a su cuarto para ahora si arreglarse, ya que Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki y Orihime estaban arreglándose.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en la fiesta?-pregunto Rukia acomodándose el vestido plateado de tirantes que se puso.

-Platicar-dijeron Rangiku y Tatsuki. Orihime parecía ida.

-Hime-chan. ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Rangiku mirando a Orihime desde el espejo.

-Sí, solo que teniendo en cuenta que Ulquiorra era mi "carcelero" y henos aquí. – dijo Orihime con un suspiro.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba ese tal Ulquiorra-murmuro Tatsuki.- Pero también has pasado mucho tiempo con Ishida…

* * *

-Karin-chan, no te muevas tanto-murmuro Yuzu peinando a su hermana- Lastima que no dejaste crecer el pelo.

-Ya déjalo así Yuzu- Dijo Karin acomodándose el vestido sencillo que traía, era rojo con mariposas negras bordadas en la bastilla.- sabes, esas mariposas me recuerdan a las mariposas infernales.

-¿Tu escogiste el vestido?-pregunto Yuzu teniendo cuidado con el rizador de pelo.

-Fue Kananmaru, le dio por salir mientras compraba el vestido y ella lo escogió.

-¿Vas a usar maquillaje?-pregunto Yuzu sacando una bolsa con cosméticos (de Rangiku)

-Ni drogada, borracha y loca de remate-murmuro Karin

-Y dime… ¿te gusta Hitsugaya-kun?

-¡¿QUE?! –pregunto Karin

-Nada, nada-dijo Yuzu alejándose de su gemela- Tranquilízate o incendiaras el cuarto

* * *

-Me rio de ustedes. JAJAJA- dijo Isshin estallando en carcajadas al ver a los chicos vestidos en trajes esperando a sus citas. Especialmente a Ichigo, Grimmjow y Renji pelear con sus corbatas.

-Cuanto apoyo moral- murmuro Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-Gracias-dijo Isshin aumentando sus carcajadas.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ir nosotros-murmuro Grimmjow siniestramente.

-Pregúntale al emo de allá-dijo Ichigo señalando a Ulquiorra, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente

-No creo que deberías llevar eso, Karin-chan- murmuro Yuzu bajando las escaleras.

-Es solo por si las dudas- dijo Karin poniendo algo en una bolsa negra

-Nunca, nunca volveré a utilizar tacones- la voz de Tatsuki sonó a lo lejos

-Pero son una buena arma cuando los sabes utilizar- dijo Rangiku

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Rukia.

-Tengo mis medios

-No peleen chicas.-dijo Inoue.

Primero salió del hueco de las escaleras Yuzu y Karin, seguida de Rukia, Tatsuki en un vestido blanco, strapless y con un moño negro en la cintura. Seguida de Orihime con un vestido rosa palo y Rangiku con un vestido rojo.

-WOW

* * *

-¿Qué rayos hace el aquí?-murmuro Amaya.

-Quizá vino a informarles- contesto Touya mirando por la ventana- Pero me sorprendió verlo

-Se nos va a complicar todo

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Touya confundido.

-Luego te explico. Primero hay que infiltrarnos a esa fiesta.

-¿Para qué?

-Si los podemos llevar con la princesa todo esto terminaría.

-¿Los piensas secuestrar?

-Deja de hacer preguntas, claro que no.

* * *

-Karin

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?-pregunto Karin sentada en una de las sillas que del grupo de japoneses tenia.

-Por favor, Karin-chan. Esto esta aburridísimo. Solo hay vejestorios por aquí.-dijo Rangiku con un pucherito.

-El burro hablando de orejas-murmuro Karin rodando los ojos. -¿Donde está Harry?

-Con Luna y Hermione, quien está huyendo de su cita.-dijo Renji después de mirar alrededor del salón

-Se ven aburridos.- comento Rukia quien estaba abrazada a Ichigo aprovechando que su hermano no estaba en la fiesta… o eso creía.

-¿Rukia?

-¡NII-SAMA! Um… Digo…. Nii-sama, que grata sorpresa-dijo Rukia alejándose de Ichigo sonrojada. Ichigo también parecía espantado.

-Vengo por Malfoy-dijo Byakuya inspeccionando el salón.

-¿El está aquí?-pregunto Harry, quien se acerco al oír el alboroto

-Lo vi colarse a la fiesta-dijo Byakuya antes de irse.

-Rukia, tu hermano es de pocas palabras- comento Tatsuki rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a todos lados.- ¿Karin, no has visto…? ¿Karin?

-Karin y Toushiro se fueron siguiendo a Harry-dijo Luna

* * *

Harry oía atentamente la discusión que Snape y Malfoy tenían en el pasillo contiguo al que él estaba. Lo que no sabía era que Karin y Toushiro lo seguían de cerca.

-No me interesa cualquier juramento inquebrantable que hayas hecho. Yo terminare con el trabajo que me encargaron. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos- la fuerte voz de Malfoy resonaba en el pasillo

-Pienso completar el juramento que hice- siseo Snape antes de alejarse de Malfoy, quien estaba hecho una furia en medio del pasillo.

Quien sabe porque, pero después se arrepentiría de esto, pero Harry decidió confrontar a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Por qué no estás con Lunática Lovegood?

-¿Qué te importa? De todos modos yo no caigo tan bajo como colarme en una fiesta a la cual yo no he sido invitado.

-Claro, porque todos quieren conocer al "Elegido". Se te está subiendo el ego, Potter.

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿No quieres unirte con tu padre en Azkaban? De seguro tendrían una celda compartida.

-RICTUSEMPRA-Grito Malfoy al borde de la histeria. A Harry se le vino un hechizo de su libro de pociones a la mente

-SECTUSEMPRA-grito Harry en el momento en el que Karin y Toushiro se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que nunca se imaginaron fue ver a un Malfoy sangrante en el piso y un Harry sorprendido a unos metros.

-Karin, sánalo- dijo Toushiro. Karin se acerco al cuerpo sangrante de Malfoy, sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios de su bolsa negra.

-Llama a Yuzu, necesitare ayuda con esta herida, no hirió órganos, pero la cortada es profunda.-Explico Karin agarrando gasas para limpiar la herida. En el fondo Harry estaba viendo como Karin curaba a Malfoy, inmovilizado por un Bakudo que Toushiro le hizo, quien llamaba a Yuzu por el celular.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto Toushiro

-Lo estará cuando llegue Yuzu-murmuro Karin

-No me toques- dijo Malfoy entrecortadamente.

-Cállate, que te estoy curando.-le dijo Karin- No estás en situación crítica, pero todavía tengo que cerrarte eso. No te muevas.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-murmuro alguien en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-pregunto Toushiro.

Dos ráfagas rojas pasaron muy cerca de Toushiro, dirigiéndose a Karin, quien materializo a Kananmaru para protegerse y a Malfoy, quien había dejado de sangrar y tenía la herida curada.

-¡Toushiro!-grito Karin antes de bloquear un ataque dirigido a su cabeza

-Rayos-murmuro Toushiro materializando a Hyorinmaru, en el instante el atacante de Karin la noqueaba con un sedante que le inyectaron.- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo bloqueando el cuerpo de Karin con el suyo.

-A la chica detrás de ti-dijo el tipo vestido de rojo, con un pasamontañas de ese color para cubrirse el rostro.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo antes de recibir el mismo sedante que durmió a Karin por parte de otra persona

-Agarra al chibi-capitán, yo me llevo a la chica-dijo la otra persona, sin interesarse por Harry y Malfoy quienes estaban mirando horrorizados.

* * *

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Ichigo frenético corriendo por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por Rukia, Isshin y Yuzu.

-No pudieron haber ido muy lejos.-murmuro Rukia corriendo sin los tacones puestos

-Pudieron haber sido atacados-murmuró Isshin temiéndose lo peor

-¿Pero porque ellos?-pregunto Ichigo- No entiendo…

-Los dos son poderosos, mas alto que el capitán promedio.- dijo Isshin antes de frenar en seco- Ustedes, ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto mirando el charco de sangre, Malfoy manchado de sangre y Harry todavía inmovilizado.

-Dos tipos vestido de rojo llegaron y atacaron a Hitsugaya y Karin… se los llevaron-dijo Harry alarmado.

-¿Los… secuestraron?-pregunto Yuzu aferrándose a su padre. Malfoy asintió.

-Los atacaron por la espalda-agrego Harry mientras Rukia deshacía el Bakudo

-¿Reconocieron a los atacantes?-pregunto Ichigo deseando tener a Zangetsu en su espalda. Los chicos negaron

-Tenían la cara cubierta-murmuro Malfoy

-Con un pasamontañas.-agrego Harry- Los sedaron al parecer, antes de abrir una especie de portal.

-¿No dijeron nada?-pregunto Isshin

-No…

-Rukia, llama a tu hermano y a Rangiku. No necesitamos que el resto se entere por ahora. No queremos que armen alboroto.-dijo Isshin, ni bien dijo eso y Rukia se fue usando shumpo.- Yuzu, dijiste que Toushiro te llamo para que curaras al señor Malfoy, checa por heridas que Karin pudo pasar por alto. Ichigo, busca por los atacantes, un arma, o algo. Potter, ve por algún profesor, que esto se pondrá feo.

* * *

-Nii-sama, necesitamos tu ayuda-murmuro Rukia para que nadie más oyera la conversación- Hitsugaya-taicho y Kurosaki Karin han desaparecido. Necesitaremos contactar a la sociedad de almas. Isshin-san requiere tu presencia.

Byakuya no dijo nada pero siguió a Rukia y a Rangiku. Conforme se acercaban el olor a sangre se hacía notorio. Rangiku empezó a pensar lo peor y aumento el paso a un trote completo.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-pregunto ni bien se acerco a Isshin-¡¿Dónde está mi taicho?!

-Rangiku, relájate…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando mi taicho despareció de la nada junto con mi sobrina?!

-Encontré dos jeringas a dos pasillos de aquí- dijo Ichigo sosteniendo las dos jeringas utilizadas.

**Dun, dun, dun… esto se está poniendo cada vez más misterioso…**

**Premio al que sepa TODO lo que está pasando. Para los que leyeron Yakuza Love verían un parecido… pero no significa que pase lo mismo…**

**Medítenlo y díganme sus hipótesis por medio de un review**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	18. Chapter 18

N/A:Porque al releer el capi anterior me di cuenta que los deje en una mal momento... asi que voy a publica este capi pero no estoy segura cuando sera cuando publique el siguiente, ya que sigo atorada en el capi 22. En cuanto termine ese capitulo publicare el 19, asi que la cosa se pone buena.... XD

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 18**

-¿Están diciéndonos que Karin Kurosaki y Toushiro Hitsugaya fueron raptados?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall en el despacho del director. Harry asintió.

-El padre de Karin me pidió que les informara-dijo Harry hundiéndose en el sillón- Ahorita están contactando a la Sociedad de Almas para recibir instrucciones.

-¿Sociedad de Almas? ¿De qué está hablando Albus?-pregunto McGonagall, Dumbledore solo alzo una mano, haciendo a la maestra guardar silencio.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Yamamoto-sou taicho-dijo Dumbledore parándose de su silla para escoltar a Harry a la escena del crimen.

* * *

-¿Hitsugaya esta…?- murmuro Ukitake por la pantalla que pusieron improvisadamente en el pasillo de la escena del crimen.

-Fue secuestrado junto con Karin-dijo Ichigo rotundamente

-¿No se sabe nada sobra los atacantes?-pregunto Yamamoto

-Vestían de rojo y tenían pasamontañas-dijo Rukia antes de que se cortara la comunicación y otra imagen la sustituyera

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Karin a la persona que estaba en frente de ella y de Toushiro, al cual ella estaba amarrada espalda con espalda.

-Ya lo veras- dijo la persona cortando las cuerdas que unían a Karin y Toushiro para poner los dos en una mesa quirúrgica… o mejor dicho, de tortura. Gente había salido de los rincones del oscuro cuarto para someter a Karin y a Toushiro en las mesas de tortura. – Primero, quiero que se despidan de sus familiares, claro, si ellos cooperan podría… dejarlos libres.

Ni bien dijo eso y una gran pantalla se prendió de inmediato, revelando en la pantalla las figuras de Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Rangiku, y demás gente en el pasillo que habían estado. En un pequeño recuadro se veía al Comandante general acompañado por Ukitake.

_-¡Taicho! ¡Karin!-_ exclamo Rangiku claramente nerviosa.

-Si no quieren que estos dos jovencitos mueran, quiero a la familia real-Dijo el tipo autoritariamente.

-_Nadie sabe donde esta_-Dijo Ukitake desde la sociedad de almas.

-Búsquenla. Tienen una semana, o si no-dijo antes de sacar un control remoto y apretar un botón. Karin grito al sentir la descarga eléctrica.

_-¡Karin-chan!-_ grito Yuzu

-Estoy… bien-murmuro Karin cuando paro.

-Y comandante Yamamoto-dijo la persona.- Esto es una prueba de lo que le puede pasar a la sociedad de almas- en eso también le mando una descarga a Toushiro antes de mandarle otra descarga a Karin al mismo tiempo- Recuerden, una semana.-dijo antes de apagar el televisor y dirigirse a los dos chicos enfrente suyo.- Nakagawa Takeo.

-¿Huh?-pregunto Karin recobrando el aliento

-Ese es mi nombre mocosa- dijo Takeo antes de empezar con el cuestionario- ¿Qué saben de la ubicación de la familia real?

-No tengo idea… de lo que estás hablando-dijo Karin

-¿Y usted, taicho?-dijo Takeo en son de burla

-No han encontrado su paradero-dijo Toushiro cansado- es lo único que se…

-No parece, taicho-dijo Takeo- ¡Yasushi! ¡Junichi! Llévenlos a la celda-dijo Takeo mientras dos hombres entraron, uno de cabellos verdes y ojos negros, y el otro de cabello y ojos castaños; y se llevaron a Karin y a Toushiro entre empujones y jaladas de pelo

* * *

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a la princesa?-pregunto Touya mirando la conmoción en el pasillo- "Resulta que la oposición secuestro a un capitán del Gotei 13 y a Kurosaki Karin mientras nos colábamos a una fiesta"

-Claro que no…- murmuro Amaya antes de sacar un teléfono- Pero se lo tendremos que comunicar de inmediato.

Al fondo del pasillo Dumbledore y Harry llegaron a la escena del crimen…

-Ichigo, contacta a Kisuke. Nos vamos de aquí.-dijo Isshin autoritariamente- Vamos por Karin.

-Pero, Isshin-san, no sabemos donde los tienen-dijo Rukia

-Están en la dimensión del rey- dijo Isshin serio- Por eso necesitamos movernos lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo piensan entrar a la dimensión del rey?-pregunto Rangiku- Solo el sou taicho tiene la llave

-Eso es para mí, saberlo, y para ti descifrarlo-dijo Isshin –espero, Byakuya, que me prestes a Rukia, será de gran ayuda.

Byakuya solo asintió antes de contestar las múltiples preguntas que el profesor Dumbledore le hacía.

* * *

-Esta será su celda-dijo Yasushi, el peli-castaño, abriendo una puerta- Se supone que era para una persona

-Pero cosas pasan-agrego Junichi antes de empujar a Karin y a Toushiro dentro de la celda- Solo no hagan cosas pervertidas esta noche

-Junichi, ya hay que irnos-dijo Yasushi antes de cerrar la puerta de la celda.

La celda era pequeña comparada con la Rukia u Orihime tuvieron en su tiempo como cautivas/encarceladas. Tenía una cama matrimonial y un sillón de dos plazas que había sido colocado ni bien los carceleros se enteraron que tenían dos cautivos en vez de uno. Había una puerta de madera con cerrojo a la izquierda del cuarto, la cual descubrieron que se dirigía al baño. Todo estaba en un monótono color blanco con tonos grises.

-Que estancia de lo mas depresiva- comento Karin antes de ver por la pequeña ventana que había al fondo del cuarto, la cual tenía barrotes. Una tenue luz se colaba por entre los barrotes- típico… la ventana donde los prisioneros pueden ver la luna en la noche, aquejada de oír los lamentos de los prisioneros, casi haciéndolos sucumbir a la locura…-murmuro Karin después de mirar una luna creciente por la ventana-Que poético salió eso.

Toushiro estaba mirando la celda con atención, posiblemente buscando por alguna potencial salida, o cámaras de vigilancia (aunque dudaba que ahí hubiera cámaras del todo)

-No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué querían secuestrarnos?-pregunto Karin antes de patear una pata de la cama.

-Secuestrarte- dijo Toushiro rotundamente

-¿A mí?

-Sí, eres Kurosaki, desde que tu hermano apareció en la Sociedad de Almas no me sorprendería si hasta le ofrecen un puesto en la guardia real. Decían por ahí que el mismo Aizen lo quería en su ejército de Espada. Ahora que toda la familia es shinigami no hay nada que los ate al mundo material, y tendrían que entrar al Gotei 13 o a la Guardia Real.

-¿Por qué la guardia real?

-Digamos que el rey era exigente cuando se trataba de su guardia, y solo tiene lo mejor de lo mejor del Gotei 13.

* * *

-Será mejor que Tatsuki e Inoue se vayan a Karakura-murmuro Ichigo cuando regresaron a la fiesta para informarle a Renji lo sucedido.

-Lo siento Ichigo-murmuro Tatsuki antes de entrar a una Garganta que Grimmjow había abierto.

-Grimmjow-murmuro Ichigo antes de agarrarle la camisa a Grimmjow- Ni una palabra de lo planeado a nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Tú no me ordenas-dijo Grimmjow antes de asentir y acomodarse la camisa con una de sus sádicas sonrisas.- De seguro Aizen no querrá que regresemos aquí.

-Lo supuse-dijo Ichigo- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Después de esta me debes una pelea a muerte, espero que sea mejor que la tuvimos en Las Noches-dijo Grimmjow antes de entrar y cerrar la Garganta sin saber que Ulquiorra había escuchado toda la plática, pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Sugiero que platiquemos en un lugar menos concurrido-dijo Byakuya al ver las miradas curiosas de los magos.-Vayamos a mi despacho

* * *

-Yare, Yare, pero que tenemos aquí… Kurosaki-san.-dijo Urahara ni bien salió del portal- que mi querida Karin-chan fue secuestrada junto con Toshi-kun.

-No es tiempo de juegos, Kisuke-dijo Isshin-¿Esta listo el portal?

-Por supuesto-dijo Urahara- ¿por quien me tomas? Yo, un sexy comerciante nunca dejo nada incompleto o defectuoso a mis clientes.

-Lo dice la persona que me vendió a Kon-murmuro Ichigo

-¿Quiénes van a ir?-pregunto Urahara

-Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, y yo-dijo Isshin

-¿Qué hay de Yuzu?-pregunto Rukia

-No irá-dijeron Ichigo e Isshin

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yuzu- Yo soy tan hermana de Karin como lo es Ichigo. Es más ¡yo soy su gemela! ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-Porque no podemos permitir que te pase algo-dijo Ichigo agachándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yuzu- ¿Quieres que subsistamos de la comida del viejo?

Yuzu hizo una cara de asco antes de negar

-Y si te pasara algo, ¿querrás que Karin se ponga triste porque te paso algo y no te pudo proteger?

-No.

-Te prometo algo. Traeré a Karin y a Toushiro de una pieza y antes de navidad, para que podamos festejar la navidad juntos-dijo Ichigo serio. -¿Promesa?

-Promesa-dijo Yuzu sacando su dedo meñique para que Ichigo lo entrelazara con el de ella, cosa que hizo al instante.

-Ahora, yo opino que Byakuya-kun vaya en vez de Isshin-dijo Urahara cubriéndose los ojos con su sombrero

-¿QUE?

-Lo siento Isshin pero para la Guardia Real eres un traidor del Gotei 13 y podrían entregarte a las autoridades. –Dijo Yoruichi saliendo del portal en su forma humana… y vestida.

-En ese caso ¿Quién lo suplantara?-pregunto Ichigo. Yoruichi sonrió como el gato Cheshire, un buen amigo suyo.

* * *

-ME QUIERO LARGAR THE ESTE LUGAR- grito Karin a todo pulmón.

-No hay necesidad de…-empezó a decir Toushiro antes de que Karin lanzara una bola de fuego desde su pie dirigido a la puerta, pasando por la cabeza del capitán, quien solo lo esquivo.-…gritar.

Creo que sobra decir que la dichosa puerta no se quemo, o rompió por el fuego.

-¿Qué es este escándalo?-pregunto Junichi ni bien abrió la puerta antes de mirar a Karin y sonreír- Como que a la señorita Kurosaki se aburrió y le dio por gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¿Tu edad mocosa?

-Esta mocosa tiene nombre-dijo Karin- 13, voy por los 14 el siguiente año.

-¿Ya tan jovencita y andando por estos lares?-pregunto Junichi- Y míster capitán es tu guardaespaldas ¿o qué?

-Somos compañeros-dijeron Toushiro y Karin rotundamente.

-Pues no parece-murmuro Junichi al ver que Karin tenía un sonrojo grave, seguida por Toushiro, solo que mucho más tenue.-No lo parece-dijo de nuevo antes de cerrar la celda.

-¡Regresa aquí!

-Karin, tranquilízate-dijo Toushiro al ver Karin iba a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas- Lo que menos necesitamos es enojarlos.

-¡No me vengas con eso!

* * *

-Pobre Kurosaki-kun- murmuro Inoue ni bien Grimmjow y Ulquiorra las dejaron a Tatsuki y a ella en su departamentito.

-Conociendo a Ichigo ya debe de estar planeando el rescate… si es que tiene un plan, claro.-dijo Tatsuki- viendo el éxito obtenido…

-¿Cuál éxito?-pregunto Inoue

-…Yo me voy a casa-termino de decir Tatsuki- Nos vemos, Orihime

-¡Adiós Tatsuki!-dijo Inoue abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Mientras tanto en el viaje trans-dimensional en la Garganta.

-No voy a Las Noches-dijo Grimmjow ni bien la Garganta se abrió en uno de los miles de millones de pasillos blancos que caracterizan Las Noches.

-Lo supuse-dijo Ulquiorra sin salir de la Garganta (N/A: una frase rara si lo piensan)- Espero que tengas alguna explicación para Aizen-sama que yo pueda entregarle.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas pararme o pelear o acusarme con el ^%$# de Tosen para que me corte el #!$ brazo de nuevo?

Ulquiorra negó. Grimmjow lo miro incrédulo antes de sonreír su característica sonrisa sádica

-Siéntete libre de venir y acabar con unos shinigami si quieres-dijo Grimmjow deshaciendo el camino andado en la Garganta- Dile a Aizen que decidí pasear por el mundo material… lo normal.

-Lo que digas-dijo Ulquiorra saliendo de la Garganta-…basura-murmuro no bien la Garganta se cerró. Grimmjow acentuó su sonrisa antes de abrir la Garganta en la dirección que tenia anotado en un papel.

* * *

-Todo está listo-exclamo Urahara mirando el portal que había abierto en su sótano, el parado en uno de los grandes peñascos que había ahí.

Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Byakuya (quien había sido forzado a ir por Yoruichi y Rukia) estaban parados en frente del portal.

-¿Estás seguro que podrán hacerlo?-pregunto Yuzu mirando a los rescatistas. Isshin sonrió.

-Hija, Ichigo rescato a Rukia acompañado por dos humanos, un Quincy, el anti-shinigami de Ganju y un gato quien resulto ser Yoruichi. Luego rescato a Orihime primero acompañado por Chad y Uryu, luego se le unió Rukia y Renji, y ni que decir de Nel y su fracción. Ten fe de que podrá hacerlo esta vez. Quizá es pan comido para él.

-¿Están todos listos?-pregunto Yoruichi parada en el peñasco que había en frente del de Urahara.

-Falta alguien-dijo Ichigo antes de que una garganta se abriera detrás de él y Grimmjow saliera de ahí.-Ahora sí, ya estamos todos.

-Recuerden no tocar las paredes-dijo Urahara- Este portal los dejara en medio de la dimensión del rey, así que tendrán que buscar a Karin y a Toushiro.

-Lo típico-murmuro Ichigo

-No hay paradas en la sociedad de almas… -comento Yoruichi- Y procuren regresar lo más completos y temprano posible.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo Urahara- UNO

-DOS- grito Yoruichi

-TRES- grito Ichigo antes de usar shumpo para entrar al portal, seguido de cerca por Rukia y Byakuya a su izquierda, Grimmjow y Rangiku a su derecha.

* * *

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-murmuro Karin caminado por la celda como si fuera una leona enjaulada… quien de cierto modo lo era.

-¿Y qué sugieres?-pregunto Toushiro aburrido- Ya hemos comprobado que no podemos destruir, romper, quemar, pudrir, derretir o acabar con la puerta

-Ya lo sé-dijo Karin lanzando una mirada envenenada a Toushiro y luego a la indestructible puerta.- ¿Ya intentamos los barrotes?

-No

Karin sonrió antes de empujar a Toushiro hacia la pared

-Junta las manos. Me parare en tus hombros-dijo Karin poniendo un mano en el hombro de Toushiro, quien solo suspiro y ayudo a Karin a pararse en sus hombros- Gracias-murmuro Karin ni bien se agarro de uno de los cuarto barrotes- Um… parecen fácil de derretirse- dijo antes de agarrar uno y aplicar un poco de su reiatsu en su mano. El barrote empezó a derretirse poco a poco- Si los caliento lo suficiente para doblarlos… creo que podremos pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?-pregunto Toushiro cansado de cargar a Karin.

-Demasiado…-dijo Karin antes de bajarse de sus hombros.- Pero yo me podría colgar de los barrotes como chango para que no te canses-agrego rápidamente al sentir el cambio de reiatsu y de temperatura en la celda.

-Nah, así déjalo-dijo Toushiro mirando los barrotes. Cinco segundos después se escucha una explosión y unas alarmas empiezan a sonar

_¡INTRUSOS, ALERTA! ¡INTRUSOS, ALERTA!_

-A que ese es Ichi-nii-dijo Karin- Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en los barrotes.

_

* * *

_

¡INTRUSOS, ALERTA! ¡INTRUSOS, ALERTA!

-Siempre es lo mismo-murmuro Ichigo sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme, hubo quejas por parte de los demás.

-Te ves tranquilo, eh Kurosaki- dijo Grimmjow

-Es que te acostumbras a esto-murmuro Ichigo- ¿Alguna idea de donde pueden estar?-dijo mirando a una combinación del Seritei y Las Noches. Siendo así en una loma en medio de la ciudad, o ciudadela había un gran castillo muy parecido a Las Noches.

-Te diría en el castillo, pero Isshin-taicho dijo que la "oposición" era los que los tenían capturados.-comento Rangiku

-¿Oposición?- pregunto Rukia

-Los que están en contra del Rey.-dijo Rangiku.

-¡Que nadie se mueva!-grito una persona vistiendo el hakama rojo que distinguía a la guardia real.

-Grimmjow-pidió Ichigo. Grimmjow sonrió antes de lanzar un cero al cielo.

-¿Están locos?-pregunto Rukia

-Cállate y corre enana-dijo Ichigo al ver una abertura entre el gentío que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

-¡Que alguien vaya a palacio e informe a la princesa!-Alguien grito entre tanto ajetreo

-Ya empieza la diversión-murmuro Ichigo a unas cuadras de donde cayeron sin darse el lujo de parar de correr para ver el nuevo desastre que creo.

* * *

-Como que hicieron algo estúpido y llamaron la atención-murmuro Karin quien estaba agarrada de los barrotes para lentamente derretirlos o doblarlos lo suficiente para poder salir

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Toushiro aguantando el peso de Karin en sus hombros, pero ignorando por completo el dolor y los calambres que lo aquejaban.

-Porque hay un gentío corriendo a lo que yo creo es el sur-dijo Karin- De todos modo yo no veo casi nada. Solo pies moviéndose rápidamente.

-Me pregunto quienes vinieron-murmuro Toushiro

En eso se escucharon pasos

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos-murmuro Karin soltando las barras y bajándose de los hombros de Toushiro rápidamente.

* * *

-Sabes Ron...-murmuro Harry sentado en la sala común

-¿Qué?

-¿Soy yo o siempre alguien que yo conozco termina herido, secuestrado o muerto?

-No tengo idea- murmuro Ron- Pero creo que esta vez tú no estás vinculado.

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo-dijo Harry estirándose de brazos

-Quien sabe…-dijo Ron- Será mejor que intentemos dormir-dijo parándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la recamara.

-Buena idea-murmuro Harry siguiendo al pelirrojo.

* * *

-La que se les viene a los intrusos-murmuro un hombre de unos 30 años, con un parecido a Nnoitra y Grimmjow en cuanto a pelea se trataba. Miraba con atención los puntos negros y uno blanco que venían desde el fondo de la calle antes de suspirar y retirar unos mechones de cabello café de su cara. Se acomodo su haori negro, el cual lo hacía comandante de su base.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Grimmjow apuntando a un punto rojo en medio del pasillo.

-Una persona-dijo Rangiku

-Duh, claro que es una persona.-dijo Ichigo- Es nuestro primer contrincante. Tendremos que separarnos.

-¿Y qué hay del tipo?-pregunto Grimmjow- Parece fuerte.

-Es todo tuyo-dijo Rukia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ichigo-Hay que decidirlo de manera civilizada…

-¡PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS!-Gritaron Ichigo y Grimmjow. Byakuya rodo los ojos ante tal soberana tontería. Rukia y Rangiku suspiraron y murmuraron un "hombres".

-¡GANE!- grito Ichigo alzando un puño, mientras Grimmjow fulminaba con la mirada a su mano que mostraba unas tijeras.-El próximo contrincante será tuyo.

-Mas te vale-dijo Grimmjow.

* * *

Los pasos dejaron de oírse, Karin y Toushiro se miraron esperando que alguien entrara.

Después de unos dos minutos de silencio suspiraron antes de seguir con la tarea de fugarse.

-Por lo visto Ichi-nii vino con Rukia, Byakuya, Rangiku… y Grimmjow-dijo Karin concentrándose en el reiatsu.

-¿Grimmjow?-pregunto Toushiro moviéndose un poco

-Sí. Si te sigues moviendo me caeré-dijo Karin antes de que una de las barras cediera del calor y se rompiera.- Una barra menos. Falta otra.

-Bájate y deja escondo el barrote-Dijo Toushiro. Karin se bajo de sus hombros y le dio los dos trozos de metal.-una barra se rompió como en dos horas. Esta celda ha de tener un recubrimiento de piedra seki-seki

-¿Seki-seki?

-Es una piedra que consume reiatsu, usualmente esta en las prisiones del Seritei, y la muralla que divide el Rukongai del Seritei.

-¿Estas diciéndome que me podría haber tardado dos minutos en vez de dos horas gracias a ese seki-seki material?-pregunto Karin enfadada.

-Exacto-dijo Toushiro antes de ser golpeado por un trozo de barrote-¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Por nada.-dijo Karin aventando el trozo de metal al sillón.-Lastima que deje mi bolsa en Hogwarts. Ahí tenía unas bombas que me dio Kukaku.

-¿Bombas?-pregunto Toushiro mirando a Karin.- ¿No tenias tu un ataque que asemeja a una explosión?

-Sí, pero si la uso, toda la estructura se acera encima de nosotros-dijo Karin

-No necesariamente-dijo Toushiro.

* * *

-Espero que no hagas nada imprudente-Dijo Rukia

-¿Cuándo he sido imprudente?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Voy a fingir que no hiciste esa pregunta-dijo Rangiku

-¿Tú también Rangiku?-pregunto Ichigo incrédulo

-Volviendo al tema-dijo Rukia- piensa antes de hacer una idiotez.

-Claro que no.-dijo Ichigo serio antes de abrazar a Rukia-En ese caso no quiero que te pase lo que te paso en Las Noches.

-Ichigo-murmuro Rukia-Por supuesto que no ¿por quien me tomas?

-Esa es la enana que todos queremos-dijo Ichigo despeinando a Rukia

-Solo no mueras-murmuró Rukia

-Ah-dijo Ichigo antes de besarle la mejilla y usar shumpo para acercarse a su nuevo contrincante.

-¿Es seguro dejarlo así como si nada?-pregunto Rangiku no acostumbrada a este tipo de misiones.

-Créeme, Matsumoto, a este #$ idiota parece que está en una salida de campo-dijo Grimmjow.- Si pudo hacer lo que hizo en Las Noches esto será pan comido.

-Supongo que no deberíamos separarnos-dijo Rangiku.- Hasta que al menos Ichigo termine.

-Pero no es seguro viendo que nos están buscando por toda la ciudadela.-dijo Byakuya.- Será mejor que nos subamos a un tejado. Donde será menos posible que nos encuentren.

* * *

-¿Estas diciéndonos que entraron a la dimensión del rey para rescatarlos?- Pregunto Soi Fon incrédula

-Hai, Soi Fong-Taicho- dijo Renji desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto Komamura.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia…

-El dúo dinámico- murmuro Kyoraku

-… Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho y el Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

-¿Un Espada?-pregunto Ukitake

-Así es, por lo visto Aizen no sabe nada de eso todavía.-dijo Renji

-¿Qué piensa hacer sou taicho?-pregunto Soi Fong.

-¿Yama-jii?

-Estos chicos de ahora y sus ideas-murmuro Yamamoto- No vamos a hacer nada. Tendremos que esperar que nos contactemos con palacio en la dimensión del rey y explicar lo sucedido.

* * *

-Ulquiorra.

-¿Si Aizen-sama?-pregunto Ulquiorra ni bien se sentó en la mesa donde se daban las reuniones.

-¿Dónde está Grimmjow?-pregunto Gin

Ulquiorra suspiro mentalmente antes de maldecir al peli azul. Recuerden que solo Ulquiorra y Byakuya pueden suspirar mentalmente porque son tan geniales y tienen práctica en hacerlo.

- Yo… no tengo idea.-Dijo Ulquiorra- Según él dijo que iría a al mundo material.

Aizen asintió mientras daba una de sus sonrisas aburridas. Todos los Espada sintieron pena por Grimmjow.

-En ese caso, quiero que lo busques y lo traigas en mi presencia ni bien ponga un pie en Las Noches, Ulquiorra.

-Hai, Aizen-sama.-dijo Ulquiorra.

-Pero antes, tomemos te.-dijo Aizen. Todos los Espada suspiraron de cansancio, ni la petición que firmaron y entregaron a la Asociación de Derechos de los Arrancar, o los ruegos de Gin o las quejas de Wonderweiss a Tosen (un ferviente seguidor del te), pudieron hacer que Aizen dejara de servir te en sus reuniones.

* * *

En el tejado Grimmjow estornudo.

-Maldito Cuatro.-murmuro Grimmjow. El resto no le pusieron atención, estaban más preocupados por encontrar el reiatsu de Karin y Toushiro o enfocándose en Ichigo y su oponente, quienes estaban a punto de iniciar su pelea.

**¿Qué tal? Me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo, especialmente por esta idea que tengo que no me puedo quitar de la mente… pero falta mucho para poder ponerla aquí… **

**Díganme que opinan en un review.**

**Me despido**

**Chillis**


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: ANDO VIVITA Y COLEANDO! XD Resulta que se me viruleo mi laptop y hasta ahorita la rescate~! Bueno, mi tio lo hizo, pero lo ayude! Etto... Disfruten, dejen review Y GRACIAS por esperarme, dejar review y aguantarme.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 19**

-Con que tú eres mi nuevo oponente-murmuró Ichigo al ponerse enfrente del tipo que les bloqueaba el paso.-

- Orikasa Takayuki, el 10mo Kenpachi de la onceava división- se presento un hombre alto, con cabello café agarrado en una coleta de caballo, dos mechones enmarcaban sus duras facciones dignas de un Kenpachi.

-Kenpachi… Así es como nombran a los capitanes de la onceava- murmuro Ichigo.- Eres antecesor de Zaraki Kenpachi.

-¿Así se llama el actual Kenpachi?-pregunto Takayuki. Ichigo asintió.- ¿Qué tan fuerte es? ¿Cómo se llama su zanpakuto?

-No tiene zanpakuto-dijo Ichigo- Y me dio una de las peores palizas de mi vida. Me sorprendió que lo venciera.

-¿Qué no tiene zanpakuto?

-Nop, su poder viene de su reiatsu descontrolado.-dijo Ichigo- Dejemos de hablar de Kenpachi.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Takayuki.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, gaki?

-Yo no soy un mocoso-murmuro Ichigo- Vengo por mi hermana, la cual fue secuestrada por la oposición.

Takayuki parecía sorprendido antes de sonreír sádicamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, gaki?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

-Kurosaki- murmuro Takayuki.- Te propongo un trato. Si me vences te dejare a ti y a tu nakama pasar y decirte donde se localiza los cuarteles de la oposición. Y si tú mueres, me encargare de que tu nakama siga tus pasos.

-De acuerdo-murmuro Ichigo agarrando a Zangetsu de su espalda, el trozo de tela volando alrededor de Ichigo. – Cuando quieras.

-Tienes agallas. Para hacerlo justo, yo no usare mi bankai.-dijo Takayuki

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-En ese caso siente libre de utilizarlo como último recurso… -dijo Ichigo.

-Despedaza la carne Satsugaisha- dijo Takayuki sacando su katana de su funda y mutarse rápidamente en una especie de hoz. (Satsugaisha= asesino)

-Una hoz, que irónico-murmuro Ichigo.- La muerte siempre trae una hoz.

-Pareces tranquilo-dijo Takayuki

-Y tu pareces nervioso-dijo Ichigo- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo que un Shinigami substituto te patee el trasero?

-¿Eres un shinigami substituto? ¡Ja! No me duraras ni dos minutos.-dijo Takayuki confidente

-Eso es lo que todos dicen-suspiro Ichigo.

-¡BASTA DE CHARLAS Y PELEA KUROSAKI!-grito Grimmjow

-¡TU CÁLLATE JEAGERJAQUEZ!- grito Ichigo- No le hagas caso, pero sugiero que ya no perdamos más tiempo.

-Lamentaras haber dicho eso-dijo Takayuki alzando la hoz para atacar a Ichigo, quien no se movió del todo

Las dos cuchillas de las zanpakuto resonaron al chocar.

-Veo que pudiste bloquear mi ataque.-dijo Takayuki antes de volver a atacar.

* * *

-Ichigo está peleando.-murmuro Toushiro.

-Ya lo sé-contesto Karin mirando la pequeña bomba que estaban improvisando.

-Hay que apurarnos

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me presiones!- pidió Karin

-No creo que funcione

-¿Qué? tú fuiste el de la idea.

-¡Ya se! Me refería que no podrá explotar

-Lo que menos necesito es a un pesimista

-No soy un pesimista, soy realista.- dijo Toushiro.

-Pues no parece- dijo Karin sarcásticamente.- Déjame trabajar.

-Quejica

-¡Yo no me quejo!

* * *

¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!-grito Ichigo lanzando un rayo azul en forma de luna creciente, el cual le dio de lleno a Takayuki.

-Teme- murmuro Takayuki batallando para respirar.- ¿Crees que con tu truquito podrás conmigo?

-Deja lo pienso… NO. La verdad me sorprende que todavía puedas pararte, teniendo en cuenta que Zaraki Kenpachi no pudo conmigo cuando ni si quiera tenía el Getsuga.

-¿Me estas comparando con ese debilucho?- pregunto Takayuki

-Quizá. Pero ese debilucho, como tú lo pones, me dio en toda la mandarina y casi muero.-dijo Ichigo mirando a Takayuki atentamente, los pocos cortes que le pudo hacer eran un poco profundos, pero nada que Takayuki no pudiera soportar.

Takayuki hacía lo propio con Ichigo, el cual misteriosamente no tenía ningún corte, solo hiperventilaba del cansancio.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?-pregunto Takayuki

-¿Cuál secreto?-pregunto Ichigo curioso.

-¿Cómo le haces para que no te corte?

-Oh, eso. Si quieres sobrevivir, deberás evitarlo a toda costa, Shirosaki Hichigo es un tipo muy difícil de controlar.- Dijo Ichigo.- Si lo quieres mirar, al menos deja que mis compañeros se alejen.

-¿Por qué deberían irse?-pregunto Takayuki

-Por todo el escombro que podría crear.

-De acuerdo, si decido ver esto y sobrevivo te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermana-dijo Takayuki curioso.

-RUKIA, HAZ EL FAVOR DE ALEJARSE DE AQUÍ. COMO UN RADIO DE UNOS DIEZ METROS- grito Ichigo

-¿POR QUE?-grito Rukia

-El idiota lo utilizara-murmuro Grimmjow

-POR FAVOR

-DE ACUERDO

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-pregunto Rangiku

-No se pero será mejor que nos movamos- dijo Rukia.- Hay que enfocarnos en encontrar el reiatsu de Karin y de Hitsugaya-taicho

* * *

Karin miro con orgullo su primera bomba.

-Kukaku estaría orgullosa-murmuro Karin

-Lo mismo digo-murmuro Toushiro mirando la bomba y a la principiante en pirotecnia que tenia al lado. - ¿Qué esperas? Enciéndela y evitemos que tu hermano haga una idiotez, si es que ya hizo una.

-En ese caso, a la una. A las dos, y a las TRES-grito Karin antes de encender la bomba y esconderse detrás del sillón junto con Toushiro.

BUM

-Si funciono-murmuro Karin- ¡Si funciono!

-Pero eso fue un estruendo muy fuerte para venir de la bomba-murmuro Toushiro incrédulo

-Como sea, hay que salir de aquí-dijo Karin dirigiéndose a la pared semi destruida. Esta vez pudo escalar sin necesidad de usar los hombros de Toushiro. Toushiro la seguía de cerca.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Junichi después de sentir un temblor.

-Será mejor checar a los prisioneros- murmuro Yasushi corriendo por el pasillo seguido por Junichi.

Abrieron la celda para encontrarse un boquete en la pared donde estaban los barrotes. Y los zapatos casuales de Toushiro y las zapatillas sin tacón de Karin correr lejos del edificio. (Recuerden que Karin tiene su vestido y Toushiro su traje)

¡ME LLEVA LA *&^%$! REGRESEN PAR DE INÚTILES- grito Junichi, pero solo hizo que los prófugos aumentaran la velocidad.

-¡Corre!-grito Karin dando vuelta en un pasillo.

-¿Tienes idea de a donde ir?-pregunto Toushiro haciendo que Karin parara en seco.

-No, pero se puede improvisar-dijo Karin antes de correr de nuevo. Toushiro suspiro antes de seguirla.

* * *

-Vaya, Ulquiorra-kun ¿a que debemos este honor?-pregunto Urahara cubriendo su cara con su abanico.

-¿Dónde está Grimmjow?-pregunto Ulquiorra poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su hakama. Urahara sonrió.

-Lo mande a la dimensión del rey, nada difícil. Está ayudando a Ichigo. Un favor que le debe- murmuro Urahara.

-Mucha gente le debe favores a Kurosaki-murmuro Ulquiorra pensando en que hacer: esperar o ir por Grimmjow.

-Te podría dejar ir, pero no creo que le guste a la gente del palacio-comento Urahara sonriente.

-¿Palacio?

-Sí, palacio-dijo Urahara divertido con la situación- donde la familia real vive. Duh…

-Ya se… lo que es un palacio-murmuro Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos.

-¿Una taza de te?-pregunto Urahara sonriente. Ulquiorra negó.- ¿Café?- Ulquiorra asintió.

* * *

-BANKAI- grito Ichigo antes de que un gran tornado se formara y desapareciera rápidamente- Tensa Zangetsu.

Takayuki inspecciono el bankai de Ichigo

-Interesante, no aumento de tamaño, más bien se redujo tu zanpakuto-dijo Takayuki en son de broma- No tiene sentido si…- Ichigo le hizo una cortada en la mejilla

-No me subestimes o saldrás perdiendo- dijo Ichigo- Que todavía tengo trucos bajo la manga.

-¿Y qué esperas?- pregunto Takayuki alzando a Satsugaisha- ¿A que salga la cosecha? Apúrate que esta hoz está impaciente por recoger la cosecha de este día.

Ichigo alzo su mano izquierda lista para ponerse su máscara Hollow…

-Tú lo pediste. Ahora sufre las consecuencias.

* * *

-Rayos, Ichigo activo el Bankai-murmuro Rukia

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rangiku apuntando al humo que salía a unos kilómetros de donde ellos estaban.

-No tengo idea- dijo Grimmjow- de seguro unos idiotas explotaron algo.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia- dijo Byakuya- hay que enfocarnos en lo que venimos a hacer.

-¿Y qué sugieres chico bonito?-pregunto Grimmjow gruñendo.

-Que nos separemos- dijo Byakuya ignorando olímpicamente el apodo que le dijo Grimmjow- Así cubriremos más terreno

* * *

-¡Están rodeados!- gritaron unos guardias al ver a Karin y a Toushiro correr lejos de una turba de gente que asían sus zanpakutos a diestra y siniestra.- Ríndanse

¡Fuera de mi camino!-dijo Karin saltando al aire y pateando a un guardia en el esternón antes de continuar su camino.- ¡Lo siento!

-Cállate y corre-dijo Toushiro quien salto a un tejado y empezó a usar shumpo. Karin lo seguía de cerca. Freno de lleno cuando vio una gran explosión.

-¡Ichi-nii!-grito Karin. -¿y Kananmaru?

-¿Yo que se?-pregunto Toushiro

-Rayos-murmuro Karin- No quería hacer esto…

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Toushiro.

-Camina sobre el infierno ardiente- murmuro Karin antes de que Kananmaru en su forma sellada se materializara en sus manos.- Consume mucho reiatsu, por eso no lo quería hacer.

-Deja lo intento-murmuro Toushiro- siéntate sobre los cielos congelados- mi bien dijo eso y Hyorinmaru apareció en su mano- ¿Quién te enseñó esta técnica?

-Ukitake-san

-No hay tiempo que perder

* * *

-¿Qué eres?-murmuro Takayuki al ver a Ichigo con su máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Esto?- pregunto Ichigo con la voz claramente distorsionada por Hichigo-Nosotros somos dos personas en el mismo cuerpo. Kurosaki Ichigo y Shirosaki Hichigo. Yo soy Hichigo, ¡y veremos si sobrevives después de esto!

-¿Dos personas?

-¡Eres idiota! ¿O qué? Si somos dos personas, muchas gracias. Ichigo es el humano/shinigami. Yo soy el Hollow.

Takayuki no salía de su asombro

-¡Y SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE UN ESPADA! JA JAJAJA- Rio Hichigo-¡Ni la Cuarta Espada pudo conmigo! Y solo estaba yo en mi primera etapa de Resurrección, ese Ulquiorra ni si quiera tenía dos minutos en la segunda etapa cuando lo vencí. 

-Eres una bestia-murmuro Takayuki aterrado, se le notaba el miedo viendo como le temblaba el agarre de su hoz.

-¡ACABA TORO!– Grito Hichigo en un español perfecto. A su máscara le salieron cuernos y el cuerpo empezó a transfigurarse agregándole el agujero Hollow en el esternón y agregándole tatuajes que van desde el agujero Hollow hasta la máscara, hombros y brazos, y teniendo garras en las manos y los pies, el cabello naranja creció hasta la cintura, y el hakama negro quedo casi destruido.

* * *

Justo después de que Rangiku, Byakuya y Grimmjow partieran a diferentes destinos Rukia decidió acercarse a donde peleaban Takayuki e Ichigo.

-Es posible que si Toushiro y Karin escaparon se dirigían a donde Ichigo este peleando-dijo Rukia para sí misma- Mas te vale que no hagas hecho una idiotez Ichigo.

Justo cuando dio una vuelta a la derecha se encontró con un cráter en el piso, muy cerca de un edificio.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo agachándose para ver dentro del agujero que había en el piso y la pared del edificio.

Ella había dado con la celda de Toushiro y Karin, su reiatsu estaba por toda la estancia.

-Será mejor que investigue- murmuro Rukia entrando por el agujero.

* * *

-Callejón sin salida-murmuro Karin viendo la pared que había.

-El decimo en cinco minutos-comento Toushiro.

¡ESTÁN RODEADOS!-grito alguien en la boca del callejón, había una gran cantidad de gente cubriendo la salida.

-¡Venimos en paz!-grito Toushiro- Podemos probarlo.

-Solo déjenos explicar algo-agrego Karin

-¿Nombres?-pregunto otra persona.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la decima división del Gotei 13.

-Kurosaki Karin, shinigami substituta.

-¿Kurosaki?-pregunto alguien.

-Si, eto… alguien nos secuestro y mi hermano… se precipito y decidió venir por nosotros.

BUM

-Eto… -dijo Karin nerviosa mirando la explosión.

* * *

-Creo que ya es suficiente-murmuro Ichigo desde su fuero interno…

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya tan pronto?_

-Solo no lo mates-dijo Ichigo

-_Aguafiestas__- _dijo Hichigo entes de aparecer enfrente de Ichigo_- __Ni siquiera sé por qué hiciste esto._

-Yo tampoco-dijo Ichigo antes de volver al tiempo real.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Takayuki, quien estaba intentando pararse con ayuda de su zanpakuto. Sangraba y mostraba signos de haber perdido mucha sangre y que tenía heridas graves.

-Un Vizard, shinigamis que obtuvieron poderes hollow. Pero yo soy un hibrido de Hollow y Shinigami, no como un autentico Vizard.-dijo Ichigo- Ahora necesitas curarte

* * *

-Me lleva- dijo Grimmjow mirando al hombre de cabello negro corto al estilo militar.

-Y a mí me sorprende que un hollow este ayudando a unos shinigamis

-No es de tu incumbencia si ayudo a un shinigami o no-bufo Grimmjow alzando a Pantera

-Tienes razón… Suwabe Ryutaro.

-No tengo tiempo para eso-dijo Grimmjow al ver que el reiatsu de Ichigo, el cual estaba latente, desapareció casi por completo.

-¡Al menos dime tu nombre!- grito Ryutaro a Grimmjow quien estaba dándose la vuelta para ir a donde se supone que estaba Ichigo.

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez-dijo este.

-Grimmjow- murmuro Ryutaro- Que hollow tan raro…

-Soy la sexta Espada-dijo Grimmjow antes de usar sonido para irse.

-¿E-espada?

* * *

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pedófilo!- grito Karin a la persona que la agarro por la espalda- ¡Rabo verde!

-¡¿A dónde nos llevan?-pregunto Toushiro intentando poner resistencia, una tarea difícil de hacer cuando tienes una daga en la yugular lista para matarte.

-Con Nakagawa Takeo-dijo Yasushi, quien era el que tenía la daga.

-Y les va a ir como en feria-agrego Junichi quien le costaba poner a Karin en paz.

-¿Y tú no conoces el término "espacio personal"?-pregunto Karin

-No- dijo Junichi…

¡ME VUELVES A TOCAR Y TE JURO QUE…!

-Llegamos

* * *

-Este lugar sí que es extraño- dijo Rukia inspeccionando una de las puertas que había en ese gran pasillo- Y vacio.

-¡Suéltame!- la voz de Karin resonó por el pasillo.- ¡Ah!

-¡Déjala en paz!-dijo Toushiro. Rukia decidió ir a ver si podría rescatarlos cuando sintió que el reiatsu de Ichigo se atenuaba y una presencia detrás de ella.

-Vaya, Kuchiki Rukia-una voz murmuro detrás de ella.- A ver donde están tu hermano y tu protector esta vez-dijo antes de amordazarla y llevársela.

-¡Deja a Karin en paz!- grito de nuevo Toushiro al ver como golpeaban a Karin, quien la habían amarrado. El hielo se había hecho presente alrededor del cuarto, sobre todo en las paredes cerca de Toushiro, ya que el reiatsu de Karin había derretido instantáneamente el hielo que se atrevía a aparecer cerca de ella.

-Que poco hombre eres-murmuro Karin desde el piso-golpeando a una chica.

-¡Tu cállate!- grito Junichi, quien era el que administraba los golpes mientras que Yasushi era quien tenía la daga y una katana en el cuello de Toushiro, listo para atacarlo si se atrevía a hacer algo.

-¡Hazme!- grito Karin antes de que Junichi, en un arranque de ira, la agarrara del cuello casi asfixiándola.

-¿Poco hombre?-murmuro Junichi a Karin en el oído-Me sorprende que te atrevieras a decir eso, ya que te tengo a mi merced-dijo antes de que Karin sintiera unas manos en sus piernas.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-grito Toushiro, Yasushi puso la punta de la daga en el pecho de Toushiro, justo donde está el corazón

-Otra palabra mas y no vivirás para salvarla.-dijo Yasushi.- si te tranquilizas quizá y te la devolvemos. Cuando hayamos terminado con ella, claro.

-No, el nieto de Santa ya me echo a perder la diversión-dijo Junichi aventando a Karin a una de las paredes.- Vámonos.

Junichi salió rápidamente del cuarto, mientras que Yasushi retiro sus armas y tiro a Toushiro al piso antes de salir, cerrar la puerta e irse. Karin se sentó rápidamente antes de darle la espalda a Toushiro.

-¿Karin? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Toushiro gateando hasta donde estaba Karin.

_No debo llorar. No debo llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte._- pensaba Karin sin hacerle caso a Toushiro, pero los sollozos amenazaban con salir acompañados por lágrimas.

-¿Karin?-murmuro Toushiro antes de tocarle el hombro y girarse para poder verla a los ojos.

-Ya no puedo-murmuro Karin antes de abrazar a Toushiro- ¿A quien engaño?

-Todo va estar bien-le dijo Toushiro intentando tranquilizar a Karin quien temblaba.-Alguien me dijo hace veinte años que no es bueno quedarse con todo dentro.

-Y tú lo sigues al pie de la letra-dijo Karin sarcásticamente.

-Por un tiempo.- dijo Toushiro- Hace poco volví a seguir ese consejo.

-¿Y qué?

-Vamos Karin, será raro oírlo de mi, pero es bueno llorar a veces-dijo Toushiro

-Irónico-dijo Karin intentando parar las lagrimas.

-¿Vas a decirme porque lloras?-pregunto Toushiro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Karin así.

-Es porque…- dijo Karin antes de romper en llanto.

* * *

-Gracias, Takayuki-dijo Ichigo mirando el gran edificio que tenía enfrente.

-No, gracias a ti-dijo Takayuki todo vendado y parchado.-Espero que después de esto ese Nakagawa Takeo entienda.

-Por favor, si ves a mis compañeros diles que me encuentren.-dijo Ichigo mirando al edificio- Créeme, son fáciles de ubicar: Un estirado de la nobleza, una enana morena, una rubia de gran pechonalidad

-¿Pechonalidad?

-Y un arrancar de cabello azul con actitud gatuna.-termino de decir Ichigo ignorando la pregunta.

-Como tú digas-dijo Takayuki antes de irse.

Ichigo miraba el edificio viendo que tan gruesas eran las paredes. A los dos minutos Byakuya, Rangiku y Grimmjow aparecieron.

-¿Y Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a todos.

-Está dentro del edificio-dijo Grimmjow

-¿Y cómo sabes?

-Pesquisa

* * *

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Rukia alzando a Sode no Shirayuki. Nakagawa Takeo empezó a reírse.

-A los Kurosaki-dijo Takeo- Si acabo con las piezas más importantes y poderosas del Gotei 13 podría reformar a la Sociedad de Almas. Aizen Sosuke no es nada comparado conmigo.

-Te estás embarcando en una empresa imposible- dijo Rukia mirando alrededor por una salida. Tenía planeado huir para conseguir a Toushiro y a Karin y salir de la dimensión lo más pronto posible.

-Eso quisieran. La muerte del Rey no fue natural. Lo asesine yo mismo-dijo Takeo.- Ahora voy la princesa.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Rukia

-Así es. Ella llego hace unos cuantos años, resulto que se había casado con el príncipe heredero, y la guardia real la trajo cuando estaba al borde la muerte. No ha querido dar su nombre o el del príncipe, por lo tanto lo hace un poco más difícil.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en reformar la sociedad de almas?

-Tu mejor que nadie podría contestar esa pregunta. Compara el mundo de los vivos con la sociedad de almas. La vida en el Rukongai es horrible, y el Gotei 13 cada vez tiene más bajas. Por suerte Aizen de deshizo de la Central 46, esa era una de las razones porque la sociedad de almas esta como esta. La otra era el rey. Y la última es el Comandante General.

-¡Pero eso no implica matar a todos en el proceso, sobre todo si son inocentes!- dijo Rukia subiendo a un mas la guardia- Hado #33 Sokatsui.

Takeo desvió el hado fácilmente que golpeo la pared.

-¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki!-dijo Rukia antes de que su katana cambiara a un color blanco, un listón del mismo salía de la guardia, formando un circulo vertical alrededor de Rukia, y la espada se alargo.

* * *

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que Grimmjow-kun se fue con Kurosaki-kun, Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san, y Kuchiki-taicho a salvar a Kurosaki-san y Hitsugaya-taicho?-pregunto Orihime sentada enfrente de Ulquiorra, quien solo cerró los ojos y asintió antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Pero Aizen-sama no lo sabe.- agrego Ulquiorra.

-Hm… en ese caso tendríamos que esperar por él.-Dijo Orihime

-¿Tendríamos?-murmuro Urahara desde el otro lado de la puerta- Esto sí que se puso interesante.

-En ese caso, ¿cómo les ha ido?, sin contar lo del secuestro, claro-pregunto Orihime ruborizándose

-Supongo que bien-dijo Ulquiorra incomodo con la situación.- ¿Y a ti?

-Bien, Tatsuki-chan me visito hace rato-dijo Orihime sonrojándose

* * *

-¡Esta!-exclamo Ichigo abriendo una puerta

-Vacio-dijo Byakuya

-Y creer que este tipo entro y puso patas para arriba la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo-murmuro Grimmjow sarcásticamente

-Y comentar sobre eso no ayuda en nada-agrego Rangiku exasperada

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, Rangiku-san, Grimmjow, busquen a Karin y a Toushiro; Byakuya, vamos por Rukia.-dijo Ichigo- Y Rangiku, ya sé que no tengo que decirte esto, pero cuida de Toushiro, mientras que tu _Grimmjow _cuida de Karin, o te descuartizo. Es posible que los hayan torturado.

El edificio tembló repentinamente

-¡Vámonos!-grito Grimmjow- Esto parece que se va a caer pronto.

**Ahí les dejo, porque si no, el capi se me hace largo**

**No olviden dejar review**

**Adiós**

**Chillis**


	20. Chapter 20

N/A: Solo publico porque ESPAÑA GANO LA COPA~~~~~~ Ya mero termino el capi 22. Y willians, puse toro porque a mi me recuerda a un minotauro, ya que el de Ulquiorra se asemeja ms a un demonio que el de Hichigo... pero eso es para mi.

**Magos Shinigami**

**Capitulo 20**

-Oto-san ¿tú crees que están bien?-pregunto Yuzu mirando a su padre, quien estaba sentado en una de las piedras del sótano de Urahara, justo enfrente del portal que iba a la dimensión del rey.

-Hay que tener fe en Ichigo, Yuzu. Todo saldrá bien-dijo Isshin antes de barajar un mazo de cartas e iniciar una partida de solitario.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?-pregunto Hinamori a Kira, estaban en la sala de tenientes, esperando por mas instrucciones junto con el resto de los tenientes que estaban en la sociedad de almas.

-No lo sé.

-¿Tú crees que después de esto podremos ver a la familia real?-pregunto Nemu curiosa

"_Todos los tenientes favor de pasar a la sala de juntas" _una voz dijo por un intercomunicador (creado por Mayuri). Todos los tenientes empezaron a movilizarse, Yachiru iba a la cabeza, ya que quería ver a Ken-chan. Cuando entraron y se colocaron detrás de sus capitanes o los espacios vacios (en caso de Renji, Hinamori, Kira y Hisagi), Yamamoto golpeo el piso con su bastón para poner orden.

-Después de discutirlo largo y tendido… Hemos llegado a un acuerdo.-Dijo Yamamoto- En lo que concierna a los Kurosaki, tendrán que vivir en la Sociedad de almas desde ahora. Sin excepciones. Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin tomara el puesto de Capitán de la tercera, Kurosaki Ichigo será teniente de la decimotercera hasta que sea proficiente en kido y pueda tener el puesto de capitán de la quinta, y las gemelas Kurosaki irán a la Academia de Shinigamis.-Explico el Sou taicho.

-¿Eso entrara en efecto cuando la misión en Hogwarts termine?-pregunto Renji escéptico

-Sí y no-dijo Ukitake- Ichigo-kun y Karin-chan no podrán hacer nada aquí hasta que terminen, pero Isshin-san y Yuzu-chan si podrían.

-Abarai, quiero que vayas al mundo material y traigas a Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Shiba-Kurosaki Isshin, y Kurosaki Yuzu. Nosotros interceptaremos a los que están en la dimensión del rey.-ordeno Yamamoto.

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho-dijo Renji-Con permiso-dijo antes de salir de ahí usando shumpo.

* * *

-Aquí están-dijo Grimmjow antes de derribar una puerta.

-¡AH!

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Karin mirando a los que entraron a la celda. Ella estaba abrazada a Toushiro, y tenía marcas de haber llorado en las mejillas.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Rangiku abrazando a los dos chicos instantáneamente- Están todos sanos y salvos.

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos movamos y busquemos a Ichigo…- comento Grimmjow

-¿Cómo está Ichi-nii?-pregunto Karin preocupada cuando Rangiku deshizo el abrazo-¿Y Rukia-nee-san?

-Kuchiki-taicho e Ichigo fueron a buscar a Rukia-explico Rangiku asfixiando a Toushiro con su pechonalidad

* * *

-Hime-sama, los Ryoka han podido ser identificados.

-No quiero que los busquen, déjenlos hacer lo que quieran, no están poniendo en riesgo a la Familia Real-la princesa dijo rotundamente sin dejar de mirar una ventana a su izquierda.

-¿Está segura? Pero Hime-sama…

-Ella tiene razón-un parchado Takayuki entro a la cámara del trono, todo cubierto de vendas.- Me encontré con el cabecilla de los Ryoka y me conto que era lo que querían.

-¿y qué quieren?-pregunto el consejero

-Vienen por Kurosaki Karin y por Hitsugaya Toushiro-dijo Amaya desde la puerta. Venia acompañada de Touya-Fueron secuestrados por la oposición.

-Yo me encargue de llevarlos a los cuarteles generales de la oposición, por lo visto, tienen problemas con los Ryoka.-dijo Takayuki- porque cuando me fui el edificio parecía que había sido atacado.

-Nadie levanta su zanpakuto en contra de los Ryoka.-dijo la princesa antes de pararse del trono- Quiero estar sola por un momento, si me buscan estaré ocupada.-dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta detrás del trono.

* * *

-Sugiero que llevemos esta pelea a un lugar más… espacioso-dijo Takeo mirando el cuarto.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Rukia antes de saltar por la ventana seguida de Takeo.

-¡Esperen!-grito Junichi antes de seguirlos junto con Yasushi.

Dos minutos después…

-Che, echaron la casa por la ventana aquí-comento Ichigo al ver el desorden en el cuarto.

-No hay tiempo para chistes sin sentido-dijo Byakuya mirando por la ventana- Hay que seguir su reiatsu.

-¡Vamos!-grito Ichigo antes de saltar por la dichosa ventana.

* * *

-Mira, un senkai-dijo Yuzu apuntando a la pared. Isshin, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Urahara y Yoruichi se giraron para ver las puertas abrirse

-¿Quién crees que sea?-pregunto Isshin.

-Hola-dijo Renji mirando a la mariposa infernal volar hacia el techo.-Necesito hablar con Isshin-san en privado, órdenes del Comandante General.

-Ya oyeron todos, moviéndose-dijo Urahara haciendo parar a todos menos a Isshin. En cuanto entraron a la cocina, la cual está al lado del cuartito donde estaban, Urahara repartió vasos de vidrio antes de pegarse a la pared y colocar el vaso entre su oreja y la puerta seguido rápidamente por Yoruichi y Yuzu. Orihime miro el vaso antes de unirse, y Ulquiorra solo puso el vaso en la barra y se sentó en esta.

-¿Qué te dijo el Yama-jii?

-Quiere que vivan en la sociedad de almas-dijo Renji cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz- todos los Kurosaki.

-Ahorita no-se quejo Isshin- ¿Cuándo piensan que nos mudemos?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Rayos.-murmuro Isshin-¿Y qué más quiere?

-Que tú seas capitán de la tercera, Ichigo teniente de la decimotercera, y que Yuzu y Karin vayan a la academia.

-¿Ichigo teniente? ¡El tiene mucho mas potencial que yo!- argumento Isshin.

-Eso lo saben, pero quieren que aprenda Kido, antes de que pueda ser capitán de la quinta.

* * *

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Ichigo intentando encontrar a Rukia, él y Byakuya iban de techo a techo, mirando alguna señal de pelea.- Mendiga enana.

-Cuida tu lenguaje-pidió Byakuya.

-Claro, Byakuya-dijo Ichigo antes de sentir algo- hay que ir a la derecha.

Byakuya solo alzo una ceja antes de seguirlo _¿Qué se traerá entre manos?_

-No podemos dejar que le pase algo, conociéndola se habrá contenido al pelear, pero consiguiendo un poco de información.

_¿Tan bien la conoce? ¿Qué mas este chico sabrá de ella que yo desconozco? _Se preguntaba Byakuya antes de que Ichigo parara en seco.

-Sabes, Byakuya, ya sé que esto sonara muy raro o lo que digas, y los dos conocemos a Rukia lo suficiente para saber que es muy terca. Por lo tanto quiero que en cuanto la encontremos, la lleves lejos de la batalla, y si es posible, que le sanes sus heridas.

-¿Qué estas implicando, Kurosaki?

-Que otra vez me dejes rescatar tu orgullo… que ahora también se ha hecho mío-dijo Ichigo en metáfora. Byakuya lo miro confundido.

-De acuerdo, Ichigo-dijo Byakuya, tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias, Kuchiki-taicho-dijo Ichigo antes de mirar a donde una gran masa de hielo aparecía en un campo a unos kilómetros de donde estaban. Los dos no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino hacia donde estaba esa gran muralla de hielo utilizando shumpo.

* * *

-Cuando quieras, Matsumoto-murmuro Toushiro mirando al guardia que había a unos metros. Rangiku desenfundo a Haineko.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer esto-comento Rangiku en voz baja

-Pero es necesario-dijo Toushiro.

-Gruñe, Haineko- en cuanto fueron pronunciadas estas palabras la zanpakuto de Rangiku se hizo cenizas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el guardia, antes de que finas cortadas aparecieran en la ropa y, por consiguiente, la piel, la cual rápidamente empezó a sangrar y el guardia simplemente se desmayo.

-Wow-murmuro Karin-Genial.

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que salir de este edificio y buscar a Ichigo lo más pronto posible.-ordeno Grimmjow antes de usar sonido, cargando a Karin, mientras Toushiro y Rangiku utilizaban shumpo.

* * *

-Tsugi no mai, ¡Hakuren!-Rukia grito después de hacer unas marcas en el piso con su zanpakuto. De la punta de su zanpakuto salió lo que se puede considerar una avalancha de nieve, dirigida a Takeo. Este no se lo esperaba y tuvo que saltar para poder esquivar las monstruosas cantidades de nieve. Rukia ya tenía múltiples cortadas, entre ellas dos muy graves en el estomago y en el hombro izquierdo.

-Esto acaba ahora-dijo Takeo alzando su zanpakuto, antes de ser golpeado por un Byakurai

-Nii-sama… Ichigo…- dijo Rukia al ver las dos figuras entre el polvo que el Hado había provocado. Takeo se paro rápidamente y miro a los recién llegados.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Byakuya. Dos piezas importantes del Gotei 13.

-No…-murmuro Rukia teniendo una idea de lo que iba a pasar. Solo pudo ver a Ichigo asintiendo antes de que dos cosas pasaran.

-¡Cero!

Byakuya uso shumpo para poder alejar a Rukia de la batalla.

-Nii-sama- murmuro Rukia- ¡No dejes que Ichigo pelee! Ese tipo, Takeo, quiere matarlo, junto con… su... ¡Nii-sama!

-Rukia, necesito curarte pronto-dijo Byakuya antes de acostara Rukia en el piso, a unos cien metros de donde estaba Ichigo.

-¡Pero, Nii-sama!- empezó a Decir Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos.-Ichigo…

Byakuya no dijo nada mientras le vendaba y curaba las heridas. Pero cuando termino se sentó en el piso y abrazo a Rukia.

-Kurosaki estará bien, tú mejor que nadie lo conoce.-dijo Byakuya resignado. Rukia le regreso el abrazo después del shock inicial.

-Gracias, Nii-sama.

Mientras tanto con Ichigo, este inspeccionaba a Takeo y viceversa. Nadie decía nada, pero no tenían sus zanpakutos desenfundadas.

- Mi nombre es Nakagawa Takeo, ex-consejero del rey. – Takeo dijo de repente, Ichigo parecía medio confundido

-Um… Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami substituto- Dijo Ichigo antes de agarrar el mango de Zangetsu.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, eres shinigami substituto junto con tus hermanas. Eres hijo de Shiba Isshin y Matsumoto Masaki. Me gustaría poder quedarme a charlar, pero tengo un reinado que derrocar, y tu estas poniéndote en mi camino.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero no dejare que mates a personas inocentes, especialmente a las personas que quiero.

-Que noble de ti, pero tú no podrás conmigo. Por algo era consejero del Rey.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo Ichigo agarrando a Zangetsu, Takeo desenfundo su zanpakuto.

-Un cuchillo carnicero…-murmuro Takeo mirando a Zangetsu- espero que esa espada compense algo más.

-Pervertido- murmuro Ichigo antes de que Zangetsu hiciera contacto con la espada de Takeo, quien había atacado sin previo aviso.

Las espadas chocaron unas dos veces más, los dos estaban probando la fuerza del otro. Ichigo despareció de repente para poder hacerle un corte a Takeo en el costado.

-¿Qué… fue eso?-pregunto Takeo- No es shumpo.

-Es Sonido-dijo Ichigo serio. -¡Getsuga Tenshou!- un rayo en forma de luna creciente salió de la punta de Zangetsu, dirigido directamente a Takeo, quien solo alzo su espada y lo desvió

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-grito Takeo desde unos metros de distancia. –Que patético.

-Podría decir lo mismo. No has liberado el shikai de tu zanpakuto.

-Tu tampoco.

-Zangetsu siempre está en un constante shikai, no he podido sellarla aun.

-Hablas demasiado- dijo Takeo antes de alzar su zanpakuto. –Penaliza, ¡Hanashi!-(Flor de la muerte o flor mortal)

Del suelo cerca de Takeo aparecieron unas ramas color negro antes de envolver a Takeo como si fueran una armadura.

* * *

-Entonces… Kurosaki-kun se irá a la sociedad de almas… a vivir-murmuro Orihime dolida, sentada junto a Ulquiorra en la entrada de la tienda.

-Orihime…

-Prométeme que mi visitaras.- pidió Orihime repentinamente. Ulquiorra parecía confundido antes de asentir.

-¿A qué se debe la promesa?-pregunto Ulquiorra después de carraspear.

-Oh, es una larga historia-murmuro Orihime sonriendo tristemente.

-Creo que hay tiempo.

-Bueno, yo crecí con mi hermano Sora, no recuerdo a mis padres muy bien, Sora nunca hablaba sobre ellos. Un día, Onii-chan me trajo unos broches, estos mismos broches-dijo señalando a Shun Shun Rikka- primero no me gustaron. Dije que eran muy aniñados, me enoje con Sora y no los use. Ese mismo día, mi hermano murió, un carro lo atropello, lo habían llevado a la Clina Kurosaki. Qué ironía, ¿no crees? Kurosaki-kun fue el que le aplico el Konso. Je. Solo digamos que me la paso sola cuando Tatsuki-chan se la pasa en sus torneos, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun siguen al pie de la letra lo que Kurosaki-kun les pidió.

Ulquiorra se quedo meditabundo, pensando en la pequeña recolección que Orihime había hecho.

-Yo…

-¿Huh?

-No recuerdo mucho sobre mi vida como humano… Solo recuerdo muy pocas cosas… Supongo que la terminología que los historiadores le dieron fue "Holocausto"-explico Ulquiorra mirando sus manos.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres…-empezó a decir Orihime pero un dedo blanco se poso en sus labios.

-Mi familia apoyaba a Hitler… creían en una sola raza. Yo dudaba eso, y, en mis años de rebeldía me empecé a juntar con amigos judíos, y con los que Hitler consideraría "impuros". A mis padres nunca les gusto eso. Cuando estallo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mis amigos alemanes querían entregarme a las autoridades; eso me hizo desconfiar de todo el mundo, desde mi familia hasta empezar a cuestionar el gobierno y las tradiciones.

_Su nihilismo le sigue desde humano…-_pensó Orihime- _Lo que primero fue una rebeldía adolecente se convirtió en su forma de vivir… ¿por una guerra? ¿Las guerras llegan a tener tanta magnitud?_

-Mis padres decidieron que era tiempo para ponerme en mi lugar y me anotaron al ejército. Mintieron sobre mi edad y al día siguiente me estaban llevando a Auschwitz.

Orihime ahogo un grito al oír el infame nombre del campo de concentración.

-Las condiciones que los soldados vivían eran un poco mejores que los prisioneros. Pero parecían un lujo comparados con los de los últimos. Ahí me encontré con mis amigos judíos, los cuales desaparecían, morían o los trasladaban a otro campo. Yo me insensibilice a las pocas semanas de haber estado ahí. Las condiciones inhumanas en las que los prisioneros vivían eran… son lo peor que he visto en mi vida, tanto humana como hollow.

-Ulquiorra-kun, no hay necesidad de contármelo todo ahorita, y en un lugar público…

El mencionado se paro, sacudió sus pantalones y le ofreció una mano a Orihime para que se pudiera parar.

* * *

-Rayos….-murmuro Isshin agarrando todas sus cosas y las de Yuzu que tenían en la tienda de Urahara- En ese caso tendremos que empacar todo, Yuzu-chan. Renji, dile al Yama-jii que intentaremos estar en la sociedad de almas lo más pronto posible, y que por favor le pida a Shunsui que me consiga una casa… si se puede mi vieja casa mejor.

-Hai, Kurosaki-taicho-dijo Renji antes de entrar al senkai.

-No estoy en la sociedad de almas y ya me llaman capitán-murmuro Isshin antes de abrir la puerta y encontrándose con Urahara, Yoruichi y Yuzu platicando.

-¿Ya te vas, Kurosaki-san?-Urahara dijo sonriente, Isshin solo asintió antes de darle sus cosas a Yuzu.

-Nos vemos mañana, y espero que el pequeño proyecto del que platicamos se lleve a cabo más rápidamente de lo que pensábamos.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro que si.-dijo Urahara- en ese caso, ¡nos vemos!-dijo alzando su abanico en modo de saludo.

Yuzu no dijo nada pero salió rápidamente de la cocina, antes de toparse con Jinta.

-Oh, Jinta-kun…-dijo Yuzu sonrojándose- Lo siento…

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Jinta preocupado al ver que Yuzu estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Me voy a vivir a la sociedad de almas-murmuro Yuzu antes de sofocar un llanto con la mano. Jinta parecía sorprendido. Yuzu salió rápidamente de la tienda y se subió al carro.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa si Junichi y Yasushi están allá?-pregunto Karin a nadie en particular acercándose a donde podían sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo.

-Yo me encargare de Junichi-dijo Toushiro rotundamente.-Grimmjow podría tener a Yasushi. Matsumoto se quedara contigo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no puedo pelear?

Toushiro no dijo nada pero apresuro el paso. Karin bufo antes de seguirlo.

-NO SE MUEVAN

-¿Qué…?-se pregunto Grimmjow frenando. Dos figuras se veían a lo lejos.

-Grimmjow, tú te quedas con el castaño. El de cabello verde es mío. –Toushiro dijo antes de sacar a Hyorinmaru y alejarse seguido de Junichi.

-¿Estarás bien solo?-pregunto Karin. Grimmjow asintió.

-Vete a seguir a tu novio.-dijo Grimmjow sacando a Pantera.

-¡Que no es mi novio!-Karin grito antes de seguir a Toushiro seguida de Rangiku.

* * *

-Rukia, necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando.-Byakuya dijo mirando la pelea de Ichigo.

-Nakagawa Takeo quiere…-Rukia empezó a decir rápidamente- acabar con la Familia Real, y… quiere matar a… nos quiere matar- termino de decir en un susurro cuando comprendió la profundidad del asunto.-Nii-sama…. Ichigo… ¿el…?

Byakuya no dijo nada pero saco un comunicador.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la sexta división, hemos encontrado información importante.

-_Entendido-_ Una voz de hombre se oyó por el auricular del comunicador.

_

* * *

_

-Odio cuando Yamamoto hace estas cosas sin avisar…-

Isshin pensó mientras conseguía cajas para embalar todo lo que había en su casa con ayuda de Yuzu. –_Sobre todo con algo como esto. Y a estas fechas_

-Otou-san, Karin-chan me dijo que la sociedad de almas no tiene muchas cosas que nosotros usamos… ¿en serio nos llevaremos todo?-pregunto Yuzu empacando algunas ropas y libros.

-Sí, ya es tiempo para que la sociedad de almas se modernice.-Comento Isshin antes de agarrar un libro.- Hm… no sabía que tenía este libro…

-¿Cuál?

-El príncipe de Maquiavelo…-murmuro Isshin- Ichigo debería leer esto, le vendría en mano si va a ser teniente de Jushiro.

-¿De qué se trata el libro?-pregunto Yuzu curiosa.

-Política e historia

-Oh…-dijo Yuzu desinteresada antes de que recordara algo.- ¿Qué haremos con nuestra comida?

-No se… Ya veremos

* * *

Ichigo intentaba no reírse… pero falló estrepitosamente… al parecer Hichigo no ayudo…

-Flores… jajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Takeo.

-_Y creer que pensé que no había una zanpakuto más gay que la de Byakuya-Baka y ese tipo Ryusei, o Kenryu o lo que sea… _-Hichigo comento entre carcajadas.

-De… nada… me… rio-dijo Ichigo intentando de dejar de reír, pero en cuanto dijo eso estallo en carcajadas.

Takeo, quien de su armadura de ramas o raíces negras salieron rosas de todos colores: blancas, amarillas, rosas, y rojas. Parecía un arbusto. Un arbusto lleno de rosas, y la cara de Takeo sobresalía.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia desde donde ella estaba.- ¿SE ESTA RIENDO?

-Basta de risas-dijo Ichigo alzando a Zangetsu. O intento porque le venía otro ataque de risa. –Veamos lo que ese arbusto tuyo puede hacer.

_-Ichigo, piensa entes de actuar por esta vez._-Zangetsu le pidió-_ Fíjate en el orden y el color de las rosas._

_El orden de las rosas…. Las rosas rojas están en las zonas donde pueden hacer mas daño, como el corazón y los pulmones. Las de color rosa están alrededor de estas y en lo que es el estomago. Las amarillas están en los hombros, cintura, cuello y piernas… Las blancas cubren el resto del cuerpo… No sé si esas flores, al ser cortadas me lastimarían o a los dos… Rayos… esto esta difícil._

-Vaya, te ves preocupado… Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunto Ichigo sonriente… _Si ataco y le doy en una flor blanca podría saber qué es lo que hace su zanpakuto.-_De todos modos estoy peleando contra un rosal.

-¡No me subestimes!

-¡Lo mismo digo!- grito Ichigo _Necesito que me diga que es lo que hace su zanpakuto._

-¿Por qué no pruebas el poder de Hanashi?

-Te ves confiado.

-Me estoy dando el lujo.-Dijo Takeo….- ¿Quieres saber porque quiero a la familia real?

-Déjame adivinar-Dijo Ichigo sin dejar de inspeccionar cada movimiento de Takeo-Quieres reformar la sociedad de almas… Por Kami-sama, eso es tan viejo…

-Quizá… pero debo acabar contigo lo más pronto posible…

-¿Qué….?

-¡PARA ACABAR CON EL GOTEI 13!-grito Takeo antes de agarrar un pétalo de una rosa roja que estaba cerca del estomago y la destruyo con su katana. Ichigo sintió un dolor en el esternón antes de escupir sangre…

_Ok, los pétalos me llegan a lastimar si les pasa algo… pero los puedo remover… esto será más difícil de lo que pensé._

**Este capi fue difícil de escribir, pero hay más información clave… a ver si la pueden ver… XD**

**Felicidades ESPAÑA. X3**

**¡Bye~!**

**Chillis**


End file.
